Foreign Exchange Student
by Sgt.Sanman
Summary: Foreign exchange programs. Have you guys ever heard about that? It's when you, as a student, study abroad for one year. I was chosen to go to study in Japan for a year. Goodbye Hawaii, and ohayou Tokyo! Of course, you can't go to school in Japan without joining a club, right? So when I did join the literature club here, I didn't know I would end up selling my soul for a cupcake.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**A/N: This story will be told as realistic as possible. Translation notes at the bottom.**

* * *

**A/N: Please stop it with the spam reviews. I keep getting notifications on my phone about getting my characters to fornicate or how it feels really good to push a shit up your ass. It is disgusting and un-fucking-holy.**

* * *

_**First Day of School**_

The car ride from the airport was a pretty long one. It was good though because it gave me time to look through my books about Japanese culture and traditions and basically how to act in this strange new world. Well, it was a new world for me anyways.

I looked back again at my new school ID. It said my surname first and given name after. They have even written it in a Japanese translation. I read the name to myself. "Lee Sawyer."

I guess I should introduce myself since you are going to be spending a lot of time with me. Hi, my name is Sawyer Lee. I was supposed to go into my senior year back home in Hawaii, but I was part of this program at my school called the Global Degree programme, which really focuses on preparing their students to be a diligent member of society by indulging them in many aspects of society.

I guess you can call me serious about school and this program even if it is a massive pain. Because of my seriousness, my school asked me and four other people to be a part of this foreign exchange program. The good news was that I get to skip my exams for junior year because of doing this exchange program. The bad news was that I had to go start in April and skip summer vacation. Might as well do it, get it over with. Part of the reason why I said yes is because of my small otaku nature... Okay, I guess it ain't that small.

I spent my entire junior year staying after school to learn Japanese stuff, including the language. That, along with my anime, actually help me hold a decent conversation in Japanese. But, I can't speak as fast as some of those guys talk. Hell, I can't even speak English that fast myself. I just know enough so that I don't make a total fool out of myself.

The cab stopped right in front of a two-story gray house. Identical houses line the road. This house had a small sakura tree in the front yard, as well as a short wall. A white fence gate sat in the middle of the stone wall, with a brick pathway leading up to the door of the house. It was almost night when I got there, so the sun was setting and the town was getting a little darker except for the street lights and the light inside the houses illuminating the street. "We're here," announced the driver.

I opened the door and stepped out. I thanked the driver again in Japanese and stretched my arms out. The door to the house opened. Out of it stepped out a couple. The man was a little taller than his wife. Both of them wore jeans and jerseys and had black hair. I bowed to my waist as a show of respect. These Japanese really love that stuff.

I stood back up. The couple started walking to the cab. They stopped when they got to the little door at the gate. They were about as tall as me. "Hello, you must be Lee-san," said the man, "My name is Kobayashi Aiko. This is my wife Sena."

"Hello, Mister and Misses Kobayashi. Nice to meet you. I guess you know that my name is Sawyer Lee. You can call me Sawyer." I went forward and shook their hands.

"It is nice to have you here, Sawyer. I hope we can make you feel right at home," Ms. Kobayashi said as she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to be here. Thank you for letting me stay in your wonderful home as I take my last year here." I stepped away from the gate. "I should unload my stuff right now."

"Oh, let us help you with that." Mr. Kobayashi unlatched the gate, which swung open. We made our way to the trunk of the cab and opened it. The two took my two big and black suitcases while I grabbed a beat up Army messenger bag and a black Nike duffel bag. I took care of my messenger bag because it had my gaming laptop in it. If I am to be going to school here for a year, might as well bring some entertainment for me.

I paid the driver the fare in Yen and then followed the couple dragging my suitcases to the Kobayashi household. I stopped at the gate because I could've sworn I was being watched. I looked around but found nothing. I shrugged and started following the couple again. I looked to the house to my left and caught a glimpse of the second story window.

I could've sworn I saw the curtains rustle... as if someone was watching me.

The room they gave me was a pretty nice bedroom. There was a small bed in the corner with blue blankets and comforters. There was a wooden desk that had a pencil caddy and a lamp. It was perfect for working and lazing around. The closet was large enough to hold all of my clothes. Other than that, nothing else. I like it like that, though. It helps me clear my mind.

As the Kobayashi couple was eating dinner downstairs, I was still tired and jetlagged from the flight. I asked if I can go to sleep early because of said flight and they let me. I thanked them again for their hospitality and said goodnight before getting ready for bed. Before I turn in, though, I might as well check my computer. I opened it up and accessed my Skype to see if my family called or anything. They didn't, but I figured they were already asleep. I typed in a little report and climbed into bed.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sun beaming down onto my face from the window. The bright yellow light was peering into my eyes as if it was beckoning me to stand up and go outside. To be honest, I would like to just explore this town for a while.

It was Sunday today. Tomorrow was supposed to be my first day to school. Today, though, I was supposed to get my uniform and then go down to the school for an orientation meeting with the rest of the foreign exchange students. I climbed out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, yadda yadda yadda.

The Kobayashi couple was already up by the time I descended the stairs. Ms. Kobayashi was just watching the news on the couch while Mr. Kobayashi was cooking breakfast. Nothing special. My nose just compelled me to go to the kitchen and eat whatever Mr. Kobayashi was cooking, but I figured that was rude, even in American standards. I just went to the living room.

The living room did not have a lot of decorations as a normal house would have. The decor was pretty sparse, no pictures and vases with flowers. There was pretty much nothing except for a TV, a coffee table, and a couple of couches.

"Oh, Sawyer! Good morning! Didja sleep well?" Ms. Kobayashi asked as she picked up a green mug and sipped coffee from it. She patted the other couch that sat adjacent to her couch, suggesting that I sit down.

"Yes, ma'am. Slept like a log. Gotta tell you though, jetlag can really mess with your head," I said. I pointed at the couch she was motioning to. "May I?" I asked.

"Sure! Go right ahead," Ms. Kobayashi said as she placed down her mug back onto the coffee table. I sat down onto the plush blue couch.

"Mornin' Sawyer! Just cooking some bacon, eggs, and bread!" exclaimed Mr. Kobayashi from the kitchen, "I would cook something Japanese, but we're running kinda late!"

"Not a problem!" I exclaimed back.

"My, you sure got yourself quite comfortable already," Ms. Kobayashi commented.

_Oh crap, they probably think that's rude!_ "Oh, sorry about that," I apologized.

"No need! We want you to be as comfortable as you can since you are going to be here for a while. As long as you are as polite as you are right now."

"Thank you again for letting me stay here. I hope that I do not bring you guys trouble."

"Breakfast is ready!" Mr. Kobayashi called. He set three plates of food down onto the table. We took our seats, with the couple sitting across from me.

The couple had placed their hands together as if they were praying and then said "Itadakimasu", which is basically giving thanks. I proceeded to do the same thing.

I had a couple of strips of bacon and a couple of Shokupan toast with jam, just like the couple. Shokupan was a type of sweet Japanese bread that basically is like their version of fluffy pancakes. I also had a bowl of rice with a raw egg yolk on top.

"Usually, us Japanese would not make such big meals. We would just focus on making a nutritional and balanced breakfast. But since this is the first meal you are sharing with us, might as well make it a good one. So dig in, Sawyer!" Mr. Kobayashi exclaimed.

I picked up one of the slices with jam and bit into it. It tasted like a buttery pancake, with a satisfying crunch at the end. It tasted really sweet as if someone had put sugar directly into the bread.

Swallowing my bite, I exclaimed, "This is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now, we gotta hurry if we are gonna get to the orientation on time," Mr. Kobayashi commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

The meeting was pretty boring. The only thing that I learned from that meeting was how to navigate the halls and where to do what when. It wasn't much, almost fell asleep. I also got my uniform, which was a white buttoned down shirt, an orange vest, a red tie, and a gray suit with matching gray pants.

When I got to the Kobayashi household, I was tired. I was sitting in the back seat of the car, struggling to stay awake. _I wonder who I'll meet on the first day tomorrow._

The car pulled up to the driveway of the house. Everyone stepped out of the car. I yawned and Ms. Kobayashi stretched out her arms.

"Hooh! That was a long day. I'm gonna go in to take a shower," Ms. Kobayashi said as she started walking towards the house. Mr. Kobayashi, on the other hand, was rummaging through the trunk of the car.

"I'll just stay out here and just take in the fresh air," I said as I leaned against the car. Mr. Kobayashi closed the trunk and stood right next to me.

"Hey, Sawyer. Did you notice this morning that there weren't many decorations in the house?" asked Mr. Kobayashi, who crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I did," I responded. I took a deep breath and put my arm on the car roof.

"The reason why we don't have much in our house is that we just moved in a couple of months ago. I moved because work wanted me to. This is a nice neighborhood, but rumor has it that this house is unlucky. The first family lived here. Apparently, though, a lot of stuff was happening for their child who was in high school. One day, out of the blue, they packed up and left. No one knows why. It's weird if you think about it. You know, we haven't been getting anything abnormal lately."

"That sounds pretty spooky," I told Mr. Kobayashi. _Packed up and skipped town one day? Maybe the kid was going through something at school? Hell, I knew someone who had to move because they were having a hard time at school._

"Us Japanese are really superstitious. We really believe that this house is unlucky. It may not be so unlucky to us, but the stuff that was happening was because of people at school. Just... watch out. Don't do anything stupid while you're here."

"Yes, sir," I responded. _Always heed the old man's warnings. Just like in video games._

"I'm gonna go back inside. Gotta freshen up." Mr. Kobayashi walked to the door and entered his home.

_Huh. Of course, I'm not gonna do something stupid... Right?_

I looked around the neighborhood. The row of houses lined the small two-lane street. The afternoon sun turned the sky a brilliant orange and yellow. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. I looked at the house next to mine. There was a pair of eyes facing back at me from the second story window. The girl had short, peach colored hair, although that probably was just from the afternoon sun. There was a flash of red somewhere when she moved her head. That was all I saw before the girl closed the window curtains.

I shrugged and went back inside the house to get ready for school tomorrow.

**Monday**

The alarm clock on my phone rang loudly. I opened an eye and groaned. "Ugh, five more minutes please." I guided my hand to my phone. It seemed like my arm could barely lift itself.

The beeping had gotten to my head, clouding my thoughts. "Ok!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, "I'm up! I'm up!"

I turned off my phone and groggily padded to the bathroom to get ready for school. _Today seems like the perfect day to sleep in. Why did I agree on coming here?_

I turned the knob on my room and stepped out. I look at the end of the hall and I saw Ms. Kobayashi watering some tulips in a vase. "Hey, Sawyer! Ready for your first day of school?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm still kind of tired, but I am ready to take on the day," I smirked and pumped a triumphant fist up in the air.

"That's the spirit!" Ms. Kobayashi snapped her fingers and swung her arm. "Go get dressed and make yourself look presentable. Aiko is making breakfast downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am!" I turned around and headed for the bathroom.

"Remember to make a good first impression on that school! You are representing your home country!" Ms. Kobayashi called out to me.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My blond hair was all messy. That was my first part of my routine. I combed my hair and parted it to the right. I used some gel that I brought so that I can keep that hairstyle for the day. My blue eyes matched my yellow hair. Can't do anything about my eyes anyway.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Back in my room, I tried to adjust my tie. Well, more like it was me fumbling with it. I never wear ties, so I don't know how to use it. "Get in there you piece of ribbon!" I exclaimed at the tie. I got pretty pissed at the tie and gave up. _I'll just ask Mr. Kobayashi to teach me how to tie this thing later._

I placed the tie onto my bed and left the room to eat. It was also a little too hot to wear a vest, so I just didn't wear it. _Those guys at school aren't complete uniform neat freaks, right?_

I went downstairs and went to the dining table, where the food was already cooked and ready to eat. Today, it was a lot of Japanese foods, such as miso shiru and natto. Might as well try something new for a change.

"Mornin' Sawyer. Go ahead and sit down already, I'll be there in a few." Mr. Kobayashi was still tidying up the kitchen. Ms. Kobayashi approached the chair opposite of mine and sat down as well.

"What is your plan for today?" asked Ms. Kobayashi. She picked up her metal chopsticks and examined them.

"Um, I don't know. You guys don't have to bring me to school. I'm just gonna walk, enjoy the scenery and the smell of cherry blossoms," I said. Besides, the school isn't that far from the Kobayashi household.

"Mmhm? Anything else?" asked Ms. Kobayashi. She put down the chopsticks and folded her hands, resting them on the table.

"Uh, oh right! I almost forgot. I have to stay after school for the first-day meeting. I'll probably come home in time for dinner by then."

"That's not a problem. Just be safe."

Mr. Kobayashi took the last chair and sat down, rubbing his hands together. "Let's eat?" he asked.

"Let's," Ms. Kobayashi picked up her chopsticks and started eating. I picked up mine and tried to pick up some food.

"Sawyer, I packed you a bento box for lunch. Good luck on your first day," Mr. Kobayashi had told me. What's a bento box, you may ask? It's basically a box with food crammed in it. It's a Japanese Lunchables package... Wait, Lunchables packages are bento boxes sold in America.

"That sounds neat. I never had a bento box," I said as I put another serving of food in my mouth.

I checked the time and saw that it was eight o'clock. School starts at eight thirty in Japan, but I gotta get there early to at least meet up with some of the exchange students.

"Well, I'm sorry to be leaving you this early, but I have to get to school early today. Please excuse me, sir," I politely sat up from my chair and pushed the seat into the table.

"Alright! Good luck!" exclaimed Ms. Kobayashi.

"Yeah! We'll see you later!" exclaimed Mr. Kobayashi right after.

I went back up to my room to grab my messenger bag and went back downstairs. I waved goodbye to the Kobayashi couple and left the house.

I turned left and walked down the road. There were some more students walking with me, wearing the same attire as me. They looked at me and pointed. Already, the first day at school and I'm already bringing attention towards myself.

I turned the corner a couple of blocks later and walked in that direction. I was enjoying the peace and serenity of the morning cherry blossoms until...

"Heeeey! Wait for me!" a voice shrieked out behind me. I turned around and see a girl running towards me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself.

I pointed at myself and asked, "Me?" She was approaching me at the velocity of a freaking cheetah. I don't even know if she even plans on stopping. My eyes widened in shock, but I didn't even move an inch. It just... kind of happened.

"Oof!" I grunted as this chick's body crashed into my chest. I felt myself fall back onto the hard asphalt. My back hit the pavement harder than a wrecking ball knocking down a wall.

Opening my eyes, I saw that girl from the window. Upon closer inspection, her hair was really coral pink. That was probably not a real hair color, but this girl has it. Her short hair was adorned with a cute little red bow. Her sky blue eyes matched mine. She also wore the same school uniform, except without a tie and she was wearing a blue skirt. She also wore white knee highs.

_Wait, wait, wait. She's on top of me. And there are people looking at us. What should I say? What should I say? _"Um," I managed to say. I could already feel the blood rush into my cheeks. To be honest, though, I was fine with a girl on top of me, but I wasn't fine with doing it in public.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she pretty much yelled as she scrambled to stand up on her two legs. She started bowing apologetically from the waist.

I, on the other hand, did not move a muscle. I was completely dumbfounded. I did not know what to do when some energetic-ass girl tackles you from out of nowhere. What was I supposed to say? Also, this feels like a real clique from an anime. God, is this how my time here will be like?

"I- uh, I don't think you're supposed to tackle random people," I said. She probably wasn't listening to me though because she kept bowing and apologizing for the gazillionth time. _How big of a freaking airhead is this girl?_

After five minutes of frantically trying to calm her down, we introduced ourselves.

"I'm sorry, can we just start over?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I'll forget this ever happened. Hi, my name is Lee Sawyer." I held out my hand to offer her a handshake.

"Hello Sawyer-san, I'm Ono Sayori. I live in the house next to yours." She took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ono-san." I withdrew my hand from her grip and let my arm dangle down.

"Nice to meet you too, Lee-san!" Sayori enthusiastically exclaimed. _Oh. I think she's one of those Genki girls._ Those types of girls are the excited and energetic kind, always jumping off of the walls. Remember not to feed her any sugar.

"Shall we get going? I don't think either of us wants to be late for school," I said. Ono-san and I started walking down the road on the way to school. We made some small talk while walking, with her talking about the school and what activities you can do in the city.

We kept talking for five minutes, just getting to know each other for a little bit. Then I asked a question.

"I got a question," I said.

"Yes? What is it?" Ono-san replied. She looked up at me with those brilliant blue eyes and a small smile.

"I hear that the house I'm staying at is unlucky. Something about the former family skipping town out of the blue. Do you know anything about that?"

Ono-san stayed silent. She just looked down, as if she was longing something dear to her that she lost. She dropped the Genki act and just started sulking. _Oh dear, did I say something wrong?_

"I-it's okay if you don't wanna answer. You don't have to anyway," I tried to salvage what was left of the conversation. _This is my first friend coming here. Don't ruin it, please._

"I-it doesn't matter anyway." Ono-san brushed a hair that was getting into her eye then tried to pick up the Deredere gig as quickly as possible.

"It's all just silly superstitions that people have made up!" she grinned from ear to ear. She flapped her hand as if she was fanning the mere thought of it away. It looked like she was trying to avoid the subject entirely. I guess it's not a good idea to be talking about that topic since we just met, so I dropped it.

As I approached the school, there were already a number of students there, waiting for class to start. I entered with Ono-san by my side. I don't know why, but it already seemed like we were some couple. There were some people pointing and whispering among their peers. It was either because I was another exchange student, or if it was because of us entering the school gates together. _Oh God, I am already attracting attention to myself._

_Deep breaths. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, release for eight. Repeat._ I tried to calm myself. I am not exactly good with attention. I was that quiet kid reading manga and light novels in the corner of the classroom. Basically being your weeb with little friends. Hell, I could fit all of my close friends on my bike, so I don't think that I was popular.

Now, I was the new foreigner in this new world. Fear finally began settling in, derailing my train of thought.

Ono-san must've noticed that I was panicking on the inside and rushed in to try to help calm my frayed nerves. "Hey, Lee-san, I know you're nervous, but don't lose your cool just yet. Please. For my sake."

"Oh, please! As if!" I tried to cooly say but ended up sounding like a psychotic robot. I even started laughing like a mental dude as my eyes widened trying to gather my wits.

Ono-san led me to the office, where I was supposed to meet up with the other exchange students. The bell rang and she had to go to her homeroom, so she left me with the rest of the exchange students.

After a few minutes of a quick debrief of the day, one of the staff led me to my supposed homeroom. She grabbed the handle of the door and slid it open. _They don't have sliding doors in America._

"Class, we have an exchange student with us today! Please be kind to him!" exclaimed the teacher. I entered and faced the students, who were wearing the same uniform as I was.

I bowed down and said, "Hello, my name is Lee Sawyer. I come from my home state of Hawaii from the United States. Pleased to be here."

The teacher approached me, saying, "Go ahead and sit down at that empty seat." She pointed at a seat that was nearby the window. _Hey! I got a seat with a view!_

All of the student's eyes were on me, but as cool as I can, I walked over to that empty desk and sat down. I smiled and nodded at the other students who were waving at me. In the column that I sat in was full of boys. The column to my right sat the girls, then to boys, then the girls, etc.

Speaking of, when the teacher started talking, everyone looked forward, ready to start the day's learning.

All except one student.

The girl right next to me on the right kept staring at me. She, to be honest, was very beautiful. She, of course, wore the gray blazer uniform like Ono-san. She wore black thigh highs instead of white knee highs. Well, you know what they say, thick thighs save lives, but thigh highs are my demise. She also wore pink and white uwabaki slippers.

The girl had eyes as green as emerald. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, with a big white ribbon holding the hairstyle.

"H-hi," I stammered.

"Hello, Lee-san," the girl replied, "I hope you'll love it here."

"I really do hope so. Otherwise, I would've wasted all that money," I smiled.

The girl laughed. "Ha ha! In this case, you'll love it even more if you join a club here," she told me.

"Alright. I'll think about it!" I exclaimed quietly, as so I wouldn't disrupt the class.

"I am the president of one small club. Would you like to join?" she asked, propping up her elbows so she can rest her chin on her folded hands.

"I guess I'll check it out!" I responded.

"Great!" The girl started going through some of the papers on her desk.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Ah, ok. My name is Takeuchi Monika," the girl replied.

_Takeuchi is her family name and Monika is her given name._

"Nice to meet you, Takeuchi-san," I said.

"Likewise," she replied, grinning.

"Wait, your given name is Monika, right? Like as in the English name Monika?" I asked. I had asked her because her name was from a game I play. That character was Monika "IQ" Weiss from Rainbow Six Siege. I was just trying to make the connection to a video game. I don't know why I was doing that, but I don't make sense in the morning anyway.

Takeuchi-san smiled. "Yup. That's me. Just Monika."

* * *

**Honorifics: (Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. In Japan, the family/surname (or last name) is said first, followed by the given name (or first name).**

**2\. The Japanese love their respect and politeness.**

**3\. Itadakimasu is said to give thanks for the food.**

**4\. Shokupan is a fluffy Japanese bread.**

**5\. Miso Shiru is a ****traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which softened miso paste is mixed****, Natto is a ****traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with Bacillus subtilis var. natto.**

**6\. Bento boxes are lunch boxes with food stuffed inside them.**

**7\. Uwabaki slippers are a type of slippers meant to be worn inside buildings such as home, school, work, or any other building that does not allow the use of street shoes.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello reader. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my DDLC fanfic.**

**As you saw above, if there is anything that is not practiced in any country outside of Japan, or if there is a word that is in Japanese, I would put translation notes at the end to help you understand what is going on.**

**As for the news, if you have been reading my other stories, they are still being written. I might have to put one on hold for a bit because I want to work on this one for now. This is also my first non-military (except for that Army bag that Sawyer carries, more about that in later chapters) and PTSD-themed story.**

**As you also can see, first names and last names are reversed for the sake of realism. People are most likely being referred to by their last names, at least for the first few chapters. Also, there's the honorifics part, which is from Japan. That is also for the sake of realism. Sayori will be referred to as Ono-san until further notice, etc. The exception is Mr. and Ms. Kobayashi so that you guys can understand who's who.**

**Speaking of names, I will explain Monika's name because no one will most likely get it. Monika's name Monika Takeuchi is a reference to the Japanese music producer and pianist Marika Takeuchi. **

**Anyhoo, this author's note is long as hell, but I had to get all that stuff out of the way. Again, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Books and Baking

**A/N: Before you all read the rest, remember again that I had said that this story will have some anime cliques due to this being based on an anime game. I promise, it's all just for sh!ts and giggles, but there really is a story behind all of this. So no bulli pls. Also, translation notes will be at the bottom. Without further ado, let the Hunger Games begin... Oh crap, wrong fandom.**

* * *

**Update: Forgot to add translation notes 'cause I am in hell with school, so here's the fixed version.**

* * *

_**Books and Baking**_

**The next day**

It was my second day of school here in Japan. Already, I have met two students who go here. First, there was Ono-san the hyper girl, then there was Takeuchi-san, the club president. Takeuchi-san asked me to join some club that meets every day after school and I agreed to have a look without knowing what kind of club. I'm gonna keep that promise and try to go after class.

To all the regular students who go to school, this was their third week. In Japan, the school year starts in April, when the cherry blossoms give off that anime vibe. Apparently, that was supposed to be an omen for good luck.

I arrived at school alongside Ono-san. She, of course, was as bubbly as ever. She was like a cinnamon roll; sweet, warm, and happy. She woke up late again today, though. I had to knock on her door and wake her up. Her parents weren't home, so I was throwing pebbles at her window. Jeez, doesn't this girl have an alarm clock? She told me she was trying to wake up early yesterday, but felt too lazy to get out of bed. I probably shouldn't have woke her up today because we just met and that would be rude, but she thanked me after waking her up, so that was fine, I think.

Anyways, I entered the gate with Ono-san at my side. The second day, here we go.

"Hey, Lee-san," beckoned Ono-san.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You could say that we're friends, right?" she asked me.

"Ono-chan, of course, we are! I woke you up this morning. I would say that that is enough to say that I am your friend despite meeting you yesterday," I said, being sure to use a different honorific, "I also met another friend yesterday. She told me to go to a club after school."

"Oh, really? Which one?" asked Ono-chan.

"Well, the thing is, I don't know. I didn't ask. All I do know is that the person who told me to go there is the club president, Takeuchi-san."

"Oh! Monika? She's a good friend of mine. We even hang out together every once in a while!" Ono-chan exclaimed.

"Oh really? Do you know what club it is?"

"I don't remember what it was, but she is the founder of it," Ono-chan explained.

"Well, one way to find out. I'm dropping by after school anyway, so might as well."

I got to school later than yesterday, so the bell rang as soon as I walked through the door. In the hallway, Ono-san and I went to our lockers to get our things for the day, as well as drop all the dead weight that we didn't need until later. "Well, I'm off to class!" Ono-san exclaimed, running off to the opposite direction of where my homeroom was.

"See ya!" I exclaimed back.

I sat down at the desk that I sat yesterday. I took out my books from my Army bag. My homeroom was World History. To be honest, I am one of the brightest in my class back in Hawaii, especially in this subject. I can even name every battle of the European front of World War Two. I am such a big nerd.

Next to me sat Takeuchi-san. She was organizing her desk, putting papers into nice and neat stacks. She was also occasionally writing in a couple of papers with her pink pen. I didn't realize that I was staring at her until she brought it up.

"I know you're staring at me, Lee-san," Takeuchi-san said without looking up from her busy work. She flipped her paper to its backside and examined the writing.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I balked. Oh God, have I really been staring at her for a bit?

"Ah! So you were looking at me!" she exclaimed, putting down her pen and paper and looking at my flustered face.

"I- uh, I- um… Aw, jeez!" I exclaimed.

This woman laughed at me, giggling uncontrollably. "Oh, your reaction was as priceless as ever!" she snorted. But, of course, she still looks all prim and proper when she did that. I guess that's her quirk. Pristine and perfect is her personality.

She calmed down kinda quickly. She propped her right elbow onto her desk and rested her cheek on her hand.

"So, were you gonna ask me something?" she asked. Well yes, I was going to… Hold on.

"Uh, how do you know that I was going to do that?" I asked.

"I can read your mind very easily," she said, a sly smile forming on her face, "In fact, I can tell you're one of those people who want some sort of harem as if this is an anime."

I exclaimed, "Wha- no! I don't want a harem!" Yes, I do! I've been deprived of love since I can remember!

Damn, this woman's good! Oh, just you wait! I'll get back at you! One day!

"Hohohoho!" laughed Takeuchi-san. This time, she was losing her composure. She was slapping her knees, her face beet red.

After five straight minutes of purely laughing, she calmed down once more. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Huh? Oh yes! What club are you asking me to go to?" I asked.

"Oh, that one? That's the literature club! We write poems and short stories every day in that club!"

Literature club? Oh no, does that mean more work?

"It may sound boring at first, but trust me! It's really fun once you get the hang of writing poems and stories!" Takeuchi-san went on, "Please, just think about going to that club, will you? We really need to hit some sort of quota before the school shuts us down like they almost did last year. The person before you had unfortunately moved away."

"I… might go! At least, I should check it out and try it before I say no anyway!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect! In fact, the club meets in this classroom. Do you think you can swing by after class?" she asked.

"... Of course! Hey, I might even meet some more friends there!"

"Great! Oh, class is starting," Takeuchi-san stood up at attention as soon as the teacher opened the door and walked in, along with everyone else. I followed suit.

**Lunchtime**

Mr. Kobayashi was in a hurry to get to work early today, so he didn't have enough time to make a bento box for me. That's not a problem, though, because I never really eat much anyway. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I went down to the library to maybe look for a book.

As you can probably tell, I wasn't really the type of guy to write stories and poems, but I do like to read some. Except for Shakespeare. His dead body can suck my gargantuan gonad. I could barely read that mumbo jumbo sixteenth-century English. God, I hated that time when I had to read Romeo and Juliet for English class last year. I do love the story, just not the reading part.

After grabbing a bag of Doritos and a Coke from the vending machine, I walked into the doors of the library. Of course, the art of reading has not really been attracting a lot of people. The people who do are usually bookworms who can go through the Harry Potter books in one week. I can't do that, but I do enjoy reading from time to time. Sometimes I would read light novels.

I decided to go to the horror genre this time. I wanted to see if any books from Japan have the gall to try and scare me. I walked to the aisle with the horror books and took a look. I must've been looking for a book for a while.

I scanned the top bookshelf. There were not a lot of books there. I saw one book that was basically a collection of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe, that American horror writer. I read all of his stories, with my favorite being The Tell-Tale Heart. Damn, that story was very detailed. Hell, it gave me an inside look of an insane person who was trying to kill an old man and hiding the body later. Gave me a perspective of a psychopath with his thoughts on death and knives.

I did not pick that book though. I read it many times. Another one caught my eye, though. It was a book with a red book jacket. On it read "Portrait of Markov" in big and black letters. I tried to reach the book, with me having to stand on my tiptoes to reach higher. I almost grabbed it until I felt another hand hit mine.

The person retracted her hand quickly. I look to see who it was.

This girl had long, dark, almost purple, hair. She also had the eyes to match. She wore purple barrettes on both sides of her head, positioned upon long strands of hair close to her bangs. She was about as tall as me. This girl also wore the same school uniform that Ono-chan wore. She seems to look like the quiet and sophisticated type by the way she was nervously holding her arm and tugging at her sleeve.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." I reached back up to the book and grabbed the spine. I pulled the book out and handed it to the girl. "Here ya are."

"O-oh no, it was my fault. I apologize." The girl bowed her head down like Ono-chan, but instead of begging for forgiveness, she stayed silent.

"No, no, no. It's fine," I said. The girl stood straight up.

She looks so… sophisticated. Like an aristocrat. Good God, thank you for letting me see Her Majesty Herself stand before me!

This girl must've noticed me staring because she started to turn red. "Y-you can read the book if you want. It's a great book," she stammered.

"But you were reaching for it. Don't worry, I'll find another book to read," I said, offering the book to the girl. But she shook her head.

"No, I've read it a million times anyway. Please, do read it," the girl pressured. I, being a gentleman, insisted that she take to book. But she was asking me to read it. Am I really the gentleman here?

"It looked like you wanted the book. Come on, I wouldn't take from a girl as pretty as you anyway," I said, trying to sound more confident. That didn't work though. She just turned as red as a tomato.

This girl looked away, nervously playing with her long hair. Was it because I called her pretty? It's not like you shouldn't say that in the first meeting, right? ...Oh God, did I just flirt with someone I just met?

"M-my, would you look at the time! Class is almost starting!" she exclaimed. She wheeled around and stormed off. I don't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Well, there goes my chance to introduce myself.

Oh well. Maybe she's just shy around guys.

The bell rang soon after that. The class I had next was gym class. I had to get to the locker room to change into a shirt and shorts, so I put the book back where I found it and ran down there.

**In the locker room**

I had gym class with another one of the exchange student, an African American dude named Charlie Junior. The exchange students and I affectionately call him CJ because he acts like the protagonist of that one GTA game. Good God, he even acts like him. Although he acts like a hood, though, he does have one redeeming quality. He's smart as hell.

"Hey, CJ! What's up my brother?" I said in English. I put my arm back, getting ready to handshake/high five him. CJ was rummaging through his locker.

CJ slammed the locker door and turned to face me. "Nothin' much, bro. How 'bout'chu?" He returned the gesture.

CJ was a head taller than me. He had a little beard growing on his face. Hell, he even looked a little like that CJ guy from San Andreas.

"Ah, same old, same old. Our second day of school in Japan! How are you like it so far?" I asked.

"I'm gonna try out for the basketball team that they have here. Them ballas at them rival schools ain't gonna beat us with me with them." CJ pretended to shoot a basketball, making a very dramatic free throw.

"Hey, not to be racist or anything, but you're black and they're Asian. You are genetically taller than those guys. You can honestly dunk on them without having to jump," I joked with a straight face.

"Ey, cut them some slack, bro. Just cause we black doesn't mean we better. Those guys can literally use their anime powers and somehow juke the shit outta me."

"Watch your mouth, dude. Some guys do know how to speak English and you are representing the US. Chill," I said.

"A'ight. Whatever," CJ returned to getting dressed. I did the same. Five minutes later, we walked out onto the gym floor.

There was a huge number of people here. Because there is only one gym class and a ton of students, gym class is shared with another class. We are mixed with a second class, the juniors. Class 2-B to be exact. My class, on the other hand, is Class 3-E.

Most of the junior class was made up of guys. The senior class was also made up of mostly guys.

In Japan, you would stay with your classmates, with the teachers moving around to different classrooms, with the students only moving for lunch, cooking, gym, and any other classes that can't be held in the same classroom. That meant that I'm still with Takeuchi-san. CJ was also in my class.

Today, we were playing dodgeball. Simply enough, there were two sides: the juniors versus the seniors. The juniors were on one side of the court while we were on the other. At the half court line, there were red balls lined up, ready to be thrown.

"Ey, you ready to catch what they throw?" asked CJ, who was getting ready to run up and throw the first ball.

"Ready when you are," I answered. Just as I said that the coach blew his whistle to start the game.

I charged forward and slid to grab the closest ball as quick as I can. I grabbed a ball and right after, launched it at someone. "Aww, man!" the guy exclaimed. The first victim of the day.

I quickly stood back up and ran, the balls bouncing around the feet below me. I then turned around and picked up another ball off the ground and threw it anywhere. I ducked to dodge one ball and caught another, getting the thrower out of the game.

Looking around, I searched for a target. In front of the juniors was a short girl with short pink hair. She was picking up balls left, right, and center, throwing them with reckless abandon. She was my new target.

I aimed the ball and threw it harder than usual. The ball's path sped like a bullet, slamming into the girls face. Her head recoiled back, with her gritting her teeth. She opened her eyes and looked right at me. She regained control of her descent and caught her footing.

Oh crap, I thought as the petite girl stomped right at me. She stormed to where I was standing. I, on the other hand, learned from Ono-san. Get the hell out of the way when there is a girl charging right at you.

I ran away as bravely as I can… Okay, maybe I screamed like a little girl, but you gotta admit, this girl, although is cute, is very scary when she's pissed.

Everyone stopped throwing balls to watch this clusterfudge go down. Once again, I felt all their eyes on me. I saw a couple of people whispering to their friends next to them. "Oh no," said one of the juniors, barely audible from where I was, "He pissed off the Pink Piranha." I bravely hid behind CJ, asking him to save me.

"Naw, fool," he said, clicking his tongue, "You reap what you sow. Besides, this chick looks cute when she angry." He turned around and grabbed me. He put me in front of him, right in the way of this girl. He also made me face her.

This girl had a fire in her eyes. She looked as if she had been given the order of shoot to kill and she was a bloodthirsty bloodhound. CJ did not let go of my arms, keeping me there. I tried to fight back, but the guy was too strong.

"Aw, c'mon man! Let me go!" I begged, "I don't wanna die today!"

Too late.

This feisty little girl brought her leg right onto my knockers. Pain dispersed into my abdominal area as the feeling was going up. I cried out in pain.

Right where a man is sensitive! That's cheating!

As I clutched my manhood, my knees gave in from the pain. I collapsed down onto the hard wooden gym floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" I screamed.

"You hit me in the face with that ball. That hurts more!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

"But you don't kick a guy's balls after he hit you with one!" I tried to explain, but that rebuttal sounded a little… off.

"Ew, as if!" this girl said, disgusted at my comment.

"Alright, that's enough of you, miss. I've had my fun," CJ finally tried to defend me. He picked me back up and let me use him as a crutch, my arm draped over his shoulder. "I'll take him to the nurse."

**After class**

Well, today was as eventful as yesterday. I scared off a really beautiful (and I guess I can say thick) girl, then had my children euthanized by another girl during gym class. I honestly wanted to go home, but I'm a man of my word. I forced myself to go to the literature club.

The sliding door was open, so I peeked my head in. "Hello?" I asked, "Is this the literature club?"

"Lee-kun!" a certain girl's voice rang out from inside the room.

"Ono-chan?" I asked as the energetic deredere girl hopped right up to where I stood.

"Turns out that I am in this club after all!" she exclaimed. She put on an embarrassed cocky grin, doing some sort of gesture where she put her two index fingers together. "Hehehe."

Inside the classroom, there was also Takeuchi-san. She was leaning on the far end wall of the room, happily reading a piece of paper. She noticed me then waved at me and smiled. There was also someone else who sat down in my desk. That someone had long, almost purple hair… Wait.

The girl turned her head in my direction. When she looked at me with those kind, nervous eyes, that's when I noticed who she was.

"H-hey," I stammered, smiling. The girl opened her mouth as if to talk but then turned back around to face forward.

"Aw, it's okay! Saito-san is kinda shy at first, but she's fun to talk to!" Ono-san exclaimed. When she said that, the girl who I'm assuming is Saito-san turned her head quickly to say something back.

"D-don't say that, Sayori!" she stammered.

"Sorry Yuri!" said Ono-chan. She then motioned me to come in. I followed Ono-chan, who walked over to Saito-san.

"Yuri, this is Lee Sawyer. He's one of the foreign exchange students from America. Lee-kun, this is Saito Yuri!" Ono-chan explained with much vigor. The only thing she couldn't see and comprehend that Saito-san was blushing and squirming.

"Hey, Saito-san! How are you?" I stretched out my hand, offering her a handshake.

"H-hello Lee-san. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Saito-san returned the handshake. Oh my God, she's so formal!

As we finished our introductions, Takeuchi-san walked over to us and joined the conversation. After five minutes of small talk, we heard someone else call out from the doorway.

"Sorry, I'm late! I had to finish up making the cupcakes!" exclaimed a voice coming from the open door.

I turned around to look who it is. There stood a girl carrying a pan with six little pink cupcakes with cute little cat ears. She wore the same uniform, with the usual blue skirt, the gray blazer, orange vest, white shirt, white knee highs, and blue uwabaki slippers. The girl was pretty short. She also had pink hair and eyes. I don't think that is a natural color, but maybe she dyed it and had color contacts. She also had little red ribbons in her hair. She looked familiar… Oh crap.

Our eyes met. Already, I saw the spark ignite in her eyes. I saw her close her eyes and took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling. She then walked over to the nearest desk, placed the tray down onto the wood, opened her eyes again, then stormed over to me.

Panic set in again. I can't hide behind CJ because he's over at the basketball team. And it would be cowardly to hide behind one of the girls, so I just accepted my fate.

I remembered to close my legs. Her kick hurts like hell. I watched her approach me, but then she stopped walking when she was face to face with me. Really, it was face to chest. She was pretty short, even for Japanese standards.

"Uh, Natsuki? What are you doing?" asked Ono-chan. The girl, Natsuki I assume, ignored her and looked right at me.

"I-I'm," she stammered, "I'm sorry about what happened in gym class. I just was not having a good day today. First, there were things at home, then getting back my tests, and then getting hit in the face." She looked away as if she was embarrassed. She was pouting a little as well, which I found kinda cute.

She's… apologizing? I thought to myself. I was expecting a punch to the gut, not a sincere apology.

"I-it's okay. I think I'm fine now," I tried to make her feel better.

She grimaced. She turned her head to face Takeuchi-san. "I apologized. Happy now, Monika?" she grumbled.

Takeuchi-san gave a burst of nervous laughter. "Natsuki, you did fine. You just have to look cuter when you say it so that they think you didn't mean too."

"I'm not cute," said the pink-haired girl.

Ono-chan slides up behind this girl and grabbed her sides. "You sure?" I heard her whisper in her ear, "Your cupcakes, your poems... Everything you do is just as cute as you."

I was just watching this whole thing unfold in front of me. To be honest, I think I was a little… nevermind.

"I'm not cute!" she squealed. Ono-chan let go and stepped aside, smirking. "You," the girl pointed at me, "get out! This is for the Literature Club! If you excuse me, I have some things to set up for the new member Sayori is bringing to us today!"

"Natsuki," said Ono-chan, pointing at me. The girl looked at me with disgust. She looked at Ono-chan and then back at me, then back at her, then back at me. "Do not tell me you brought another boy!" she exclaimed.

Ono-chan stayed silent. She let out a toothy, cheeky grin.

"And?" she exclaimed again.

"Well, you told me not to tell you that I brought another boy, so I'm not telling you that I brought another boy." Ono-chan laughed.

The girl put her hand right on her face. "Oh, this is the worst day of my life."

"N-Natsuki," stammered Saito-san.

"Whatever. Might as well introduce myself," the pink haired girl said, "I'm Nakano Natsuki," Nakano-san crossed her arms, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Hi. I'm Lee Sawyer. Nice to meet you."

"Well, now that introductions are over, let's start with what we do here," Takeuchi-san said, "Here at the Literature Club, we would read and examine books and poetry, both English and Japanese forms of art. After, when we go home, we would write a poem and then present it to each person the next day."

"That… sounds just fine to me," I said, "I guess I'll try it out!" To be honest, I guess writing poems isn't that hard.

"Okay, we get it, Monika," grumbled Nakano-san, "Can we just enjoy the cupcakes that I spent time making?"

"Okay, okay," said Takeuchi-san, "let's have these cupcakes to celebrate our new club member."

We moved the desks around to form a small table. The tray of cupcakes was in the middle. Each of us reached in to grab one. My cupcake was pink. It had little cat ears and cat whiskers. I didn't know where to bite, so I spent the next five minutes planning my angle of attack.

I decided to start from the ears, then lick off the icing. I took a bite and then instantly woke up. This… is really good! Holy moly, I will just keep coming for the cupcakes. Sign me the hell up!

"So, Lee-san," asked Takeuchi-san, "are you gonna keep coming to this club?" She propped her arm up and rested her chin on it.

You know, this will be fun after all. This club… is full of cute girls!

"Y-yeah! I think I'll have fun. Besides, these cupcakes are really delicious!" I exclaimed.

And thus, marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.

* * *

**Honorifics: (Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Classes are formed up with the first number being the grade number (so the "3" in "3-E" stands for third year, while the letter/number that follows is the specific class).**

**2\. Clusterfudge is me trying to say "clusterf ck" without actually saying the swear.**

**3\. Deredere- Literally meaning lovey dovey, meaning energetic.**

**4\. Names are reversed.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, wassup y'all? Sanman here. I gotta say that I think this story really has some potential. I probably had let your expectations drop after the whole "Natsuki euthanizes my kids" thing, but as I said, there is going to be anime cliques. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also, I will also introduce the other foreign exchange students aside from just CJ, so just stay tuned for the next chapter. They're really just side characters, but I do want to keep realism and Sawyer has to meet them anyway, so might as well introduce them. There are anime-esque antics, but the story will be realistic. There. I said it. Also, probably expect long-ass A/N's because I like to talk about myself. A'ight, I'm ending this note now. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Okay, Everyone!

_**Okay, Everyone!**_

**After the exchange meeting**

"So," I asked, "how's Japan for you all?" We were already in the country for a little more than a week.

We were all talking outside the classroom after our little exchange student meeting that we were set to have every Wednesday. CJ was inside doing some extra work that he didn't get done during class. I was talking to three other exchange students. All three girls were wearing the school uniform that everyone was supposed to be wearing here in this school. All three of them also were wearing identical pairs of Ray Bans. They looked like nerds, but good looking. I find it kinda… hot… in my opinion.

All of us met during the exchange program. Because we were going to spend a lot of time together, we all decided to take the time to get to know each other a little. The cheery Kaylee loved playing varsity volleyball and soccer, while carefree Rose likes to take long walks on the Hawaiian coastline. Finally, there was the calm and quiet Zara, who puts the two girls on a leash.

"I. Totes. Love it!" exclaimed Kaylee. She fixed a lock of blond hair that was in her eye.

"Okay, okay. Calm ya ti-" Rose began to say, her red hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight that streaked through the nearby window.

"Woah, woah, woah. We're at school. You can't say that," explained Zara. She shook her head, her black hair swinging from the headshake.

"No one's watching. Knock yourself out," CJ walked through the door. He also was wearing the school uniform that everyone wears.

"Hey CJ! Wassup?" I gave him a fist bump. He returned the gesture, then walked over and stood next to Kaylee.

"Nothing much. Basketball practice today." CJ smiled.

"And lemme guess. Those three gonna watch?" I asked. I pointed at the three girls who flanked the tall student.

"You betcha!" exclaimed Kaylee. She pumped her arms up like a cheerleader.

"Kaylee always ends up dragging me everywhere," sighed Rose, "so I guess I'm going."

"I'm bored anyway," said Zara, "might as well, ya know?"

"What about you?" asked CJ.

"No, brother. I already joined a club," I grinned.

"A club?" asked Zara, "Which one?" She cocked her head to the side as if to be questioning me.

"The Literature Club," I replied.

"Isn't that the club with a lot of girls in it?" asked Rose.

I pointed to myself. "Only guy in the club."

"Sawyer's a playa!" exclaimed CJ.

I winked. "Well, I gotta get going. They're probably waiting for me right now.

**Outside**

The room where the Literature Club was held was all the way across the campus, which is a pretty big school. It would usually take the average person about five minutes to cross the whole school.

It was a nice day outside. My route to the clubroom took me outside to the courtyard, past all the wooden benches and pink falling leaves of the sakura trees. In a way, it is a very calming experience to watch the leaves fall from the tree. It gives Japan its little aesthetic.

I was walking pretty fast to get to the classroom. I didn't really give any heed to my speed because I had things on my mind. _I wonder how my brother is doing back in Honolulu._ I worry about him a lot, even though nothing's happening there. I just don't really know why.

My brother was in the navy. We lived near the Pearl Harbor-Hickam naval/air base in Honolulu. He flies fighter jets there as a pilot. That sounds fun, to be honest. I would do that, but I have to focus on my school work first.

"You're in no rush, you know that right?" someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to see the little cinnamon bun smiling at me, her hands clasped behind her. My thoughts dissipated as if someone had swiped their hand in a cloud.

"Oh, hey Ono-chan," I said to her in English. _Wait, why am I speaking English to her?_

"It's not morning, silly!" she exclaimed. _It's not morning? What do you mean by… Ohhhh, okay. I'm an idiot._

"O-oh. Um, konichiwa, Ono-chan," I put my hand up the back of my head, grinning an embarrassed grin.

"Ah, it's okay. I know you were just trying to say hi in English," Ono-chan put her arms on her hips like Superman. She shook her head as if she was understanding my mistake.

Ahead of us, there was a fountain with a figure of three dolphins leaping out of the water. Their mouths spurt the clear liquid into the pool below. Inside of the fountain was a bunch of coins. _They probably used those coins to keep that fountain going._

"How about we sit down for a little bit," suggested Ono-chan. She decided to take a seat at the edge of the spewing fountain. I sat down next to her. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," I said, "Just thinking about my brother. I just miss him."

"Homesick?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, putting my elbows on my knees and leaning forward, "I guess I am already missing home."

"I wonder if my parents get homesick," Ono-chan said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're always out of town on business. Both of them work as partners at this one pretty famous anime company."

"Does that mean that you're always alone at home?" I asked.

"Not anymore! I can just ask you to keep me company!" she exclaimed.

_Me? Alone with a girl at her house? Uh oh. This is not good! What do I do if she asks me? Do I say no? Oh, that would sound rude. What if I say yes? Then now what? Do we, I dunno, do "it"? Or do I just hang out with her like how I do with the boys?_

As I tried to rack my brain to find the best solution, Ono-chan spoke up.

"So tell me about your brother? What makes him so special?" she asked.

"Oh, him? Ah, he's, like, ten years older than me. The best big brother there ever was. Played football together, went to the beach and asked out girls together, worked out together, did everything together."

"He's… older?" Ono-chan asked.

"Yeah. Ten years. Why?"

"Because," she put her pointer fingers together, "um, hehehehe." She smirked suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you're into…" I looked at Ono-chan's guilty face. She tried to avoid eye contact by looking the other way. "Oh, Lord, he already has a fiance for Pete's sake. He's getting married during summer vacation when I'm coming home for a little bit."

"Just kidding, I'm not that kind of girl." Ono-chan winked at me.

"Speaking of which, what about you? Any guys?" I asked.

"I had a friend whom I've known for a very long time. He used to be like you! He always went down to my house to make sure I'm awake, walked to school together, and even joined the Literature Club even though he's the only guy."

"Oh yeah? Where's he now?" I asked.

"He's… somewhere," Ono-chan stared off into space for a second, dropping her usual nature for a bit. She then looked at me and smiled, "He'll be back! I just know it!"

_I really should stop talking about guys with her. Sounds like it's a sensitive issue for her. I'll just lay off on the asking for now._

"So what about you?" asked Ono-chan, "Any girls on your mind?"

"U-um, no. N-not really," I stammered.

"You sure? C'mon, be honest. I know you're eyeing those girls in the Literature Club," Ono-chan teased, "You got Yuri and Natsuki as the dynamic duos, and you got Monika as the popular smart girl."

"N-no, I'm not!" I replied quickly. Ono-chan laughed.

"Hehe! Let's just go back to the club. Natsuki's probably getting hungry," Ono-chan stood up. I followed her.

"Nakano-san? What do you mean?" I asked.

"She wanted some cookies from the bakery down the road, but she forgot her money again. I wanted to go down there to smell the food, so I volunteered to get her cookies. She's waiting for me now." I just noticed that in her hands was a small bag. It was probably the cookies that Nakano-san wanted.

"Well, we shouldn't keep the Pink Piranha hungry," I joked. I remembered that remark that guy had said when I first encountered Nakano-san.

"Pink Piranha? How did you find out about that nickname?" asked Ono-chan.

"I, uh, heard it somewhere. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I was just wondering. Nothing is wrong with that," Ono-chan smiled.

"O-okay then."

**At the clubroom**

The walk to the Literature Club took us some time. We had some small talk on the way, but nothing much. We passed the gym. I peered in and saw the team playing basketball. CJ, of course, was much taller than them, with him having the upper hand. Quite literally, I might add.

When we got to the club, I opened the door. Ono-chan walked in and gave the cookies to Nakano-san, who took it and quickly started wolfing it down. Saito-san was sitting in a desk near the front of the classroom while Takeuchi-san was working nearby. I walked in with a spring in my step.

I walked up to the hungry girl to greet her. "Hey, Pink Piranha," I waved.

Nakano-san put the cookie onto the desk and straight up tackled me to the ground. She was over me, her arms nearby my head and shoulders. Her legs have been wrapped around mine so I couldn't move them. _Second time having a girl on top of me. I have to ask, is this the lucky pervert clique that I see in anime all the time?_

"What did you call me?" Nakano-san growled through gritted teeth. She had her eyes closed, but I could tell her eyes were filled with anger.

"Pink Piranha?" I squealed in fear. Nakano-san drew back her arm, her small hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"I-is Pink Princess any better?" I squeaked. She opened her eyes, her pink eyes flared up in anger. I put my arms up to my face and braced for the hit. "Not the face! Not the face!" I cried out.

"Natsuki, I think he gets it," giggled Ono-chan. I looked at the girl, who was laughing out of control. _Wait, did she set me up? She told me that there was nothing wrong with the name._

"Fine," grumbled Nakano-san. She stood up and grabbed the cookie that was resting on her table, nibbling it bit by bit.

"I guess you ain't you if you're hungry," I said to no one in English.

I stood up and apologized to Nakano-san. _Don't call her that unless you want her to throw hands._

I also said hi to Takeuchi-san and Saito-san. They were watching whatever was going on but didn't bother to say anything. Nakano-san is scary even if you are not the target.

"So," said Takeuchi-san, "Let's get down to business. Does everyone have their poems?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out the red folder that I had for my poems. Every day, we're supposed to write a poem and read it to everyone in the club. I've written poems before, but it was a long time ago. I decided to try my hand at this again in this club.

Everyone else pulled out their poems. Nakano-san grabbed a folded piece of paper from her inner jacket pocket. Saito-san took out her poem from her purple one-inch binder. Takeuchi-san took hers out of her bag. And of course, Ono-chan pulled out a paper ball out of her pocket. _She must've had made her poem last minute. That dummy._

"Okay, everyone! Let's share our poems to each other," suggested Takeuchi-san, "Since Lee-san is the newest club member here, let's let him have the first choice!"

_Oh crap, I have to choose one of the girls to show my poem to?_

"U-uh," I stammered, "I'm fine with you guys choosing. I don't wanna make a choice."

"Well, then!" exclaimed Ono-chan, "I'll choose Lee-kun!"

Nakano-san ended up picking Saito-san. Takeuchi-san, on the other hand, decided to make last-minute tweaks of her poems. Ono-chan hands me her crumpled piece of paper.

Her poem was called Dear Sunshine. It seemed pretty short for a poem that you had all night to write. I would've guessed that she had written it on short notice, such as this morning before she left her home or during class.

The handwriting was still kind of neat. Or at least, it was legible enough to read.

This is what it said:

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning  
It makes me feel like you missed me.  
Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.  
Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?  
Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?  
I look above. The sky is blue.  
It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But you weren't there to wake me up this morning.  
The only thing that woke me up was the smell of food.

By the way,  
I want breakfast.

Kinda cute, in my opinion… if you had written it in five minutes. But, for five minutes, that's a pretty good poem, even for me and my slow brain in the morning.

"It was good," I said, "But did you write this last night?"

"N-no," Ono-chan stammered. She did a sort of gesture where she put her index fingers together. "I wrote it this morning." She grinned. "Hehehe," she giggled.

I took my finger and touched her forehead. "Boop," I said, "It's not a good idea to procrastinate. It can be the first symptom of 'senioritis'." I remembered at a seminar with a college student that I had attended is to stay on top of your game, especially in the senior year. He had used the word "senioritis" to describe the laziness of a senior in high school since it was the year where they can have it easy. The moment you get lazy, you lose your will to keep that grade up.

"Although, it was good," I said, "But I do have one question. What did you mean by when the sun wasn't there?"

"Well, um," Ono-chan seemed to pause for a second before explaining what it meant, "My blinds were down and weren't letting any sunshine come in. I only woke up because I left a note on the door for you to come in and make breakfast."

Before you say that I am a home invader, Ono-chan had put a Post-It on her door, saying for me to come in and make breakfast for her. She had left the door unlocked (which is kind of stupid to do even if crime rates in Japan are low) and allowed me to come in and wake her. She is kind of demanding like a child, but she's still my friend. Of course, I should help her. Besides, cooking is fun.

"To be honest," I said, "I wrote mine in the middle of class. I forgot to write it last night as well. So here you are." I handed her my poem. I called it Discover the Stars. This is what it said.

"From the tallest of mountains  
To the deepest of seas,  
We have grown up in a world  
Where we can witness everything.

From the highest of the skies  
To the lowest of canyons,  
We have evolved into a race  
Where we can explore the world.

In fact, we have explored the world.  
Well, most of it, anyway.  
And now we look up at the night sky,  
The clear blue day.

Oh! how beautiful the Sun,  
A burning star in the sky.  
Oh! how beautiful the moon,  
Who only dared to stop the Sun's rays every so often.

Oh! the magnificence of Jupiter,  
The might of Mars.  
Oh! the significant insignificance of Pluto,  
The grace of Venus.

We have created vehicles,  
Ships, cars, planes.  
From the invention of the wheel  
To the creation of the rocket.

Now we may soar through the skies  
And discover the stars."

"That poem," Ono-chan said, "It was good. For a beginner." Her cheeks went red like a tomato, her posture shrinking like a small animal. "I think I kind of like it."

"Did I really do good?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "For a beginner, I think it was good!"

"Really? I just came up on it on a whim," I said.

"I have to ask though," said Ono-chan, "Did you write it for anyone here in this club specifically?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I put my hand to my chin, rubbing my jaw with my thumb and forefinger.

"Well… The line that said 'To find love behind that door, Just to give you my pen and writing' sounds like you were going to try and find love in this club by writing to a member."

"U-um," I stammered, "I d-didn't mean anything by that! Albeit, I was thinking of the club, but I wasn't planning to find love by writing!"

"Oh," said Ono-chan, her voice a little quieter than usual and her smile dropped, "I just asked because a friend of mine was doing that last year. He tried making poems for each girl here, making them all really happy."

"He… sounds like a nice guy. One who wanted to see other people smile," I commented, "I would like to be like him."

"It's my job to keep everyone happy, you know that, right?" Ono-chan grinned from ear to ear.

"Though," she reduced her toothy smile to a smirk, "he really was the one who kept me happy."

"Heh," I said without putting much thought into it, "Well, I can make you happy now." I used my hand to adjust a lock of hair that was about to fall into my eye. While doing that, I got that lock of hair into my eye by accident. I closed that one eye, doing some sort of winking gesture.

Ono-chan didn't say anything. She just turned redder and redder. God, how red can she be? She nervously giggled… as if someone had said something romantic in a charismatic way.

_Wait… Wait… Wait. Wait. Wait, wait, wait!_ My eyes widened at the sudden realization at what I had just said.

"I, uh, didn't mean anything by that!" I stammered, trying to make her understand that I didn't mean to say it like that.

Takeuchi-san must've been listening in to our awkward conversation because she called time and we switched partners. I showed my poem to Saito-san and Nakano-san, who both said that it was better suited for Ono-chan. I thanked them for their feedback and read their poems. As I had expected, Nakano-san's poem was simple while Saito-san's was elegant. I really think that they are polar opposites attracted to each other.

I then showed my poem to Takeuchi-san. She noted that it was good for a beginner and gave her feedback.

"Well, here's Monika's writing tip of the day!" she announced to me, "When you are writing a poem, be sure to keep the same rhythm in mind. If you have trouble, take up a percussion instrument such as piano, keep up with the tempo and beat, then try and add words to the beat. Soon, your poem will sound a lot like a song!"

Well, that is true. Poems should follow a general rhythm. Percussion instruments usually can keep a beat and a rhythm. My poem needs a little work with the rhythm, but I would say that it is kind of good.

"Thanks, Takeuchi-san. I'll put that tip to good use!" I replied. She smiled, closing her eyes in the process. Not because she's Asian, but because her smile is large and radiant.

"Not a problem!" Takeuchi-san held her hand up limply, her thumb on her middle finger and her index finger pointing outwards. "I haven't read Sayori's or Natsuki's poems, so you can hang around until everyone has read everyone's poems!"

I smiled and thanked her again for the tip then sat down at the desk next to Saito-san.

"Hey, Saito-san," I said to the quiet girl, who had her nose buried in a book. The jacket looked a little familiar. It kind of looked like…

"H-hello Lee-san," the purple haired girl stammered softly. She adjusted her hair with her hand, her face red from embarrassment I think. _I really think she's shy around guys._

"What'cha reading?" I asked.

"I-it's actually the book that you were looking at over at the library. The Portrait of Markov." Saito-san closed her book, leaving her finger at the page she was on and showed the cover to me. The book cover had a red eye around a red background. The name "The Portrait of Markov" was written in New Times Roman.

"I actually haven't gotten around to check it out at the library and read it," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well," said Saito-san, opening the book back open, "I just started reading. Would you like to read with me? We can share the book."

"S-sure," I stammered. I brought my chair closer and grabbed one end of the book while Saito-san grabbed the other. Every time we wanted to change the page, Saito-san brought the previous page to my direction, my thumb gracefully catching the thin piece of paper as it came down. We continued reading the book for the rest of the club.

Every now and then, I looked back at Saito-san. Her calm expression always scanned the book as fast as possible. Her lips were pursed every time there was a dramatic part of the story.

The story itself ain't even half bad. It was about an AI program named Markov stuck behind the walls of some sort of computer. It kept trying and trying to get to the real world, into our reality, only to be deleted by its creators in its third attempt.

When this one scientist named Vasily tries to bring it back, the AI only ends up deleting itself. Now, whenever Vasily had a few minutes to talk to the program before committing seppuku every time it was revived, he tried to convince it to not kill itself. Meanwhile, every time Markov deletes itself, scary things start happening to Vasili's coworkers. Some go insane after an all-nighter while working with a computer, while others have their tech shut off for no reason and when they restart their devices, all they see is a red eye that would not go away. I don't know how it ends, but it is a pretty interesting book.

When the afternoon sun started going down, the room turned orange. Saito-san closed the book and put it away. "So, how do you like it so far?" she asked.

"It's pretty interesting."

"R-really?" I could've sworn I saw Saito-san's ears perk up like a dog hearing his name, "Well, I guess I can give you this then." She pulls out another copy of The Portrait of Markov.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Yeah. I happened to order two from Amazon by accident. I brought both of them to school, hoping to give one to someone. So, here I am, giving you my second copy!" She held out the book to me. I gladly accepted it and smiled.

"Great!" she said, shouldering her bag, "I should get going now. I walk home with Monika and Natsuki."

"Alrighty! See you tomorrow!"

"I hope we can talk about the book some more!" she called back, exiting the doorway of the club and walking with Takeuchi-san and Nakano-san, who was waiting outside for her.

"Well," I turned to Ono-chan, who was packing up her stuff as well, "Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah," the deredere girl replied, "Let's."

* * *

**Honorifics: (Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. When Sawyer says "Oh, hey, Ono-chan", that was supposed to be a play on words. The Japanese way to say "good morning" is ohayou (gozaimasu). With saying the words oh and hey, as well as the first part of Sayori's last name, Sawyer ends up saying ohayou No-chan when school was out for the day. **

**2\. Konichiwa means "good afternoon" or "hello".**

* * *

**A/N: Konichiwa, pendejos! Just a quick word. First, I am in the middle of the testing season at school. First testing season of high school, and it already makes me want to commit delete myself. I hate my IB program and my AP class. I just took that AP World History class and I didn't even finish that shit. Too much work. I'm merely writing this fanfic at the moment to keep me calm. In July, I will try and pick up a steady update schedule, but this time, I'll update sporadically. The reason why in July is because I'm gonna be going away for a whole month to some third world country with shit internet so I won't post anything for the time being.**

**Next, if you have noticed, I have made my own poem for Sawyer. I wrote that in five minutes. I never write poems, so please help me if you want. If I just grab a poem from the internet, I'll let you know here in the A/Ns. **

**I'm 'bouta head out. Peace.**

* * *

**A/N: I made another poem because my original one was garbage. I made this one a while ago and decided to put it here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ohayou, Ono-chan!

_**Ohayou, Ono-chan!**_

**At the Kobayashi household**

The only light in my room was the glow of my computer screen. My earbuds were in, but no music was playing. I scanned my screen carefully, searching for something.

"He's at Mid Doors," a voice told me.

"Can't any of you take care of him?" I asked as I set up behind the walls of T spawn.

"You idiot! You're the last one alive!"

"I am?" I asked. I hit the Tab key to see the scoreboard. I took a look at my side of the board. Five names popped up. All of them except my username had the word "Dead" next to them. "Oh crap! I am!"

As you could probably see, I was playing Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, a competitive first-person shooter. I was in a ranked match, which meant that this game was very vital at winning. If I won, I would be able to advance up the skill tree. But if I lost, I will be penalized. We were also in the tie-breaker round. Whoever wins this round will win the game and vice versa.

Right now, I was playing on the map Dust II. I was playing on the Terrorist team. I was the last alive apparently, as my other teammates died from the Counter-Terrorists.

"Is that CT the last alive?" I asked.

"Yeah. He should be," replied a different voice. I was playing with a group of online friends that I have met on the game. We were all on the same Discord call to communicate with each other. Three of them were from the mainland US, but one of them is from the UK.

"Crap," I groaned. I switched from my AK to my Deagle, then back to my AK. It was just a habit that I (and a lot of other CSGO players) have developed. Just switching between the primary, secondary, and melee weapons. "I'm gonna have to go through Suicide."

I pushed the spacebar to jump over the barrier that blocked me from walking off the T spawn. My character hopped over the short wall and entered the adjacent tunnel, called Suicide, to walk towards the hallway, called Mid, that opened up to the CT spawn.

"Right door or left?" I asked.

"Right side. He's camping in the corner. Be advised, twenty seconds remaining."

"Roger." I held the shift key to slow my character down, minimizing the sound of my footsteps.

I got to the door. I pushed my character up against the right door, gaining me visual access to the other side of the left door. There was no one hiding behind the left door, so it had to be the right one.

Ten seconds remaining on the countdown timer. I had to take the shot now.

I let go of the shift key and got ready to hit the spacebar to get around the corner with a jumping ambush. Five seconds remaining. I hit the spacebar. My character jumped forward. I moved my mouse to aim my rifle to where I had predicted the enemy was going to be. Just then, though…

My phone screen lit up brightly, blinding me like a flashbang in the game. My loud metal rock ringtone blared. As my character landed, I looked next to my keyboard to where my phone was, taking my attention off to what I was doing.

The sound of a quick burst of gunfire and a collective groan filled my ears. As I checked my screen again, I saw my character's dead body. The enemy CT was crouch spamming, taunting me.

"Damnit, Sawyer! I was almost up to the next level!" whined one of my friends.

"What the hell happened?" moaned another guy.

"Sorry guys! My phone went off!" I tried to defend myself.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm outta here." One by one, I heard the sound of my friends disconnecting from the call until I was the last one in it. I hung up and closed my laptop, disappointed in myself.

I picked up my phone and took a look at my screen. The time was one o'clock in the morning. I don't need sleep on the weekends, so I stay up late either studying or playing a game. On the screen read "Ono-chan: missed call (1)".

The only numbers that I had on my phone were my friends and family back home, the exchange student's, and Ono-chan's. She was the one who asked for my number, but I really didn't have the courage to ask the other girls for theirs. The only girls' numbers that I had on my phone was my younger sister's and the trio.

I swiped right, calling her back. I put the phone up to my ear, hearing the steady drone of the ringing. After a second or two, a voice answered back.

"Hello? Lee-kun?" a familiar voice asked.

"My God, Ono-chan. Look at the time. It's dark out. Why are you still up?" I asked.

"I woke up and got hungry."

I just stared off into space, fuming in anger from this. _I lost a game to this? To this girl getting hungry in the middle of the night?_

"So," I said haltingly, "Why. Did. You. Have. To. Call. Me. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Night?"

"I told you!" she whined through the phone, "I got hungry! I want food!"

"Then make some yourself! I know you're a grown woman. Why can't you make food without you calling me?" I exclaimed.

"Because I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't?" I was about to go over the top with this.

A second of silence has passed. Finally, she answered.

"I ate it all already," she said, her voice almost inaudible.

_Okay. I have had it with this BS!_ I hung up. I threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and went over to her house in less than five minutes.

Her front door opened up into her house. "Didn't think you'd actually come!" yawned Ono-chan. She wore a white blouse and red short shorts. That white blouse only had her bottom buttons buttoned. The right collar was sagging down her arm, exposing her bare shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra from what I could tell. Her hair was a mess and her signature bow was missing.

"Ono-chan, no offense or anything, but you look like you've been hit by a truck."

"I was sleeping!" she whined, "Did you bring any food?"

"N-no," I stammered, "it would be rude to take food from the Kobayashi's."

"Well, what can I eat?" Ono-chan pouted like the little brat that she is.

I sighed, putting my hand to my head as if I wanted to hold that melon. "C'mon. I'll just take you to McDonald's."

Outside, we were walking down the street in less than five minutes. Ono-chan just quickly combed down her hair and placed her bow where it usually is. She had put on a pair of socks and running shoes. She also fixed her blouse as so it did not expose her right, um... Ya know what, I'm not gonna say anything more. Could've sworn that was also one of the white blouses that she wears under her blazer.

We turned the corner to the little market place where stands and stores would sell anything, from souvenirs to food. All of them were closed though. The streets were also barren. No one was walking other than some late-night office workers in suits and ties.

Sometimes, when I wouldn't sleep at all, I would take walks around the city nearby.

It has already been a couple of weeks since I first arrived in April. I already hang out with two groups of friends here in Japan: the exchange students who traveled here with me and the girls at the Literature Club. Every day after school, I would go to the club (except on Wednesdays when I have an exchange student meeting) to spend my afternoons.

I guess you could say I am already accustomed to how Japan works. The cities in Japan is much like the cities in America. Public transportation such as buses and trains are one of the main ways people navigate the densely populated metropolises. Really, the only difference is that Japan drives on the left side of the road, where America drives on the right. Also, a lot of customs here in Japan is relatively the same in America.

After walking for five minutes, we stopped at the still open restaurant. Most Mickey D's locations are open all hours of the day, perfect for late night binge eating. I guess Ono-chan had the munchies and decided to drag me down here.

As we entered, we noticed that there were no customers. _Of course, there are no customers, _I thought, _It's one thirty in the freaking morning!_

I let Ono-chan order what she wanted. I didn't want anything, so I'll be fine. She got a cheeseburger with a soft drink and a medium order of french fries. I paid the cashier a little more than 500 yen.

We sat down at a table that sat two people opposite each other. After saying "Itadakimasu", Ono-chan unwrapped her burger and chowed down.

As I watched her eat her midnight snack, I was thinking about how that game I was playing could've gone. I would've guessed I had a fifty-fifty percent chance on winning based on how much of a visual advantage he has at that area. Damn, I really screwed it up by taking my eyes off the screen to answer Ono-chan. It's like taking your eyes off the road when driving.

I yawned. _Crap, I am… so tired._ Usually, after this gaming session, I would go to sleep. When this bun decided to call me to get a snack, I was forced to abandon my sleep. _I really should take better care of myself._

My eyes must've drifted downwards right down onto Ono-chan's order of fries. On top of that, I was getting a little peckish once my gaze landed on her food. Now that you think about it, I really should eat something. But I don't wanna be rude and I don't wanna stand back up to order more. The cashiers might take me for a fatass for getting another order.

"Go ahead and have some," Ono-chan spoke with her mouth still full. She pushed the tray that had the fries towards me.

"Th-thanks," I stammered as I reached out my hand to grab a couple of fries. I popped the thinly sliced sticks of deep fried potatoes into my mouth.

"Did I wake you?" asked Ono-chan after swallowing another mouthful of her burger.

"No," I replied, "I was playing a game with some of my friends back home."

"You… weren't sleeping?"

"Nope!"

"Well, why did you seem a little angry?" Ono-chan took a sip from her soft drink.

"When you called me, I was in the middle of something. I messed up and took my concentration off for a second."

"Oh, sorry about that!" Ono-chan smiled, but as a man who smiles a lot, I could tell she forced this one. _She's forcing this smile? Why? I'm not angry. I just looked pissed when it's late at night._

"I always try to cheer people up," she pouted, "In the end, I always make it worse."

"Hey, Ono-chan," I tried comforting her, "It's fine. I can always play again. But your stomach…"

"Hehe," she nervously giggled, "Yeah. I just got hungry."

"What I don't understand though is why did you get hungry. If you ate dinner, you wouldn't need to drag me out of the house in the middle of the night."

"Well…" Ono-chan said, her voice higher than usual, "I didn't."

"You didn't? Didn't what?"

"Didn't eat dinner." Ono-chan sat down further in her seat.

I put my hand up to my eyebrows, rubbing them in pure frustration.

"Why. Didn't. You. Eat. Dinner?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I ran out of food" Ono-chan replied, "And I didn't wanna go out to the store to get more."

_I feel more like a disappointed parent. I feel like I'm taking care of a little kid still learning how the world works. Is this what it's like to raise me, Dad?_

"Okay. When are your parents coming back from work?" I asked.

"Not until Monday," replied Ono-san.

I put my thumb and index finger to my eyebrows and rubbed them. It was a habit that I had whenever I get frustrated or I have to think. Everyone has one of those things.

"Um," I said after a pause, "Let's go shopping for groceries tomorrow. We're just gonna get enough to last you until your parents come back."

_Really, I just need enough to get Ono-chan through the next day. Assuming she eats a lot, I'll get a good amount of food._

"Yeah! Let's!"

She finished up eating her food quickly, throwing away the wrapper. We shared the fries and threw that container away. We stood up and walked back home, Ono-chan holding her cup of soda.

When I got home, I changed back into my PJs and crashed on the bed, tired. _I'll just sleep in late and go shopping for groceries later._

**Morning**

I was awoken by a knock on the door. No, not a knock on my bedroom door, a knock on the front door. God, that's a loud knocker. _Who is it?_

I tumbled out of bed and quickly went downstairs. Ms. Kobayashi already has answered the door while Mr. Kobayashi was still preparing breakfast.

The aroma of the breakfast filled the room. This time, it seems, Mr. Kobayashi is cooking another American breakfast. I could smell bacon and pancakes. Mr. Kobayashi waved at me when he noticed I was salivating a little bit and I said hi back.

"Ohayo! Morning!" two voices called out from the front door. Ms. Kobayashi had noticed me and smiled. The other person who was at the door was a certain person who dragged me out of the house in the middle of the night to get some food.

"Ono-chan. It's seven in the morning and you're already knocking at my door. I need my beauty sleep, you know," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. I yawned and sniffled.

"Well, you know me!" exclaimed the girl with the perky attitude, "Besides, I thought you don't sleep. You looked fine to me last night when you came over."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ms. Kobayashi paused our little conversation, "You came over to her house in the middle of the night?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered but was promptly cut off by my caretaker.

"You were at her house last night?" she asked again as if she was stunned at my answer.

"Y-yeah, I was over at her house. Why?" I asked.

Ms. Kobayashi stared at me as if I had killed a puppy in front of her for about a good half a minute. _What? What's wrong with me going to her house in the middle of the night? ...Oh, crud._

"I-I didn't do what you're thinking right now!" I tried explaining, "We just went out to grab a bite to eat!" _She probably thought that we did… that. She's supposed to be my caretaker here in Japan and one of her responsibilities were to not let me do stupid stuff._

"Okay, good!" Ms. Kobayashi let out a sigh of relief. "I haven't had my coffee in the morning and I had to stay up a little late at the office last night. I can't think straight right now."

Ms. Kobayashi and her husband work as accountants for this one firm in the metro area. Usually, they would get home at around seven, but Ms. Kobayashi had lots of stuff to do, so she ended up coming home at around eleven at night. Mr. Kobayashi, on the other hand, had some business to attend to, so he couldn't help his wife out at the office. Must be hard working all day. She's probably dead tired right now.

Ono-chan had breakfast with us today. After that, Mr. Kobayashi gave Ono-chan three of those meals that come in packages so that she has enough to go through the day. _Looks like we don't have to go shopping for groceries. But what should I do with my day? All my friends that I play with are sleeping, so I can't play with them. I had already reserved my day for this, but what can I do now?_

"Lee-kun?" asked Ono-chan as she finished her last spoonful of cereal, "Do you wanna go shopping with me?"

"Shopping?" I asked as I drank the last of my orange juice. "Shopping for what?"

"I dunno. Clothes, I guess," Ono-chan said as she shrugged her shoulders. _Shopping for clothes? Together? Just me and her?_

"Is it just us? Or are we bringing along anyone from the club?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather just hang out with you today! I just wanna see if I can make you happy all by myself!" she smiled.

"L-like, as in a d-date?" I stuttered. _What am I doing? You're making yourself look like a loner! I've never been on a date, let alone have a girlfriend! What do I do? Last night doesn't count because it was just to get some food! What do I do on a date, anyway? What do I say?_

As these questions swirled around my mind, Ono-chan replied, "Well, if you want it to be a date, then it's a date!"

**Later**

I can't believe that I agreed to do this. I'm going shopping with Ono-chan. It'll just be the two of us, just like a date. I should be happy, but I'm worried that I'm gonna be a nervous wreck.

I was waiting in front of her house as she got changed into something a little more suitable for going out into the city. I was just slapped on my uncle's old army jacket, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. I was going for an old nostalgic look, especially with my uncle's yellow-and-black 1st Cavalry division patch on my arm, but I just ended up looking like an edgy emo. I didn't really care about what I was wearing, but I guess Ono-chan's a different story.

It was a few hours after she came over to eat breakfast. After eating, she went back home to finish up her remaining homework that's due tomorrow. I, on the other hand, caught up on some anime that I didn't have time to get to. Now, it was already almost twelve. We were set to go out at eleven thirty.

As I waited in front of her house, I breathe in the calm Japanese air, admiring the still falling cherry blossom leaves. You gotta admit, when you see pink leaves on a sakura tree, it seems like you travel back in time. It feels calming yet nostalgic. It makes Japan feel colorful and vibrant. I'm used to the tropical kind of calmness, but not like this.

_It's like Hawaii, but different at the same time. The calm breeze hits the pink leaves the same way it hits the tropical palm fronds on a beach._

A scream soon jars me back into reality. I turned around and looked up at the window above. I assumed that was where Ono-chan's room was. I guess I was right because I see her scrambling around the room, bed sheets and clothes flying everywhere. Five minutes later, the front door flew open.

"Ahh!" a certain someone screamed as the door recoiled back and almost hit her, "I overslept!" In the doorway stood the little bundle of sunshine herself, wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled back to the elbows and a pair of blue denim short shorts.

"Ono-chan," I chastised the girl, "You gotta learn how to be responsible! Soon, I'm gonna be long gone and you will have to take care of yourself!"

"I know!" she smiled.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late for the train!"

The train arrived as soon as we reached the platform. There's no transit system on the island of Oahu, so I wasn't used to using trains. Of course, I know what it's like to be on a train because I've been in the dirty subway in NYC. I just followed Ono-chan because I assumed that she knew what she was doing, even if she was an airhead. An airhead can do this easily. It isn't that hard.

I really haven't been to the city to shop. I'm not much of a shopping guy, though I doubt that most guys are. I'm just the type of guy who would look good in anything. Hell, army jackets were a thing of the past but I'm still wear them. I do think I still look a little fly with them. But, I'm friends with Ono-chan, so I decided to go.

We took the train to the city. It took us about fifteen minutes, give or take a few, to get to the nearest shopping district. It was a rather smooth ride, with me just being fascinated with the falling leaves falling from the sakura trees while I had small talk with Ono-chan.

When we got to our stop, we hopped off and left the platform. It didn't take long for us to get to the shops. Towers loomed over us, with flashing lights showcasing goods, movies, and other advertisements that you can see in a city. The streets were lined with storefronts, with mannequins wearing the latest trends, attracting wouldbe customers.

I already had enough clothes. I brought half of my closet with me, so I think I'm set. But, I'm not the one shopping here. I was just dragged out of the house.

To be honest, I think this whole thing with Ono-chan dragging me out of the house was to make me happy. With other people, Ono-chan would not be liked. No one wants to be forced out of the house at one in the morning. I might have sounded a little angry when she did, but that was really due to me losing a game. I was just frustrated, so I wasn't exactly in a good mood. But, I did agree to go out to get food with her. And I was perfectly fine with going shopping with her, even if it was the two of us. Of course, I don't want people to think we're a couple, but I would do anything for a friend. I even woke her up in the morning a few times already, it didn't really matter.

We went shopping for about five hours. When it was all over, I ended up carrying all the bags. I didn't mind, though. I'm pretty strong and all these clothes were light enough to carry, so I offered to take Ono-chan's merchandise. I think I had about three bags in each arm. All of them were Ono-chan's. I didn't buy anything because, well, I didn't want to.

Today was, despite it looking like me just trudging through torture, really fun. I got to hang out with a friend that I had met a couple of weeks ago. It almost felt like a real date. You could say it was practice for a real date. Hey, I might even go out with one of the girls that I meet here! I'm starting to like the fact that I'm the only guy in the Literature Club. I think the fact that I can woo the girls with my words on a page is actually growing on me.

I thought about the four girls when I got home. There was Ono-chan, the perfect childhood friend who brightens up the room with her radiant sunlight. Then there was Saito-san, the quiet and sophisticated girl who can be very mysterious and nervous at the same time. There was Nakano-san, the deceivingly cute girl who can pack a punch. And then there was Takeuchi-san, the girl all the guys would go after. I admit I would try too as well, but I think I'm way too out of her league. I should be lucky that I can even talk to her.

But the question is, would I be able to find love behind that door? Would they ever love me? What would it take just to find that special day? Who knows? I guess you'll have to hang with me to the very end.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Ohayou (gozaimasu) is Japanese for good morning.**

**2\. Yen the Japanese currency. One USD is about 110 Japanese Yen. 500 Yen is about 4.62 USD.**

**3\. Itadakimasu is said to give thanks. It is sort of like giving grace in Japan.**

* * *

**A/N: Wassup! It's me! First things first, if this chapter doesn't seem as up to quality as the rest of the chapters, that's because I pretty much had rushed through this. I had no plan whatsoever when writing this and was just improvising along the way. The way I plan my stories is to think of the big major parts, including the climax, and then just fill in the gaps while leading up to those parts. I thought up the concept of this idea in the five minutes of free time in my Biology class (but, I did end up making a whole conspiracy theory on DDLC in five minutes, so I think it was a good enough idea). The reason why I had rushed through this is that I am leaving in a few days to go to a third world country. I am going to be gone until the fourth of July, so sadly I won't be able to write anything at that time. I might write some chapters while over there offline, but I might not be able to post them. Please, if you really are interested in reading this story, to see how it ends, feel free to follow it. I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can when I come back. Thanks for reading my story so far! This is Sanman, signing off until America's birthday!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Need Coffee

**Just a reminder cuz some of y'all are probably confused, Monika is Takeuchi-san, Sayori is Ono-chan, Natsuki is Nakano-san, and Yuri is Saito-san.**

**A/N: I made a quick fix, nothing too serious**

* * *

_**I Need Coffee**_

"Hey, do you wanna hear a joke?" asked a voice in my head.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I awoke to the alarm on my phone blaring loudly like a siren. "Ugh," I groggily groaned as I reached my hand up to my eye to rub it. I yawned and stretched my arms out.

"Oh, son of a..." I whined to no one in particular about my dream. _Well, rise and shine to another day here in Japan._

I got up, still pretty tired from last night. I stayed up pretty late again studying for a test and finishing a lab report that I procrastinated on. Man, I really gotta stop doing that. It ain't good for my health.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I looked in the mirror, taking a look at how screwed up my hair is. Good news, it's still there. Bad news, it's all messed up. I turned on the knob for the shower and waited for it to get warm.

In the meantime, I grabbed my toothbrush and put a small amount of toothpaste on the bristles. I stuck the brush in my mouth and hopped in the already steaming shower.

It was already a month since I started going to school in this country. It's currently May. I still go to school in June, but get off in July for summer vacation. That's when I'm coming back home to visit my home in Hawaii.

After showering, I got out, dried myself with a towel, and changed into my school uniform. _Another average day, I guess._

I made my way downstairs and greeted the Kobayashi couple. Breakfast was served by the time I got down there, so I quickly ate it all before leaving to head to school.

Outside the house, I looked down the road to my left. That's where the school was. But I had one more thing to do before heading there.

I knocked on the door. Loudly. I had to make sure she was up. "Ono-chan! Are you up?" I cried out. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of footsteps thudding upstairs and the sound of a window opening. I stepped back to find the little bundle of sunshine leaning out of the window, her hair messed up, but her signature bow attached.

"I'm up!" she cried back. I've made it a habit to wake her up every school day and sometimes on the weekends since her parents are always out in the morning at work. She always oversleeps, so I've made it my duty to wake her up and wait for her before school.

I'm not annoyed with it. I'm perfectly fine with doing this. At least I learn how to be responsible for someone else so that when I have kids in the future, I would be ready.

I waited for her to get dressed and get ready for school. Usually, it would take her about ten to fifteen minutes to get ready. That's almost record time for a girl, I gotta say.

She opened her front door, her usual grin slapped on her face. "I'm ready!" She shouldered her dark blue bag filled with books.

We made our way to school. It was another bright sunny day and the walk was a breeze. The only thing that upset me was that the pink leaves of the cherry blossoms were not showing. I liked those leaves. They made the walk to school interesting.

It's not that Ono-chan is interesting, it's just that the scenery is back to what it usually should be. Oh well, there's always next year.

We got to school on time, as always. Ono-chan told me a couple of weeks back that she always manages to oversleep too much and arrive at school late last year. That dummy oughta get an alarm clock with a ship's horn as the bell. _Is it because she just doesn't wanna get up?_

I went to my locker to change into my white-and-blue uwabaki slippers. I replaced my slippers with my real pair of shoes. My locker was up at head height, so I had to bring my shoes near my face. I caught a whiff of my shoes. _Oh God, the smell._

Holding in my gag reflex, I closed the door to my locker and shouldered my bag full of books. It was heavy because I don't put my books in my locker like the other students, but I didn't really care. After all those times I went with my older brother to the gym, this weight on my shoulder is nothing.

I walked alone to the classroom. In the hall and the classroom, students milled around, chatting with their friends about the latest gossip, the new RPG that they're gonna play, the answers to a test, et cetera et cetera.

I saw CJ just on his phone nearby. I walked over to the tall dude and said hello.

"Wassup," I said.

"Nothin' much," he responded, "What about you?"

"Eh, same old same old," I said as I leaned against the wall next to him.

"Anything new with the club?" he asked. I looked at him, wondering what he meant. When he winked and grinned, I immediately knew what he was talking about.

I clicked my tongue. "Asian girls ain't my type, bro. And I don't think yanks like me are their type." When I said yanks, I meant Yankees. In anime, Yankees are the blond hair, blue eyes character. It was supposed to be describing your average white guy, which I think is racist, ain't it? I don't really care though. It's just a stereotype.

"Oh, you never know," said CJ, "With your club, you can write a poem for them. Just write your way into their hearts."

"Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes, "I actually didn't write a poem yet."

"Again?" asked CJ, clearly knowledgeable at the fact that I had done this before.

"C' mon, dude," I said in my defense, "I was working on the lab report and studied for that frigging test."

"...Yeah, that seems reasonable," he chuckled. Just as he said that the bell rang. CJ stood up and walked into the classroom. I followed.

Inside, the students were just talking with their friends or working at their desks. The teacher ain't here yet, so it's just free time. I walked over to my desk. I placed my bag at the foot of my desk and plopped onto my desk.

"Hey, Lee-san," a delicate, almost angelic voice called my name out. I looked to the source of the voice to find Takeuchi-san in her usual seat, pink pen in hand.

"Oh, hello Takeuchi-san," I smirked, "How are you doing on this beautiful Tuesday morning?" _Cause I feel like crap from last night. Going at it like there's no tomorrow. God, that was so hard… Did I make that sound sexual in any way?_

"Ugh, the usual," she said, "Tired. Completely pooped."

"Oh yeah, Tomita-sensei's test." Tomita-sensei (or Mr. Tomita) is our chemistry teacher. I took it in my sophomore year, but I sucked at it. I passed, but I passed with the lowest grade possible. I had the chance of either retaking biology or chemistry or taking physics, but I'm gonna take physics in college, so I chose to retake chemistry.

"Why today of all days?" she asked.

"Oh well, just do it, eh?"

"And the lab report just to rub salt in the wound."

Takeuchi-san rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation. Even if that wasn't a classy move, I do admit, she still looks good doing it.

You know, if I had the confidence and the looks to ask her out, trust me, I would do it. The thing is that I had talked to other students around the school. Among all of them, Takeuchi-san's test scores and physical aptitude scores were the top three. On top of that, along with straight A's, she is the founder and president of a club that I happen to be in. Like I had said before, she's out of my league. I'm not even gonna try to be with her.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna take a nap in study hall," I said as I yawned. Just as I had taken my books out of my bag, the teacher walked in. Our class was about to begin. I'll just skip over the boring details of how our day went down.

**Last period of the day: study hall**

After a boring day, it was finally study hall. It's basically a high school version of recess. If only we had a playground. You could step out to the courtyard or to the vending machines or just straight up screwing around as long as you're not a disturbance.

Someone was playing the piano. I could tell the person playing the instrument was a couple of rooms down based on how loud it was. My brother and I shared a room. He had a keyboard in the room and he would play it. He also taught me a little bit of piano. Thanks to him, I'm able to identify the chords the person playing. The song that the piano was playing followed a repeating chord pattern, from the C chord to the A chord to the F chord to the G chord. I'm not gonna flesh out the details so that you won't be bored with this whole explanation.

I stayed in the room. Takeuchi-san stepped out for a bit, so CJ was sitting in her seat, working on his math homework. I took the opportunity to take a nap.

I started dreaming as soon as my head rested on the table. It was one of those what-if dreams. I guess it was because of my lonely life that I started dreaming about isn't totally BS and can actually happen. Some parts of this dream can be real. At least, I kinda hope it will be real.

The dream showed me glimpses of the possible future. I first saw me painting a big banner with Saito-san. The banner seemed to show the morning sun on one end and the night sky on the other. I looked back at her and noticed that she had some paint on her neck.

I felt my arms reach out with a hot towel, my hand gliding the cloth to the stained part of her neck, and massaged her neck to wipe off the paint. Saito-san seemed to enjoy it, with her eyes lazily closing as my handheld the warm cloth against her relaxed jaw.

My next vision showed me standing in the kitchen. On the table, there was a tray of cupcakes, adorned with pink and white frosting. The same colored frosting was also splattered against the table. Nakano-san was leaning against the wall next to that table, frosting on her face.

I felt myself go towards her. I put my hands against the wall and leaned over the girl, my hand gently wiping the frosting from her face.

Then, the vision stops and cuts to black. Slowly, I felt myself open my eyes. I saw that I was laid down in a bed. It was not my bed, from the looks of it, but I could tell I wasn't alone on it.

I looked to my right and I saw that familiar face of Ono-chan sleeping so peacefully. She almost looked like an angel. She wasn't wearing her bow or any familiar clothing, just a pink long-sleeved blouse that served as her pajamas.

Her eyes fluttered open and blinked out the tiredness out of her eyes. She met my gaze and smiled. We stared at each other for a second or two. Then, all of a sudden, a sound that sounds like a circuit shorting out blared in my ears. It sounded like TV static.

Her head seemed to pixelate a little, her eyes turned green and her hair turned brown and long enough to reach over her shoulders. In a flash, I saw Takeuchi-san's face replace Ono-chan's.

My eyes snapped open. The wooden desk that I was sleeping on felt rough. My cheek was on the cold, polished wood, a pool of drool dripping from my mouth. I lifted my head and rubbed my temples with the palm of my hand. I yawned and stretched my back, hearing it crack.

"Wakey wakey, eggs, and bakey," mumbled CJ in a deadpanned voice, who was still working on his homework in Takeuchi-san's desk. He didn't even look up at me. He stayed focused on his homework.

"Mmmnnn," I groaned, "How long was I out?"

"Bell's 'bouta ring," CJ said as he clicked his pen and started packing up, "You didn't get no work done."

"Yeah, can you just, like, text me the answers, would ya?" I asked. The guy was smart, not gonna lie. I would trust all of his answers to the homework. And, of course, I could always ask for help with these math problems.

"Naw, fool," CJ clicked his tongue, "You ain't gonna learn nothing if you ain't gonna put the effort into it." He finished packing up all of his things and shouldered his bag. "No pain, no gain, brother."

"Aight, calm down, Confucius," I joked. Just as I said that the bell rang. Students started filing out of the classroom, eager to go home. Except for me and CJ. I got the club, and CJ got the basketball team. Now, I just gotta wait for the president to start the activities for the day.

"Lee-san," beckoned a voice from the door. CJ and I turned to look who called out to me. In the doorway, Takeuchi-san stood, a box full of papers in her arms. It looked heavy from the way she was carrying it. _Maybe I should help._

"Hey, Takeuchi-san," I answered back.

"My friend in the student council asked me to help them because they're shorthanded today. Sayori's also coming with me. Can you tell Yuri and Natsuki that there's no club meeting today?" she asked as she adjusted her grip on the box.

"Yeah, can do," I replied, "Also, do you need help with that?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked, "You look like you're having trouble with that." I pointed at the box that she was holding.

"No, it's fine, I got it," she quickly shot down my offer to help her. _Well, if she doesn't want me to help her, I'll respect her word that she got it. Time's a'changin', you know?_

"Oh okay," I said, nodding my head.

"Thanks!" she said as she smiled. She turned around and walked away, her skirt somehow dramatically swaying from the force of the pivot. I ended up seeing the point where her black thigh highs end. I don't know why, but I got a little excited. Did I just awaken a new fetish?

"Damn," muttered CJ, "And you stay after school with her." I looked at him. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm nothing compared to her, bro," I said as I looked away.

"Don't sell yourself out, man," CJ told me.

"Yeah, a'ight," I shrugged off his comment.

CJ clicked his tongue. "Whatever, man. I' ma head out now. Peace."

"Cya," I called back out to the tall dude walking away. I put my head down onto the desk, using my arms as a pillow, and shut my eyes for a second. I didn't even get any rest because a faint yet audible "hello" startled me awake. I looked up to find Saito-san hiding behind the door, the sun hitting her hair and her eyes, making them gleam.

"H-hey, Saito-san," I stammered, "You could come in if you want."

Reluctantly, Saito-san slowly removed herself from the door and walked in, looking a little nervous for some reason.

I have already deducted that she gets nervous around guys. Every time I or another dude walks by, I always see her shift in her seat or change her stance. Maybe it's the pressure between having an intimate relationship with the opposite sex in the teenage years that was getting to her. Holy moly, did I just turn into a psychologist with a couple of PhDs for a second?

"Wh-where's Monika and Sayori?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, here's the thing," I said, "President Takeuchi-san and Vice President Ono-chan are helping out the student council today due to them being shorthanded." Of course, you know that Takeuchi-san is the president of the club. Ono-chan is also the vice president, but that's really just an honorary title. Sometimes even she forgets that she's a vice president.

"S-so what of the club?" she asked.

"I guess it's canceled."

"Canceled?" said another familiar voice coming from the doorway. I looked at the doorway one last time to see Nakano-san standing there, a pissed/annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah," I said, "Just go home for today." I stood up, picking up my belongings, and began to walk out of the door. I walked past her. Nakano-san didn't budge, not even an inch. Then, she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of my blazer. "Nakano-san," I began talking, "are you okay?"

"What if I don't want to go home?" I heard a feeble voice squeak from her small form. I looked back at her as if she was crazy. _What kind of sane person wants to stay at school any longer?_

I wanted to say for her to just go home, but that might come off as rude, so I just kept my mouth shut. I turned around and gave Saito-san a confused look. She responded by returning with a worried face. _Is it because there's something going on at home?_

I needed to go home. I was exhausted and I need sleep. Staying up all night is not a good idea. I might even have to do it again for another exam tomorrow. But seeing Nakano-san like this genuinely made me feel like I had to do something for her. I turned to Nakano-san.

"Tell you what," I said, "You and I go to the nearest coffee shop and hang around there for the time being instead of going home. How about that?"

Nakano-san turned to me, her face a little red. _Oh crap, did I just ask out Nakano-san on a date?_ She turned away to avert her gaze, obviously embarrassed.

"F-fine!" she aggressively stuttered, "At least let Yuri come along too so that you don't get any smart ideas!"

"S-sure," I stammered. I turned to Saito-san and asked her if she wanted to come. She ended up saying yes so the three of us went out together.

As we walked on the sidewalk, we stayed silent. I didn't know what to talk about. I'm assuming Saito-san didn't want to talk. I don't know if Nakano-san's still in a pissy mood, so I don't want to try anything at the moment.

We got to the coffee shop that was down the street. It looked a little homey. There was a couple of tables with metal chairs and umbrellas. I opened the door and held it open for the two ladies like the gentleman I am. Inside, it was a little dark. The walls were made up of dark brown polished wood planks. The chairs and tables were also wooden. There were two brown loveseats facing each other with a wooden coffee table in the middle. There was a couple of guys in suits in the corner, typing away at their laptops. Other than that, there any other customers. I guess this coffee house doesn't get a lot of business.

We headed to the counter. There were many delicacies, ranging from chocolate frosted donuts to strawberry and blueberry danish pastries. The barista greeted us and asked what we would like to have.

I spoke first. "I'll take one medium hot latte with sugar and a couple of pumps of chocolate. I'll also take a blueberry danish pastry."

"I'll have the taro bubble tea," said Saito-san.

"And I'll have the strawberry bubble tea.," Nakano-san spoke up. _Bubble tea?_ I thought, _They have bubble tea?_

Bubble tea is a drink that had originated in Taiwan in the '80s. It's still pretty popular in Asia, with rising popularity back home in the States. I don't remember why it's popular. It probably was made by one of those hashtag challenges. Like the Tide pod challenge or something. Either that or it's because of K-pop becoming popular in America.

"One medium latte, taro bubble tea, strawberry bubble tea, and one danish pastry coming right up," the barista said.

"They sell bubble tea here?" I asked Saito-san.

"Y-yes," she replied, "Natsuki and I would come here on our way home every now and then to indulge ourselves with this drink."

"You walk home with Nakano-san?" I asked.

"Natsuki, Monika, and I live on the same street," Saito-san explained, "You and Sayori live in the exact opposite direction from the school."

"No wonder why I don't see you guys when on our way to school," I commented.

"Senpai, it's not like we'd want to see your face in the morning," Nakano-san shot that comment at me.

"Nakano-san," I said, turning to the short girl, "Ouch."

The barista returned with the two bubble tea drinks. The purple taro and pink strawberry drinks had little black pearls at the bottom. I had bubble tea before. Those pearls are just sweet and chewy delicacies.

My drink and pastry came a little later. My coffee, which was in a brown cup, had a sleeve around it to protect the drinker from burning his hand on the cup. The pastry came in a brown paper bag. After paying the barista, I grabbed both the coffee and the pastry and came over to sit down with the girls at the couches.

I set my coffee down onto the table and took out my pastry from the bag as I sat down on the couch across from the girls. They were sipping away at their drinks, Nakano-san a little more intensely. Saito-san was reading a book with both of her hands while drinking her purple tea. She took another sip as she flipped a page at the same time… Wait.

"Saito-san?" I beckoned.

"Yes, Lee-san?" she responded, not looking away from her book, "What is the matter?"

"You're smart, you know that?" I complimented her, trying to tease the quiet reader.

"W-what?" stammered Saito-san, looking away from her book. "W-what m-makes you say that?"

"Your drink," I said, pointing at her purple taro cup. She was indeed holding her cup. Just not with her hands. Her, uh, chest was holding up her drink, the straw conveniently close to her mouth. _Right. I've been seeing more posts on r/anime about this challenge._

I remembered why it was being more popular in the anime community. The Tapioca Challenge. It first started with Japanese women on Twitter holding their drinks that way while they do something like check their phone or work at a computer, which I think is multitasking at it's finest. That ultimately led to a butt-ton of fan art on social media such as Twitter and Reddit. It's smart too, I guess.

"O-oh," Saito-san sputtered, clearly flustered. She looked away, embarrassed. "I f-forgot you were h-here. I-I don't n-normally do this around m-men and I-"

"It's fine," I said, holding up my hand up to tell her to stop fretting, "It's not at all a problem." I grinned. "Just making use of what you got." I took a bite out of my Danish pastry.

"Hmph!" cried Nakano-san, "And so what? You don't need those things to hold a drink! All you need is your hands!"

I turned to her. Swallowing the bite, I grabbed my coffee cup and leaned back into the chair. "And what if you're gonna read a book or check your phone? Who's gonna hold your drink?" I laughed loudly at my own remark. I had to take a sip of coffee to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh, shut it Lee-senpai!" Nakano-san pouted, looking away.

Alright, I admit it, I sound like a total asshole when it comes to Nakano-san. I don't even know why. My sadistic side comes out whenever I'm talking to her. It's weird. I always try to tick her off, even if she has a mean punch and a short fuse. I'm kinda mean to Ono-chan, but, well, it's because she's an airhead. We play it off as a joke, but I don't think Nakano-san's all too willing to agree. God, I really should be a little nicer, don't you think?

"Fine," I said, raising my arms up in surrender, "Your wish is my command."

"Hmph!" she huffed, crossing her arms. _Was I a little too mean?_

"Anyways," I asked, "do you guys come here often?"

"We come here once or twice a week to get some bubble tea with Monika. This place, despite it not as busy, makes the best coffee and tea in the city," said Saito-san.

"Yeah," I said, taking another sip, "coffee's not half bad, not gonna lie,"

"I'm glad you like it," Yuri said with a small smile. Seeing her face like that genuinely made me feel good. It reminded me of my younger sister. She never gives a big, toothy grin, more like a small, conservative smile. A smile full of innocence, a trait that I have lost a few years ago.

"It's a good place to hang out when you don't want to be at home anyways," Nakano-san said, finishing the last of the little black pearls in her drink and placing the empty cup onto the table.

"Speaking of," I said, putting my coffee next to her tea, "you didn't seem like you wanted to go home." I looked at Nakano-san, who shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah?" she asked, "What about it?"

"I'm just curious as to why."

"Why do you care?" sneered Nakano-san.

"U-um," I stammered, "for a second, it looked like the thought of you going home troubled you more than staying at school, which is ridiculous in my opinion."

Nakano-san sighed, putting her elbows on her knees. "The truth is," she began, "I guess I can say it's because of strict parents."

"I know what you mean," I said.

"No you don't," she said, "I'm different."

We finished our drinks in silence after that. When we exited the shop, we parted ways, me going in the opposite direction than the girls. I don't know why, but I kept thinking about what Nakano-san had said.

That's what they all say. That they're different. Lemme tell you something. I've seen worse. I've been through worse. She may be different, yes, but she's never seen true pain. She's never seen what I've been through.

_Sawyer quit thinking,_ I told myself as I felt myself falling again. _Whatever. I'll just go home, do my homework, and worry about tomorrow._

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. ****Uwabaki slippers are a type of slippers meant to be worn inside buildings such as home, school, work, or any other building that does not allow the use of street shoes.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back from Asia, suffering from jetlag and everything. When I was over there, I was actually working on chapter five out of boredom, so that was good. I ended up making four different drafts because they were all depressing. So, here's the fifth and final version. I kinda rushed through it this time, sorry about that. There was also a paragraph in this chapter about the piano, that was me just being a smartass musician. Let's just say the song from a certain game. Gonna cut this note short, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Big Think

**A/N: Cursing. A load of cursing in the next set of dialogue.**

* * *

_**Big Think**_

"No, that doesn't sound good," I said, crumpling up my piece of paper into a little ball. I threw the ball into the wastebasket next to my desk. A few pieces of crumpled paper balls were already inside it.

I took an exasperated sigh as I leaned back in my wooden chair. I twirled my pen in my fingers as I thought of another idea for a poem. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp that was leaning over my small stack of blank paper. The moon outside was partially hidden by a few clouds, though the stars were twinkling in the night sky.

_So this what the writer's block is,_ I thought to myself. I've never actually written anything for fun, only if it was for school. It's probably why I haven't written anything, to begin with.

I sat up straight and picked up my phone. When I turned it on, I was greeted by the pleasant view of the morning Hawaiian sun on the horizon, its light creating an orange glint on the big cannons of the USS Missouri that was moored on a dock. Sometimes, on our days off, my sister and I would drive down to Ford Island that sat across from the base smack dab in the middle of the bay and just enjoy the sight of the battleship in the harbor.

I saw that my sister tried to call me. I should've answered since overseas calls cost money. I ended up having her waste her own money while my phone was on silent.

I called the number that calls the international network. A robotic voice ordered me to type in different numbers. After five minutes of trying to get a connection with my sister, I finally heard the familiar, steady ring.

"What's up, shithead?" I heard the tomboyish voice of my sister after she picked up. For a girl who's younger than me, she really has no respect. I remember her getting into fights with teachers and kids who were older. She's really rebellious. I guess it started after my brother left.

"Can you not fuckin' call me that?" I whined.

"Ah, don't be so bitchy about it," she casually said.

"Fuck. You."

"Fine. Does dickhead work?"

"Shut the fuck up. And watch your fuckin' mouth," I scolded.

We get pretty vulgar when we talk to each other. It's just our own little brother-sister thing. I only really curse when I'm with my siblings. She's only one year younger than me. She's my second best friend in this world, aside from my brother. She's also one of the reasons why I don't have many friends back home. I'm always running around cleaning up after her messes. So I'm stuck with her bitch-ass.

"Whatever. Jeez, you're such a fucking pussy."

"Just shut up," I said, "Why did you try to call me?"

"I was bored," she replied flatly. Well, she does sound bored. Usually, though, whenever she calls me, it's because she needs something from me. She owes me so many favors, though, after what happened a couple of years ago, I guess I owe her.

"What was it really?" I asked. I could tell she's lying. She never really gets bored. If anything, she can just go downtown and screw something up because I'm not there to stop her.

After a pause and a sigh, she answered honestly "Fine, I… got in trouble at school and got suspended for a couple of days." For the love of all things holy, she got suspended. She goes to my high school back in Honolulu. Right now, she's a freshman, but she's about to graduate later this month. But her reckless idea to piss off the staff got her suspended.

"I can't clean up after you, you know?" I explained, "There are six thousand miles of ocean between us."

"I know," she whined dejectedly, "this house is empty without you. Dad's just sitting in his usual spot, drunk off his ass, and bringing the overall vibe down. Mom's at the diner still trying to get some more money."

"Well, I'm in Japan. I ain't coming back anytime soon."

"Aren't you coming back in July?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "but that's near the end of July and I'll only be home for three days."

"Is there any reason why you don't wanna go home for longer?" she asked.

"You're one of the reasons, man," I joked.

"Fuck you," she insulted. I guffawed, smirking to myself.

"Well," she said, "What about you? Any luck finding any friends?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Because you ain't with me. Aside from those guys in my program, I met some."

"I'm gonna guess you're lying," she said. I ignored her.

"I hang out with four other girls," I stated.

"Look at my big brother finally talking to girls," she jabbed, "How did you meet them? Did you try making any moves?"

"I'm in a club with 'em. And no, I'm not in the market for getting a girlfriend."

"That's too bad. You really need someone. It would be sad if a certain someone got married before you."

"Oh shush child." I looked outside. The street below was illuminated by the orange glow of the street lamps along the sidewalk. From my room, I could see the entrance to Ono-chan's house. And speaking of the devil, I saw her leaning against the white fence that surrounded the perimeter of her yard. "I'll call you back," I spoke into the receiver before hanging up.

I went downstairs. I saw the Kobayashi couple sitting on the couch, watching some western romcom. I remembered that movie. It was about these two people meeting on a vacation in Africa. I think it was called Blended, starring Adam Sandler. I loved that movie when I was watching with my brother and sister.

"I'm headed out!" I called out to the couple as I put my running shoes in. I exited the door, remembering to lock it on the way out and met with Ono-chan, who was just chilling by the gate of her house next door with her arms crossed. She just wore a plain white t-shirt and red gym shorts. She turned her head and saw me.

"Hey," she said, shifting her feet slightly in a more comfortable position. _That's odd_, I thought to myself, _Usually, she would have a more happy and energetic greeting like "Lee-kun!" or something._

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Just thinking," she said. After a small pause, she said "It is the loneliest of tasks. Thinking, that is. When you're alone with your thoughts. Anything can happen, really. Feelings and memories can come up when you're thinking by yourself."

"Well, mind if I join you in your thinking session?" I asked, "So you won't be alone?"

Without saying anything, she scooted aside a little and patted the empty section of fence next to her. I took that as a yes and walked beside her and leaned against the fence like her, my arms propped up against the wood that held my back.

"It's gonna rain," she said. I looked up at the sky and, aside from a couple of small clouds, it was a clear sky. It won't rain, would it?

"No, it seems pretty clear to me," I said, looking back at Ono-chan. She frowned.

"It's not actually gonna rain. I mean- n-nevermind," she said, cutting herself off. _Okay then? What was that about?_

Well, since we're here, might as well think. I thought of my brother, how he was always the ringleader between us siblings. Like a puppy, we followed him around everywhere when we wanted to.

I remembered him getting special permission to let us take a little tour around the airbase and the aircraft carrier stationed at the harbor. The brass knew us personally and let us go around the base, as long as we were with my brother. I met his friends and squadron mates over at the barracks as well. You know, for one of the biggest and baddest navies in the world, a lot of the seamen are complete anime lovers. Each barrack had at least one cut out and a body pillow.

I still miss him.

"Have you ever had someone leave without you saying goodbye?" I asked. I was curious. I might be the only one in the school who had someone leave.

I looked at her and I saw her staring at me, the whites of her vibrant blue eyes red as if she was silently crying. Why haven't I noticed that before?

"I-I'm gonna go back to bed," she said, ignoring my question completely. She turned and started towards the door of her house.

"Ono-chan, wait!" I called out after her. She kept going.

"I'll be late for school tomorrow. I just have something to do. You don't have to come to wake me up."

"No, wait! Ono-chan!" I called out before she shut the door behind her. I didn't dare chase her. _The hell was that all about?_

I went back to my room and slept until tomorrow. I didn't get a poem written for the club. Oh well, I'll just write it in class.

**The next day**

I got dressed and eaten breakfast. I called Ono-chan, but she said that she wanted to come in late today. I had something to do in the morning with CJ and the girls with a foreign exchange meet-and-greet with some of the local officials.

When I got to school, I met with CJ and the other exchange students. Ono-chan was nowhere to be seen. _I probably should've left her alone last night._

I got to miss the first period, which was great. Us foreign exchange students met with the local mayor of the city. The news cameras were there too, so I got to be on the local news for the day. After that, we were treated with pastries and such for breakfast. Although I already had some breakfast, my fatass was ready to down the entire table.

I missed all of first period. They let us go after talking and eating (mainly eating). On my way to class, I had to pass by the main office. I saw the sliding door open. Out walked Ono-chan, who kept saying "Gomen nasai", the Japanese equivalent to "I'm sorry" to whoever was in that hospital, most likely the school principal. She closed the door and turned towards me.

"Lee-kun! Hi!" she energetically said. _She seems to be back in her usual self. _Whatever happened last night was probably a little sad episode for her. It's perfectly normal. As we grow older, we start to develop more emotions. I do get sad every now and then. It's perfectly normal. As long as you don't have what I like to call "big D depression", or clinical depression. Trust me, I know all about that.

"Ohayou! Good morning!" I responded in the same energy as Ono-chan's.

"Sorry I didn't walk with you earlier. I just didn't want to wake up this morning."

"It's not a big deal. At least I don't have to be annoyed on my walk to school," I jabbed.

"What? I'm annoying?" she asked.

"Yeah, you kinda are," I jabbed.

"Eh? Meanie!" she pouted, putting her two index fingers together.

"I'm kidding, I'm just messing with you," I confessed, smiling. "You aren't annoying."

"Don't tease me like that, Lee-kun!" she exclaimed.

I heard the sound of a hand dryer whirring to life behind me. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Look who's all lovey-dovey this morning," said a particular girl that always seemed to hate me. I slowly turned around to see the small stature of Nakano Natsuki smirking with her arms crossed.

"Good morning to you too," I said, ignoring that statement that came out of the mouth of the girl with the pink hair. Yo I swear, she acts like she hates me. I got a feeling though that she likes me. She just doesn't want to admit it. Though it might be because of my loneliness and I'm just fantasizing of having a tsundere girlfriend.

"Ugh, I hate couples," she groaned.

"What? Are you jealous?" I teased.

"N-No I'm not jealous! What makes you think I'm jealous?" she exclaimed, uncrossing her arms and straightening them up at her side. Her fingers seemed to grab the cuff of her blazer. "It's not like I like you or anything!"

Ah, there it is. The classic tsundere denial line. Oh God, I wonder if she's an even bigger tsundere… Wait, she is! She kicked me in the nuts the first time we met!

I chuckled for a second. Behind me, CJ's voice called out from down the hall. "Ay yo! You comin'?" he asked.

I turned to the girls and said "I'm gonna head to class now. See you two at the club."

I ran down the hall to catch up with CJ and the girls. The triplets entered one classroom when I caught up to them. I waved goodbye to them as they went in. I peered into the classroom and saw Saito-san's purple hair in the corner of the room. Her nose was buried in her next book.

I was gonna say hi, but I figured that she was more invested in her book than what was going on around her. I followed CJ to our class instead.

I took my seat next to the girl named Takeuchi Monika. She smiled brightly. "Morning Lee-san," she greeted me.

"Hey Takeuchi-san," I said. "What did I miss?"

"Just a little bit of Greek mythology," she said, shifting in her seat, "I'm sure you already know the tale of Achilles." _Oh right, I missed world history. We're still near the beginning of time and we're talking about the Mediterranean region._

"I guess," I said, "It's about some guy named Achilles who is pretty much immune to anything as long as nothing hits his heel, right?" I'm basing my knowledge off the Percy Jackson books. God, I think I've turned into one of those guys who think they're Greek mythologists after reading that series.

"Correct," she said, twirling her pen in her fingers, "He only had one weakness after being dipped in the River Styx."

"And in a battle during the Trojan War, a guy named Paris had a lucky shot and hit Achilles in the heel with an arrow after Achilles was going on a killing spree, putting him down effectively."

She nodded in approval. "You know, there is some poetic justice in this story," she stated.

"Oh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"His mother went through all that trouble to make Achilles immune to anything the world throws at him just to see him die in battle with a measly little arrow. It was like as if you thought you had made him invincible only to realize that you had just signed his death certificate."

There's Takeuchi-san, explaining the meaning behind the stories. It's interesting if you think about it. I didn't know the lesson behind the story.

Then again, I wish I didn't know. In some ways, I am the mother.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I tried to understand everything in class, but I could feel my eyes slowly drooping down. Usually, I would just go to the restroom and splash some water on my face, but I was too lazy to go today. So I had to suffer through boring lectures. Half of the stuff I already knew.

Lunch came around and we were set to eat. Here at this school, you got three options. You can either eat in the classroom, go to the library, or just eat outside in the courtyard. It's like study hall with food.

Takeuchi-san left the room for some reason. She always leaves the room during lunch. I know not where she goes, but I don't need to ask. When a girl wants her alone time, you give her some alone time.

I took out my lunch from my bag. I just had a bowl of ramen and a Coke. CJ put his lunch on my desk and sat down in the chair in front of me. All he had was a McDonald's cheeseburger and fries.

"Lemme guess," I said, "You got that on your way here?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, swallowing a fry that he's been chewing, "Forgot to make lunch myself. Kinda wish that I still had my grandmama making my lunch before school."

"You didn't live with your parents?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I didn't tell you?" he asked. I shook my head no.

He sat back in his chair. "I ain't from Honolulu. I grew up in Baltimore." _Baltimore? In Maryland?_

"Not gonna lie to you chief, Baltimore's not looking so hot right now," I stated.

"I lived with my mom, dad, and older brother. A few years ago, there was a shooting. My brother got hit in the arm and the chest," he said, popping another fry into his mouth.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," I said, not really sure what to say.

"Momma got worried. Turns out my brother was in deep water with bad people. I ain't all about that life. I just wanted to try and get a better one instead. I focused on schoolwork, man. Me, a hood, just tryna get outta that place."

"That's an honorable goal, dude," I said.

"Momma got her savings and sent me to Honolulu to live with my grandparents at the start of sophomore year. I didn't know nobody, I didn't talk to nobody. I enrolled in that Global Degree program and worked my ass off." CJ smiled.

_So he's from an inner-city. Just a dude trying to get out. Respect._

"So why you in Japan?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"Man, I just wanted to see the world before I go back. My parents supported that decision. I really wanted to see what it's like to be in another place." He chuckled, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"How'd you get the money?" I asked.

"I picked up a few jobs. My older brother sent me some money 'cause he really wants me to experience before I come back. He now works in a better place away from all the gangs and stuff, but he's still pretty far from home."

"I respect you brother. You're a good man," I complimented him.

We finished our food and got ready for the last few periods. I wrote my poem during study hall. I procrastinate, but that last-minute rush always comes in clutch. It was a rather simple one about being in a faraway land.

CJ left the room to go to basketball practice while I stayed in the room reading a light novel I borrowed from the library. I kept the book jacket hidden by putting another book jacket on it. You wanna be discreet, you know. Takeuchi-san returned from wherever she was. We had a little small talk, nothing much.

The three other girls entered soon after. Ono-chan sat gleefully doodling in her book. Saito-san was seated next to her reading another novel.

I stood up and went to the back of the room where the closet was. I saw Nakano-san standing on a chair, rummaging around at the top shelf.

"She must've moved them," she whispered to herself. _She's probably looking for her box of manga books._ Nakano-san seems like she doesn't like reading manga at home. I wonder why. Is there someone to make fun of her at home for reading manga?

I remember that I had to hide my manga and anime merch from my dad. My pops probably thought that crap was just that: crap. I was always trying to hide all of my manga books. My brother and sister always kept an eye out for my dad when he was getting close whenever I read my books.

I crouched down next to her and pulled out a box. "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked. The girl rummaging through the higher shelves that are too tall for her height looked down at my crouched stature. Inside the box was a bunch of colorful books with anime girls on the cover. They were all from the Parfait Girls manga series. I've read it because it was a slice-of-life story and because there was a little bit of romance.

"G-give me those!" she stammered, obviously flustered that I was looking through some of the childish books that she keeps in the clubroom. She stepped down and stood in front of me.

From behind me, Takeuchi-san's voice rang out. "Are you sure these belong to the Literature Club?" she asked.

"Mmm-!" Nakano-san tried to say, but no coherent words came out of her mouth. It sounds like she was trying to say the word manga but confused it with Monika. "Manga is literature!" she finally cried out.

I looked behind me. Takeuchi-san was leaning over Ono-chan's desk, making small talk with the doodling girl. I smiled. She smiled too before looking back over to Ono-chan, whose feet were kicking under the desk. She's like a child.

I looked back at the pink-haired girl. "Looks like you're trying to hide the fact that you read these things," I said, picking up one of the manga books and holding it up, waving it around.

"N-no! And give me that!" she swiped at the book and snatched it out of my head. I chuckled faintly.

"Relax, I get the reason why," I said.

"W-whatever!" she exclaimed. I put my hands up in surrender, backed off and went back to my own thing.

Thirty minutes passed. We were all doing our own things silently. I was flipping a coin in my hand while reading the light novel that I had. I still covered the book jacket with another book because I didn't want anyone to think I was into weird things. Nakano-san, Saito-san, and Ono-chan were reading their own thing. Takeuchi-san was packing some things up.

"Okay everyone!" called out Takeuchi-san, who closed a drawer. We stirred from our books and looked up at her. She walked up to the front of the room with a piece of paper in hand. "Let's share our poems!"

I brought mine out of my coat pocket. Ono-chan did the same. I swear, she always writes it last minute. Saito-san and Nakano-san took theirs out of their folders. We then started to partner up and share our poems.

Since mine was a very cute and simple poem, I decided to share it with Nakano-san because I know she likes that kind of thing.

I handed my poem to Nakano-san. From the way she was reading it, I could tell she liked it. Hers was also very simplistic as always. She smiled a little and handed me the poem back. "It's okay," she said, not meeting my eye. _Well, I guess she likes it then._

After that, I showed it to Ono-chan and Saito-san. Ono-chan stated that it was better suited for Nakano-san, while Saito-san pretty much told me that she didn't like it at all.

Then I showed mine to Takeuchi-san. She took my paper and gave me some advice, which wasn't really important. I always do what she had told me, I just threw everything I knew about it out of the window.

"Here you are," Takeuchi-san said, handing me her poem. I gladly took it and read it.

It was called Hole in Wall. It was neatly written on a clean sheet of paper. Her writing style seemed a little like a version of cursive but in Japanese.

It couldn't have been me.

See, the direction of the spackle protrudes.  
A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home.  
I peer inside for a clue.  
No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.  
But it's too late. My retinas.  
Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.  
It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.  
It was too deep.  
Stretching forever into everything.  
A hole of infinite choices.  
I realize now, that I wasn't looking in.  
I was looking out.  
And he, on the other side, was looking in.

I blinked a few times, trying to understand what was the meaning behind this poem. What is this hole that she speaks of? What did she see? What was the definition of a hole of infinite choices?

"I can see you're trying to figure out what it means," Takeuchi-san said, smiling slyly as a smug person would. I looked up at her and saw she had one hand on her hip. Her head leaning to the side.

"Yeah..." I said, my voice trailing off. I was chuckling on the inside because it sounded like the hole was supposed to be a special hole if you know what I mean. Wink wink.

"Well," she said, "I was trying to make a poem that sounds surreal. It's supposed to be obscure. I guess I made it a little too obscure."

"Yeah, I don't know what you were trying to say," I said, "Can you tell me what it means?"

She giggled and smiled faintly. "That's up to you to find out," she stated, winking.

"Please don't make me try to figure out what it means. My head hurts enough already," I whined as I gave her poem back. Honestly, I had enough on my mind already. I can't handle any more stress.

"Oh, I am," she said, "I want your answer by tomorrow morning. 500 Yen saying you can't." _Damn! I already broke. I don't have any money on me._

"Just remember you are looking through a hole of infinite choices."

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Tsundere is a harem archetype that is cold/hostile towards the MC.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! God, it's been a while since I posted. Reason being I have been busy with school work. Damn, my IB program at school is biting me in the butt with these personal projects and volunteer honors. Fun fact, the Global Degree program the exchange students are a part of is based on the IB program. I already have a huge workload. I didn't post in June because I was out of the country and I didn't post in July because I was lazy, as well as school work in August. Now there's a huge Cat 4 hurricane about to hit my house. Great. In other news, there were "some" cursing in this chapter. Get ready for more especially later in the story. Anyways, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Uniforms

_**Summer Uniforms**_

**June 1st**

Summer. If I was back in Hawaii, I would already be chilling at the beach or at the gym pumping weights. Since I'm here though, I'm still stuck in school. Up until the 31st.

Summer break starts on July 1st. Until then, I would have to endure the monotonous drilling of school lectures and school work. It wasn't like back home when the break starts in late-May.

I went downstairs after getting dressed. I woke up and got ready pretty early. Downstairs, Mr. Kobayashi was already cooking up some breakfast. He actually cooks more than Ms. Kobayashi. I wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing one of those "Kiss the chef" aprons.

I finally learned how to tie a tie. taught me how to already. I already have the red tie around my neck and showing through my long-sleeved blazer.

I ate some pancakes that had made. He told me that already went to work early to get stuff done and that he was gonna catch up with her after a few hours. After that, I gathered all of my stuff and headed out.

Shouldering my olive-green satchel, I next door to Ono-chan's house. I did the usual thing and threw a couple of pebbles at her window to wake her up. A few minutes later, the door opened and Ono-chan came out.

She was wearing her red bow in her hair and her blue skirt and white knee-highs. But her top was different. She wasn't wearing a blazer, nor a vest, nor a long-sleeved button-down shirt that we usually wear for school. All she wore was the short-sleeved summer uniform as well as the orange vest.

"Morning Lee-kun!," she exclaimed, bounding towards me like a puppy to it's human. She had a little skip to her step like always. Then she got to the fence where I stood and smiled. You know, I just can't help but smile back whenever I see her bright smile radiating from her joyous self. It's just… like I just fell in love with that smile.

"Ohayou, morning!" I greeted her back. I smiled. I can't help it. Her smile makes me feel relaxed.

I just feel myself forgetting the pains of my past.

She cocked her head to the side quizzically, as if she was puzzled by something. Did I still have some syrup on my chin? I did go overboard with it with those pancakes.

"Why are you still wearing that uniform?" she asked. Uniform? Does it really matter?

On June 1st, students are supposed to start wearing summer uniforms, with the short-sleeved blouses instead of the long-sleeved blazers. On October 1st, they switch back to the normal uniforms. I don't think it's a big deal at this school, right?

Besides, it's still kind of cold for me. I got so used to the Hawaiian heat that I need a light jacket every time I go out.

"It's cold out. I don't think the school cares anyway," I said.

"Well, we're running a little late. It's too late for you to change clothes now," Ono-chan stated.

I looked at my watch on my wrist. It read 8:35. _Crap! School starts in ten minutes!_

"Oh no! Let's go!" I gestured to Ono-chan. I grabbed her arm and started running. She giggled and followed.

**Later, arriving at school**

We got to school as soon as the bell rang. Out of breath, Ono-chan and I quickly changed our shoes to our uwabaki slippers. I then ran to my class after we separated.

"Jeez, why did I wake up late?" I asked myself as I plopped down onto my chair. Our World History teacher wasn't here yet. She's usually late once or twice a week, so I got some time to kill.

CJ was already fast asleep on his desk across the room. Takeuchi-san was working on what I think is her next poem. Every student including those two were wearing the short-sleeved summer blouse. Some of them wore the orange vest on top of the blouse. It seemed like I was the only one still wearing the other uniform.

"You really should try to wake up a little early, you know that, right?" Takeuchi-san said without looking up.

"Tsk," I breathed. "I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking too much.."

"Insomnia and a restless mind are one of the symptoms to overstress. Not sleeping is not healthy. The brain only drains its waste while you're sleeping. On top of that, too much stress can actually make you sick."

"I'm not stressed," I chided.

"Is it a girl?" she asked, smugly smirking. She turned her head to face me. _Ah crap, she's gonna start teasing me._

"I met the exchange girls. You know, the triplets," said Takeuchi-san.

"Yeah? What about them?" I asked.

"Well, you got Kaylee-san. Looks like she's one handful, but you seem like the caring type. You also got Rose-san as well. She's the more chill and laid-back one, the sort of person you'd hang out with when you need to have a breather after a long day of school. Last, you got Zara-san. She's more of the big sister type. I don't know if you're into that though."

"What gives?" I asked, my face starting to blush, "I only like them as friends."

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed the teasing girl, ignoring me completely, "Maybe you're into the girls in the club! Of course! That's why you joined!"

"That's not why I joined…" I murmured softly, looking away. My face started to feel hotter and hotter.

Takeuchi-san continued, apparently deaf to my previous statement. "What's not to love? You would be great at balancing Natsuki's temper. Yuri brings out your protective side. Sayori's off the walls and you would do great at controlling her." She paused, giving me a second or two to think.

_I'm not that great at controlling that freak, am I? All I do is put up with her. Though, she does put a smile on my face. For Nakano-san, she scares me. After getting kicked in the nuts, I gotta watch out. And for Saito-san, she's, well, I don't know. We are kinda opposite in our way of acting._

"And," she continued, "You got me." I looked at her. She had her head resting on her hand that was clenched into a fist. She had a slight smile and blush, her eyes almost closed. My face now felt as if it was about to melt. _Can I get any redder?_

"Haha!" she started laughing, pointing a finger at me. "You should've seen the look on your face!" She was laughing hysterically now.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't do that to me!" I exclaimed loudly. Perhaps a little too loud. From seemingly out of nowhere, an eraser smacked me square in the forehead. I reeled back in surprise and looked around to see who did it.

I looked at CJ. I saw him snickering quietly while looking at me. We made eye contact and while trying to stay silent, CJ pointed to the front of the class, where I saw Yamamoto-sensei angrily glaring at both me and Takeuchi-san, her finger over her mouth to tell us to shut up. _Oh, crud! Why haven't I noticed her walk in?_

"S-sorry! Gomen!" I stammered as I tried to sit properly in my seat. I looked back at Takeuchi-san and CJ and they're still struggling to keep it together. I mouthed "What?" to them, but they still kept laughing.

"Lee-san!" exclaimed the teacher, "Report to the office after school! You have detention!" _Damn, she's in a pissy mood._

The rest of the day was hard. In World History, we were learning about how the Romans split and how it affected the entire continent of Europe. Algebra II was also a killer (not CJ nor I passed Algebra II so we had to retake it). Chemistry also screwed me over with that pop quiz Tomita-sensei gave us. Japanese was also hard. The only real class that was easy was English because, well you know.

**Lunch**

I decided to roam around the school come lunchtime. CJ forgot to get his own lunch, so he went out to get some at the food cart that comes around. I honestly don't like to get food over at the cart. It gets too hectic with impatient students pushing and shoving to get food.

I explored the area of the courtyard that I never go through. Holding a plastic shopping bag with a footlong that was cut in half and a bottle of an Asian energy drink called Pocari Sweat because I get thirsty, I strolled through the empty courtyard.

It was quiet, like a church on a Sunday morning. The birds in the air did not chirp and sing their lovely song. They just watched, like a judgemental bird of prey. The only sound that was heard was the slight rustle of the leaves in the dry Japanese wind.

There was a bench under a tree. In it sat a figure, just sitting there. For a second, I thought it would be Saito-san because I always find her alone. But I realized that it's not Saito-san. The figure's not holding a book like Saito-san. In fact, the girl in the bench was shorter in height and smaller in stature.

"Well, looks like I found Nakano-san," I said aloud. The pink-haired girl turned her head and met my gaze. She wore the same summer uniform, only without the sweater vest. I smiled and waved hi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a condescending tone as I approached her. _Yikes! Sounds like she didn't wanna see me._

I shrugged my shoulders. "Might as well walk around," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Why don't you just eat in the cafeteria or in your classroom?" she asked in another condescending tone. _What's her damage?_

"I really just didn't want to eat inside and my part of the courtyard is full." I took a swig of my energy drink before recapping it. "What about you? Why don't you have food?"

"I didn't bring money to get something at the cart or the vending machine," she said, "I'm not even hungry anyway." As she said that, I heard the sound of a stomach growling, begging for food. I know I'm not really hungry. And there's only two of us in the general vicinity. So it can really only mean one thing.

"Crap!" she muttered under her breath. I laughed at the fact that she tried to hide something from me. She, on the other hand, looked a little embarrassed, enough to make her turn her head to hide her face.

"Here," I said as I reached into my bag of goodies and pulled out one half of my sandwich that was wrapped in a paper bag. I held the sandwich towards Nakano-san, who just kind of stared at it.

"Go ahead and take it," I said. After a second of looking from the sub to my face, she took the sub and unwrapped it. She stared at the sandwich for a good ten seconds.

I grabbed the other half of my sub and unwrapped it from its paper wrap. The sandwich had whole grain bread, ham, cheese, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, spinach, and pickled jalapeno peppers. I pretty much just jammed a bunch of ingredients in between the bread and called it a sandwich.

Both of us took a bite out of our sandwiches. I thought everything was fine until I heard heavy breathing from Nakano-san.

I looked over to the girl and saw her fanning her mouth with her tongue out. _Oh crap! It might be the jalapenos!_

I looked around to see if I can give her something to drink. The only drink I had on hand was the bottle of Pocari Sweat. I handed the bottle to Nakano-san, who was struggling to contain a scream. She put the sandwich down and grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the blue cap, and waterfalling the drink. _So much for an indirect kiss_.

"I forgot to warn you," I said as she was screwing the cap back on while heaving heavily. "There were peppers."

"You couldn't tell me before I took a bite?" she snarled.

"I thought you could handle it!" I exclaimed as I raised my hands up in surrender, sheepishly smiling. "Knowing how you act, I thought it wasn't a big deal with you!"

"Ugh!" she groaned before returning to the sub. She picked out all of the jalapeno peppers before wolfing down the rest of the sub. We both finished our subs while we resumed our tête-à-tête meal on that lonely bench in that empty wing of the courtyard. And by tête-à-tête, I mean with her telling me how silly I was for wearing the fall school uniform.

**End of the day**

I had to report to the office by the end of the day because my freaking teacher gave me detention for this morning. It wasn't my fault. Takeuchi-san and CJ got off scot-free. So why am I being thrown under the bus?

Most Japanese high schools are private, like the one I'm going to. The only difference between my school and other schools is that there are punishments such as detention or suspension, whereas the other schools would have none. The only disciplining that the school is able to inflict onto a student is verbal warnings and such. My school, unfortunately, is more strict when it comes to the disciplining of students.

As I was walking to the office, I texted Ono-chan. I tapped on her email address and started typing a message.

Here in Japan, they don't use phone numbers, rather they use email addresses. If you own an iPhone, you'd know what I'm talking about.

I actually turned off my cellular signal because my current data plan would give me huge charges for roaming. Pro tip: if you're going out of the country, check with your data provider so that you don't have to owe them a load of bills. Instead, I just carry another device on me that pretty much acts like a mobile hotspot. Damn thing overheats and drains power easily though, so I had to keep it off most of the time.

"Got detention (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)," I texted.

"Lee-kun, you naughty boy ɾ ▿ ɹ," she responded.

"Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯," I texted. I turned off my phone and that mobile hotspot, putting both in my satchel. Taking a deep breath, I entered the office.

There sat another girl who was talking to the principal. She had her back to me, but I know it's a certain someone with long dark hair.

"It's mandatory for all students to wear the same uniform on certain days!" he hollered at Saito-san when I walked in, "Today is when you switch over to the summer uniform!" _Damn, what got his tighty-whities in a bunch?_

"B-b-but…" murmured Saito-san, barely audible. She sank down in her seat like a cornered rat, tugging at the sleeve cuff of her blazer. _She's getting chewed out because of her uniform?_

"Ah! Lee-san! Please take a seat next to Saito-san over here," he said, gesturing to a chair next to Saito-san, "I need to talk to both of you about your failure to comply with wearing the summer uniform!"

I silently took a seat next to Saito-san, who was looking more embarrassed that I had to witness all of that. A small tear in her right eye welled up. _God, this principal's a pain in the ass!_

"Lee-san," he directed his tyrannical rage towards me, "Why are you not wearing your summer uniform today?"

"Well," I said, "It's because it's cold out. For me at least. I come from a pretty hot place, so I'm not used to the Japanese temperature."

"And you, Saito-san," he looked at the quiet maiden, "Why are you not wearing your summer uniform?"

"B-because," she said, "I-I don't like showing my bare arms." She kept tugging at her sleeve.

"Those two reasons are the stupidest reasons I could ever come up with," he seethed. _Who hurt you!?_ "You two are to start wearing the correct uniform starting tomorrow!"

"B-but!" Saito-san spoke up but quieted as soon as the principal glared at her. She promptly sunk back down in her chair.

"I am trying to run a school here!" he ranted loudly, but I cut him off before he could speak another sentence.

"You're running a school, not a military base! And I should know what it's like to live on a base! I grew up on one!" I argued, "I'll wear the summer uniform because it's not a big deal. But I know Saito-san and she always tries to dress modestly like a proper lady. If she wants to do that, then she'll be able to do that.

"Besides, in this case, your star student in class 3-E, is out of uniform all the time. Care to explain?" I asked. The principal tried to find a reply but was shot down by my logic. He just glared at me, slack-jawed and defeated.

"Fine," he said dejectedly, "You win. Saito-san, you can wear a long-sleeved blouse, but don't wear the blazer. You two still have detention for your separate outbursts this morning. Get out of here." He gestured towards the door and the both of us left.

_What did Saito-san do?_ I pondered for a good minute or two. _Probably shouldn't ask her._

Now I have an excuse not to go to the Literature Club because I did not write a poem. I was too lazy today. Although, I am saddened by the fact that I won't be able to hang out with any of the girls after school.

The teacher in charge of detention told me that he was pretty chill with detention. He's fine with us talking and using our phones as long as we're not loud. "You two got detention for such a silly thing," he told me, "I won't be strict with you. I have a bone to pick with that principal."

I plopped my army satchel bag onto a desk that was next to Saito-san. She already had her nose buried in a book. I read the side of it. It's the Japanese translation of The Reluctant Fundamentalist. I had to read that book when I took AP English Literature two years ago. The book was about the treatment of Muslims in the US post-9/11. It was an interesting read, especially since the entire book was pretty much one long monologue. I wonder why Saito-san was reading something like this though.

It seems like she just started reading the book. I am assuming that she's at the part where the main character, a Muslim named Changez, was in the Philippines for his job, only to find out that the city that he was living in, NYC, was attacked.

I was assumed that Saito-san didn't want to talk. I don't wanna do homework or clean up the already clean classroom. I reached into my bag and grabbed a book.

It was a manga version of Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. It was supposed to be a good book, one of the classics. When I had to read it in my AP Lit class, though, it was too boring for me. I actually decided to try to understand the book. I went to the library to find either an original English or Japanese translation of the book. Instead, I found a manga adaptation of the classic.

It was about a girl named Jane Eyre, who's life in Victorian England was complete ass. She endured her harsh aunt, the brutal boarding school, and the scandals that were triggered because of her wealth. In the end, she ends up marrying her employer, who has taught her how to live life and has made her into a mature woman. Reader, the story I am telling you is, in a way, like the story of Ms. Eyre.

Saito-san looked over to my book to see what I was reading. I noticed that she was eyeing my book. I decided to speak up.

"Changez' reaction to the towers falling really creeped me out," I said. "I can see you looking."

"S-sorry. I-I will keep my eyes to m-myself," she stammered. You know, after all these months, you would think she wouldn't be as nervous around me.

"No, it's not a big deal," I said, "I read this book and that a couple of years ago. I personally liked it."

"R-really?" she asked, surprised to see that I have actually read one of the books that she reads because what she reads is considered true literature. Don't take that the wrong way. I'm not that dumb. I can read literature. It's just that I prefer not to.

"Yeah. I love how it's set up as a long monologue of Changez talking to some uneasy American in a small cafe in Lahore, Pakistan. I liked visualizing what Changez is saying his observations out loud, like when he noticed the American watching some girls in the middle of his monologue."

"S-so you did read it," Saito-san said, nervously smiling. "I'm surprised that you actually had tried to read such an advanced book."

"Tsk. It was easy. This book, however," I said as I held up the manga, "was a nightmare when I had to read the original. It was too long and there was almost no action. I found this manga and decided to read this instead."

"Maybe you can give that to Nakano-san. Give her a little taste of actual literature."

"Ha!" I laughed. "She does love her manga."

"T-too bad we're stuck in here," she stated.

"Yeah," I said, leaning back in my chair and staring up at the ceiling. "Good thing I got detention anyways. I forgot to write a poem for the club."

"You did too?" she asked. "I'm glad that I was not the only one."

"It's not like you to forget to write a poem," I said, "You're the one who's most excited about writing poems."

"I-I'm not that excited," she said, putting her curled fingers close to her chest, slightly blushing.

"Well, for one thing, it's not exactly my cup of tea, but that's really because I'm not used to it," I said.

"D-did you write poems back home?" she asked.

"No, not really. The only time I really write is when I'm forced by my school to write. I'm always forced to write essays and not just any essays, but argumentative essays. I really hate those things. All it's good for is dividing my classmates against each other. The bad thing about it is that it's always about sensitive and controversial topics in politics and modern American culture. Because of that, I didn't write."

"Oh my! How terrible! How dare your school do something like that!" she said, astonished at the fact that this wasn't a normal thing.

"I know. It's disgusting. My friend in the exchange program, on the other hand, raps. You know, making a poem with a beat. He has so much stuff to get off his chest that this is his way of letting those thoughts and emotions loose. I honestly think that he could make better poems than me."

"You know, I never knew you were actually that knowledgeable about all of that, from politics to literature. I thought you just stayed inside all day," she said with a little giggle.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I whined.

"L-looks like I judged a book by its cover," she smiled.

"Well there's always another side to my story," I said, smiling. On the inside, however, I frowned.

_There's always another side to my story._

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Ohayou (pronounced like Ohio) means "Good morning".**

**2\. Gomen means sorry**

**3\. Pocari Sweat is a Japanese energy drink (like Gatorade) sold in Japan, China (if I recall correctly), the Philippines, and some parts of Australia.**

**4\. Tête-à-tête (English/French) means one on one, or a private conversation (literally head to head in French).**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How's y'all? I feel really great this past week. I took a quiz and brought my Spanish grade up to a C (originally a D), so I'm happy. I also took a test that was worth 40% of my grade in Chemistry (currently at a 50% in the class) and am positive I brought my grade up. So I'm so freaking happy! Ugh, school's a cunt. Anyways, sorry for my long rant about the two books Sawyer and Yuri were reading. I recently had to read those two books and they were just fresh in my mind, so I decided to put them in. Other than that, nothing. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation

_**Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation**_

You guys have heard of lifeguards, right? Those people in their perches around pools and beaches, getting a tan, telling kids to be careful. Some of them would try to stop kids from running around the pool for they might slip.

Of course, they are supposed to do their job when needed. If someone is drowning, they would have to jump in and rescue them. If the victim is unresponsive, they would have to perform chest compressions.

Back home, I was a junior lifeguard. I go to the beach every Saturday to make sure everyone is safe. Because of that, I was CPR-certified. That meant that I knew how to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation, better known as CPR.

I only recall one time when I had to jump in the water to save a kid from going under. He had swallowed some of the salty seawater, but he was okay. That was the only time I saved a life as a lifeguard.

Until now.

I was kneeling next to the unresponsive body of a kouhai that I knew, water droplets dripping down from my soaking wet hair. I put my ear near Nakano-san's chest to listen for any respiration in her lungs. She wasn't breathing.

I then grabbed her wrist and checked for the radial pulse near the radial bone of her arm. I could barely feel a pulse. I decided to check another pulse point.

I put two fingers an inch or two under her jaw and felt for the carotid artery. I could feel a pulse, but it was faint.

Around me, students from my class and hers watched as I treated her. The gym teacher, quite surprisingly, didn't know how to do CPR. In fact, only two people did. Me and Takeuchi-san. She was watching me whilst standing next to CJ.

I then started chest compressions.

**Earlier that day**

Today was another ordinary day here in Japan. I was headed to school with Ono-chan by my side. The sun above was not obscured by any clouds. It finally felt warm enough for me to wear my summer uniform comfortably.

"Did you know that the pool is open today?" asked Ono-chan, walking beside me. She had her arms behind her back, with her brown leather bag hitting her thighs every time she stepped.

"Is it now?" I replied as I adjusted the strap to my Army satchel.

We stopped at a railroad track. The bar gate was down, its red lights flashing to indicate that a train is coming. I looked at Ono-chan in the meantime to talk to her.

"Yep! We can finally swim in the pool at school! It's gonna be fun!" she said, smiling brightly. I smirked back.

"Yeah, it will!," I said, "It's gonna be very fun!" I was actually looking forward to the pool opening. I can finally show off these bad boys (cue the arm flexing) to the cuties in my class… Ugh, that was a sentence I thought I would never say.

A train passed by. It was fast enough to gust us with a little bit of wind, yet slow enough to let me meet the eyes of the occupants of each train car as they passed by, on their way to start a busy day.

After the train passed, the bar gate rose back up, and we crossed the railroad on our way to school.

"So," said Ono-chan, keeping up with me even though I was briskly walking to get to school early, "Do you know how to swim?"

"I live in Hawaii," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "If I didn't know how to swim, I'd be a disgrace on the island."

"That was a dumb question," Ono-chan said, giggling and smiling. "I know how to swim too! Betcha I can beat you in a race." _Oh? You're challenging me?_

"Fat chance! You think you can beat me in a race?" I doubted this kid's spunk. I have to tell ya, cockiness can kill.

Like I said earlier, I have been swimming for my whole life. The island lifestyle forces me to go into the water almost every weekend. My dad actually thought that I would be a good sailor in the Navy. I'd get to work on the ships moored on the dock in the harbor. I said no, though, because I didn't have it in me to be in the armed forces.

"I'll have you know, I was on my school's swim team and I had one of the best times in the city!" she bragged as if that was the hardest victory ever. I'm about to end her whole career!

"Oh ho!" I exclaimed, "You, me, pool, Friday after school. Let's see who's a better swimmer."

"You're on!" Ono-chan gleefully accepted my challenge. She held up a fist of determination while smiling brightly. I smiled too. We both laughed for a bit.

We got to school pretty early. Ono-chan wanted to meet up with some classmates for a project, so we went separate ways.

I wandered around the courtyard, looking for something to do. I had my earbuds in. I was listening to the song Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

I always listened to heavy rock music in the morning to get myself pumped up for the day. I always liked listening to rock songs that have motivational lyrics, which also kind of motivates me for school.

"Hey, Sawyer!" a voice called out. She must've yelled pretty loud because my music was on full blast. I took off one earbud and looked around. I saw Kaylee waving her arms in the air to get my attention. I walked over there, lowering the volume on my music so I can hear Kaylee, who was with the other two girls.

"Yo," I greeted the girls. I waved hi as I approached. It seemed like the girls were in an argument.

"For the last time, I'm not gonna wear a bikini to the pool!" exclaimed Zara. "It's indecent and improper! Bikinis don't even cover anything anyways!" She turned to me. "Sawyer, tell Rose that I'm not gonna wear a bikini to the pool!"

"Woah," I said, holding my arms up, "I ain't getting in between you two."

"Who's side are you on?!" she exclaimed.

"I just got here! Chill! I don't even know what the hell you guys are talking about!"

"I was thinking of wearing matching bikinis to the school pool but Zara doesn't want to wear something that'll make her sexy," explained Rose. "Don't you wanna see me wearing a skimpy bikini?" Rose winked at me.

I turned red, blushing. _This girl does not have any sense of decency!_

"W-well," I stammered, "I-I like to see m-more skin of course, but you shouldn't force her to." _Oh God, I stuttered as much as Saito-san as I said that._

"Oh come on, Zara," begged Rose, who had her hands clasped together and holding them up to her chest, "Kaylee and I are already gonna be wearing matching bikinis. We're gonna look cute together!"

"Totally!" interjected Kaylee, "We would look totes adorbs when we're wearing the same thing! It makes us look like we belong together!"

"Technically," I said, remembering a rule regarding the use of swimsuits at school, "Y'all are gonna be wearing the same thing. It's just that y'all got uniforms even in the pool."

Rose just stared at me. "You mean to tell me that I bought a new swimsuit for nothing?" _You were already ready for this? Damn, I don't even go out often!_

"Did you at least bring your other school swimsuit that they sold last week on Wednesday?" I asked. Rose nodded no. _Just what I thought._

The school gave out new swimsuits for the pool last Wednesday. Before going to the student exchange meeting, I went over to the school store and bought a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. I guess Rose had forgotten.

"They sold them last week?" she asked. She had a confused look on her face as if she didn't know what I was talking about. She most likely had forgotten to get one last week.

I nodded yes. To be honest, it was fun watching her put her head in her hands in shame. Her face changed from confused to disappointed at the flip of a dime. It was like she speedran through the five stages of grief. I smiled and Kaylee started laughing. Zara smirked smugly as Rose turned as red as, well, a rose.

"Agh! I was thinking about my F in math class!" she cried out. She reached into her bag and pulled out what was supposed to be the bikini that she brought for the pool. And as she showed it to us, I now know why Zara did not want to wear matching bikinis.

"What in the ever-loving world is that?" I said as I pointed at the bikini. But at this point, I wouldn't even call it a bikini, it's pretty much just straps at this point.

"My bikini," whined Rose.

"That's what you get for not listening to me," Kaylee said, "We had to wear our uniforms in the pool."

The bell rang soon after. I waved bye to the girls and left for my class.

Inside, I sat down at my seat. CJ was already pretty much passed out on his desk. Takeuchi-san was looking out the window and staring into space, her head on her hands that were resting on her desk. She looked as if she was day-dreaming.

"You know," she spoke up, "I have always wondered what he looked like without a shirt." _Woah! We're just friends! You're already getting those types of thoughts? Hold up, who's 'he'? Is he me? Or another guy?_

"W-what?" I asked. Takeuchi-san shook her head as if to wake her up from her open-eyed slumber. She met my eyes and opened her mouth ever so slightly as if she was embarrassed at what she just said.

"H-huh? Oh, that was nothing," she said, waving her hand as if to swipe the topic away from the discussion.

"Oh yeah? Who's 'he'?" I asked, "Is this 'he' someone I know?" _She has teased me many times already these past few months. I feel like that kid in that one anime. Didn't that anime had the name "Takagi-san" in the title? I'll make her feel how I feel!_

"H-he's nothing," she stuttered. _Ah, seems like I touched a nerve._ "No one you know! Nope! You wouldn't know him!" Her lips seemed to turn white as they pushed against each other in nervousness.

I stared back at her, smirking, silently telling her that I still am waiting for a good enough answer. "Fine," she said, resigned, "I'm talking about a friend of mine from last year. You know? The guy who was in the club before you?" _Oh, she's talking about that other dude last year. The dude who used to live in the Kobayashi household before bugging off for some obscure reason. I wonder what the hell happened to that guy?_

I sat down, satisfied with the answer. At least it ain't me. That would've made things awkward. At least, before one of us possibly confesses their love like many animes does… Wait, why am I thinking about this?

"Well," I said, "if you were wondering what I looked like shirtless, you'll see me at the pool."

Takeuchi-san looked at me with a face of disgust, telling me that she didn't want to see me without a shirt.

"You're disgusting," Takeuchi-san said in a condescending tone.

"No, I am Sawyer," I joked, instantly shooting down that insult.

Takeuchi-san rolled her eyes and turned forward, a slight smile on her face, just as soon as the teacher walked through those doors. I quickly threw a ball of paper that I had in my desk at CJ to wake him up.

The ball hit his head and bounced off, landing on his desk. CJ stirred and woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The teacher did not notice me throw the ball or CJ sleeping at his desk, so that was good.

**Lunch**

I wasn't hungry that day. CJ went to meet up with the girls and Takeuchi-san left to do whatever the hell she does during lunch. I didn't want to follow either of them because I wanted to just go to the library.

I walked into the library with a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos and a can of Fanta. I went to the books that were translated into English.

You know in the libraries back home, there's most likely a section reserved for foreign languages, mainly Spanish and/or French? Here in Japan, the libraries would have a section reserved for books translated to English. Many foreign countries would have a section dedicated to English, whether it's in Europe or Asia.

I read the spines of books. There were a few books that I had already read back home. I searched all of the books, but there were no interesting books to read. A little disappointed, I decided to go to one of the tables to eat my bag of Cheetos.

I saw the dark purple hair of Saito-san reading a book. She sat in a way where her back was as straight as it can. Her back was not even touching the backrest of the wooden chair. I guess it was so that she wouldn't screw up her posture from reading.

I walked up to the seat next to Saito-san and put my hands on the wooden backrest. "May I sit here?" I asked. Saito-san looked up from her book and met my eyes.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "go ahead." I pulled the chair back so that I can get some room to sit down and put my bag of Cheetos and can of Fanta down onto the table.

I looked at the book that she was reading. It wasn't her usual novel actually, it was one of those nonfiction books. The pictures in the book were of a man swimming in water.

"What are you reading?" I asked Saito-san. _This is weird of her. Why is she reading a book like this?_

"U-um, I-I…" she stammered. She clasped her hands together and held them up to her chest. "I-I don't know how to swim," she explained, "I figured that if I t-teach myself, I can probably be able to swim."

"You don't know how to swim?" I asked. _It's not a big deal, to be honest. The beach is pretty far from where we are and there is no real reason to hop in the water._

"N-no," she stuttered, "m-my other schools didn't have pools, so they wouldn't be able to teach us how to swim."

I looked at the pictures once more. The man looked like he was leaping out of the water like a dolphin, his arms up in the air as if he was reaching up into the sky. That was when I concluded that Saito-san had taken too big of a bite out of swimming.

"W-why are you trying to learn the Butterfly?" I asked as I pointed at the picture of the man. A few years ago, I was getting swimming lessons at the local community pool. They taught us four different kinds of strokes. There was the Freestyle, Backstroke, Breaststroke, and the Butterfly. That last one was the hardest of them all.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. _She doesn't know what she is reading. I should stop her before she actually tries to get into the water to try this hard stroke._

"You have no idea how hard that one is, right?" I asked.

"N-no," she said, "I just flipped the book open to any page. Why?"

_Looks like I'll have to teach her how to swim. I don't have PE with her, so I guess I'm gonna have to teach her how to swim by verbal instruction for now._

I ended up trying to teach her how to do the easiest stroke, which was the Freestyle. I tried to explain to her how it works without going into the water, so it would be much harder to actually teach her before we get into the water.

The bell ended up ringing soon after. I returned to my class and Saito-san returned to hers.

**Locker room**

Now it was time for PE. We were told to change into our swimsuits because we're gonna go to the pool. It still feels a little chilly outside, but whatever, I'm gonna go in… probably.

The thing is that not everyone brought their swimsuits to school, so they couldn't really start teaching people how to swim. A good amount of people weren't allowed to swim because of this, so we could just play in the pool, just screwing around.

I bent over to put my school uniform into my bag. It was pretty chilly in the locker room, especially since I was not wearing a shirt. I guess I left myself open and exposed.

"Ow!" I howled out as a sharp pain was inflicted on my bare back, my face twisting in agony. It felt like a whip. _Someone whipped me with a towel, didn't they?_ Holding the tender part of my back where I got hit, I turned around. I saw CJ with a cheeky grin, holding a towel and snapping it like a whip. He also didn't wear a shirt, only his swimming trunks, showing off his muscular chest.

"You massive cockbite," I sneered through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, CJ started laughing.

"You should've seen the face you made!" laughed CJ. "It was priceless!"

I looked back at where he had hit me with his towel. There was a linear red mark. It felt tender to the touch and it felt sharp. I sucked in air through gritted teeth as I touched it. I looked right at CJ's eyes. "Watch your back," I warned, though CJ seemed unaffected with the threat.

We exited the locker room, our towels draped over our necks. Both of us walked over to the bleachers and put down our towels. I didn't wanna jump in right away. I wanted to wait for Takeuchi-san and Nakano-san.

The bleachers next to the pool were covered by a blue and white canopy.

"Hey!" a feminine voice called out. I looked to the source of the voice and saw Takeuchi-san waving. Nakano-san was walking next to her, her arms crossed while she was holding two towels in her arms. Both of them were wearing a navy blue tankini, their legs bare.

"Hi!" I said, putting up two fingers like a peace sign. "You guys gonna swim?" I asked.

"I might," Takeuchi-san said, "It just depends on my mood. What about you?"

"Maybe," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I just don't wanna go through the hassle of showering and drying off. I really hate the feeling of being wet after swimming." CJ nodded his head in agreement.

"What about you, Nakano-san?" I asked.

Nakano put down the towels next to ours and said "Yeah, I'm gonna swim. Someone bragged that they could beat me in a race and I want to try and put her in her place." A wicked smirk appeared on her face. She ran to the other side of the pool and joined up with a few of her classmates.

I turned back to Takeuchi-san. She was already talking with CJ, her arms crossed. She still had her bow in her hair, holding her brown silk in a ponytail.

I didn't want to make anyone think I was a weirdo or a creep, but I can finally see that Takeuchi-san has a nice body. She doesn't have a chest that is overly huge. Her ass ain't too big too. In fact, if anyone had the best bust/butt to body ratio, it had to be Takeuchi-san.

"Lee-san, you're peeping too much there, bud," said Takeuchi-san. _Oh crap! She noticed me staring!_

I snorted and shook my head as if to wake myself, hoping to play it off that I was staring off into space. Judging by the looks Takeuchi-san and CJ were giving me, I didn't do a good job persuading them.

"Idiot, we still know you was eyeing up Takeuchi-san," CJ said, chuckling to himself. I narrowed my eyes at my buddy, glaring at him.

"Well," Takeuchi-san said while blushing and squirming, putting her arms toward the center of her body as to cover herself shyly, "It's for swimming only. You could look if you want." _Sluttiest line in the book!_

She said something that a hoe would say but in an innocent voice. Honestly, I was caught off guard for a second. Apparently, so did CJ, who stared at Takeuchi-san, slack-jawed. I also realized that my mouth was hanging open too in shock.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed, pointing a finger at the both of us, "You guys look so stupid!" _Oh danmit! She teased me twice today!_

After she calmed down, she shot another question. "So," asked Takeuchi-san, "do you guys know how to swim?"

"Me? Nah, not so much," said CJ, "but I know how to stay afloat. I think that's the most important thing."

"What about you, Lee-san?" she asked as our gazes met.

"I," I said triumphantly, "Am the best swimmer in all of Honolulu!" I jokingly flexed my biceps. "I was a lifeguard at the local beach right off the Navy base nearby."

* * *

I noticed Lee-senpai talking with Monika and that other exchange student. I could tell that Lee-senpai was gloating about how he could swim very well.

My legs were submerged in water as I sat at the poolside. My hands were holding the edge of the pool. I wasn't wet at all. I was too afraid to jump in. I didn't know how to swim.

_Damnit Natsuki! Why are you too scared to jump in!?_ I thought to myself, insulting my already damaged ego even more.

"Hey, Nakano-san!" yelled a classmate of mine, "Is that your boyfriend?" _He's mocking me again? Why me? Why not any other person?_

"Sh-shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" I retorted, lashing out in anger already. _Why am I already angry? Is this why people don't like me?_

"You know, he likes girls who can swim," he said, teasing me. "Too bad you can't."

"O-of course I can swim!" I lied as I glared at the teasing boy, who was floating nearby.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout you prove it?" the boy challenged. "Or are you lying?"

_W-what? How am I gonna prove that I'm not a liar? Should I try to swim? Ohhh, what should I do?_

I looked back at Lee-senpai. I just want him to see me. Maybe if I tried to swim, he would. _But what if I can't swim and I end up going under?_

…_Fuck it._ I jumped into the pool and tried to swim.

* * *

"...But yeah, that's how I saved a kid's life," I finished explaining how I rescued a little boy at the beach who was drowning.

"My, you're so brave," Takeuchi-san said. I didn't know if she was mocking my ego or actually complimenting me. I hope it was the latter.

I heard a bunch of splashing behind me. _What's going on?_ I thought to myself. I looked behind me and saw that the splashing had subsided. I walked over to the edge of the pool and tried to find the source. I just saw the water foaming up from the splashing.

My eyes widened as I saw the familiar pink hair at the bottom of the pool. "Oh shit!" I yelled in English as I jumped in.

I swam deeper and deeper, my arms and legs propelling me down into the depths of the Olympic-sized pool. My eyes stung from the chlorine in the water. I felt my lungs on fire from the lack of oxygen. _C'mon, just a little bit more!_

My feet touched the bottom of the pool. I grabbed her arm and draped it over my shoulder. I then put the rest of her body on top of me. I then adjusted my feet so that I have some leverage. I pushed off the bottom of the pool, helping me rise like the bubbles in the water.

The sun shone through the ripples, the rays of light reaching the bottom of the pool. I saw ripples in the light approach closer and closer as I swam up. I wanted to go toward the light, not Nakano-san.

I broke the surface of the water and looked around to exit the pool. Onlookers stood or floated at the poolside. I swam to the edge of the pool near the locker rooms and tried to hoist Nakano-san's limp body up onto solid ground. A couple of the onlookers helped me bring Nakano-san onto dry land.

I hoisted myself up onto the pool and crouched next to Nakano-san, my hair still dripping wet. I put Nakano-san onto her back in a supine position. I couldn't do any medical activity if she was laying down prone on her belly.

"Someone call 911 or an ambulance! Something!" I commanded. "And get the teacher!" Around me, people saw me go straight to work. Takeuchi-san and CJ were watching me as I worked my magic.

I remembered what I learned in lifeguard training. I remembered the acronym ABC. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. Is the patient's airway clear? Is the patient breathing? And if so, normally or in a weird fashion? Is the patient's blood circulating and the heart pumping? Those were the questions that I was taught.

I checked to see if there was any water in Nakano-san's mouth and throat. There was some, so I put her on her side onto a recovery position to drain the excess water away. I put her back into supine position.

One more thing, I put her head backwards by lifting the chin and putting pressure on her forehead. That way, her tongue would not enter upper airways as well as promote a clear airway from excess water. This maneuver was called the head tilt chin lift maneuver. Airway, check.

Next was breathing. I put my ear near her chest to see if she was breathing. I didn't hear her inhale or exhale nor feel her chest rise and fall. _Shit, she's not breathing._

Last was circulation. I grabbed her wrist and felt for her radial pulse on the thumb-side of the wrist. Barely any pulse. I then put two fingers onto her neck and felt for the carotid pulse. I found it quickly. I could feel the pulse, but it was slow and faint.

The teacher arrived at my side and crouched next to me. "What happened?" he asked.

"She's not breathing and barely has a pulse. I'm gonna try to do CPR," I explained. The teacher looked so worried, as he should be. This happened on his watch.

"This is my fault," he said, "I should've been watching. I knew those assholes were gonna try to force her to swim." _Force her to swim? As in persuading her to go in the water? Why? ...Stay focused Sawyer,_ I reminded myself, _focus on the situation in front of you. And that situation is saving Nakano-san!_

"Sir, please stay calm. Do you know how to do CPR?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Alright, it looks like I have to do it. Just stay calm, will you?"

He nodded. He stood up and stepped back. "I'm so sorry, Nakano-san," I heard him murmur under his breath.

"Okay, let's do this." I felt for her ribs. I started at the bottom of her left ribs and felt my way up to where the two sides met at the ribcage. That was the xiphoid process. From there, I moved my hand up two inches or so. I placed my right hand underneath my left and clasped my left hand, locked my elbows, then started chest compressions, hard enough to possible crack her ribs.

I pumped to the beat of a song. I followed the RPM of the song Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. I learned that you can either use that song or Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. I thought the former was a rather sadistic song for CPR.

After thirty chest compressions, I went to Nakano-san's head and got ready to give her rescue breaths. I didn't have a pocket mask to keep me from touching Nakano-san's mouth and from Nakano-san accidentally vomiting something up into my mouth. _Well, my first kiss is from CPR._

Without thinking, I placed my mouth on hers and breathed out hard.

Us humans breath in 21% oxygen in the air. We only use 5% of that 21%. The other 16% is exhaled. I was using my 16% for Nakano-san. I gave two rescue breaths and then went back to chest compressions. Then back to the two rescue breaths. The situation was looking tense. Chest compressions then to the two rescue breaths. But on my third attempt of rescue breaths, however…

A pair of arms pushed me off balance. I landed on my butt. I looked back at Nakano-san and saw her coughing up water. _Oh, thank God she's alive!_

I approached her while she was having a coughing fit and put my hand on her shoulder. "Easy, easy, you just came back from the dead."

She slowly looked up to meet my gaze. Tears welled up in her eyes. "L-Lee-san?"

"Y-you're okay," I said, smiling. _I just saved another life._ Around me, the crowd cheered. Nakano-san lunged at me, putting her arms around me. Usually, if she was gonna put her arms around me, she would put them around my throat. Instead, I hugged her back.

A great sob escaped her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she cried and cried, holding me tight. Probably tight enough to break my own ribs. "Thank you," she said in between sobs, "Thank you for saving me."

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation) is a basic life-saving technique that manually pumps the blood.**

**2\. Kouhai means lowerclassmen (opposite of senpai).**

* * *

**A/N: Konichiwa, my fellow weebs. It is I, the author. This is (by far) the longest chapter that I have written. A little over 5,000 words. Jeez, I wonder how I have the patience to write all of this. I was taking an EMR course at my high school and had a lesson on airway management and basically the first two items in the acronym ABC: airway and breathing. That inspired me to do this whole medical "lesson" in the second half of this chapter. That and my dad teaching me how to do CPR. Man, it's great to have Asian health care professionals as parents. Anyhoo, that's it for today. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Sunshine

_**My Sunshine**_

**A/N: I changed the city that Takeuchi-san (Monika)'s beach house was from Niigata to Shimoda.**

* * *

**Friday, June 31st**

"...and I thank you for all your hard work. Have fun on your summer break and may you return to school ready to learn again." The principal concluded his speech. He walked away from the podium and went off stage. The students in the gym were chattering excitedly.

"So," CJ asked, "We still on for that one-on-one?" Next to me were CJ and the triplets. All of them looked happy. Who wouldn't? Schools out for the entire month of July because it's summer break. What sucks about it is that the break is only one month long. Back home, it's two to two and a half months home.

"I told you," I said, "it's gonna rain tomorrow." I checked the forecast for the weekend. It said that there was a small typhoon that's gonna hit either tomorrow or Sunday. CJ's insisting that the forecast is wrong and it's gonna hit the day after tomorrow. It is not totally certain if it is gonna hit tomorrow or Sunday, due to its erratic irregularity.

"Hell naw, man," he insisted, "I told _you_ that it's gonna hit on Sunday. Don't you watch the news?"

"Better to be safe than sorry," I said.

"Twenty bucks say you're wrong," said CJ. We both shook on it. Just as we sealed the deal, the three girls stood up and walked in front of us.

"So, Sawyer," asked Rose, "What're you gonna do over the break?"

"Me? I'm gonna just… I actually don't know. I'm staying in Japan for most of the break. Maybe I'll just lock myself to my room or go sightseeing." I really didn't have much planned for the break. All I do know is that I'm going home near the end of the break to visit my family, though I'm not exactly looking forward to flying. "What about you guys?"

"We're pretty much staying in the country as well," said Zara, "We don't really have a plan for the entire break."

"I'm gonna go shopping!" exclaimed Kaylee, energetic as ever.

"I'm probably gonna go to the beach or the park a few times. You know, being a total tree hugger," said Rose.

"And I," said CJ, "am gonna chill nearby. Screw around the city. Nothing much."

CJ and the triplets talked for a little bit more, just talking about random things, then took their leave. I looked around the gym-turned-theater for Ono-chan, for we were gonna walk home together. I ended up finding Saito-san, Nakano-san, and Takeuchi-san all talking together. I approached them.

"Hey," I said, waving my hand. They all turned their heads toward me.

"Hi," said Takeuchi-san, who was standing in front of the two sitting girls, "How are you?" Meanwhile, Saito-san smiled a faint smile while blushing while Nakano-san frowned a little. _Can you guys greet me differently?_

"I'm good. How about you guys?"

"I'm good as well," said Takeuchi-san. "I'm happy that the break has started. I could finally relax for a bit." _Takeuchi-san's just another busy bee in a hive, I thought. You know what they say, work hard, play even harder._

"I am quite splendid, actually," said Saito-san with a graceful smile.

"And I," exclaimed Nakano-san, "am not!" _What got her in a bad mood? As if I ever catch her in a good mood._

"I'll be stuck at home all summer!" whined Nakano-san, "With my father no less! I go to school just to avoid him!" _Is that why? What's so bad about staying at home with your father? At least she doesn't have to put up with my father… Why doesn't she like her father?_

"Are you even allowed to go out?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she said, stammering like Saito-san, "but my dad's pretty strict! I have curfews and rules to follow when I go out!"

"You probably just have an overprotective father. It's not a big fuss to make. He's your father for crying out loud."

"Oh, you have not met her father yet, if he lets Nakano-san bring home a boy at that," commented Saito-san, "He's more than overprotective."

"Meh, I've seen worse," I said. _I honestly have seen worse._

"Ugh, you don't get it," groaned Nakano-san. _No, it's just you exaggerating._

Saito-san looked at me with a look of disapproval. Takeuchi-san looked away and shook her head. _What did I do?_

"What about you?" asked Nakano-san, trying to change the topic, "What are you gonna do over the break?"

"I dunno," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I'm staying in Japan for a while, that's for sure. I'm going back home near the end of the break, but I'm entirely free for the rest of the month."

"Hmm," said Takeuchi-san, "Maybe you can go with me to my other house at the beach." _She got two houses? Damn, is this girl rich?_

"You have two houses?" I asked.

Takeuchi-san smiled slyly. "I have four," she bragged, putting her fingers on her chest with her wrist sticking out, as a sort of gesture to show her nobility. My jaw dropped. _Four!? Where's the other two!?_

"One penthouse here in the city, one beach house in Shimoda, a small chalet up north in Hokkaido, and a cottage outside London in England." _She got a house in England? Home of Her Majesty the Queen? My girl's out here flexing on all of us!_

My jaw dropped even further. Hell, it probably unhinged at the utter shock that has filled my body. _I'm just a common pleb compared to her!_

"Yeah, yeah, no need to around telling people how rich you are," complained Nakano-san.

"I agree. Monika, please show a little more modesty. Lee-san cannot even comprehend how your life has been so luxurious," Saito-san added. I stayed silent, for I was still in awe at how rich she was.

Takeuchi-san smiled brightly and laughed. "Ha! Sorry about that!"

Meanwhile, I jokingly went down on one knee and genuflected, my right arm clutching my stomach and my left extended outward. "Oh, glory to Her Majesty Takeuchi-sama!" I mockingly announced.

"My glorious goodness reaches out to even the stars up high!" she played along with my joke, "My power exceeds even the sun itself!" She stretched her arms out as if she was welcoming someone with her arms. Both of us laughed hard afterward.

"What about you, Saito-san?" I asked.

"Oh, I-I do suppose that I am free all month like you," she said, "I m-may go to the library and read."

"And I'm stuck at home unless I go out," said Nakano-san.

"Well, it looks like we could hang out as a group one day," I said. Nakano-san and Saito-san both blushed, as if they were nervous around being with me in public. _Perhaps they're not used to hanging out with a boy outside of school._ Meanwhile, Takeuchi-san nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll text you if we want to hang out, I guess," said Takeuchi-san.

"Wait, I don't have your email saved in my phone," I said as I reached into my pocket and took out my iPhone.

"Oh! Here you go," she said. Takeuchi-san and I exchanged emails on our cells.

"Alright. How about you, Nakano-san? Do you want to exchange emails?" I asked the pink-haired girl.

"My dad checks my phone a lot. If he sees a boy's contact information on it, he'll go crazy." _Perhaps she does have an overprotective dad._ Jeez, I had a helicopter mom. I understand why she worried a lot, but it was still annoying.

"Okay, how about you, Saito-san?" I asked.

Saito-san shook her head no. "I do not own a phone. I apologize for that."

"It's not a big deal." I do find it odd that she doesn't have a phone. _How does she communicate with Nakano-san? They seem like best buds. Maybe they live close enough that they don't need phones?_

We talked for a little while longer about what we could do over the break. We decided that we would all go with Takeuchi-san to her beach house in the port city of Shimoda. Further planning is required in order to make travel accommodations and other stuff.

I met with Ono-chan afterwards and told her about the plan. She seemed excited to go. "It sounds like fun!" she said.

"Of course it sounds like fun! We're gonna stay at Takeuchi-san's beach house!" I agreed with her.

"Wait, you're gonna go too?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, "Why not?"

"Oh, I dunno," she said, clasping her hands behind her back as she approached me slowly, making her silhouette a little smaller, "Four girls, one guy, all alone in the same house. What could go wrong?"

"Wh-wha?" I said, my face burning with the blood coursing in its vessels in my cheeks. _Wait! Don't make it sound like that type of vacation!_

Ono-chan giggled. "Aw, Lee-kun is getting embarrassed talking about some fun times!" _Don't tease me like that!_

After a bit, she laid off of me. The both of us walked home together afterward, talking about what we can do over the break.

**The next day**

Well, it's the first day of summer break. I could finally swim at the beach or at the community pool, or walk around in the nearby park! Or, if you're a fellow otaku like me, stay inside with the curtains closed, the lights off, a blanket around you, and a mouse in hand.

Not like I can go out anyways.

"Damn, it's soaking wet," I murmured under my breath. "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

CJ and I made plans to play a pickup game at the park. Sure, he was gonna beat my ass at basketball, but it's just because of the massive height difference. I should just text him to tell him to call it off.

Above, the sky was a dark gray, with lightning flashing occasionally. The rain was coming down hard at an almost 45-degree angle because of the wind. I told CJ that there was gonna be a big over our heads today, but he didn't listen.

"We can't do it, man. It's a giant storm out there," I texted him. He shortly replied after.

"Damnit. Looks like I owe yo ass twenty bucks," he replied. I could tell that he was disappointed without needing to hear his voice.

"Pay up $$$," I texted him back before dropping my phone on my bed. The incessant rain pounded at my window as the loud thunder sound its horn, filling my room with the boom. The flashes of lightning lighted my dark room momentarily.

I sat down at my desk and cracked open my laptop. I logged in and was greeted with the apps that boots up right when I turn on my computer, lagging up the screen for a few seconds. I closed Spotify because I wasn't planning to listen to music. I also closed Skype because I didn't need it at the moment.

I kept Discord and Steam running because three of my online friends were on a game. I clicked on the Steam tab and started to run the game that they were playing. Meanwhile, I joined the Discord call that they had on. I greeted my friends as I booted up the game.

We were playing an MMO called War Thunder. It's pretty much a realistic tank, plane, and warship simulator. I suck at that game a lot. I keep getting my crew knocked out in my tank, losing a wing of my plane, or quickly beaching my boat onto an island. Despite that, I still keep playing because it's fun. It's better with friends actually, because you can make up little strategies.

"Form up on me," I said as I leveled out my plane 3,000 meters up from the ground. My friends made a single file line with me. We were all using the same plane, the German Bf-109. As soon as we got into formation though, a lone enemy player took the lead person out from below. That person was me.

I reeled in surprise as my flaming plane plummeted out of the sky. "No one saw him!?" I exclaimed, disappointed as the same plane, a P-39, shot down everyone else in one line.

"So much for staying in formation," a friend of mine in the call said.

"Let's try again," I said, cocky as ever. We then loaded up another game started playing, being wiped out in the same fashion. That's pretty much how all of my plane games went. We gave up after the fifth loss in a row and decided to play the tank gamemode. I didn't do as well.

I was using an M3 Stuart light tank, whereas my friends were using BT-5s and BT-7s. I was always the first one destroyed. I think it's because I'm too aggressive.

After playing for about an hour, I then turned off my computer and looked back out the window. It was still pouring down rain. This storm was gonna be over our heads for quite a while. Let's hope the electricity doesn't cut out.

I looked outside the window again. I watched the water droplets pound against the thin layer of glass separating me from the maelstrom outside. Lightning flashed through the window, lighting my room momentarily every now and then. The sound of thunder and rain outside filled my room.

This storm gave me time to think for a little while, since I'm stuck in here. I just started thinking about home. About my family. I thought about what little friends I had at home. I actually had met more people with this exchange program then my entire life.

I was surprised about how many people I met here in Japan. CJ and the triplets were the friends I had met who actually stayed with me even though they met my family. Honestly, I can never bring my friends home to hang out. My family's too crazy for them that I end up scaring them off.

Then I met the girls in the club. Ono-chan, the really friendly Genki girl. I honestly think that she fits the childhood friend archetype. Then we got Takeuchi-san, the hard-working and independent woman. She is more mature and responsible type. Saito-san is the quiet and mature type. She probably could fit under the sort of big sister type I guess. Then we got Nakano-san, who is the Tsundere archetype, like the one you see in animes. Jeez, I should get one of those groin protectors baseball players use.

I wish that I had met them sooner. It would've made life back home bearable.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. The door peeked open a crack. I could see Ms. Kobayashi peering in. The warm light from the hallway lights were creeping into my room.

"My, my, it's so dark here," said .

"There's so much lightning that I pretty much don't need to turn on my lamp," I said with a chuckle.

"Well," she said as the door opened a little more, "Have this just in case the power goes out." Her arm reached into my room. She was holding a flashlight. I stood up and grabbed the torch as I thanked her. She soon closed the door.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed, while the wind howled and the rain poured. Back home, we don't really get hit with this type of weather. Hurricanes mostly hit the southern states near the Gulf of Mexico, like Texas, the Atlantic, like Florida, and the Pacific, like California. We rarely get hurricanes, even though we're in the middle of the ocean.

I'm not scared though. The only bad thing that could happen is the power going out. That's not a big deal. It's just gonna get a little hotter with the A/C out of commission.

My phone started to ring. _Who would be calling me at this time?_ I grabbed my phone and looked at who was calling. The caller ID said Ono-chan. I only had one picture of her and it was when she had a case of bad bed hair. The caller ID also showed me that one picture. I'll admit, I laughed a little when that picture came up with the caller ID.

"Hello?" said Ono-chan when I picked up the phone, "Lee-kun?"

"I hear you loud and clear," I said.

"First day of summer! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well, I'm fine and dandy, it's just that there's a storm over our heads," I explained the obvious, "Ruined my plans to have a one-on-one on the basketball court with CJ-san."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that," Ono-chan said, still sounding upbeat.

"What about you?" I asked, "What were you gonna do today?" I laid myself down on my bed, my head resting on my pillow.

"I was just gonna stay at my house, maybe take a nap." Geez, for someone so happy and energetic, she sure loves to sleep in a lot. My brother was like that, loving to just sleep in, despite being in the Navy. He would try to find sleep whenever he can. They even found him napping in the cockpit of his fighter jet while they waited for their scheduled take off for a routine flight. Good thing he woke up before they took off on the runway.

"Well, why not take a nap now? Rain and thunder can help you fall asleep."

"No, the thunder is too loud. I get kind of scared during these big storms," she said.

"You? Scared?" I said in an astonished voice.

"Y-yeah," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Never thought the always happy Ono-chan would get scared!" I commented. "You're like a puppy!"

"Puppies get scared of storms too," she said.

"My uncle had puppies at home," I explained, "And when it was raining outside, they would always go in a corner, shivering."

"Oh no! What did you do?"

"It helps if you talk to them," I said.

"Well, in this case, I'm a puppy!" she said, giggling. She exhaled a long sigh.

A puppy fits her well. She always follows me like a stray to a boy. She really is the friendly type, with her being really easy to talk to. I never really had a friend like her. I guess the person who was like Ono-chan was my brother. He's always cheerful, at least when he's out of the house. He's always there for me to talk to when I have trouble.

Until when he…. You know what, I shouldn't say what happened. That'll just ruin the mood.

Outside, the rolling thunder almost drowned out our voices. It got so loud that we had to raise our voices a little.

"I told you about my friend, right?" she asked. _He did up in our conversations every now and then, but she hasn't told me who he was._

"No, not really," I said, "He did come up every now and then, but you were very reluctant to talk about him."

There was a long pause. For a good ten seconds, Ono-chan didn't talk. It was like she was thinking of what she was gonna say or getting ready to tell me her darkest secret.

"I had a friend that I grew up with since elementary school," she spoke up, "His name was Makoto Chika. I just called him MC.

"He was my only real friend back then. He was like a mature older brother. He looked out for me when I was feeling down." She sighed. _Only real friend? What, she didn't have any lady friends like any other girl?_

"He was there when I was happy," she continued, "and he was there when I was sad. He was there when the sun was shining, and when the rainclouds won't go away. That was, until last year."

I could hear her sniffling every now and then as if she was crying. I heard her take in a few deep breaths. When she talked, her voice cracked a little.

"What happened?" I asked.

"For some reason," Ono-chan croaked, pausing in the middle of her sentence, "MC left just before the school festival last year without so much of a goodbye."

I heard her quietly sobbing through the receiver now. Through the tears and the sniffles, she continued. _I__s this why she didn't really want to talk about MC before?_

"It felt like a part of me was torn off, as if I was only just a half to a whole piece. I...I…" she stammered, "I loved him."

Now, she was just crying and crying. She didn't stop crying. I stayed on the line because she was my friend. Any other guy would just hang up, but I understand what she's going through. I understand how it feels to have your best friend ripped from your arms, how it feels to leave him forever without saying goodbye, without having your last moments of him being happy. I've been through all of it. I've experienced all of it.

"I'm sorry," Ono-chan apologized through the tears, "I'm sorry for making you listen to me. I should just hang up now."

"Ono-chan, wait," I said, beckoning her to stay on the line. I couldn't leave her like this. She was going through something. I'm her friend. I'm supposed to see this through. _Where did all of this sadness come from?_

"I see that you're not well," I said, "I can't leave you like this."

"Lee-kun…" her voice croaked, trailing off.

"Lemme help you," I offered.

"It's okay. You don't have to."

There was another long silence. None of us spoke for a while. She didn't hang up, nor did I. We were just listening to the incessant rain and her quietly sobbing. It felt as though the angels up high even wept and wailed, their cries being heard by me.

"Let me sing you a song my mom always sang to me when I was a child," I said. I haven't heard this song in years. My mom stopped singing to me when I became more mature to help out my sister. I've longed for her sweet voice to sing again, though I never asked.

"Lee-kun…" Ono-chan muttered, barely audible over the rain and thunder. I just started singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping.  
I dreamt I held you, in my arms.  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love you, and make you happy.  
And nothing else could come between  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll have shattered all of my dreams.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

Again, the silence was soon filled with the sound of rain, the angels crying even harder. I felt like crying too. I haven't heard that song since that thing happened a couple of years ago. It brings back memories of my family being close. After that happened, it seemed as though everyone in my family became silent, their songs ripped from their hearts.

Soon, my ears detected the giggle of my friend. The happy giggle of Ono-chan rang in my ears. I smiled, knowing that she's okay again. At least, I think she is. That was quick.

"Lee-kun," she said, "Is that your way of cheering me up?"

"Heh, yeah," I said, "You're my friend. Why would I leave you all sad and depressed?" I stepped closer to my window and looked out. Through the falling rain, I could spy the light coming from Ono-chan's room. I turned on my flashlight and shined the beam at her room. She stood up, for she was sitting under the window, and looked back at me.

I saw her face. Her cheeks were red from the moment of sadness that had descended upon her. I saw her faint smile. I smiled back. That was over. I wonder why she was sad all of a sudden.

The light in her room suddenly shut off. Downstairs, I heard Ms. Kobayashi exclaim something. Keeping my light shined on her room, I saw Ono-chan still smiling. She laughed a little. Same with me.

For the rest of the storm, I was talking to her about the friends we had. I talked about the few friends I had back home. She talked about MC, as well as the club members. I tried to keep her spirits up throughout the storm because if she ever lost that smile, I probably would lose mine too.

I've already lost enough, I can't afford to lose any more.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Shimoda is a coastal city on the Izu Penninsula south of Tokyo**

**2\. Hokkaido is the northernmost prefecture/island in Japan.**

**3\. Emails are used instead of phone numbers.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter came out quick. Half of the reason why is because I worked on the first half of the story on the weekend because I had four straight hours of free time (was volunteering, but pretty much free time), the other half was because I was working on this chapter alongside the last one. The other other half was because I was planning for this chapter for about a month already. Oh well. Might as well get good ideas down asap. If y'all got any more good ideas (because I am the Elon Musk of bad ideas), feel free to leave a review! Peace out!**

* * *

**A/N: I realized that the Japanese summer vacation starts at around the end of July, not the end of June. I had some things planned out for the entire month of July, so ****I'll just keep the start date on June 31st. Oh well, what can you do? :(**


	10. Chapter 10: Independence Day

_**Independence Day**_

**July 4th**

"Do you believe that you can walk on water!" Rock music blared from my phone, loud enough to wake me from my dream.

_Damnit,_ I thought as I reached over to my phone to shut off the alarm. Sunlight peeked through the cracks of my blinds on my window. _I should get up now._

I reluctantly lifted my head, as though it was weighed down by a bowling ball. Even though it was summer, I thought it would be a good idea to wake up early in the morning, just to keep my internal clock in shape.

I rolled myself out of bed, my feet touching the floor as I caught myself from falling off the mattress. I looked out the window to see the early sun cresting the horizon, greeting me as I rubbed my eyes until I saw mini fireworks.

My window faced the house next door, though I could still see the street. The house belonged to Ono-chan. I tried to peer into her window to see if I can spy a glance at her.

I haven't seen her since the storm. She didn't answer her phone when I called or texted. I never saw her outside of her house these past few days. I don't know why she won't answer me. Honestly, I'm getting kind of worried.

But today's the 4th of July and y'all know I'm patriotic as hell. Today's a day to go to the park for a good old fashioned grill and a game of football. I was planning to go to the park today with the club members. You know, just hang out on a special summer day and to let them experience how we do it in America.

Though I couldn't get a hold of Ono-chan, even though she lives next door.

Still in my PJs, I padded downstairs barefoot. I heard the succulent sizzling of bacon in its pan, its juicy aroma making me drool already. My stomach growled in anger, wanting to eat more and more.

"Mornin' Sawyer!" exclaimed Ms. Kobayashi as she passed me on the stairwell. She held a large cooler, big enough to fit a few beers, cans of soda, and water bottles.

"Morning," I greeted back. Meanwhile, Ms. Kobayashi hurried down the stairs, smiling back at me for a moment.

"Good morning," I said to Mr. Kobayashi, who was grilling up an American breakfast of pancakes, omelets, and bacon on the kitchen stove. He already had two plates ready to eat, with the pancakes topped with syrup, butter, and a strawberry, omelets with cheese oozing from its inner layers, and a few strips of bacon that would be a little juicy when you bite into it. He looked like he was about done with preparing the third plate.

"Morning, Sawyer. Just finishing up this plate. Go ahead and set the table, will you?"

I grabbed the plates and lifted them up carefully. Both plates felt pretty heavy. I guess he did make a big breakfast. I put the two plates down onto the table, then grabbed spoons, forks, and chopsticks. I set them accordingly with the plates. I went over to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice, which was in a rectangular carton, the yellow cardboard signifying that there is OJ in there. I also grabbed three cups and laid them out on the table.

After eating, I went back up to my room to change. I wore a gray shirt with a darker gray version of the Stars and Stripes on the chest and light brown cargo shorts. I slapped on my brother's field cap onto my head. I also put on my red running shoes. After that, I paused momentarily, as if my attention was drawn to a very insignificant thing. But to me, it was very significant. _Well, I'm not gonna go to the park until 12, I'll see if I can get Ono-chan out of the house._

Grabbing my phone and unlocking it, I swiped through the large number of apps that I had until I found the green icon with a white phone on it. I tapped on it and searched for Takeuchi-san's contact. I put my phone to my ear and listened to the ringing as it was calling Takeuchi-san's phone.

"Hello?" she said into her phone.

"Hey," I said, "You're going to the park with us, right?"

"Yeah, I am," she answered, "I'm just getting ready right now. What's up?"

"Can you make sure Nakano-san and Saito-san know the plan?" I asked. I still didn't have any of their numbers. Nakano-san didn't give me her contact info because having a boy in her contacts would make her dad suspicious. Meanwhile, Saito-san doesn't have a phone at all, so the only way I could contact her is when I call Takeuchi-san, who relays that message to Nakano-san, who relays that message to Saito-san. To contact them, it's pretty much a big game of Messenger.

"They're coming. They already told me. And let me guess. Sayori is not answering her phone, is she?"

"N-no. How did you know?" I asked. _Has Ono-chan not been answering Takeuchi-san's calls either?_

"She called me by landline. She accidentally broke her phone. It'll take a bit for the shop to fix her phone." _Oh thank God, she's okay. I was getting worried there for a second._

"Thanks. I'll just go over to her house to talk to her then," I said, hanging up. I stuck my phone into my pocket and walked out of my room. Mr. and Ms. Kobayashi told me that they are getting everything prepared. They wanted me to see if Ono-chan was going too, so they could give her a ride.

That said, I walked out of the door. Outside, the sun beamed down on me while birds flew above, chasing each other like fighter planes, twirling and diving as they flew. The trees blew in the wind. A lot of the damage from the typhoon was already repaired. A few palm fronds ripped from their trees lay scattered. They have yet to pick that up.

Closing the gate to the house, I walked next door to Ono-chan's. I opened the gate to the white wooden fence and entered.

The mahogany door was simple, with one of those knockers that hung from the door. There was also a peephole. I grabbed the handle of the knocker and banged it against the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, "Ono-chan?"

A few seconds later, I heard the thudding of someone running down the stairs. It sounded like someone tumbling down the stairs. _Is she okay?_

The doorknob turned and the door unlocked. The door swung open. There stood Ono-chan, her hair disheveled as usual whenever she's at home. Her bow was crooked. She wore a pair of blue PJs, ones that matched her eyes.

"Hello?" Ono-chan greeted with her toothy, cheeky grin. "Lee-kun?"

"Mornin' Ono-chan," I said, smiling back. I chuckled a little while seeing Ono-chan's bedhead. "Daijoubu desu ka? You doing alright?"

"Yes! Actually, I'm glad you came to visit!" exclaimed Ono-chan, giggling, "I kept waking up late! If you hadn't come today, I might've never gotten out of bed!"

"What time do you wake up if I'm not there?" I asked, my smile fading off of my face as I formed a quizzical expression.

"Uh," Ono-chan said as she put her finger to her bottom lip, "around noon." _Do I have to be her alarm clock every day? She has to get up at some point._

"Do you want me to wake you up early?" I asked. Honestly, it's not a big deal. I usually go out for a run around the block a couple of times in the morning. After doing my rounds, I could just go to Ono-chan's house, wake her up if her parents aren't home, and maybe make her breakfast… Oh God, now I sound like I'm her husband.

"I-I don't wanna bother you," said Ono-chan, waving her hands up and shaking her head no.

"It's no big deal," I said, grinning to one side of my face.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "If you want. There's a spare key under the doormat. You can let yourself in and wake me. If my parents are out, that is."

"I don't know where your room is though," I said, "If I'm gonna wake you up myself, I should know where your room is."

Ono-chan opened the door a little wider, showing me the interior of her house. I never really went inside her house. I didn't know what it looked like. When I looked inside of her house, I noticed that the layout was quite similar to my house next door. I'm assuming all houses (at least, those on the block) are identical to each other, following the same floor plan.

The only difference is that Ono-chan's house is a little more furnished than mine. The Kobayashi's and I finished decorating the house, but it was still quite sparse. Ono-chan had a little more furniture than the Kobayashi's household, with more paintings and vases everywhere.

I stepped in. Ono-chan led the way upstairs. I followed her without thinking. Her house was nice. The color scheme was almost the same as my house, with the different shades of gray contrasting one another, while the dark wooden furniture stood out from it all, accenting the house with a subtle red taste to compliment the gray paint. The kitchen and the living room looked modern.

Upstairs, there were Kanji lettering on the walls, written on paper parchment and framed. I didn't really know how to read Kanji all that well. It was different lettering than the Hiragana and Katakana that I had learned. Kanji was Chinese lettering adopted by the Japanese. It was pretty much a way of shortening a word. I can read Hiragana and Katakana, Hiragana being used to represent Japanese words and Katakana is used for foreign words. I also know Romaji, which is just Japanese in Latin script. Get it? Roman? Romaji?

I got to Ono-chan's door, which had a picture of a sun with her name on it. _Her room's probably nice,_ I thought. Boy was I wrong. I never thought my first time in a girl's room to be like this.

_Jesus, you live in this mess?_ I asked Ono-chan in my head. What I saw made my room back home look clean. Clothes littered the floor. Already eaten Cup Noodles with wooden chopsticks lay cluttered on her desk. A couple of plush toys lay scattered. Her bed was not made. It just looked like a madhouse.

That made something inside me click. I instantly started to pick things up. "What are you doing?" asked Ono-chan.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked as I scooped up a pile of clothing and put it near the door. I also picked up all of the Cup Noodles cups and stacked them. I put the stack near the door so I can remember to throw it away when I go back downstairs. I quickly made her bed. Not the best of jobs, but it looks cleaner now. I also picked up all of the plushies and placed them on the bed.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Ono-chan said.

"Oh, but I do," I said sarcastically as I placed the last plushie, a big huggable cow, at the end of the bed. There was a yellow plush duck on the windowsill behind it. There were two windows in her room, one facing the street and the other at the head of the bed, facing my house.

"Why did you clean my room?" asked Ono-chan, "And how did you do it so fast?"

"Practice," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "and my house is always a mess. I always have to clean the house."

"So," I continued, "I came over today because I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the park with me. The rest of the club is going today."

"Oh?" asked Ono-chan, "What's the occasion?"

"It's a, uh, a national holiday back home. Independence Day. I was the one who wanted to do something, me growing up on a military base and all." I smiled awkwardly, putting my hand on the back of my neck.

Ono-chan sat down on her cleanly-made bed, her hands folded in her lap. "What if I don't wanna go?" she asked, a faint yet fake smile curling on her lips.

"Then I'll make you go," I said. "You can't spend your summer cooped up in this house. What happened to that energetic Ono-chan I knew? After the storm, it felt like the clouds above stayed without you."

Ono-chan blushed as she squirmed on her bed. After a pause, I said "I designate this excursion as a club activity. The vice president can't miss club activities, can she?"

After a sigh, she agreed to go. I left the room for a few minutes to let her change into the appropriate clothes. Meanwhile, I quickly cooked something up for her to eat on the way. I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast. When she came down, she wore a red shirt with a black cardigan, as well as a pair of denim shorts.

After she quickly wolfed down her sandwich that I made her, she hitched a ride with me in Mr. Kobayashi's car. When we arrived, the other club members were laying out a red white and blue table cloth on a wooden picnic table, which had a wooden bench on each side and a wooden canopy.

Mr. Kobayashi parked the car in a parking space next to the table. As we stepped out, Takeuchi-san looked up from what she was doing and waved, with the other two girls did the same after she did.

Takeuchi-san wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was put up in her usual ponytail. Nakano-san wore a rosy pink off-shoulder shirt that says "BAKA" in bold English letters, as well as a pair of black short shorts. Saito-san wore a turquoise shirt with a navy blue cardigan that was a little too long, making it seem like it flows in the wind. She also wore a pair of faded light blue jeans.

Their outfits sort of fit the occasion, with Ono-chan and Nakano-san wearing red, Takeuchi-san wearing white, and Saito-san wearing blue. I don't know if it was intentional or by coincidence, but I'm glad they dressed up for the occasion.

"Hey, guys!" Takeuchi-san called out as we exited the car. I smiled and waved back as I opened the trunk.

Ono-chan and I unloaded the pizza and chicken wings that we brought, while Mr. Kobayashi took out the cooler filled with Kool-Aid, Gatorade, and water bottles. Ms. Kobayashi grabbed the bag filled with hot dogs, hamburgers, and buns. Can't have a good old fashioned American grill without the burgers and hot dogs.

We still have to unload the grill and charcoal itself, but Mr. Kobayashi said that he got them. I offered my help, but he said he's fine with it.

I placed the pizza boxes I was holding down onto the cloth-ed table. "Hey," said Nakano-san, crossing her arms as a grin crept on her face.

"Hello," said Saito-san as she smiled faintly.

"So," spoke Takeuchi-san, who approached me with her hand on her hips, "Why did you want us to come out here with all of this stuff?"

"Well," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "I came here to experience the Japanese culture. Might as well show you guys how we do it back at home." I grinned widely.

"Besides," Ono-chan piped in, "It's a nice day outside!" I looked at her and she had a really big smile on her face.

"Aw," cooed Nakano-san in a mocking tone, ignoring Ono-chan's comment, "Baby Lee-san's already homesick." She smiled as she leaned back a bit and crossed her arms. Meanwhile, Saito-san looked a little flustered, as if Nakano-san was her misbehaving child.

"N-Natsuki!" exclaimed Saito-san, scolding her, "That is rude! He is probably missing his family!"

"Ah, it's not a big deal," I said as I grinned to one side of my face. Saito-san took a breath of relief.

"I'm glad," she said, smiling. She held her hand close to her chest.

"It's a little taste of home for me anyway," I murmured.

"I had so much trouble trying to get out of the house," said Nakano-san, "My dad was being a total jerk."

"Oh?" I asked as I crossed my arms, "What did you do?"

"When he wasn't looking, I sneaked out of the house," Nakano-san said as she gleamed with pride.

"What will happen when you go home?" asked Saito-san.

"He'll," said Nakano-san hesitantly, "Let's just say he'll probably be too tired to do anything."

"Natsuki, you know that's dangerous! Why would you do something so reckless?" asked Saito-san. _Dangerous? Reckless? What does she mean by that?_

"Relax Yuri," said Nakano-san, giving a kind smile, "I know how to handle it."

"You guys still live with your parents?" asked Takeuchi-san.

"I still do," replied Nakano-san.

"Me too!" added Ono-chan with a giggle.

"I do not live with my parents anymore," said Saito-san, "I am responsible enough."

"What about you?" asked Takeuchi-san, pointing her chin at me, "Do you still live with your parents?"

"Me? Yeah," I said, "Though I spend my time over at a friend's house or with my brother on the nearby base."

"Base?" asked Saito-san, "As in a military base?"

"Yeah, my brother was a pilot there," I said. "How about you?" I nodded to Takeuchi-san.

"I pretty much live by myself," said Takeuchi-san, "My parents live with me, but they're never home. They're always doing business in London." _Her parents work abroad a lot. Is this what got her rich?_

"Meanwhile, my brother lives in California, so I'm pretty much home alone," Takeuchi-san said as she held up a football. I noticed that she wore a black hair tie around her wrist. "He got me this and another football signed by the quarterback for the New England Patriots." _Oh crap! Where did her brother get a football signed by Tom Brady?_

"Hey, let me see that," I said, pointing at the football. Takeuchi-san tossed it to me and I caught it. The pigskin had the Wilson logo and the NFL logo. I haven't seen one of these since I left for Japan. Football isn't big in Japan, that's why I don't see these pigskins laying around.

I remember a few years ago, I bet on the Patriots for the Super Bowl LII. I ended up losing a Benjamin to my friend when Brady screwed up the catch for their Hail Mary play, giving the game to the Eagles. Moral of the story, bet on the underdog.

"Do you guys want to play?" I asked. Nakano-san shook her head no and told me she didn't eat a single thing today and wanted to have some breakfast before playing. Saito-san pretty much said that it wasn't her style (those weren't her exact words per se. She would never say something like that). Ono-chan told me that she doesn't know how to throw a football and that she wanted to play later.

Takeuchi-san and I were the only people present who knew how to throw a football. Takeuchi-san backpedaled from where she was standing and held her arms up to get ready to catch the ball.

I ran out into the open so I won't hit anyone. I placed my fingers on the lacing of the pigskin and threw it, watching the ball spiral. The ball gracefully fell into Takeuchi-san's hands and she caught it without trouble.

"Good catch!" called out Ono-chan, who was waving from the bench. Meanwhile, Takeuchi-san threw the ball. It glided towards me and I caught it, feeling the rough leather as it spiraled into my hands. We threw it back and forward for ten minutes, with us increasing the distance from each other every now and then.

My phone soon rang. I heard my ringtone ring as I got ready to catch the ball that Takeuchi-san threw. My eyes left the ball for a second and my hands dropped to my pocket to grab my phone, forgetting the task at hand. That was not a good idea, because a second later, the ball smacked my face.

My head recoiled back and I fell backward onto my butt, knocking the wind out of me. My hand instinctively shot up to the spot where the ball hit my face. Takeuchi-san ran towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah," I said, "It doesn't hurt too bad. My phone just rang and I gotta take it. How about you teach Ono-chan how to throw a football?"

"Okay! And I'm sorry about that!"

"Not a problem. I'll be fine."

Takeuchi-san smiled as she ran off to fetch Ono-chan. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I read the caller ID. My phone said, "My Sis wants to FaceTime".

I swiped to answer the call. A second later, and my sister appeared on the screen. She wore a black oversized shirt that had a graphic logo of Captain America's red white and blue shield on it. Her long blond hair sat on her shoulders. Her sharp blue eyes contrasted her pale skin. She had thin and delicate lips.

From the looks of it, she had her phone propped up against something because she was resting her chin in her hands. From what I'm seeing, I'm assuming she propped it up against the lamp she has on her desk. Her white bed was not made at all. The sun streamed in through the cracks in the blinds in the nearby window. Her beige-colored room was clean, other than her bed.

"Is… is that my shirt?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said, grinning so wide, her eyes are closed.

"Please don't tell me you're not wearing pants," I whined.

"Au contraire, mi amigo, I am not wearing pants," she said, still smiling like the cheeky dumbass she is.

"Goddamnit," I said as I put my head in my other hand. I looked ahead and saw Takeuchi-san teaching Ono-chan how to throw a ball. Nakano-san and Saito-san were at the table, eating hot dogs. Mr. Kobayashi was grilling hamburgers while Ms. Kobayashi was getting stuff from the car.

"So what are you up to?" asked my sister.

"I'm at the park right now. Celebrating the occasion, you know?" I said with a little chuckle.

"Really?" she said, "Never thought you would've done something like this… especially after what happened."

"Don't remind me, you nitwit," I said, "That's why I'm doing it. So that I don't have to forget how we used to do it without having to feel sad or anything."

My sister smiled and shook her head as it dropped from her hands. "You fucking emo kid," she teased.

"Shut up, you heartless bitch," I teased back.

Faintly, I heard yelling from outside her room. I knew exactly who was yelling.

"Ugh, I gotta go," my sister groaned, who quickly ended the call. I didn't even get to say bye. _Whatever. At least he can't get me here._

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. The word "Baka" on Natsuki's shirt means idiot. A common phrase said by tsunderes like her.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I ended up making a 'Murican themed chapter. I kind of planned that a few months ago but forgot how it was gonna go. Whoops. Because of that, I had a massive case of writers block. (FYI, if you've been reading my other two projects, I'm having writer's block for them.) That's why I haven't posted another chapter. Oh well. You know, it's a coincidence that I'm posting this chapter. It's currently Veterans Day here in the States (Armistice Day if you're in Europe). I don't know why I'm telling you this. I just thought it was funny that I was posting a chapter about the Fourth of July on Veterans Day. God bless America I guess. On that note, I'll leave you to it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Karaoke

_**Karaoke**_

**July 16**

I was out on a morning jog. It rained last night, so there were puddles of water everywhere. The moist leaves of the trees seemed to glow in the morning sun.

The air felt humid, making me sweat even more than how I usually do. I'm used to it though, with me growing up on an island. Being surrounded by water made me perspire more because of the humidity, especially in the summer months. That's pretty much why I maintained a fit body. I'm just sweating off all of the fat.

Sweat dribbled down my face like teardrops. My hair and shirt were soaked with sweat. A warm breeze blew through the Japanese landscape. In the distance, the tall buildings of the city towered over the waking people.

Rock music blared in my ear from my Bluetooth earbuds. I always listen to rock whenever I exercise, work, or just as I wake up in the morning to start my day.

I turned right, turning right onto my street. I was just finishing my morning jog. I mapped out a route in our subdivision so that I would be able to run one full mile. I decided to finish strong, so I started sprinting back to my house.

I felt the shock of my bounds in my feet every time they hit the ground, my rubber running shoes not absorbing the shock. I didn't really care, though. I just kept on running.

I was running as fast as I can, motivated by my music. I kept running and running as I listened to the lyrics of a certain song by a band called The Score. I silently mouthed the lyrics of the song as I ran.

"That I run like a rebel

Run like a rebel, run like a rebel, run like the rebel

Shake off the devil, shake off the devil

Run like a rebel, run like a rebel

Like a rebel!"

I was completely focused on finishing this jog. The only reason why I stopped just 15 feet short was that I heard my ringtone ring. It completely threw off my focus.

Disappointed, I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. It said Takeuchi-san's name surrounded by green heart emojis. I saw a picture of her taking a selfie with my phone with one hand and holding up a peace sign with the other. She snapped that picture when I left my phone on my desk because I had to use the restroom.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the call, "Takeuchi-san?"

"Hey, Lee-san," she said, "I was wondering if you were free." _Is she asking me out? That's one line that people would start a conversation if they wanna go out on a date! Is this my chance?_

_For the love of God, _I called myself out, _Sawyer, you're desperate!_

"Yeah," I said, my voice almost cracking, "Whaddya need?"

"I'm asking you out on a date," said Takeuchi-san, followed with a sweet giggle. "I hope you'll accept." _Wha-_, I thought as I was caught off guard by that request. Honestly, it came out of the blue. I never expected it.

Though there was no one around, I still felt my face turn red from embarrassment. Or was it excitement? Perhaps both? At the time, I never really knew. I never had someone ask me out, nor that I had the guts to ask someone out. It's weird. I always meet attractive girls who are into what I like, but I never had the courage to take the first step. Hell, my dad would probably describe me as a pussy when it comes to girls.

My jaw dropped as well. I was speechless. It was as if someone punched me in the face from out of nowhere and I was trying to process what just happened.

"Uh," I only managed to vocalize. As smart as I was, I was dumbstruck. "_Uh"?_, I screamed at myself silently, _You only thought of "Uh"? _

"Pfffft! Ha ha ha!" laughed Takeuchi-san in a very impolite way, "Did you really expect that I am actually asking you out!" _Damnit! I fell for it again!_

"Yeah yeah," I chided while Takeuchi-san's hysterical laugh rang in my ears. Before she could get on my nerves, she finally calmed down. "Why did you call me?"

"I was gonna ask if you were free today," asked Takeuchi-san. _Okay, maybe she wants to hang out with the club today. What does she want to do?_

"I'm free every day," I said, making my voice as deep and gravelly as possible as a joke. I jokingly did a little heroic pose when I said that, imagining fireworks and explosions were going off behind me while a bald eagle screeches.

"Was that supposed to be an America joke?" asked Takeuchi-san.

"Yeah, kinda," I said as I dropped my arms back down to my side. I hope no one saw that. "But yeah, I'm free. Whaddya wanna do?"

"Um," said Takeuchi-san, "I was hoping for us to go out to a karaoke bar. I wanted to go with you and the rest of the club."

Ah, karaoke. I've done it before. I remember hanging out with my brother's squadron mates. We all went to one of their houses because they had a karaoke machine. It was fun watching my brother and his friends try to sing while drunk off their asses. Have you heard a surly drunk trying to sing Call Me Maybe while slurring every other word? It's funny as hell. It wasn't exactly fun trying to drag their drunk asses back to the car though. The putrid smell of puke stunk up my brother's car for a good few days every time we went out to karaoke, but it was worth it.

"I'm free. I could bring along Ono-chan as well. That is if she wants to wake up."

"She's not awake already?" asked Takeuchi-san.

"Nope!" I responded.

"But it's 12 noon!" cried Takeuchi-san. Ono-chan tends to sleep in late. I wouldn't blame her. I have to force myself to get outta bed this morning. If there ain't a reason why I should wake up, don't expect me to wake up on time.

"You know her. That's why I'm late for school sometimes! I'll get her up though," I said. _Looks like I'm gonna wake her up again. She does this quite a lot, doesn't she? Oh well._ "I'll pay for my own stuff."

"Oh, no," said Takeuchi-san, "I got it. You don't have to pay a Yen."

"No, I insist," I said, "It's the least I can do since you're treating us." If there was anything I learned from my brother, it is to never let the lady pay.

"No, I got it," Takeuchi-san pressured, "You know I got money to spare." God, this girl doesn't wanna give up. Who doesn't want free money?

"I'm paying."

"Ugh, fine," said Takeuchi-san, "Meet me at the coffee shop near the school at 2 o'clock?"

"It's a date!" I exclaimed as I ended the call. I put my phone back in my pocket.

The Kobayashi couple was at work, so I was home alone. I dropped my house keys onto the kitchen counter and went upstairs.

In the shower, I peeled off my soaking wet shirt. Meanwhile, the shower was warming up. The steam from the hot water rose to the sky like mist in a rainforest.

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror. Using my hand, I wiped the glass like windshield wipers to clear the mist. I saw the blond and messy hair on my head, with my stark blue eyes complimenting my hair. Using my hand as a comb, I parted my hair to the side. "I gotta get a haircut," I said as I dried my hand using the towel at my waist.

I changed into a simple gray t-shirt and a black hoodie with a sweater, as well as a pair of ripped jeans. I put my running shoes back on and headed outside again.

I made my way to Ono-chan's house. Chances were that she was still asleep. I would do the same too a year ago. I just made it a habit that whenever I started to feel like doing that, I would force myself to go outside. It sure beats seeing a therapist about it.

The sun above was shining like a spotlight. There were a few clouds that dot the blue skies, but not enough clouds to cover the sun's rays.

I knocked loudly on Ono-chan's door, making sure she would be able to hear it from her room. Meanwhile, I was thinking of what I should do. If she was still sleeping, how would I get in there? If I somehow managed to get in (within legal parameters), should I wake her personally? Or is it an invasion of privacy? What if I do wake her? Do I make breakfast for her? Clean her room? I might just do that.

...She didn't answer. I knocked again. "Hello?" I called out, "Ono-chan?" I didn't want to throw pebbles at her window today because I felt like I was gonna break the glass.

She didn't even answer the door. I decided to call her on my cell.

I tried to call her, but she didn't even answer her phone either. It's as if she was dead or something. Looks like I'll have to wake her myself.

I tested the lock on the door. Most likely, it would be locked but to my surprise, it wasn't. I was able to open the door. _She didn't lock the damn door? That's scary!_

_Might as well go in,_ I thought.

I've come in unannounced before when her parents weren't home. I knew that she kept a spare house key under the mat just in case she gets locked out. Really, I've done this because we were running late for school. It's a habit of mine to wake her up, whether it is by conventional or unconventional means. Though she never left the door opened.

I knocked on the door of her room. "Ono-chan," I said, "Wake up you dummy." There was no answer. I knocked again. "C'mon, it's the afternoon already. You've been sleeping for a while." Still no answer.

Outside of her room, I contemplated whether to go in. I've done this before during the school year. But this time it's different. It's summer, she has no need to wake up. Hell, I had no need to wake up. It's also a breach of privacy. I know I've done this before, but not during when there's no need to. Besides, isn't this something that a boyfriend would do?

Fuck it, might as well.

I gently open the door. "Ono-chan?"

…

…

…

I opened the door a little wider. Wider. Wide enough to see her buried under her covers, still in her slumber like Sleeping Beauty… I really should stop saying creepy shit like this to sleeping women.

Her room was indeed a mess. Clothes lay on the floor and toys scattered everywhere. Who still plays with toys these days?

My OCD kicked in and I immediately started to get to work. I put all the clothes in one corner, the trash in the bin, the toys on the shelves. I didn't care if I woke her or not. That's why I'm here, isn't it?

As I bent over to pick up a candy wrapper off the floor, a voice, still afflicted with morning drowsiness, spoke up. "Lee-kun," Ono-chan grumbled with a yawn, "What are you doing here?"

I looked up to face her. She wore an oversized black tank top with a Pokeball on it, the straps of her shirt not even staying on her shoulders. Her hair was messy and her bow was missing. She rubbed her eyes with a closed fist. She looked kinda funny, actually.

"I thought I'd wake you," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "It's already the afternoon and you're still under those covers."

She yawned. "What do you mean it's the afternoon? The moon is still…" Ono-chan looked at the window and noticed that there was sunlight peeking through her blinds. "...up."

"No, you just overslept," I said, "Sleepyhead."

"Eh? Meanie…" she groggily groaned. Her head dropped and she closed her eyes. She seemed as if she fell asleep while sitting up.

"Come on," I said, "I'll make you breakfast. Do you want pancakes or waffles?"

**Later**

I ended up making waffles with strawberries and syrup for her. I had one too because I wanted to taste the fruits of my labor. I made mine a little crispier because I wanted that crunch. Both of us happily enjoyed our breakfast before we headed out.

Both of us were walking down one of the many streets in the suburbs. The houses were all identical for the most part. Some houses had flowerbeds, others had a garden.

We walked, talking about random stuff like the weather or school. I was telling rather inappropriate jokes as well.

As we approached the cafe near our school, we noticed Takeuchi-san happily sipping an iced tea at one of the cafe tables outside. She wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans, accompanied with off-white canvas shoes. She had her earbuds in and was looking at her phone, probably scrolling through her feed on Instagram or something.

"Hey Takeuchi-san," I said, waving. She looked up from her phone and smiled. She used her other hand to remove one of her earbuds.

"Hey, guys!" she said, "I'm glad you could make it. Sayori, did you make Lee-san wake you?"

"Yup!" she beamed with pride for some reason, "He also made me breakfast!"

"You know," she said teasingly, "That sounds like something a boyfriend would do."

I turned beet-red for the second time today. I looked at Ono-chan who got as red as the ribbon she's wearing.

"So are you guys going out?" asked Takeuchi-san, making me feel even more awkward and embarrassed. I'm sure Ono-chan was as embarrassed as me.

"M-M-Monika!" stammered Ono-chan, "W-w-we're not going out! A-at least, n-not at the moment. Hehehe." She gave an embarrassed giggle at the end.

"Oh? And what do you say to that, Lee-san?" she asked. She had an evil grin growing on her face. _Damn this woman!_

"N-no!" I stammered, "We're not going out!" Takeuchi-san laughed her obnoxious little laugh again. _Grrr! I'll get her back one day!_

"Wh-whatever," I said, gathering my wits, "I'm gonna get an iced coffee. Ono-chan, do you want something?"

"Can you get me a blueberry slushie please?" she asked. I nodded and walked in to buy our beverages.

After paying about 300 Yen, I walked out with a bright blue iced treat in one hand and a brown iced mochaccino in the other. I handed her the blue beverage and started sipping on my chocolate latte.

Five minutes later, Saito-san and Nakano-san arrived. Saito-san wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black leggings. She had a book in one hand. Nakano-san, on the other hand, wore a yellow sweater and ripped jeans. She had a cheeky grin on her face.

Wandering the streets of the nearby city, we saw a bunch of ramen bars and curry places. Despite curry being Indian cuisine, it is very famous here in Japan. They have their own curry. Maybe I'll try it out later.

We made our way to the karaoke bar that Takeuchi-san says that she visits often. It was down some alleyway, hidden from the city.

She ended up paying for everything. Oddly enough, it wasn't much money. All we had to pay is the rental for one hour in one of the booths down the hall and for beverages. That's cool. I can just come down here just for fun.

The booth had two maroon couches facing each other with a wooden coffee table in between. There was a tablet and a couple of microphones on the coffee table. There was a TV hanging on one wall with a karaoke machine under it. The display had a colorful collage of images of scenery like a sunset on the horizon or a waterfall in a rainforest.

We sat down on the couches, with Saito-san and Nakano-san on one couch and Ono-chan, Takeuchi-san, and I on the other couch. I sat between the two girls. I felt a little awkward, but it's really just sitting in between two girls. I leaned back on the chair. Ono-chan did the same, while Takeuchi-san was scrolling through the tablet.

"So what kind of songs do you guys listen to?" asked Takeuchi-san.

"I really like pop music," said Ono-chan, "J-pop and K-pop are my favorites."

"Oh yeah, me too," spoke Nakano-san, "I like listening to songs by BTS. Anime music though, that's my jam. Don't tell my dad that though." Nakano-san grinned a cheeky grin.

"What about you, Yuri?" asked Takeuchi-san. "Do you listen to music?"

"If I had to say, I like to listen to quiet music. Maybe something like guitar, piano, or violin. I like classical music, as well as those soft ballads you would hear on the radio," said Saito-san. _Ha, she ain't gonna like the type of music we're gonna be singing._

I looked at Takeuchi-san. She was listening intently on what her friends were saying. I noticed that she pays attention to everyone even when she is insulting the shit out of them. That's how you know she's a good friend. She then focused her gaze at me, her emerald green eyes meeting my sky blue eyes.

"What kind of music do you like, Lee-san?" asked Takeuchi-san.

"Me? I'm more into rock songs from something as old as the 60's to something as new as now. I'll probably look for something myself."

"Oh yeah?" asked Takeuchi-san, "I'm more of an American pop fan. Can't go wrong with Taylor Swift or Katy Perry."

"Ugh, you like Taylor Swift?" asked Nakano-san, as if she was disgusted, "I don't like her music."

Takeuchi-san smugly smirked, unfazed by Nakano-san's comment. "Diss all you want about Tay Tay, but she makes great breakup songs and you can't change my mind." At that point, I was listening to Shake It Off in my head, not even paying attention.

"Ha! You have no culture!" insulted Nakano-san. Saito-san, on the other hand, watched this argument with apprehension.

"Says the one who listens to anime music. Like seriously? Can you get any worse?" _Ouch, that hurts. Even for me, the otaku. Yeesh, I wouldn't be surprised if Nakano-san ripped Takeuchi-san's head off right about now._

"Tch!" groaned Nakano-san, "Take that back!" Meanwhile, Saito-san was getting a little worried about Nakano-san, who was standing up and towering over the smug Takeuchi-san. Christ, someone oughta put a leash on her.

I finally decided to put a stop to this fight. "Ladies, ladies, please," I said as I stood up, holding my hands between the two arguing girls, "We all got a different song in our hearts."

"Lee-san is right!" Ono-chan spoke up, "We should just sing instead of fight! Right, Yuri?"

"R-right! W-we have mics! Let's just sing!" stammered Saito-san. Takeuchi-san and Nakano-san looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay," said Takeuchi-san, "Might as well."

"I agree. Why are we even arguing?" asked Nakano-san, chuckling.

"So who's first?" I asked. The four girls all looked at me. Next to me, Ono-chan slowly grabbed the mic on the coffee table without breaking her gaze. Takeuchi-san, in the same fashion, grabbed the tablet next to the mic. Both of them grinned widely as they held out their items to me. "I guess I'm going first."

Grabbing the mic and putting it on my lap, I scrolled through the tablet. The blue background listed out a bunch of songs, all of them Japanese. _Oh crap, I don't know any Japanese songs._

"You know, the reason why this is my favorite karaoke bar," said Takeuchi-san as I frustratingly looked for a song that I did know, "is because they have English songs on top of Japanese songs." _English? That oughta be easier._

"How do I find that?" I asked, showing her the tablet. She scrolled right on the bar that had the different genres of music. She then pointed at one of the options.

"There," said Takeuchi-san, "You'll find a different interface with American songs." I looked at the option she pointed. It said "American" underneath. That seemed easier.

There was a search bar under the option. It prompted me to type in the song, artist, or album that I want to sing. I thought about it for a second. _Maybe I can do one for my brother. As in like a tribute. Yeah, that's a good idea._

I typed in a song into the search bar and tapped on the song. The lights dimmed a little as a soft piano started playing. It was a simple repeating pattern commonly found in rock songs. The lyrics came up on the screen a few seconds later. I stood up and began to sing when it told me to.

"_Step one, you say we need to talk  
__He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
__He smiles politely back at you  
__You stare politely right on through  
__Some sort of window to your right  
__As he goes left, and you stay right  
__Between the lines of fear and blame  
__You begin to wonder why you came  
__Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
__Cause after all, you do know best  
__Try to slip past his defense  
__Without granting innocence  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong  
__The things you've told him all along  
__And pray to God he hears you  
__And I pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong?  
__I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life."_

The song soon ended. A round of applause from the girls as I sit back down. "That was good, Lee-san," said Takeuchi-san, "One of my favorite songs out there too."

"I really liked it," Ono-chan chimed in with a giggle, "Though I didn't understand a word."

I gave her the mic and tablet and she chose her song. From the looks of it, she was gonna sing a song by a Vocaloid. She put down the tablet facing up as an energetic keyboard started playing. I looked at the name of the song. "Hello/How Are You" by Hatsune Miku.

"_Hello  
__I pulled the window up  
__And looked into the sky to say  
__How are you?  
__Alone between these walls  
__There's no one but me_

_Morning  
__And here the daylight is  
__Covered up with pouring rain  
__Tick-tock  
__Would someone please come by  
__And wind me up today_

_Hello  
__I know from old cartoons  
__Characters like that exist  
__How are you?  
__Beloved by everyone  
__While I am here so out of place_

_Sleeping  
__No matter what my heart will tell me  
__I've gotta come back to today  
__Crying  
__So, I can raise my hand  
__Wipe my tears away_

_"Oh, whatever"  
__Is the mantra I live for  
__And though I didn't understand you  
__When you said it, I was floored  
_'_Look, I'm sorry, but I'm through.  
__I've got no expectations of you.'  
__I admit, I feel the same way  
__'Cause nothing else is working  
__I can barely make it day to day  
__But, what made you think  
__That would be alright to say?_

_Fumbling, stuttering  
__The words that I still fight to say  
__Fantasy, reality  
__I hide from everyday_

_Once again, I couldn't talk  
__Another set of words I've lost  
__I'm stumbling through everything  
__Trying to live my life_

_Tell me why you run away  
__And keep it all inside  
__Tell me are you just afraid  
__Of letting free your mind?  
__Tell me if you don't want  
__Anybody to meet you  
__Tell me, is that the truth?  
__So deep within the waters  
__Of the ocean called "Indifference"  
__The pain is filling up my lungs  
__And I can barely breathe  
__And in the end, I have the urge to hear a person speak  
__I am so very weak_

_I settle into pain  
__As if I'm moving onto nothing  
__My head is feeling heavy  
__And my heart is slowly sinking  
__"Could there be a reason now  
__For me to go and settle down?"  
__Sorry, sorry  
__I know that it's selfish  
__I'm sure that I can do it  
__I'll simply muscle through  
__So, with that said  
__Would you please let me on my way?_

_A happy face or growing pains  
__It really doesn't ever seem to change  
__The sun will glow and brush my soul  
__For better or for worse  
__If I've tried my very best  
__And there is nothing of me left  
__What good could you expect to do?  
__What do you want from me?  
__Tell me, why is it you're feeling so defeated?  
__Tell me, do you really want to be completed?  
__Tell me, who was it that let your hand  
__Fall to your side?  
__Tell me, can you decide?  
__If my life is really going to end before I know  
__Then when can I begin to live, and learn to let it go?  
__I'm slowly coming to my limit, so where's my pay  
__For staying living this way?_

_Thank you  
__I really want to thank you for all you've done  
__Thank you  
__I really want to thank you for all you've done  
__Thank you  
__And even if I only can say this once  
__Despite whatever's going on, inside of me  
__I'm trying so, I really need to open up and thank you_

_Tell me why you run away  
__And keep it all inside  
__Tell me are you just afraid  
__Of letting free your mind?  
__Tell me 'cause I promise that  
__I'll take you seriously  
__So, just come talk to me  
__Tell me every bit of what you're feeling  
__Let it go  
__'Cause if you keep it locked away  
__Then I can never know  
__All the thoughts inside your head  
__I want to hear every one  
__Let your heart come undone_

_Hello  
__Hello, how are you?_

…_Not gonna lie, I thought those lyrics were a little depressing for a very upbeat song. Huh. Looks can be deceiving._

We all clapped at Ono-chan's performance. I passed the tablet and mic to Saito-san, who nervously took it. It took a while for her to find a song. Five minutes later, she put down the tablet and held the mic close to her mouth. Meanwhile, soft guitar started playing. Perfect for Saito-san, who's always had a pretty and quiet voice.

"_I never had that many friends growing up  
__So I learned to be  
__Ok with  
__Just me, just me, just me, just me  
__And I'll be fine on the outside_

_I like to eat in school by myself  
__Anyway  
__So I'll just stay  
__Right here, right here, right here, right here  
__And I'll be fine on the outside_

_So I just sit in my room after hours with the moon  
__And think of who knows my name  
__Would you cry if I died  
__Would you remember my face?_

_So I left home, I packed up and l moved  
__Far away  
__From my past one day  
__And I laugh, I laugh, I laugh, I laugh  
__And I sound fine on the outside_

_Ha ha ha…_

_Sometimes I feel lost, sometimes I'm confused  
__Sometimes I find  
__That I am not alright  
__And I cry, and I cry, and I cry…._

_Ha ha ha…_

_So I just sit in my room after hours with the moon  
__And think of who knows my name  
__Would you cry if I died  
__Would you remember my face?"_

I was genuinely surprised. This song was in English, but she still was able to sing it despite not knowing what the words mean.

Again, we clapped as Saito-san nervously sat down, her face red from embarrassment from singing her emotional ballad… except for Nakano-san.

"Okay, that's it," said Nakano-san in a harsh tone, "Why are you guys singing depressing songs? It's my turn and I'm going to play something better." She snatched the mic and tablet out of Saito-san's hands and plugged in her song. The lights dimmed and the screen showed the song. "Renai Circulation". _Jesus, here we go._

_"One, two_  
_It's so hard to say it_  
_But darling let's face it_  
_These feelings revealing_  
_Cannot be ignored_

_If you're scared that you'll say something you'll regret, well_  
_Love is something that's best when quiet_  
_Avoid a fight, and be polite_  
_Just shut up! Wait a second, that ain't right._

_Every journey's gotta start with a step_  
_So go on out there and give it your best_  
_I'm takin' a chance cuz I like you a lot_  
_So I'll give it a shot! Give it all that I got!_

_La de da de da_  
_La de da de de_  
_Suddenly you call my name_  
_And I lose my brain_  
_And I float up to the moon_

_La de da de de_  
_La de da de da_  
_When you laugh it makes me smile_  
_And I love your style_  
_So I wrote a song to this tune:_

_Thank you stars for giving to me_  
_The greatest gift that's still yet to be_  
_I don't mind if fate's playing games_  
_I'm happy all the same_

_It's so hard to say it_  
_But darling let's face it_  
_These feelings revealing_  
_Cannot be ignored_

_So I'll work on this letter_  
_'Til our timing gets better_  
_Sincerely, yours truly_  
_And forevermore."_

You know, as a weeb, I would say that was pretty good. It did capture Nakano-san's cuteness anyways. Don't tell her I called her cute. I don't want to have a cupcake shoved down my throat.

We applauded as Nakano-san smugly sat down with a smug smile on her face. Damn, she really wanted to make Takeuchi-san lose their argument.

I handed Takeuchi-san the tablet and mic and let her choose her own song. She typed in a song name into the search bar and hit play. She stood up to sing. A soft piano playing chords accompanied with a cello and an acoustic guitar led into the song.

"_Heart beats fast  
__Colors and promises  
__How to be brave  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
__But watching you stand alone  
__All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow"_

At this point, I knew what song she was singing. It was my sister's favorite song. I remember doing a duet with her a few years ago. I decided to grab the second mic that was on the table and sing along, adding a bass harmony to Takeuchi-san's singing.

"_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
__Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
__Beauty in all she is  
__I will be brave  
__I will not let anything, take away  
__What's standing in front of me  
__Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
__Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you  
__Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
__Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you  
__Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Takeuchi-san dropped her mic onto her lap and looked at me, our gaze meeting once again. She smiled sweetly. I grinned back. It felt as if we were… dating. Upon that realization, I nervously look away, scratching my head. I saw Nakano-san smirking while Saito-san had a thin smile on her face. I looked at Ono-chan and saw that she was laughing. I sheepishly smiled. "Alright," I said as I picked up the karaoke tablet, trying to change the topic, "Another round?"

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. 1 USD is about 110 Japanese Yen. 300 Yen is about $2.74.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I ended up making a karaoke chapter. Oh God. Deal with it. Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be pretty long as well (hint, volleyballs and swimsuits). I might actually split that next chapter in two due to how long it is. The one after that is super important though, so stay tuned!**

**English lyrics for Renai Circulation and Hello/How Are You by Lizz Robinett. **


	12. Chapter 12: Life's A Beach

_**Life's A Beach**_

Ah, the beach episode. The cliched seventh episode of any anime out there. Usually regarded as the filler episode or the laid back episode in a plot-heavy arc, it is the calm before the storm. It's a perfect opportunity to get some fanservice for those desperate weebs out there.

So I wasn't very surprised that we ended up going to Takeuchi-san's beach house in Shimoda.

The beach that we were having fun at was at Takeuchi-san's family's private beach. It was a small stretch of sand about half a football field long. Large rock formations on both sides of the beach blocked any sight from the public. Off in the horizon, a few yachts and sailboats floated in the deep blue Pacific. A couple of palm trees gave us shade from the sun that was bearing down on us. Behind us, a tall rocky hill towered over the cove. On the ridgeline sat a two-story house with a balcony on the second story. There was a set of stairs leading from the patio down to the beach, allowing us to climb up with ease. This place ain't wheelchair friendly I reckon.

It was pretty quiet in the cove. Takeuchi-san, Nakano-san, and Ono-chan were splashing around in the water. Takeuchi-san wore a white bikini with green bikini bottoms, while Ono-chan wore a red and blue pair. Nakano-san wore a pink pair with those ruffles which complemented Nakano-san's cute style.

Saito-san sat next to me. She wore a purple hoodie and a pair of leggings. For some reason, she didn't want to go into the water. She was reading a book. It had a blue cover with a sun. There was a silhouette of a girl in a dress in front of the sun. The title of the book was "For When I'm Gone". Meanwhile, I wore a yellow shirt and blue board shorts. I had a ukulele in my hands and was just quietly strumming some chords, the same chords that I kept hearing from a piano during lunchtime at school. A C major down to an A minor, then to an F major, then up to a G.

This ukulele wasn't mine. Yesterday, when I woke Ono-chan up to get ready for Takeuchi-san's chauffeur, who was going to bring us down here to Shimoda, I found a ukulele in her room. "It was a gift from my friend," she said, "He thought it was perfect for me." Ono-chan let me borrow it for this trip. She told me she didn't even know how to play the damn thing, so it just held an intrinsic value.

We got to Shimoda by car. Apparently, Takeuchi-san has her own chauffeur. I guess that's just one of the many perks of having successful business people as parents. Damn, she got it good. The car ride to Shimoda took us around four hours. We took stops every now and then, stretching our legs in Gotemba and Ito. The route actually took us near Mount Fuji, the tall mountain that is snow-capped all year long.

After that, we just stayed at Takeuchi-san's beach house on the cliff overlooking the cove at the end of the day. Apparently, there were only four bedrooms in the house (I shouldn't complain, I had to share a room with my brother and his crusty ass doesn't clean), so I volunteered to just sleep on the couch much to Takeuchi-san's dismay. While everyone was asleep, I stayed up playing that KFC Colonel Sanders dating sim that I had on my laptop. When Takeuchi-san found me asleep over the table in the morning, she made me sleep in her room for the next night, worried about my unhealthy sleeping habits, while she shared a room with Ono-chan. And that brings us to where we are now.

"So tell me," I asked, trying to break the silence as we watched the three frolic in the waves, "Why didn't you want to swim? You told us that you didn't even pack a swimsuit."

"W-well," said Saito-san, tugging on her sleeve like she usually does, albeit a little more this time for some reason, "The truth is that I wanted to get in the water, but there were no swimsuits that did not show much skin."

_Oh, so it's just because she doesn't like to be promiscuous… That's a pretty big word that I only learned because of a class that I had to take... What was I talking about again?_

"Oh yeah?" I suggested, "Why not get one of those long-sleeved rash guards that surfers use?"

"N-no," said Saito-san, "That just feels weird. I don't like it when water gets on my clothes. And the hassle of cleaning up afterward is just too much."

Ahead, the surprised yelps of Nakano-san echoed throughout the cove as Ono-chan splashed the salty seawater in her face while Takeuchi-san tried to stop her. The sound of waves gently crashing down onto the silky sand almost lulled me to sleep. The calming shrieks of the seagulls only made me want to sleep even more.

I didn't want to join them. Not because I don't wanna get in the water (because I do want to get in), but because Saito-san didn't want to get in. I didn't want to leave her alone.

Speaking of, Saito-san was reading intensely. Her brow was furrowed as she dug her nose deeper into her book, her eyes darting from right to left as she read each page word by word, line by line. She had that look of concentration that she always has whenever she was reading a book. Whether it is that Eye of Markov book that she loves or another interesting novel, she always tries to eat that book up.

It made her… cuter… in her own way.

"What are you reading?" I asked, wanting to talk a little more.

"O-oh," stammered Saito-san, putting her thumb to where her page is and took a look at the cover. "It's called For When I'm Gone. It's a teen romance that I found in the library."

"A romance?" I questioned, "I never thought you would read a romance. What's it about?"

"Uh," said Saito-san as she scanned the back of the book. She didn't reply for a second. "Sorry, I'm just trying to make sure I don't spoil it for you."

"That's okay, take your time."

After a second, she spoke. "Okay. It's about a girl who finds out that she had a fatal disease and she wanted to just spend her last days doing what she wants. And that included finding love before she left."

"Ah. Love. Is true love truly ever real? One of life's biggest mysteries."

"I am assuming you have not been in a relationship before?" asked Saito-san, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"Nope! Only my brother. Who is now…" my voice trailed off, "You know what? Nevermind that. But yeah, I've never been in a relationship. Never really had the time, you know?"

"You never know. You may run out of time to find that special one. Like in this book," said Saito-san as she smiled. She opened up her novel again and started reading. I went back to plucking notes on Ono-chan's ukulele.

**Later**

"Hey Lee-san," said Takeuchi-san as she opened the pantry, "Do you think you can cook something for dinner?"

We were inside of Takeuchi-san's house on the cliff. The wooden offwhite walls with the paint seeming like it was peeling in certain areas made us feel like we were on a boat, just floating in the middle of the grand blue sea. There was a flat screen on a white wooden drawer. The couch was a black leather couch facing the TV. Facing the couch was a couple of black beanbag chairs. In between the couch and beanbag chairs was a glass table with silver stands on a blue carpet. Behind the couch was the stairs that led to the second floor. There was a kitchen behind the couch. White cabinets with silver handles, along with a dark grey refrigerator and black oven and stove. There was a white marble island with a sink, a bar attached.

I was sitting at one of the high chairs at the bar. I was just screwing around on my phone, just browsing through my feed on Reddit. Saito-san was sitting on the couch reading, while Nakano-san laid her head down on Saito-san's lap, her arms extended upwards as she read a manga. Meanwhile, Ono-chan was trying to play Jenga by herself on the glass table. Takeuchi-san was rummaging around the kitchen trying to find something to cook.

She pulled one item out of the pantry and placed it in front of me. It was a bag of romaine lettuce with tomatoes and carrots. She also pulled out a bottle of ranch.

"This is all we have," said Takeuchi-san, "Maybe we should go out to get some food."

"Yeah," I said, "It's gonna take a lot for me to eat salad for dinner. I'll go out and get something."

"You sure?" asked Takeuchi-san, "You still have to go a little far to get to the city." Her beach house was around a mile or so away from the closest markets, so I'm gonna have to walk a little far with bags. Maybe I can just get some help.

"I can help," said Nakano-san without looking away from her manga, "I'll go with Lee-san." _It ain't like her to help me. She's the type of person to step on me. If she can drop me down to the ground, that is. Oh well, I don't need to be thinking about it too much. She wants to help, I'll let her help._

"Thanks Nakano-san," I simply said, shrugging off any thought as to why she wanted to help all of the sudden. "I'll just hail a cab on the way back."

"Alright," said Takeuchi-san, "There's a supermarket down the road a little more than a kilometer away. You can't miss it."

I stood up from my chair. The glass door that led to the driveway had the afternoon sun streaming in, the rays of light kissing the tile floor. _I probably still have enough time to walk to the market and get home to cook something up._

Five minutes later, I set out with Nakano-san. She wore a light pink Vineyard Vines hoodie, matched with white short shorts. She wore a pair of white canvas shoes as well. Meanwhile, I was still dressed in what I wore at the beach.

We walked on the gravel next to the road. Nakano-san kept asking me what it was like back home. Was it hot in Hawaii? How were the beaches? Are the people nice? How was school there? All sorts of questions she kept asking just to fill the silence. I talked about what we got on Oahu. I told her about all of the things that she could do for fun over there. Hiking volcanoes, jumping from waterfalls, swimming at the beach. I told her about the things I did with my brother as well, singing karaoke, touring the aircraft carrier he was stationed on, meeting his otaku squadron mates.

We got to the grocery store at the edge of town in around 20 minutes. When we entered, I immediately went to the meat section. I roamed around the meat section until I saw these ground beef patties. I picked one package up.

I felt a tugging at my sleeve. I looked to who was pulling on my shirt. I looked down to see Nakano-san.

"I have an idea," said Nakano-san enthusiastically, "I'll make some cupcakes for desert!"

Cupcakes. That might take a while. But now that she's bringing it up, I'm kinda craving for some. I've had her cupcakes before and they were the best… You know what, I'll let her use the oven while I'm cooking. I only need the stove anyways.

"Alright," I said, "Go ahead and get what you need. I'll pay for them." Nakano-san shot me a slight smile and walked off to the dessert aisle. Meanwhile, I grabbed a couple of packages of patties. I roamed around some more and found some ground peppercorn and a small bottle of gravy. I also found some mashed potatoes. _Maybe I'll make some Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes._

I also picked out some chives. With my shopping basket full, I met up with Nakano-san near the checkout area. She had her arms full of cupcake batter powder and icing. I held out my basket and let her put the stuff in the basket.

"Hey, Nakano-san," I said as I put the items on the conveyor belt, "See if you can hail a cab, will ya?"

"Alright," said Nakano-san, who walked out the automatic doors of the store, on her mission to call a taxi at the edge of town.

The man in front of me was taking forever to pay for his stuff. He was struggling to find his wallet. _Whatever Sawyer, you're in no rush._

For some reason, I felt something was wrong. I can just feel it on the back of my neck. I always get this feeling whenever my sister gets into fights. It's like a sixth sense of mine. I don't know why I am feeling a sense right now though.

I felt a little impatient. I began drumming my fingers on the conveyor belt. Finally, for what felt like a lifetime, the man finished his purchase. I quickly finished mine. I grabbed my grocery bags and headed out the doors.

And that's when I found out that my sixth sense was right.

"Ugh, just leave me alone!" cried out a familiar voice. I looked towards the source of the voice and saw Nakano-san arguing with someone. The dude looked familiar. Where the hell have I seen him before?

"What are you gonna do?" taunted the dude, "Call your boyfriend or something?" _Who the fuck is this guy?_

I put the groceries down in a safe location and approached the two. "Ladies, ladies, what's the problem?" I met the dude's gaze. "I've seen you before. Were you in my gym class?" I've seen this guy before. I think he was in Nakano-san's class. Class 2-B to be exact. Remember, both classes are put together for PE. But I've never really seen this guy be like a dick. He just looked like any other dude back at school.

"Who the hell are you?" he challenged in an aggressive tone. _What is with this guy?_

"Woah there, bud," I said, "I'm not your enemy. We're all friends here."

Nakano-san stepped towards me and met my gaze, putting her hand on my chest. "Let's just leave him alone."

"Aw," the dude cooed sarcastically, "You got your boyfriend to stand up for you."

"Tch," said Nakano-san, gritting her teeth. She turned around and advanced towards the dude. _Uh oh, she could start a fight._

I grabbed her on the shoulder and held her back. "Hold your horses there, partner," I said in English with a bit of a Western drawl, "We're not here for a fight."

"What are you," taunted the dude, "chicken?" _This son of a bitch, I'm gonna gut him like a fish._

_Calm down,_ I told myself, _We're here on a vacation. Leave him._

"C'mon," I said, "They're waiting." I walked over to where I put my groceries and motioned Nakano-san to follow. She reluctantly walked towards me, ignoring the dude.

"You guys are leaving already?" taunted the dude, "Nakano-san, you're no better than your dad!"

Nakano-san seemed hurt by that comment. A little tear drop dripped down her cheek as she dropped her chin down into her collarbone. I just grabbed her wrist with my free hand sped up towards the road.

"Hey," I said in a calming voice, "You okay?" A few cars drove past, their tires creating that calming sound between the rubber and asphalt. The sun was setting, so we needed a cab. But first, I have to comfort Nakano-san, who was clinging to my arm, her face buried into my forearm.

She nodded yes without lifting her head against my arm. I felt a few wet tears on my arm, the salty droplets dribbling down to my elbow. She sniffled as well.

"Shh," I calmly said, "It's okay. I'm here." I embraced her in my arms. She buried her face into my chest and sobbed.

"I don't get it," she croaked in between the sniffles, "Why did he have to bring up my dad too? Why did he have to compare him to me?"

That touched a nerve of my own. Back home, my father and I didn't have a good relationship. We weren't very close to each other. I wish I could forget it. _I'll just try to comfort Nakano-san._

I've never seen Nakano-san like this. Usually, she makes other people cry. Not the other way around. Looks like she does have a sensitive side after all.

"Hey," I said, trying to change the topic, "Let's get home quickly. I can't wait to have some of your cupcakes."

She nodded with her face still buried in my chest. "Let's just keep this to ourselves, okay?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Alright. I will."

I hailed a cab that was passing by. I loaded my groceries and we boarded the cab and sped off to the beach house.

"There you guys are," said Takeuchi-san as we walked through the doors. Nakano-san was able to calm herself down and was back to normal by the time we got back.

"I'll go start baking the cupcakes now," said Nakano-san, who hurried over to the oven.

"Yeah, we got dessert after dinner," I said, "I should start on dinner right now." I walked over to the island and placed the bags down onto the kitchen counter.

"What are we gonna have?" asked Ono-chan, who was laying down on the couch with her phone.

"Salisbury steak," I said, "Topped with chives, peppercorn, and gravy, with a side of mashed potatoes."

"An American dinner we are having, Lee-san?" asked Saito-san, who was reading her book on the floor next to Ono-chan.

"Pretty much," I said, "Hope you like beef."

"Uh," spoke Takeuchi-san, who propped her arm on the table next to me and leaned against it, "I'm vegetarian."

"O-oh… uh oh," I said, my face draining of any red, "I didn't get anything vegetarian."

_She's vegetarian? Crap! I haven't noticed! I thought she was just a dietician._

"That's okay," said Takeuchi-san, who walked to the fridge and pulled out the bag of salad that she found earlier, "This is still good surprisingly."

"Yeah, I dunno. How long has that been in there?" I asked.

"My parents were here last week. A momentary break in the market over in the UK, so they came over here for the weather. Too bad they didn't come to see me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," I said as I unpacked the meats that were in my bag.

"Nah, it's fine," said Takeuchi-san, "I'm used to living on my own." _Yeesh. Maybe being rich does have its own struggles._

I prepared our dinner for about an hour. Putting some oil on a skillet and cooking the meat on the stove. After a bit, I added the chives (chopped up of course) and a dash of peppercorn. Let them grill until they were about medium well (I made mine medium rare) and drizzled the brown gravy on top.

Meanwhile, Nakano-san put the cupcake batter in the little paper cups. She put the cups in one of those metal cupcake holders. She popped them in the oven. After a bit, she took them out and added a little bit of frosting.

Takeuchi-san put the salad in a colander and mixed up the ingredients under the running sink using two wooden spoons. After running the salad under the water for about a minute, she put the ingredients into a wooden bowl. She also threw in a few croutons that she found as well.

As I was cooking the mashed potatoes, Takeuchi-san was adding the dressing. "Hey Lee-san," said Takeuchi-san, "Do you know why I'm vegetarian? I don't mean that like I'm bragging or anything."

"No?" I said, "Why? Animal cruelty or something?"

"Haha!" laughed Takeuchi-san, "No, I decided to start a couple of years ago after learning more about the Earth's climate… The carbon footprint of cultivating livestock is just unbelievable. Anyway, I decided it's not much of a personal sacrifice to just stop contributing to that whole mess."

I cocked my head to one side, puzzled. I've never heard that before. Then again, I'm not so much of a climate activist as some people are. Takeuchi-san saw that I was sort of confused and noticed.

"What, is that so strange a reason?" asked Takeuchi-san. "I guess a lot of people are more concerned about it being inhumane and all that… I don't really care about that part. It's weird, like we only care about killing the things that we personally relate to as a species. Most people are fine with killing bugs. And we kill billions of microorganisms daily without even giving it a thought. But suddenly, if they're just a bit bigger, it's murder! It just sounds like we're a pretty biased species."

"Well, we're all human," I shrugged.

"Hm," smiled Takeuchi-san, "Anyway, if you ever feel like making a small contribution to the planet, it doesn't hurt to choose veggies once in a while!"

"Yeah, no, I don't think I can," I joked, "After all, I'm a carnivore."

Takeuchi-san giggled. "Okay, my little tiger."

"Who are you calling little?" I smirked. "Pass the gravy, will you? The potatoes are almost done."

We ate our hearty dinner after that. Takeuchi-san enjoyed her vegetarian salad while we all munched on our American dinner. This was one of the only things I knew how to cook. Back home, I didn't use the kitchen as much. But my brother always tried to teach me how to improvise in the kitchen. He told me that you never know what can happen. So I learned how to cook a little. It's really just experimenting and improvising.

We then ate Nakano-san's cupcakes. The frosting made it seem like a beach, with yellow on one side and blue on another. They were actually pretty good. Nakano-san really had a knack for baking. Hell, maybe when she grows older, she can open up a bakery. Ooh, it could be one of those restaurants that make both meals and dessert and I'll be the cook and we'll run the business together as a couple… Nevermind, forget I said anything.

We all quickly got ready for bed right after dinner. I got into my uncle's old gray army PT shirt and sweatpants. Ono-chan wore light blue PJs, while Saito-san wore light purple. Nakano-san wore a ratty pink T-shirt with polka-dots, paired with short gym shorts. Takeuchi-san just wore a plain white T-shirt that was a few sizes bigger, which hid the short shorts that she wore under them. Actually, if she wasn't wearing pants, I wouldn't be able to tell. Hell, for all I know, she's really not wearing pants at all.

After brushing my teeth, I went to bed. While everyone was running around getting ready to bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was exhausted that day.

I woke up from a dream in the middle of the night. Or at least, I thought it was in the middle of the night. I looked up and saw light streaming in from the hallway through the door. _Is everyone still getting ready?_

I grabbed my phone which was on the nightstand next to my bed. I turned it on and checked the time. 1:36 AM. Who the hell is still up?

I heard some footsteps on the stairs. Someone was padding around the house for a bit. After a bit, the lights turned off. My eyes adjusted to the dark easily. For some reason, however, my door opened. _What the hell?_

I saw Ono-chan shuffle into my room, her hair a mess and her bow missing. She looked half asleep still, her hand still rubbing her eyes. She groaned quietly and shuffled right to my bedside. _Uh…_

She grabbed the blanket that I was buried under and lifted it. She climbed into bed with me and let her head hit the pillow. _Does she know what the hell she's doing?_

If you thought I would've said something, think again. I ended up just staying as still as a statue as she climbed into bed. I had no idea what to do other than just stay still.

The bed was big enough to fit two people. Every bed in this house was big enough for two people. That's why Takeuchi-san was sharing a bed with Ono-chan. Until now, I guess.

I looked at Ono-chan. She was sleeping on her side, facing me. She had her hands under her head. Her eyes were gently shut closed. Her soft lips were parted slightly. Her body rose and fell periodically as she inhaled and exhaled. After a few minutes, she moved her top arm. She placed that arm right on top of my chest as if she was embracing me. That did little to control my heart that was wildly beating at this point.

I tried to fall asleep quickly so that I wouldn't feel so awkward, though my racing thoughts were keeping me awake. _What if Ono-chan knew what she was doing and she just wanted to sleep here with me? Are we really that close?_

I really needed to go to sleep quickly. I just did a technique that my brother learned in boot camp. I imagined myself laying in a canoe in the middle of a lake under a clear blue sky, as blue as Ono-chan's eyes. _Damnit Sawyer! Just think about the canoe, not her eyes!_

I quickly fell asleep as I thought of that canoe in the middle of a lake. I soon woke up with the sunshine kissing my face. Not the sunshine that was laying right next to me, that would be weird. I meant the sunshine from the actual sun, its rays of light tempting me to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked around. I turned my head to where Ono-chan was laying next to me, but she wasn't there. _Oh God, last night was terrifying._

I rose from my covers and sat up. I grabbed my phone and took a look at the time. 10:17 AM. Today, we were going to go back home. I stood up and fixed the covers. I made sure everything was clean before I went downstairs.

I saw Saito-san and Nakano-san reading like they were yesterday on the couch. Meanwhile, Ono-chan was joyfully eating cereal out of a bowl at the table. Takeuchi-san was also eating cereal next to her. They both faced away from the kitchen. I walked over to the counter. There was an open box of Mini Wheats and a carton of milk. I grabbed a bowl and poured some Mini Wheats into the bowl and then poured in some milk afterwards. Nakano-san and Saito-san just noticed that I had gotten downstairs already.

"Good morning, Lee-san." "Hey, Lee-san." The pair spoke up.

Takeuchi-san heard and turned around. Ono-chan, meanwhile, kept munching on her breakfast. "Morning, Lee-san," said Takeuchi-san, "I got us some brekkie this morning."

I grabbed a spoon and put it into the bowl. I walked and sat in the chair opposite of Ono-chan, who was still chowing down on her cereal. I could see that she was blushing and smiling as I sat down. She looked up to face me and grinned. She had a little white milk mustache right above her lips. She also had her messed up bed-headed hair. I grinned.

I enjoyed that moment for as long as I could. Not because we were gonna leave later today, but because after tomorrow, I'll be on my way to the airport, on my way to Hawaii, to home. Those rainclouds I have been trying to keep in is finally going to let loose their tears and thunder.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Shimoda is a coastal city on the Izu Penninsula just south of Tokyo.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me the author. Now what's on the news? I have my semester exams coming up, but I'll keep writing. My pretty much non-existent upload schedule is still active (bi-weekly, so you're not gonna get something next week). What next? Just one minor change. Instead of having Monika's beach house in Niigata, I decided to move it to Shimoda. Apparently, it would be around 60 to 70 degrees Farenheit in Niigata during the summer, which is pretty cold in my standards (where I live, the lowest we get is to 60 degress Farenheit). Shimoda has much better weather, not to mention the beautiful beaches.**

**I also realized that the story is going a little slow. I've pretty much stuffed everything with fluff. I did that for a purpose. You wanna know why? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Ps: I'm gonna start crossposting this story on Ao3 because I keep getting trolls here. Seriously, I got one guy telling me that Harry Potter raped him too hard and another saying that he loves to shove his shit back up his ass. It's annoying and bad for my mental health, and I found out that Ao3 has a more active mod system, so I'm gonna see if that website is any better. Apparently, a lotta people hate DDLC and just start trolling.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hey, Brother

_**Hey, Brother**_

**A/N: Made a couple of fucky-wuckys. Changed one word said by Yuri and changed Sawyer's brother's rank to Lieutenant Junior Grade (cuz apparently there's no such thing as a Lieutenant 1st Class in the Navy).**

**The next day**

Well, today's the day I go back home. Today's the day that I had dreaded.

My flight was later today. It's an overnight flight flying over the Pacific. I had today to spend here for the most part. I was gonna leave at around 10:00 at night.

I woke up and drew in a shaky breath as I stared at the bare ceiling. I stayed in my bed for a couple of minutes, just staring up at the ceiling as if I was gazing upon the eyes of God. I thought about what I was going to do at home. I didn't want to stay at home for the most part. I'll be out of the house, maybe just doing some random things in downtown Honolulu, looking at the ships in the nearby harbor. And maybe visit my brother.

I got up, rubbing my eyes, pressing hard enough to see fireworks going off. My feet hit the ground as I walked barefooted to the window. I drew the blinds, the sunlight peeking through the gaps of the white plastic blinds.

Looking out, I saw Ono-chan's house. Her parents were out again as always. Maybe I can spend my day with her before I head to the airport. We can go to the park or the city. Maybe we could go to the movies or something.

I turned around and opened the wooden door leading to the hallway. I padded downstairs barefooted and saw a note on the counter. I walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the yellow sticky note which read "We had to go to a meeting. We might not be home in time to bring you to the airport, so we might miss you. Sorry that we couldn't make you breakfast. There's leftovers in the fridge if you want. -The Kobayashis."

_Looks like I'll be on my own today,_ I thought to myself, _What should I do today?_

Maybe I can just screw around today. It's a free day. I didn't have anything planned for today. Maybe I can just do something with the club. Or just be alone with my thoughts. _No, maybe I'll just go with the former._

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, then stepped outside.

The warm breeze blew through the houses, making the leaves rustle. The sun warmed the black asphalt, making the road hot enough to cook an egg. The heat from the sun touched my arms, making my skin feel hot and sweaty.

I still didn't know what to do. Go for a run? Go to the park? The library? The mall? I was feeling bored out of my mind.

Putting my hands in my pocket, I paced around the street a few times. I put my earbuds in my ears, just listening to some beach pop music while quietly humming and mouthing the lyrics. I swayed my head from side to side to the beat, imagining myself lounging under the palm trees at the beach on a sunny afternoon.

Speaking of the beach, we got back from Shimoda yesterday. The gang felt tired from our little vacation. Ono-chan had fallen asleep in the car on our way back, her head drooping down onto my shoulder. It would've been nice at that time, but she kind of ruined the mood as she drooled and snored. The rest of them just rode in silence, either reading or on their phones. I had to carry Ono-chan to bed, with her parents helping with her bag. They left later that night as I was dozing off into a mini coma.

As I passed Ono-chan's house, I noticed the familiar red bow on the hair of a familiar face, her eyes blue like the summer sky. Ono-chan was looking out at the window. Our eyes met as I passed the house and I waved. She waved back. I approached her front door and knocked. A minute later, she answered.

She was wearing her jammies, the buttons on her shirt incorrectly buttoned as if she didn't give a damn. She had donned a big grin, one big enough to encompass a whole ocean. "Morning, Lee-san!" she exclaimed in excitement as always.

"Mornin'," I replied, "You doin' okay today?"

"Yeah!" she said. "I'm just feeling a little hungry." She put her hands on her belly, rubbing it as if she could eliminate the hunger pang like that. As she did that, I heard my own stomach growl, threatening to eat itself.

"Yeah, me too," I said, "I haven't had breakfast."

"What a coincidence!" said Ono-chan, "I got some ingredients in the fridge. You wanna make something? I really love your cooking."

"Yeah, sure," I said, "I'll make a healthy breakfast. I need to lose a little weight myself."

I stepped into her house. The walls were decorated with pictures of Ono-chan and her family, framed in blue and red wooden frames. There was one with Ono-chan and her parents at the red and black torii gates that led to some Shinto shrine. That picture had Ono-chan, who was a child at the time, standing in between her parents, smiling gleefully at the camera.

There was another one right next to that picture. There was Ono-chan sitting next to a boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes on a park bench. They had one arm on each other's shoulders. In the background, there were trees standing tall, the afternoon sun filtering through their leaves.

I pointed at the boy. "Who's that?" I asked, "I've never seen him around."

"Oh," said Ono-chan in a quiet voice, "That's MC. We took that picture a couple of years back. My parents knew his family well."

_Oh, so that's what he looks like. _You know, I've never really noticed these pictures. I just never paid attention to them, despite their blue and red frames standing out of the white walls. I noted that there were pictures hanging, but I didn't take a good look.

"I guess I still miss him," said Ono-chan, the mood turning somber quickly, "He left all of the sudden."

_Looks like she's still affected to this MC's apparently sudden departure. But damn, I didn't want to feel any more sad than how I feel right now._

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, trying to change the subject quickly, "Pancakes? Sausages? Yogurt? Omelets?"

Ono-chan, who noticed that I was trying to distract her from the picture of MC, diverted her gaze from his eyes and into mine. I could feel the melancholy behind her blue eyes, her feelings blue as if in a depression. But as soon as she met my eyes, the color seemed to return back into hers.

"Omelets, please!" she said, smiling. _Good job Sawyer!_ I complemented myself, _You cheered her up quickly!_

"Two omelets, coming right up!" I exclaimed as I approached the kitchen. Ono-chan came over and opened the fridge. I spied some eggs and cheese. I picked them out and put them on the counter.

I also picked out some bacon, spinach, and cherry tomatoes that I found near the back of the fridge. I put all of the ingredients next to the eggs and closed the fridge. I grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and placed it on the stove. I put some oil on the pan and heated the stove. Ono-chan, meanwhile, was just watching some childish anime on TV. I think it was Pokemon or something. I didn't really pay attention.

As I made omelets, Ono-chan just did random stuff in the living room while watching TV. She tossed a red stress ball up and down one minute, then tossed a plushie pig up and down for the next minute, then tossed a TV remote up and down for the next. Actually, on second thought, she's not doing random stuff, she's just throwing things up and down every minute.

"Alright," I said as I finished up the omelets and placed them on plates using a spatula, "Breakfast is ready."

My hands held the plates with the omelets. There was a dollop of sour cream on each omelet, which had the tomatoes, spinach, and other healthy "heart foods". I opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of Kool-Aid pouches.

We ate our hearty and healthy breakfast quickly, enjoying each other's company, before I stepped out to pack my bag.

Takeuchi-san came around a little later in the day and picked us up in her personal car, a white Subaru Outback. She said that she wanted to do something with the entire club one last time before school starts.

As the car rolled up, Ono-chan and I were waiting by the curb. Ono-chan was dressed in a pair of jeans and a burgundy hoodie. I was just wearing a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt, and an unbuttoned flannel shirt over that grey shirt.

"Hey guys!" said Takeuchi-san as she stepped out of her car. Her chauffeur was sitting in the driver's seat, patiently waiting for us.

"Yo," I simply said as I waved. She approached us. Takeuchi-san wore a light green T-shirt with polka dots and a pair of ripped jeans. She had that white bow in her hair, keeping her ponytail in place.

"Hey, Monika!" exclaimed Ono-chan.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked. We said yes.

I spent the entire day with Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan. Nakano-san and Saito-san met up with us after and we hung out at the shopping district. Afterwards, they went home with me and we just talked outside with them. At one point, I excused myself and quickly packed a duffel bag. After that, Takeuchi-san's chauffeur rolled up with a van this time and we hopped in, on our way to the airport.

I stepped out of the van as I shouldered my duffel full of clothes. I was only going to leave for three days anyways, so I packed light. Ono-chan, Nakano-san, Saito-san, and Takeuchi-san stepped out of the car as well. Takeuchi-san waved to her chauffeur, who then proceeded to drive the van to a parking space to wait for the girls.

I went over to print out my ticket, passport in hand, while the girls waited on a nearby bench. Takeuchi-san, on the other hand, followed me to help me out at the clerk.

"You know, I have plenty of experience with flying on a plane," said Takeuchi-san, who walked next to me, one hand in the pocket of her skinny jeans and the other swaying by her side.

"Lemme guess," I said, "It's because your parents' work?"

"Yep!" she said, "I went with them to London, Berlin, Hong Kong." _No need to rub it in. I've only been out of state once, and it is here._

"Though," she continued, "I didn't do anything when I went abroad. My parents' busy schedule didn't let me explore on my own."

We got in line. A lot of people, both Japanese and foreigners, some wore business suits while others wore Hawaiian shirts. Some were going off to vacation, while others were headed back to their homes. I was part of the latter.

"Ouch," I said.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks to be rich," said Takeuchi-san.

"Things are rough all over," I said, quoting The Outsiders. _Everyone's got their own battles. Takeuchi-san has the burden of being rich. Ono-chan's thing with MC. Saito-san's quietness. Nakano-san's… whatever she has. And mine. _

I got my ticket. I didn't need to check in my bag because my bag was just a carry-on, so I walked with the girls by my side, my bag shouldered. There was an area where there were restaurants and shops just before the security checkpoint. There were windows that showed the outside world, the sun hovering over the mountains in the distance. Jet planes sat docked at their terminals, either refueling or loading passengers. There was one plane taking off from the runway.

Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan went off to take a look for sweets at the convenience store nearby. I went to the Starbucks that was there to get some coffee, Saito-san and Nakano-san with me.

"You know, Lee-san, I have never stepped foot into an airport before," said Saito-san as we waited in line, "This is all new to me."

"Same here," said Nakano-san. Both of them looked around, unfamiliar in the world of travel. "The only time I have been out of the city was actually when we went to Shimoda."

"Seriously?" I asked, "You haven't gotten out of the city? After all of these years?"

Nakano-san shook her head. "My dad is always working. Same with my mom. We don't have enough to go on vacation." She turned her head away and spoke in a quieter voice. "...It's not like they'll have fun anyways."

"What about you?" I asked Saito-san. "Have you been out of the city?"

"W-well yes I have, actually," said Saito-san, "Other than being to Shimoda, I have gone to Sapporo during the winter one time."

"Isn't Sapporo north of here?" I asked.

"Yes!" said Saito-san, "The soft white snow coming down on a purple haze of a sky mesmerized me as the Christmas lights lit up the city. I just hope to see it again soon." As she said that, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, as if reliving that fantasy that she was talking about. As for I, well, I've never seen snow. It never snows down in Hawaii. Speaking of which, I should get some winter gear before December rolls around.

The intercom rang out and a female voice brought me back to reality. "American Airlines Flight 1770 to Honolulu, Hawaii is now boarding early. We recommend that those on this flight start boarding the plane now. The plane will take off as scheduled."

That was my flight. It was supposed to leave in an hour. If they're boarding now, they might leave earlier than they said. Keyword: might.

Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan walked over, bags of candies in their hands. I addressed the four girls standing in front of me. "Looks like that's me. I should go board now."

I stepped out of the line. We walked over to where the metal detectors stood. I really didn't want to board the plane, but I do. Those metal detectors felt like I was standing at the gates of Hell. As if there was something bad behind them. I turned around.

"We'll miss you," said Ono-chan, "Who's gonna make me breakfast?". She smiled sheepishly, as if she was hiding something. Takeuchi-san smirked. Saito-san and Nakano-san also smiled, as if they were already missing me.

"Or read books with?" added Saito-san.

"Or manga!" added Nakano-san.

I looked at Takeuchi-san, who still had a sly smirk. "Who am I gonna tease while you're gone?"

"Guys relax," I said, putting my hands up in surrender, "It's only three days. I'll call you guys!"

I turned back around and walked through the security checkpoint. I had to take off my shoes and belt and placed them in a bin. I put my bag in the bin as well. A conveyor belt carried my stuff through a machine while I walked through the metal detectors. The alarm went off, which made me confused for a second.

A guard took me aside and made me turn around. I faced the girls once more. This time, the blush of embarrassment came over me. I smiled as the guard went over my crotch area and a sound came on, signifying that I had some sort of metal there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, which I forgot was there. Ono-chan and Nakano-san bursted out in laughter as Saito-san and Takeuchi-san smiled silently. I put the phone in the bin and went through the metal detector again. This time, it did not go off.

I put on my shoes and belt, grabbed my phone and bag, and put the bin in a pile of bins. I faced the girls once more and gave a playful two-finger salute before pivoting around and walked to the terminal.

I boarded the plane relatively quickly. I got to my seat and put my bag in the baggage compartment overhead. I sat down in my seat, a window seat. Looking out once more to the Japanese landscape, I felt a tear dribble down my cheek. One so small and discreet, no one could possibly notice it.

The plane lurched backwards after a few minutes and taxied to the runway. I could've sworn I saw the girls in the window back where we were earlier, watching me as I took my leave. I pulled down the blinds and sat back.

The jets roared to life as the plane went forward, the bumps in the asphalt easily discernible. The cabin rocked a little as the plane lifted off.

It kind of reminds me of a quote that I saw before. One mile of road will only take you one mile, but one mile of runway will take you anywhere. That's the beauty with these planes. My brother flew jets back on the base at home, but he never left. He wanted to leave, but I ended up holding him back. I ended up keeping him home.

As the plane got up to altitude, the cabin lights dimmed. My ears popped, but I didn't really care. I had my earbuds in my ear and was just listening to piano music. It was around 10 at night, I had to go to sleep. And so I did.

I found myself back in Ono-chan's house. I was standing in front of her bedroom door. I don't know why, but I had the urge to open the door. "Sayori?" I heard myself say, but it didn't feel like I had said it, "Wake up dummy…"

There was no response. I felt myself bringing my hand towards the knob and twisted it. I opened the door ever so softly. "Sayo-"

What I saw after that wasn't a pretty sight. I...I… I saw Ono-chan. But… only her body. Her feet was hovering… a few inches above the floor, swaying back and forth. Her eyes, lifeless. Her hands, bloodied. Her neck, strung up on a rope.

I...I also saw Saito-san. Her hands holding a knife embedded in her abdomen, her body laying against Ono-chan's desk, a slight smile on her face. Her blood… all over the floor, seeping into the carpet like a poison.

Nakano-san stood in between the bodies. Her eyes, blacked out and pixelated, blood streaming out her eye sockets as if she was crying tears of red. Her mouth, shaped in a toothy grin as she did her usual smug smile.

I turned around to see Takeuchi-san in our classroom. It felt empty in the classroom. There were no desks, no seats, except for the one that Takeuchi-san was at. She faced me, her chin resting on her hands. The windows outside showed a void, filled with flames and darkness.

I stared into her emerald eyes. A smug smile on her face. For some reason, despite her looking all cute, I just felt some sort of hatred in my chest, a sort of sense of vengeance in my heart. For some reason, I just felt like I wanted to kill my friend sitting in front of me.

All of the sudden, my vision turned red and yellow, her face seemed cracked, as if she were made of glass and I had thrown a rock at her. Not enough to shatter her, but enough to see the webbing on her now yellow and red face. Her eyes, black and red.

I opened my eyes. The rough shaking of the plane as it touched down jolting my body awake. _Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that?_

I felt my heart pumping, my lungs struggling to draw in air. _Calm down,_ I told myself, _It was just a nightmare. You're fine._

But where the hell did I get that vision? Where have I seen this before? What prompted me to have that dream? These questions swirled around my head as the plane gently docked into the terminal.

The intercom bell dinged. "We have landed at Daniel K. Inouye International Airport," said the captain, "The time is 6:02 in the morning. The sun will rise in about an hour. It will be sunny today. Welcome to the United States."

A female speaker came on and said the same thing in Japanese. I merely just stood up and retrieved my bag.

As I stepped off the plane, I realized that I was back home. Back on my turf. I shouldered my bag and went to customs.

Showing the officer my passport, I went through quickly. Because of my citizenship here in the US, I don't have to go through an extensive background check when I arrive. Other people will have to go through security and a lot of stuff, wasting hours on end waiting to get approval. US citizens actually are able to get through customs of any country relatively quickly too. I guess it's a sort of voucher while foreigners will have to wait.

I took out my phone and dialed for my sister's cell. I didn't know if she was waiting for me at the terminal, or if she was busy at home. Hell, at this time, she's probably still asleep.

The drone of the dialing rang in my ears. The trills my phone made had made me think of the low growl of a wolf, the humming of a storm off the coast. After a few trills, my sister's voice rang through the receiver. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, "I can't get to the phone right now. Call me later, 'kay?" _Well, she probably slept in. That dumbass._

I stepped outside. There were cabs all along the terminal. The sun was just peaking the horizon, its yellow tendrils shining through the few clouds covering its view. The sky was a purple-orange haze, with a few small clouds looming overhead.

I approached one, its owner leaning against the yellow car, smoking a cig. "Hey," I called out, "You on call?"

"Yeah kid," said the driver, who flicked his cig away and stepped on the burning ember, snuffing out the flame, "Where too?"

"National Memorial Cemetery." I opened the cab door and hopped in, my duffel bag on my lap.

The man stepped into the driver's seat. On the dashboard was one of those solar panel hula dancers that dance when the panel is in sunlight. The black leather seats were ripped in some places, showing that the cab was kind of old. A radio was faintly playing some rock music.

"You sure you don't wanna drop that bag of yours at your place first, kid?" asked the driver.

"Nah," I said, "I gotta do something first."

As I rode in the back of the car, I looked out to the rising sun on the horizon, its orange streaks painting the crimson and violet canvas in the sky. There were palm trees swaying in the Pacific breeze, the deep blue ocean stretching on for seemingly forever. There was a car or two, maybe a trolley, but no one was up this early. The sun, just peeking through the horizon, seemed to hide in the growing clouds in the distance.

The road took me up a mountain. The ridgeline made me look at the still sleeping city below. Somewhere, in one of those houses, my sister was probably doing her thing. Something I have been trying to stop her from doing.

The driver let me off near the entrance of the cemetery. I paid my fee and hopped out with my bag on my shoulder. As I got out, I noticed the American flag waving from a tall white flag pole. There were many white structures throughout the cemetery, including one huge structure that represented each armed forces branch near the center.

I walked through the cemetery, looking around. The gravestones marking the names of the dead, who lay six feet underneath, stood row by row, column by column, as if they were standing at attention. All of the stones were uniform, just a simple smooth slab of limestone marking each grave.

There was a hill in the rear of the cemetery. I approached it. The top of the hill had a hanging tree, one sturdy enough to hold multiple bodies on its branches. Its leaves casting a huge shadow over the hill. Little bits of light filtered through the leaves, but the branches blotted out most of the sun, as if Death himself has come down for me. Next to it was a grave. I approached that one grave and knelt in front of it.

The name was engraved on the gray piece of stone, as well as a cross above the words. Name, rank, birth and death day. All of that information was on the grave. I read the name out loud.

"Wyatt Theodore Lee  
LtJG.  
US Navy  
January 15, 1994  
July 20, 2018  
Loving son and brother."

That name was familiar. All too familiar. After all, he was my family.

It seems that I haven't been quite frank with you guys. To tell you the truth, I don't have a brother. It's more like, I _had_ a brother. I still miss him, because I know that I will never get him back. I had only one chance to save him, but I didn't take it. And it was all my fault. It is always my fault. It is always my goddamn fucking fault.

I opened my mouth to speak. I choked, my voice not working. A tear slid down my cheek. I looked at the grave, which held the person that I was family with. I couldn't speak, so I placed my hand on top of the stone.

After a second, I got my voice to croak a couple of words. A couple of words that held so much value. Words that could not bring back the person who laid in the coffin underneath me.

"Hey, brother."

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. LtJG. (Lieutenant Junior Grade) is a rank in the Navy and the equivalent of a Lieutenant 1st Class in all the other branches.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, would ya look at that? A twist at the end of this chapter. You didn't think this story was just sunshine and happiness, right? IF you did, well, I'm sorry. A story can't be just full of fluff, can it? You'll find out in the next chapter about what I'm talking about. On that note, I'll leave you guys hanging.**


	14. Chapter 14: Coward's Way Out

_**Coward's Way Out**_

**WARNING: From this point on, dark and suggestive themes such as suicide, self-harm, and abuse will be shown. If you do not like this, I suggest you stop reading the story (then again, the game had themes such as this.). Also, it's a long chapter with cursing.**

**A/N: No Dokis in this one. Sorry. This is for OC character development. More info down below.**

* * *

"Wyatt?" I asked as I knocked on the bedroom door, "Dude?"

"..."

"Look, man, I've been meaning to tell you something," I said as I sat down, my back against the bedroom door, my knees by my chest and my arms hugging my legs. He still didn't answer. For some goddamn reason that I did not know why.

"I'm sorry," I said, "for saying that shit. I just… dude, I don't want you to go. You keep me sane all this time. What, with Dad being himself, drunk and beating my ass all day. Dude, you're the reason why I haven't shot myself yet."

"..."

"I shouldn't have said all of that," I said, "after you breaking up with Selena, after that fight with your buddies. You didn't need that. You didn't need that at all. After that shit that went down, you just locked yourself in your room."

"..."

"Wyatt?" I called out one more time through the closed bedroom door.

"..."

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," I said as I stood up. I looked at the door, that gate to God knows what. There was a picture taped on the door. It was me and my siblings just smiling into the camera with the view of the Hawaiian sun dipping below the Pacific. It was the last picture we ever took together.

"Dude?" I called out one more time as I knocked on the door.

"..."

_You know what, fuck it._ I grabbed the doorknob and twisted the metal handle, unlocking the door before me. Swallowing my pride, I gently opened the door. "Wy-"

…

Looking back on it, I could never forget that day. That day that I could never get back. That day where I lost my best friend. That day where I found my brother in his room, his body hanging listlessly in the air. His eyes, dull as the life seeped out of his eyes. His neck bent at the point where the noose held him high.

It's all my fault. If I didn't say that shit to him, he would've been fine. Ever since shit hit the fan, since his life went downhill in a week, he seemed depressed as hell. If I didn't say that shit to him, both he and his squadron would've been on an aircraft carrier by Okinawa by now. And everything would be fine.

I knelt by the gravestone and stared at the name one more time. The name that my brother carried. The name that had meant so much to me. "Why did you do it?" I asked, "I thought you were the strongest man in the world. Why did you do it?"

A teardrop rolled down my cheek. And then another. And then another. They dropped down to my chin and fell onto the gravestone as if it was raining. I let them fall. I couldn't stop them anyway.

"You're so fuckin' emo, you know that, right?" asked a familiar female voice from behind me. It sounded kind of exasperated, her voice that is. And by familiar, I mean it was my sister's voice.

I swallowed as I put my feelings behind me. That's something that's gotta be hard right? Putting your feelings aside? To put on a happy face, a facade? Someone's gotta be strong to smile when they don't want to. I gotta be strong. For him.

"Well hello you too, Megan," I said as I stood up, wiping the tears off my face before I turned around to face the person who insulted me.

There stood my sister, Megan, a few feet away, her dirty blonde hair hidden in the black hoodie over her head. She also wore a black pair of jeans, her hands jammed in her pockets, her thumbs sticking out of them.

She reminds me of a character of an anime that I watched. I even call her by the same nickname that that character had: Palmtop Tiger because of how short she was in height. And in temper. It's always the small dogs that have the biggest bark.

"I knew I would find you here," she said with a smirk.

But she always has that one flaw.

Of course she's wearing a hoodie. It would cover up her arms. Hide whatever was underneath the sleeves. To hide the problems she faced as well.

Without saying a word, I walked towards Megan. Our eyes met and once again I saw her. Her stark blue eyes brought color to her pale, doll-like face. She was also kinda on the short side, probably just an inch taller than Nakano-san. Hell, she was kind of pretty herself. I shouldn't say that though. I ain't from Alabama. Or Japan. Take your pick.

"Emo, you say?" I smirked, "You shouldn't talk. Look at what you're wearing."

"Well, I can't help it, can I?" asked Megan, "Mom and I are too busy doing other things to do the laundry. Even Dad's been busy drinking up a storm at the bar."

"At least he ain't at home," I said, "Is he there right now?"

Megan shook her head no, while closing her eyes. "Nope," she said, "Mom kicked him out again. This time over another fucked up bet in poker."

"How much this time?" I asked.

"A couple hundred," she replied, "Took it from your secret stash you hide under your bed. It's not so secret now."

"Motherfucker!" I exclaimed, angrily stomping on the ground, "Do you know how much fucking time it took me to get that much money?"

"Should've hid your money better," Megan said with a shrug.

I turned away from my sister, looking back at the tree, noticing its branches reach out to cover as much area as possible. I looked at one branch in particular, one that was thick and sturdy enough to withstand my weight.

"What I should've done is ended myself when I had the chance to," I said.

Just like that, the both of us turned silent. Even the birds didn't chirp their songs. Only a wet breeze rushed between us, making the trees rustle their leaves. The waking city down the mountain didn't make so much as a squeek. For a second, the world stopped moving. Just like when a poem comes to an end, I also wanted to stop moving.

"Sawye-"

"Yeah, I know, I know," I said, cutting my sister off, "It's just that…" I turned around. "This motherfucker has ruined my life in more ways than one. I just…" I felt myself tearing up again. _Again with the urge. I'm actually surprised I haven't ended it all yet._

"I'm sorry," I said. "Fuck, this is what I didn't want when I went home. That son of a bitch is being like that again."

"He's always like that," Megan said. She looked up to meet my gaze one more time. "C'mon," she beckoned, "let's go. Mom misses you."

"Yeah, let's."

I followed Megan to her car, which was parked nearby. She drove in an old, beat up Jeep. One of the headlights seemed busted. We just didn't have the money to fix it. Dad's gambling and alcohol addiction is fucking us up big time. That's why I left. I wanted an ocean between us.

I tossed my bag in the back seat and hopped in the passenger's seat. The interior was well kept for the most part. Just a few tears in the cheap leather seats and armrests, but pretty much still in good condition. There was a solar hula dancer on the dash and a lei with pink flowers hanging from the mirror.

We rode home in silence for the most part. Nothing much has changed at home and my sister didn't feel like talking. She seemed tired, yet she was the one behind the wheel. I should've drove home instead because she kept making mistakes, but she insisted that she drive. If she gets me killed in a crash, I wouldn't really care. I'll be dead anyways.

We pulled into the driveway to a two story house. The lawn needed a little mowing, but for the most part, the house was fine. There was a little flowerbed by a window, with little petunias growing in the soil. Looks like my mother kept her garden as neat as she can.

I grabbed my bag and followed Megan inside.

The living room was pretty clean compared to the last time I saw it. The couches were cleaned as best as it can, but I could still see traces of a beer stain. The wheat colored walls and brown furniture gave the place a little rustic vibe to it. It felt homey.

There was a TV hanging on the wall, with the couches facing the TV. There were a couple of vases with flowers flanking the TV.

Hanging on the wall adjacent to the TV was a gun. The silver, chrome-lined custom Colt revolver had carvings on the white ivory handle. I don't know if it was loaded with the .44 Special rounds. Dad sometimes kept it loaded, sometimes not. I've fired that thing before and I have to tell you, that thing kicks like a horse. I don't want to know if it's loaded or not.

Dad also has a gun collection in the attic. A lot of them were old guns such as a Winchester Model 1887 and a Model 1897 shotguns to a couple of M14s and 1911s. I think he even has an old German MP40 submachine gun somewhere. I don't know if he sold that one for beer/gambling money. It's pretty much his second favorite hobby, aside from drinking and gambling. It's the most taxing hobbies out there.

On that same wall, there was a table with flowers. There was a couple of pictures of my brother in uniform. Framed and hanging from the wall below the gun was a folded American flag. The white stars contrasted with the dark blue background. I was the one who brought the flag into this house.

Mom works as a nurse down at the nearby air base, so she's technically a government employee. We're living off of the benefits Mom gets, as well as the G.I benefits of my brother. Dad also has a veterans discount because he served in Iraq during the Gulf War. So yeah, we're pretty much your typical American military family.

Mom wasn't home from work yet. She was supposed to get off of an 8 hour shift later today. She's a hard worker, I'll give you that.

My sister decided to take another nap on the couch while watching some Netflix drama on the TV. I went upstairs to put my bag away.

I faced my bedroom door. I used to share my room with my brother. I had the top bunk while my brother had the bottom. But now that he's gone, I converted the bottom bunk into another desk area where I studied. I studied hard to learn Japanese. I really needed this escape from my house.

I saw the picture again. The picture with my siblings at the beach, with the setting sun behind our backs. We took that when we went to the other side of the island to visit my great-grandpa. He gave me some of his belongings before he passed away. The most important one that I had gotten was a pair of dog tags.

You see, he was a medic on Iwo Jima and Okinawa. His job was to save his friends from dying on the beaches while getting shot at by the Japanese. He saved countless lives, received countless awards, but he could never get over the death of one of his friends. It was because it was something he was never prepared to face.

"Son," he said to me when he was giving the dog tags, "I have fought during the war. I have told you about my experiences. But there's one thing that I never did tell you.

"Being a medic," he continued, "makes you see the world in different perspectives. I didn't know this until my buddy died. Not because of the enemy, but because of himself. I saw that once we got back home, he was not himself. He was dead. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Sooner or later, he died. Couldn't live with the guilt of shooting a man. And that was one thing that had opened my eyes."

As he placed the dog tags in my hand and clasped it, he met my gaze and said, "Being healthy is not only on a physical point of view. Looking out for your friends well being is not just seeing if they are not hurt, but it is also seeing if they are alive in here and in here."

He pointed to his head and heart. "I see you saving your friends. Not from their struggles on the outside, but from their struggles on the inside. I want you to help yourself and those around you. I want you to keep his dog tags to remember that you were born to help people."

I kept those tags with me. I didn't bring it with me to Japan because I thought I might lose it. So I left it in my room.

When I got in my room, I saw that it hasn't changed since the last time I was here. There was a desk with a lamp on one side of the room and a bunk on the other side of the room, the bottom bunk was replaced with another little desk. There was a bulletin board hanging on the wall adjacent to the desk and bunk. There were pictures of my siblings, pictures of fighter jets, pictures of scenery. There was even a Ka-Bar knife stuck in the corkboard, the pair of dog tags hanging from it.

I plopped my bag on the rolling chair that was at the desk and climbed up into my bunk and just laid down and slept. I slept and slept. I didn't need my thoughts racing right now. It's not what I need right now. I wish I could just sleep and never wake up.

I woke up. I heard the front door open and close.

My room was dark. I don't remember closing the blinds, so I assume I slept the entire day? Ugh, my sleep schedule is now fucked because of the lag.

I climbed down the bunk and poked my head outside the door, trying to hear if I could hear who was at the door and hoping I didn't hear Dad's whoopin' and hollerin'. All I heard, however, was the jingling of keys and a familiar voice. _Mom's home!_

I ran down the stairs like a kid on Christmas morning. There at the door, I saw Mom dressed in blue scrubs. She looked tired, with a sort of thousand-yard stare in her eyes. There were dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was all messy, with locks going into her eyes even though she tried to tie it into a ponytail.

"Mom!" I cried out as I reached the bottom of the stairs. She closed the door behind her with a little bit of difficulty, with her work bag in one hand and groceries in the other. "Lemme help you with that."

"Sawyer!" she looked back at me and grinned, her face brightening up as if the mere sight of me had taken away any anxiety and depression. It kinda reminded me of when I saw Ono-chan yesterday. Or should I say the day before? You know what, this difference in time zones is really screwing me up.

I held my hand out and she gave me the plastic grocery bag in her hand. Once she was able to get the lock on the door, she spun around and embraced me. With my free hand, I hugged back. Megan decided to join in the group hug.

"Oh, so how's Japan?" Mom asked as she released her grip. I handed the groceries I was holding to Megan, who took it to the kitchen.

"It's good," I said, smiling.

"Great! Lemme fix up some dinner and you'll tell me everything when we're eating."

Without changing out of her scrubs, Mom immediately went to the kitchen to whip something up. I wanted to help, but she insisted that she should cook. So while she quickly made some spaghetti, I sat on the couch with Megan and watched TV while munching on chips.

After a bit, dinner was called and I sat down with Mom and Megan sitting opposite of me. As we ate our spaghetti, which was really good by the way, Mom asked me questions about Japan. The truth is, she never has left the island. She's been here her entire life. All of us have. Dad grew up here. Wyatt and Megan grew up here. I was really the only person to leave. Like the coward I was.

Mom asked me all about Japan, from the culture to the people. I told her about how strolling through the streets of the nearby city, listening to the bustling of the busy lives of people, and the occasional radio or street performer. I told her about the quiet suburban life, about how the calming absence of sounds made the experience feel longer. I told her about how my school was, about my friends Ono-chan, Saito-san, Nakano-san, and Takeuchi-san (I used their first names Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika to make things a little easier for her). I told her about the club that I joined.

I tried to put as much vivid detail as I can. I know she won't be getting out of the island anytime soon, so I tried to really paint her a picture. Knowing Mom's vivid imagination, she can only daydream of going to Japan, the land of the rising sun. She happily listened as she imagined exploring the country, learning the culture, trying the cuisine, trying to talk in Japanese.

"Sawyer," she said, "You have so much potential. I see you actually doing something that I couldn't do. You're special."

"What am I?" Megan cut in, "Chopped liver?"

"Oh," said Mom, who embraced Megan with one hand, "You're always gonna be my little girl. You know, us women have to stick together."

I smiled as I saw Megan squirm to get out of the embrace with a flustered look on her face. After that, we finished up our dinner. Mom went upstairs to quickly take a shower and sleep after an exhausting day. I decided to visit Megan before heading to bed. I had one more thing to ask her. Only in private.

I opened her bedroom door and then knocked. I know that's counterintuitive, but she ain't gonna let me into her room any other way.

I saw Megan sitting on her white bed, writing in an old beat-up leather journal. Her room was neatly made, with a white mirror on her white desk, with the light pink paint complementing the whiteness. Knowing her emo and tomboyish nature, it doesn't seem like she'd have a room like this, but, well, she's a girl who only continues to confuse me.

"Yo," I said.

"What are you doing?" asked Megan.

"What, I couldn't come and talk to you? I'm only here for three days after all."

Megan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Come in."

I walked in and took a seat in the white stool at the desk. Really, her clothing choices really contrast her interior decorating skills. But who knows. Stark differences in the colors can really bring out the best in people's personalities. And the worst.

"So how's life?" I said as I propped my elbows up on my knees. "I heard that you've already gotten yourself suspended again."

"No need to bring that up again," said Megan.

"No, come on," I insisted, "Lemme be your personal therapist. Tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Fine, if you insist," said Megan, who crossed her legs and shifted a little, "_Doctor _Sawyer.

"Those fuckers are up to it again," she continued in a more serious tone, "They just anger me. Every time I see their face, hear their voice, I immediately want to punch them. I know they're talking about me. How I'm a weirdo psycho."

"Well, first of all," I said, "Immediately wanting to punch them is signs of you being a potential psycho."

"Ugh, whatever," she rolled her eyes, "It's not like you'll get what I'm trying to say."

"Anyways, what were they doing that made you so angry?" I asked.

"I hear them laugh at me," Megan said, her voice quieter this time as her head drooped down, "Calling me a weird bitch and other shit. All because I'm not the type of person who goes to parties, but rather reads books and draws sketches."

"And your first idea is to sock them in the jaw. Fan-fucking-tastic," I shook my head in disappointment. "Speaking of, d'you make any new art pieces while I was gone?"

"Yeah, I did, actually," Megan said as she uncrossed her legs and leaned closer to me. She held out her journal and opened it to a specific page. She stopped at this one page and showed it to me.

The picture shown to me was a very detailed dragon. The scales and shadows were shaded a darker black to set a more ominous tone. The dragon blew fire in the air as a fighter jet seemed to fire missiles at it. Honestly, it reminded me of this one military anime that I had watched a little while back.

I flipped through a few later artworks. There were illustrations of the romantic brawl between two sides, the dark side and the light, the love and the hate, all illustrated on paper with a pencil.

I got to her latest piece. It showed a princess in a castle, but that wasn't my concern. Instead, I focused on a few drops of red near the base of the castle. Red, a color that Megan never uses. She only uses a pencil, not paint. That's what I was meaning to ask her.

I closed the journal. I put the journal on the desk behind me and looked back at Megan.

"Gimme your arm," I said, my hand outstretched to her.

She leaned back, away from me, while clutching one arm with the other. As if she were trying to keep me away from the truth. "No," she simply said.

"C'mon," I said, "You've been doing it have you?"

"Fuck off," she said, her voice sterner. _She ain't gonna give me her arm willingly._

I lunged forward and grabbed her arm before she can react. She tried to fight back, but I was stronger than her. I pulled her arm towards me and grabbed the sleeve. I pulled it back to see her bare forearm.

Scars zigzagged through her forearm like the stripes on prisoner garbs. Some of them were old and white, but some of them were new and pink. There were some cuts that were fresh, some that weren't able to scar before I saw them. _She still did it._

The truth is that Megan cuts. She cuts. She takes that goddamned blade and runs it across her arm. Enough to hurt, but not enough for her to bleed out. She started doing it since those assholes started bullying her at school. She didn't do it as much, but it really started to become an issue when my brother died. That's when Dad became worse than he already was. That's when things became physical. Intense. This was her way of coping.

"You've been doing it, haven't ya?" I asked. "You've been dodging your therapist?"

"Fuck you," she insulted, her face hot with anger as she yanked her arm out of my grip.

"Gimme your knife," I said, "Now."

Reluctantly, she reached into her pocket and took out her knife, a black switchblade. It was big enough and sharp enough to cut through skin. I pushed the button on the handle and a blade shot out of one end of the knife. There was a little bit of blood on it, but not so much to impede the functionality of the knife's mechanism.

I examined the blade before putting it in my pocket. "I'm keeping this," I said as I stood up and left the room, leaving Megan sitting on the bed. She probably has another blade, but she knows I know about her condition lately, so she'll probably try to reduce the urge to.

**A few days later**

I woke up in my bed. I stayed with my family for a few days already. I hung out with Mom and Megan, just going into the city. Now, I was supposed to leave later this morning to the airport to catch my flight to Japan. Mom and Megan were out getting groceries again, so I was alone for a bit. It gave me time to pack.

I climbed down from my bunk and looked around. My room was neatly made already. I cleaned up last night so that I don't have to clean when I get back. Or if I get back for that matter.

I walked over to the corkboard. There were a few pictures of my siblings pinned on the board. I smiled as I remembered when we took each picture.

"Someday," I said, "When the time comes. I'll come and see you up there."

I looked up as if I was meeting my brother's gaze as he looked down from the heavens above. It could be today that I go up there, maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day, month, year, decade. I could be up there now. I could've been up there now. I guess I didn't really have the guts to go through with it.

Looking at the knife embedded in the board, I examined the blade. The sharp piece of metal could probably cut through anything if you push hard enough. It's probably sharp enough to cut through my skin if I merely dropped it.

I shook my head and decided to grab the dog tags hanging from the handle and pocketed them. I then went downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I froze because I saw someone sitting on the couch. Someone that wasn't Mom or Megan. No, this was someone entirely different. Not someone who I loved. It's just someone who was important in my life. The reason why I struggle with myself.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a mighty long time," the person rasped. His voice sound damaged from all the smoking and the drinking.

I looked at the man and my heart sank. I didn't want to see this fucker at all. I just want him out of my life. He's the reason why I wanted to die.

"Dad."

"Come down here," said he, while using one hand to motion for me to move, "I wanna see my son."

I silently obeyed. I walked forward and stood in front of my father.

His beard was all tangled, beer stains on his whiskers and ratty white T-shirt. His breath stank of many intoxicants such as tobacco and alcohol. His torn jeans were dirty as if he trudged through a dark and muddy trench. There he was, the alcoholic son of a bitch of a father, sitting in my living room.

"Where have you been, boy?" he asked, his voice still raspy. "Japan? That fuckin' place?"

I stayed silent. I kept my chin as high as I can, only looking down with my eyes. I didn't want to even look at him. I only nodded yes, my jaw clenched as tight as it can.

"For what?" he continued, "For school? Ain't that right?" I nodded yes.

"You must think you're better than me, huh?"

"No Dad," I simply said.

"You think you're fuckin' smarter than me? Huh? Answer me you little brat!"

He stood up and towered over me. I stepped back nervously, the blood drained from my face. Meanwhile, I raised my arms up, ready to block any blows he might throw.

"You ain't better than me, and you ain't never will! You think you're better than me? Huh? Is that what you think of your father?" He put his hands on my chest and pushed me back. I stepped back a couple of steps as he kept shoving me back to the wall.

"Or are you just a coward?" he snarled, "Running away like a wuss. Running off to Animeland or something, eh? Huh? Say something!"

He shoved me back into the wall. Meanwhile, I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want to get hurt. I couldn't think of any ways to protect myself.

My back hit the wall behind me. My brother's shrine rattled next to me as my back forcibly hit the wall. I looked at the shrine, at the pictures and the flag, as well as the vases, as I frantically looked for something to protect myself with. _I need a weapon!_

The gun hanging from the wall caught my eye. _That's it!_

I shoved Dad back a little bit, enough for him to stumble backward. That gave me room to move, so I took that opportunity to run over and grab the cattleman's revolver by the handle. I quickly pointed it at Dad, aligning the white dots of the iron sight.

He froze in his tracks as he realized he was in my crosshairs. Meanwhile, I was heaving nervously, my shoulders rising and dropping, my hand shaking as I held the gun pointed at his chest.

"Oh yeah? You think that's gonna save ya?" hollered Dad. "I don't think you even have the guts to pull the trigger!"

I drew in a shaky breath. Using my thumb, I hesitantly cocked the hammer of the revolver back, hearing the click of the lock that held the hammer back. I was praying to any god that the gun was loaded.

"C'mon!" he yelled, "Shoot me!"

I froze. I couldn't move. Not at all. Even with a deadly weapon in my hands, I felt like a cornered rat, anxious for when the cat strikes.

"Or better yet," he said, "Turn that gun on yourself. I know you wanted to see him again. So go ahead and pull that trigger. You fucking coward."

_Wh-what?_ I thought. As I did that, I dropped my arm. I examined the revolver in my hands. The clean chrome finish glistened in the sunlight that streamed through the window. The intricate engravings seemed to flow and crash like the cliffs of a rocky shore. With the hammer cocked back, all I have to do is pull the trigger.

I put the end of the barrel under my chin, pointing the gun towards my brain. I really was facing Death at this point. I've done this before. This ain't the first time. But before, I've always had second thoughts. I don't know if I should end it all. Do I really want to pull this trigger?

I thought about those who might worry about me. Mom, Megan, Ono-chan, Nakano-san, Saito-san, Takeuchi-san. Really, I don't have many friends in this world who'll care if I do it. But will they really? I've only known the girls for a few months now.

But… I'm already so close to them now. Ono-chan's pretty much a best friend to me. Nakano-san and Saito-san, I have so much to learn about them. With Takeuchi-san, I never really did get that win against her.

_Whatever. It's not like I can worry if I'm dead._

In thinking so, I pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**A/N: I know what you guys are gonna say. "But author, this was supposed to be a DDLC fic!" I understand, but do you guys know how that game went? And I know this is a dramatic change in mood. But that's also how the original game went. I wanted to rope you guys in with fluff, and then snap! Quite literally in a few cases... Too soon? But anyways, if you ain't into edgy shit like this, I suggest you get out before you bash me. Because it's only gonna get worse from here. Not gonna hint too much.**

**This chapter was also a pain to write, even though I thought of this chapter beforehand. Not that it was hard to think about, but it was just a little too depressing. But that's what I wanted I guess. I reap what I sow. But it does explain a few things. On that note, I'll leave you be.**


	15. Chapter 15: House of the Rising Sun

_**House of the Rising Sun**_

I did it. I pulled the trigger. I've actually tried to do it. So if I pulled the trigger, why the hell am I not dead yet?

I looked back at the gun in my hands. The hammer was now uncocked. This six-shooter is a double-action, so it should've recocked so that it's ready to fire. That is if there was a bullet that was loaded. _So it wasn't loaded. _

From the shock of pulling the trigger of a gun pointed towards my hand, I dropped the pistol, clattering to the ground with a loud thud. Taking a gulp, I faced my father. The same person who told me to pull the trigger.

"So," he rasped under his breath, "You did have it in you after all."

I approached him, kicking aside the gun that skittered across the room. I looked at him. Pure rage pulsed in my veins as if I was about to explode. Who wouldn't? This fucker ruined my life. Him. This… monster standing in front of me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and shoved me back. "You little prick," he rasped, "You're guilty about Wyatt, right? Besides, it was your fault he died."

I stepped back from the force of my dad shoving me back. As I regained my balance, I thought about it. _It really was my fault, huh? I shouldn't've said that shit. I was the one who pushed him off the edge. My fucking fault._

_It's my fault he died. It's my fault he tied that noose. It's my fault he put his head through the noose and kicked the stool from under him. It's my fault my sister started cutting. It's my fault for feeling like this. My fault. I could've prevented this. I know I could've prevented this. Now, I can never take it back. Never. Never. Never._

I never should've said that stuff before. I just… I didn't know he would do that. I didn't know he would try and commit suicide. Fuck, I didn't know, okay? I didn't know that would happen.

It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault.

It's…

…

...not my fault. I wasn't the one who killed himself. I wasn't the one who hung that rope on the ceiling fan. I wasn't the one who kicked the stool from under me. It can't be my fault.

I have a choice here. I could either say nothing and keep everything the way it is, keep the delicate balance that has been keeping me sane all of this time. Or I could fight back. Fight against my father. Fight against all that I have ever known. Risk it all in this deadly game. But this isn't just a game. This is a matter of taking my own life into my own hands for once. Just this one fucking time.

"You know what?" I said, my voice seething with anger. "Fuck you. Fuck you very much. I wished you were dead. Because you are dead to me."

I looked at my father one more time. One more fucking time. Before I stomp his skull in, I looked at him. Once my father, now my enemy.

"What did you say?" he growled. He stepped towards me and reached out, grabbing my shirt and lifting it high, shaking me.

I pushed him back. I laid my hands on his chest and pushed him back. I fought back. Like a rebel, I stood my ground. Do I regret it? Maybe. At that point, my life changed. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. I have probably freed myself from the clutches of my father, but I probably lost him in the process.

Dad has always wanted me under his boot like a bug. He wanted to shadow me. He didn't want me to be the best that I can. He let my brother go, but he wanted to keep me by his side. It's like he got some domineering complex. This time is now the time I fought back.

"I. Hate. You."

At that instant, the front door opened. And for a second, time stood still. The only thing that broke the silence was the dropping of a grocery bag, the cans inside the plastic bag clattering against each other as the bag hit the ground.

"Ken!" Mom cried out, "I told you to stay out of the house!"

"Shut it, Mary!" bellowed Dad, "Stay outta this conversation."

Mom approached Dad and pulled his shoulder back so he turned to face her. Megan walked up from behind Mom and ran past our parent's right to the kitchen. I also took that opportunity to get out of there. To run away. I ran upstairs while my parents argued. As always.

I ran to my room and shut the door. I just wanted to lock myself in that room, where no one can get me. I wanted to just stay in that room, where no one can hurt me. I wanted to die in that room, just like how my brother died.

My parents yelling made its way to my room, echoing in my head like a gong. I can't stop their voices, even if I covered my ears. I just can't.

"FUCK!" I screamed as my knees gave out. I collapsed to the floor, holding my head in my hands. I just wanted it all to be over. I just wanted everything to stop. Tears rolled off my cheek. And I cried. I cried and cried. I couldn't stop even if I tried.

I remembered my friends who were still in Japan. CJ and the triplets. The literature club girls. Nakano Natsuki, Saito Yuri, Ono Sayori, Takeuchi Monika. I remembered them. I remembered how Nakano-san and her tsundere tendencies. Saito-san and her mysterious nature. Takeuchi-san's teasing friendliness. And Ono-chan's childhood friend construct.

I remembered how I first met each of them. Nakano-san kicking me in balls. Saito-san's hand accidentally touching mine as we tried to grab the same book. Takeuchi-san sitting next to me in class. And Ono-chan tackling me out of nowhere on my first day of school. It kind of felt like a romance anime.

The weird thing is that once I started thinking about the girls, I stopped crying. Tears stopped falling. Instead, I felt like smiling. I felt that frown melting off of my face, remaking itself into a grin. That's when I knew that's where I belonged. Not here in Hawaii, but over there across an ocean. To the Land of the Rising Sun. I just want to run away to Japan.

As I stood up, the door opened ever so slightly. "Sawyer?" I heard my sister quietly call as she poked her head in, "May I come in?"

In the background, I could hear the slamming of a door. I didn't hear my parents arguing anymore. I think Dad left. For good, I hope. I don't wanna see that bastard anymore.

"Yeah," I said, wiping the tears off my face, "Come in."

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bottom bunk while I stayed standing. I leaned against the corkboard, the knife that was stuck there right next to my face. Megan looked at me apprehensively.

"You okay?" she asked.

"What do you fucking think?" I said, snorting.

"What did Dad say?" she asked, ignoring my aggressive attitude.

"What do you think? That I deserve to die, that's what," I sneered. I'm not in a good mood as you can see. God, even writing this down pulls down my mood. I can't believe I grew up like this, like an abused kid.

"I swear, I'm gonna use that knife you took from me and hurt him," she grumbled. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "What are you gonna do?"

"Gettin' outta here," I said, turning my head to see the pictures on the corkboard behind me, the pictures of me and my siblings having fun and enjoying life. "Better than staying here in this shithole. I wish I could take you with m-"

"No need," she said, "someone's gotta take care of Mom."

"Maybe I should just stay. To take care of you guys."

"No," Megan said, shaking her head, "Get outta here. There's no use in staying. Don't worry, I got this."

"What about you? And your arm?" I asked.

"I-I'll… do something about it. Please, I'll do anything for you to get out of this place. I'll… go to a therapist. I'll take advantage of Wyatt's GI bill. Please, I just want to protect you."

I snorted. "As your older brother, I should take care of you."

"I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much. You've seen me. Please, just go back to Japan."

Megan stood up and put her arms on my shoulders. We met each other's gaze and saw that she was serious about me leaving. _I'm a coward. I took the coward's way out. I'm running away. _

"Ok, fine," I said, "I'll go."

As Megan left the room, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the dog tags. I heard the pieces of metal clinking against each other, the beaded necklace holding the tags together. I saw the name of the previous owner and thought about his relationship with my grandpa. Now, I have to help myself. And you'll find out later, I'll have to help my new friends.

I put the tags around my neck and grabbed my bag. I took a look at my room one more time and remembered how I used to share this room with my brother. Now that he's gone and I'm in Japan, ain't no one's gonna be in this room for a long time. I don't intend on coming back to this house. Not while he's around. So I'm just gonna run. Run-on for a long time. Before I cut myself down.

I saw that Mom had quickly composed herself. Dad had left the house. I wish he would never come back. The moment I reached the bottom floor, she embraced me. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep him out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Mom," I said while resting a hand on her back, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I just want to leave."

"Yes, yes, anything you want," she said as she released her embrace.

After that, she and Megan drove me to the airport. I said my goodbyes to my loving mother and caring sister. I wonder how they're gonna hold up. I hope they'll be alright without me. They've been alright ever since, but I'm still worried.

As I got onto the plane, I put my bag into the overhead compartment and took the window seat. As I looked out of the window, I saw the sun slowly rising above the horizon as the start of a new day. A new life for me. A better life. I know it. I just know it.

As the plane took off, I was listening to music on my phone. The faint electric guitar stood out against the mighty roar and subtle drone of the plane's engines. The cabin lights dimmed and many fell asleep. I stayed awake. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to have another nightmare. And so, I listened to my music.

"...I'm going back to New Orleans, To wear that ball and chain." I quietly sang. "There is a house in New Orleans, They call the Rising Sun. And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy. And God, I know, I'm one."

_I'm going back to New Orleans, To the House of the Rising Sun,_ I thought up a final verse, _I'm staying here to end my life, On the barrel of a gun._

**The next day**

"Sawyer?" called Ms. Kobayashi from the hallway, her knuckles rapping against the white wooden door of my room, "You're gonna be late for school! We're already running late, but I want to wish you good luck on your first day back!"

"Thanks, Ms. Kobayashi!" I called back as I rubbed my eyes. I could hear her high heels hurrying off downstairs to get to her office job.

I was able to keep my problems a secret when I got back. I had to put on a facade when I got back, and then locked myself in my room. I didn't need to tell them what happened. I can just bury it deep inside me. Like I always do.

Forcing myself to stand before I fall asleep again, I rubbed my eyes. _Jeez, I already screwed up my sleep schedule. That sucks._

I dragged myself to the shower and took a cold bath so I'm able to walk without stumbling. Once that icy cold water touched my skin, I woke up from the shock. It felt as if an electrical current ran through my body as the Arctic-like water soaked me to the brim.

I forced myself to brush my teeth, change my clothes, and eat my breakfast. Honestly, I was probably a mess. I mean, after what happened yesterday, I think that's understandable.

Since coming back, I haven't talked to Ono-chan, Takeuchi-san, Nakano-san, or Saito-san. Not even a text or a phone call. I probably should've, but I just didn't want to do anything yesterday. All I did was lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling. _Maybe I'll just surprise them._

As I exited the kitchen, I put the dog tags on and under my shirt so I don't get in trouble with school. I remember getting in trouble with Saito-san because we did not change our uniforms for the seasonal change. I tried to argue my point that I didn't want to and Saito-san and I ended up getting detention for the day. I was able to convince them to let Saito-san keep her blazer though, so we ended up just talking about books in detention. So now, she stands out of the crowd, though no one ever really cared about the change.

I shouldered my green Army bag and stepped out of the house.

The sun was rising once more off in the distance. A new day in Japan. For me, a new life in Japan. I ain't going back to Hawaii, not after what happened. No one needs to know what happened. Absolutely no one.

I looked at Ono-chan's house. I don't know if she overslept or not. She might've, but I don't mean to intrude. I don't know if I can even face her knowing that I had tried to commit suicide. She really was trying to be my friend. I guess you could say she was the bestest friend I've ever had. Then you got the three other girls. I'm just acting selfish.

And so, I walked to school alone. Hands-on my pocket, eyes down on the ground, I walked through those school gates. No one came to greet me, no one said hi. It was as if I had said goodbye. _Come on, man, look alive at least. I gotta seem like I'm okay. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

As I walked through the doors of the classroom, CJ and Takeuchi-san immediately noticed me and stopped what they were doing, with him playing with his phone and her writing something. I smiled at Takeuchi-san, who smiled back, resting her head on her hand that was propped up on the desk. CJ approached me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey man!" CJ said cheerfully as he reached forward for his usual handshake, "How's my homie doin'?"

"I'm a'ight," I said, trying to sound as cheerfully as him, "You're awfully in good spirits."

"Ah, c'mon dude," he said, clicking his tongue, "I jus' got some letter in my locker asking me to meet this person afterschool. There's hearts on it. Bro, it's gotta be a girl, right? Like, no cap, there were hearts on it."

"A'ight, sit down you squealing lucky bastard," I said, kind of smirking. I pointed to my usual spot by the window with my thumb. "I'ma head to my desk."

As I walked to my seat, I took a look at CJ, who was still pretty ecstatic about getting his aforementioned letter. This lunatic may have come from the hoods of Baltimore, but he's acting like an MC in a high school slice of life anime. _Well, at least he's happy._

I took a seat in my usual chair, putting my bag down onto the ground beside me. I took out a pencil and my required book and placed them on my desk. All the while, I felt a pair of eyes trained on me, watching my every move. I'm getting that one feeling down my spine, like a shiver crawling down my back. In this case, it should be her staring at me.

I turned my head to see Takeuchi-san staring at me with a smile, her head resting in her head. She had that smug smile on her face like she hadn't had any care in the world. _Whatever, maybe I could cheer myself up by successfully teasing her this time._

"So, how's your visit?" asked Takeuchi-san, still keeping her smile.

"Uneventful," I lied, sighing as I sat back, "Nothing happened."

"Oh?" asked Takeuchi-san, mirroring my moves by leaning back in her chair, "How's the family?"

"They're alright. Really, nothing happened."

"Oh," Takeuchi-san simply said, resigned from trying to get an answer out of me.

"What have you guys been doing the past few days while I was gone?" I asked, trying to change the subject, "What did I miss?"

"Well," said Takeuchi-san, picking up her pen and poking her chin with it, "Nothing much. I met up with Sayori and we went shopping. Natsuki and Yuri were unable to come with, so it was like a date."

"A date?" I asked, kind of teasing her like we always did, "Like as in with a significant other?"

"No, you dummy," she chuckled, blushing, "Like a… friend date." _No one says that._

If my life was an anime, there's most likely a shit ton of ships that oughta happen. Them fangirls would ship me with one of the girls, or worse, I'll be in some yaoi fic with CJ. There's gonna be weird-ass ships such as me with my sister. Hell, there could be yuri smut between the girls. Fuck, if I start seeing Ono-chanXTakeuchi-san or Saito-sanXNakano-san or some other stupid crap like that… I'll… You know what, I'm kinda curious, actually. Oh God, what have I turned into?

"Speaking of Sayori, have you seen her? You usually walk to school together after all."

"N-no, I haven't seen her," I stammered.

"Oh?" she said teasingly, "Did you two lovers get into a fight?"

"N-no!" I exclaimed, "W-what makes you say we're going out?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" she said with a sinister smile and a mischievous wink, "You walk to school together, you hang out often, you're always with her. C'mon, it's not a secret!"

"We're just friends, that's it!" I exclaimed, a little loudly that the class could've probably heard, "She just happens to live right next to me."

"Mmhm," she said, rolling her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that." _Damn her! Crap, I lost to her once again!_

The day ended up going on as normal as if nothing occurred. There was a club meeting today, as always. Like a sort of back-to-school meeting. The entire day, I was wondering whether or not I should go. I wasn't feeling like going, but it'll feel like a piece of the club wasn't there. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I wanted to forget everything, even if it's for a bit.

When the bell rang, the students up end left the classroom to do their respective things that they do after school. CJ left to go to basketball practice, so it was just me and Takeuchi-san. At that point, I've made up my mind. I was going to go home.

I stood up and shouldered my bag. Takeuchi-san, who was working on her latest poem, looked up at me and tilted her head as if she was puzzled.

"Where are you going?" she asked, "We have a club meeting today."

"I'm…" I said, making up an excuse, "not feeling well today."

"Is it a headache?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, sort of," I said as I put one final book in my bag.

"Ah, so it's a heartache then," she said with a smug smile.

"N-no, it's not about Ono-chan!" I exclaimed, "Besides, I haven't seen her all day!"

"All the more reason why you have a heartache," she said, putting her hand on her chest lovingly, "You feel guilty about your fight with her, and now you miss her. Poor thing, you must've been suffering all day!"

"Tsk," I scoffed, "Whatever you say, princess."

As I walked out of the door, I hear Takeuchi-san call out "Don't overdo it!"

Hands in my pockets, I strolled down the corridor to the end of the hall. When I turned the corner, I saw Saito-san and Nakano-san walking together. They both saw me and ran up to me.

"L-Lee-san! Welcome back!" greeted Saito-san. She had a book in her arms, pulling it close to her chest. Nakano-san was carrying her bag as normal.

"Hey," Nakano-san mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" I said, raising a hand to wave hello, trying to sound upbeat. "Where are you guys headed?"

"What do you think?" asked Nakano-san, "To the club of course! Aren't you going too?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna go home. I'm not feeling well," I said, putting a hand on the back of my neck. "How are you guys?"

"I'm rather splendid," said Saito-san, "Thank you for asking. Though," she said, for some reason a rare confident smile, "it does seem like Natsuki missed you."

"Y-Yuri!" exclaimed Nakano-san, "No, I didn't miss Lee-senpai. Why would I?"

"Nakano-san," I said, "Did you really miss me? You know, it is perfectly fine if you did, you know?"

"N-no! That's none of your business!" she exclaimed defiantly as she crossed her arms, looking away from me. Her face was definitely blushing.

"Ara ara Natsuki," said Saito-san, really just teasing her friend, "Do you really have a crush on Lee-san?" Honestly, I've never seen Saito-san like this, like a confident woman who is able to tease someone. And the way she said "ara ara"! _Goddamn it, I'm a fucking weeb_.

"S-Saito-san," I stammered, "Looks like she had enough."

That's when Saito-san started blushing too. "W-we'll go to the club room now!" she stammered, walking off with Nakano-san. I went home after that too.

When I got home, I plopped my bag by my desk and jumped into bed. I didn't even change out of my clothes. Damn, keeping a mask on all day is very fucking tiring. I just wanted to sleep. But I couldn't. My thoughts racing through my head kept me up. I ended up staring at my ceiling until the afternoon.

I gave up afterward and went outside, still in my school uniform. I decided to take a walk around outside.

I ended up going to the park. The golden rays of the afternoon sun filtering through the leaves of the cherry trees. I was following the asphalt path that ran along a pond. There was a playground atop a hill to my right. There was a pair of swings that would've been fun to just sit on. There were no kids there, so I could've just chilled out over there. Instead, I opted for a bench that I came across.

I sat down on the wooden bench and looked out at the glistening water, the golden rays of the sun casting a few sparkles that broke the water like fairies. There was a bird that dove down trying to catch its prey that was in there. A few splashes by the pondside could be heard as frogs and toads hopped around there.

Propping my arms on my knees, I began to recall my memories, sorting through the good ones and the bad ones. The ones I made in Hawaii, the ones I made here. I thought about my family, how my asshole dad was always out getting drunk and starting fights. My hard-working mom trying to keep us afloat. Megan, who kept my mom motivated. Wyatt, who would take me under his wing. I thought about all of my happy thoughts. With Wyatt and Megan. With the club. With Ono-chan, Takeuchi-san, Nakano-san, Saito-san. With everyone else. God, I've been through a lot.

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice interrupted the thoughts in my head. I turned my head to the source of the voice. It was a familiar voice and, as I met her gaze, I saw her blue eyes standing out against the yellow sky, her red bow sticking out of her coral pink hair, glowing in the orange light.

"Ono-chan?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you came back yesterday," she said as she took a seat next to me on the bench, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Figured I didn't want to bother you," I mumbled, "I came back pretty tired anyway." I leaned back on the seat and put my arms on my lap.

"So how is Hawaii?" she asked after a second of silence, "Is your family good?" _Fuck, I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up._

"They're…" I paused, before thinking of a lie, "Okay. They're doing alright."

"Oh yeah, speaking of," she said, "You never talk about your family. What are they like?"

I couldn't answer. All I did was leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. I looked ahead at the glistening water and bit my lip. Ono-chan could see and decided to change the topic.

"You know, MC and I used to play here when we were kids," she said, "Swinging on the swingset, pushing each other down the slides, skipping rocks across the pond. We were always together, me and him. Even when we were in high school, we would come here. It was our favorite spot."

Ono-chan looked down at her hands that were down at her lap, a solemn look on her face. "But when he left," she said, her voice quieter now, "I looked for him everywhere. At his house, at the cafe, he usually goes to, and other places he would visit. The last place I searched was here.

"You see that tree over there?" Ono-chan pointed at a tree near the pond. "That's how I found out he was gone for good. He left a note on the side of the tree, saying that he was not coming back and that he's sorry for leaving. I know what it's like to lose a best friend. Have you, Lee-kun?"

I swallowed as I made up my mind. I gotta tell someone what happened. I can't just keep it buried for as long as possible.

"I trust you," I said. Then I explained my whole situation. About my father's abusive nature, my sister's cutting, my brother's suicide, about how I pulled the trigger. I told her everything. I told her how I felt. When that happened, it felt as if a huge weight was taken off of my chest.

Ono-chan took me into her embrace. She hugged me, keeping our hearts near each other. And I cried. I cried onto her shoulder. It felt nice. To let it go. This was the first time I was able to talk to someone about it. About the huge burden, I carry around, like Atlas and the sky. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

And so, as the sun sat down on the horizon, we held each other and didn't let go. It felt as if I would never lose her. My best friend. But I will.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**A/N: I understand that I'm a week too late since I try to post (keyword: try) biweekly. It's just that school decided to dump a whole new load of work on us poor students, as well as a new Florida law mandating for every student to have one new class dedicated to learning about depression, anxiety, and other mental health issues prevalent in adolescents so that no more of us commit hangman (honestly, it just made us even more depressed than usual). That and a final report for a project that was supposed to make or break my career in this program that I'm in. And that I procrastinated on this chapter because writing it was a little too depressing for me. **

**Changing the topic now, I understand that this was a huge change in the overall tone of the story. Let's just say that not everything is black and white. I wanted to lead you, readers, on for a while, lowering your guard down, before smacking you in the face with the depressing things just like the game. There will be its happy moments and its not-so-happy moments. If this ain't your cup of tea, well don't get mad at me. With that said, I'll see you in the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16: Quit 'Wine'ing

_**Quit 'Wine'ing**_

**The week after**

I woke up in my bed, staring at the white ceiling. I ended up waking up 5 minutes before my alarm. I reached over to my phone, which was charging on the nearby wall, and disabled my alarm. I then slowly got up to get ready for school.

It's been one week since I returned to Japan. I haven't told anyone back home yet, except for Ono-chan. Not the club, nor the exchange guys, nor the Kobayashi couple. I don't know if I can come clean. The only reason why I told Ono-chan was that I trusted her with my life. She's that one special friend, you know?

I took a quick cold shower to shock myself awake. I managed to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and change into my school clothes. When I went downstairs, I saw a small stack of pancakes. There was a note next to the plate. "We're running late! Here's some breakfast! :P"

I quickly ate the pancakes and readied my bag. I put all of my needed books into that green satchel. I then tied my dog tags on the strap to decorate it. If I wanted to show it around at school, this is the only way to do this since my school is too strict about students' uniforms. Hell, I still see people giving Saito-san a different look since she kept wearing the blazer during the summer.

Shouldering my bag, I went outside. For the first time in a while, I saw that Ono-chan had gotten up before me. Usually, I would have to drag her out of bed, but this time she was able to wake up on her own and get out before me. I'm… kind of proud, actually. Like a father who watched his own daughter take her first steps kind of proud. _My little angel's all grown up! Sniff sniff._

My pride in my parenting quickly faded away as Ono-chan put her hand on her stomach as if she was hungry or aching.

"Ono-chan?" I asked, "You okay there?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered, struggling to smile, "I'm okay. I think. It was just the breakfast that I had this morning."

But her stomach betrayed her. As she finished her statement, her stomach growled like a tiger. As if there was no food in there at all. Yeah right, I thought as she grabbed her stomach once more.

"Ono-chan," I asked calmly, "Did you have breakfast?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, still trying to keep a straight face, "I had something to eat. Why?"

"It's just that," I pointed at her stomach, "You seem to be having some problems there. You okay?"

"N-no, it's nothing," she said, laughing it off. _Mmhm. Yeah, it's "nothing". Notice the quotation marks?_

"Last question. What did you have for breakfast?" I asked.

She stayed silent for a second. Just a second. She may either had nothing to eat, or it wasn't settling down right. "...chocolate," she said in a quiet voice, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked again, asking for confirmation.

"...Chocolate," she said a little bit louder, putting her index fingers together nervously, "Ehehe." _This girl!_

"Alright, c'mon," I beckoned, waving my hand, "I'll get you something on the way. Is McDonald's okay?" _I feel like a boyfriend right now. Jesus, I'm lonely._

And so we went to McDonald's before going to school. It was a short detour, just going on block past the school. We woke up early enough, so we had enough time to get something from McDonald's.

There were already students there getting their own breakfast. I was looking to eat on the way to school, but we might as well sit down and dine. Besides, we're in no rush.

We fell in line and waited. As we waited for the long line of students looking to grab a sausage McMuffin or some other breakfast sandwich, Ono-chan turned to me.

"You know," she said, "Yuri texted me this morning. She told me that she has a surprise for the club. I actually found that surprising, what with all of her social anxiety." _That's not a statement you just drop in a conversation!_

"Oh yeah?" I said as I did find this amusing as well, "What kind of surprise?"

"It's a surprise! We don't know!" exclaimed Ono-chan, "Though I am interested. I wonder what she'll bring to the table. Maybe a treat or something."

"If it's chocolate," I teased, "I'll make sure you won't eat it for breakfast."

"Eh? Meanie!" she pouted. I laughed. "But Lee-kun! I want to be hyper in the morning! How about coffee?"

"Nope," I said, "Off the table. 'Cause if I give some amount of sugar or caffeine to you, you'll be bouncing off the walls."

The line shrank faster than I expected. They probably face a huge amount of students getting food in the mornings and after school, so they know how to be efficient to serve everyone in a timely manner. Soon, we were next in line.

"What do you want?" I asked as I took out my wallet.

"Um," said Ono-chan as she browsed the menu. "I'll go for the bacon, egg, and cheese bagel." _So that was 300 Yen. I wanna get a hashbrown and a latte, so that's probably about another 300. Crap, do I have enough?_

I checked my wallet for the needed money and found a thousand Yen bill. That'll work., I thought as I handed the cashier the money after ordering.

Our food quickly came to the counter in about a minute. Well, it ain't called fast food for nothing. We took the bag of food and quickly ate it in silence. We didn't want to be late after all. I wanted to talk to Saito-san for the, shall I say, surprise.

Coffee in hand, we walked to school together. Ono-chan said she had something to do, so she ran off without me. Meanwhile, I tried looking for Saito-san. I have no clue where she is, though. All I know is that she's either somewhere in the courtyard or somewhere in the third year building.

The school was comprised of four buildings, three of which were parallel, the first and second-year buildings connected together by a walkway on the second floor. The courtyard was in between the second and third-year buildings, sporting a great lawn with cobblestone paths leading up to a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, with wooden benches and short Italian Cypresses scattered along the paths and a few pine trees hanging over some of the benches as shade. The cafeteria, gym, and the playing fields were in the back of the campus.

Now, I did a quick scan of the courtyard to see if I can spy Saito-san. She was relatively tall compared to the rest of the Japanese, and her dark (almost violet) hair stood out from the crowd somehow. I could've sworn there was a word for that, being able to identify someone by the back of their head. I could've sworn I learned it somewhere in my AP Psych class two years ago.

Damn, she ain't here, I thought as I gave up looking for her in the courtyard, for she wasn't there. With one hand in my pocket and the other holding my cup of coffee, I entered the third year hallway.

Bobbing and weaving through the mass of students chattering away in the hallway, I searched for her in the crowd of people waiting for class to start. I kept hearing bits and pieces of conversations, from things related to school to the rumors that circulate throughout the students. I took quick peeks in the classrooms to see if I can see Saito-san somewhere. Nada, I thought as I decided to look on the second floor.

When I passed the third classroom from the stairs, I saw the door to that classroom open. I looked and saw it was the triplets, all three of them giggling and having fun in each other's company. "Hey, Sawyer!" exclaimed Kaylee when she saw me.

"Hey guys," I said, turning to face them, "How's y'all?"

"Rose is betting that she can serve better than me," said Zara, who was bickering with Rose.

"What do you mean?" Rose bickered back, "You're an outside hitter! I'm a libero! Therefore, I do more serving between the two of us!"

For some context, I forgot to tell you guys that Zara and Rose are on the volleyball team. Meanwhile, Kaylee was a cheerleader, which wasn't so surprising. Honestly, I thought Rose and Zara would never be able to work as a team, judging from how different they were. I thought one of 'em would join the Art Club or the Archery Club. Like Nakano-san and Saito-san, they were able to work together somehow. Honestly, them being on the team gave me a reason to come to a couple of volleyball games. Well, really, a couple of reasons (wink, wink).

I have come to their games, mainly because Kaylee dragged me there to get a bigger crowd, so I do understand what they were talking about.

Judging from their positions, with Zara being an outside hitter who can spike the ball hard over the net and Rose being a libero who sometimes has to actually serve, I have no idea who would win in a competition between the two. Would it be Rose because she has more experience? Or Zara with her offensive spiking skills? I wouldn't know. All I do is watch.

"Don't you guys have gym class?" I asked, "I heard the teacher was planning to do volleyball today."

"Good idea!" says Rose, "I bet five bucks on it! The one who can hit five consecutive shots first wins!"

"No, no," argued Zara, "Let's not use money. The loser has to do what the winner wants."

"Great! You're totally going down, Zara," taunted Rose. Zara could only look on with a smug smile and a disapproving nod. _You know, Rose is way too cocky for anything. Way too cocky. This is gonna bite her in the butt if she's not careful._

"Let these kids play," said Kaylee, who put her arms on her hips, leaning to one side, "Who do you think'll win?"

"No clue," I said, "They're so unpredictable. I'm leaning towards Zara, though. Rose is too cocky and'll choke up."

The two of us chuckled as we watched the two girls argue and taunt each other. I looked around the room. _Maybe Saito-san is here._

That's when I saw the familiar barrette in the dark violet hair of the girl I was looking for. Saito-san was yet again reading another book at her desk in the corner of the room. It seemed as though she was lost in a trance as she explored the land of that book that she's reading. No one else seemed to notice Saito-san. There were a couple of glances at Saito-san, but no one really bothered to go talk to her. It's as if she isolated herself in her corner of the world, dreaming of things that can only be in a dream.

It was as if she was just… alone. As if she didn't have anyone to talk to. I remember having that phase when I was in middle school. Mainly, I did it because I was made fun of in middle school, so I decided to put duct tape on my mouth and kept it shut for the rest of my three years there. I guess I became a little more vocal after coming to Japan. I mean, I've made more friends than I did back home in the span of a few months. It felt as if it was a reset in my life. _Maybe… she's just like me._

The bell was about to ring, so I didn't want to bother her. She didn't notice me, so I left. _Well, at least I found out that she's in the same class as the triplets._

When I got to my classroom, I saw CJ sleeping again, a book draped open on his face. Meanwhile, Takeuchi-san sat alone in her seat. She was twirling her pen in her hand, her delicate fingers guiding the pink pen along, while her other hand sat on top of a sheet of paper. I just realized as well, no one ever seemed to talk to her as much. She didn't talk to guys who would probably stand a chance at standing at her side. She didn't join in the rumors that the girls tend to pass around. It's like she's lost in her thoughts, much like Saito-san in her classroom.

I plopped my stuff on my desk. I looked over to Takeuchi-san, who had a slight smile. She was humming a song that I did not know, though it did sound like the melody I hear on the piano every lunch. On her desk was what I thought her next masterpiece, her next poem. All I could see was the word "Reality" on the top. It seemed rather long. There were lots of lines where Takeuchi-san had scratched out that specific idea as if it wasn't good enough. _Writers' block is indeed a pain in the ass._

"Just move your hand, write your story in this world… No, that's not good," she sang, though she trashed that idea. She seemed to have a troubled face as she scratched out that line with her pen.

"That a, uh, a poem that you're working on?" I asked. She snapped out of her thinking gaze, shaking her head before facing me.

"Th-that's something that I'm working on for a friend of mine," said Takeuchi-san, "Sayori might've said something about someone named MC, no?" _Oh, that guy. How did Takeuchi-san know him?_

"Yeah, I've heard of him," I said, "I didn't know you knew him."

"Oh, she didn't say?" said Takeuchi-san. I shook my head no. "I see," she said, "Well, MC was another member of the Literature Club. Before he left. He was that fifth person that we needed to keep the school from shutting us down.

"I guess you could say," she said solemnly, looking down at her paper, as if reflecting on her memory of him, "I kinda liked him." _Oh. Like that. Man, he was stuck in a love triangle with Ono-chan? Is that why he left?_

"Well," she continued, putting a smile back on her face, "If I do ever get back in contact with him, I have something to show him." On that note, she happily glanced at whatever was on her piece of paper quickly and then put it away right as the teacher walked in to begin the lesson.

**Later**

Lunchtime came around faster than expected. I had a bento box that I had made beforehand. CJ went out to talk to his teachers and Takeuchi-san disappeared somewhere, so I went outside to look for someone to eat lunch with.

I went outside in the courtyard. Students were milling around the lush green area under the summer sun. There were students sitting on benches, on the fountain, or the lawn as if they were having a picnic. I looked around as I held my bento box, which was wrapped in a piece of cloth.

That's when I saw Nakano-san's pink hair in the shadow of a tree that she sat under. I saw her alone nibbling on a piece of melonpan, taking tiny bits with each bite. She didn't seem to have anything else to eat.

"Melonpan? For lunch?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. Nakano-san looked up at me with her mouth full of food.

"S-senpai!" she exclaimed as she swallowed her food, "What are you doing here?"

"My friends left me in the classroom, so I wanted to look for someone to eat lunch with," said I, "Besides, you look lonely yourself."

"Sh-shut up!" spat Nakano-san, "I'm perfectly fine by myself!"

"Relax, don't get your panties in a bunch," I said, chiding the poor child, "You hungry? That melonpan isn't gonna fill you up."

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed, stuffing her mouth with the rest of the melonpan so she looked like a squirrel, "I don't wanna get too fat!"

"I think you need the fat," I teased, pointing at her, pointing out that she was short and scrawny. "I mean, look at you!"

"Sh-shut up!" she exclaimed again, blushing like the tsundere she is, "B-baka! Idiot!"

After she calmed down, I opened my bento box, revealing the five onigiri rice balls that I had packed, along with some chicken nuggets. I had a big bento box, so it was able to hold all of that triangular onigiri rice balls and chicken nuggets. I completely stuffed this bento box with food.

"You want one?" I asked Nakano-san, holding out the bento box. She looked at them for a second, as if contemplating whether she should eat this goodness of food. I mean, I made them, they gotta be the best. And then she turned away, her face red.

"N-no! I don't need your food!" she exclaimed while she crossed her arms.

"Alright, suit yourself," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed one rice ball, examining the salted rice that was partly wrapped by a sheet of seaweed. This was the first time I've made these, so I don't really know how they taste like. I ended up using rice, seaweed, salt, and salmon (it's on the inside of the rice ball). It's a good snack to eat, and it's pretty easy to make and transport.

While I ate, I saw Nakano-san eyeing the food every now and then. I pretended not to notice for a bit, letting Nakano-san's hunger tempt her.

I held out the bento box one more time. "You sure you don't wan-"

"Okay sure!" she exclaimed, picking one out of the box quickly, "If you insist!"

I stopped eating for one second to see her munching on the onigiri. She seemed like she didn't have food again, so she was hungry all day. But because she's a cheeky tsundere, she's not gonna give in. Until now.

"Better?" I said as she finished the last of the rice ball. I had already eaten all but one rice ball and all of the nuggets. I had quickly wolfed down my food because I'm hungry as hell. It seemed that Nakano-san was also starving, for she swallowed her food fast.

"Y-yeah," stammered Nakano-san, her voice barely above a whisper, "Thank you. And s-sorry… for eating your food."

"Nah, it's fine," I said as I laid my right hand on her head, "It's like feeding a kid!"

"Grr!" growled Nakano-san, "I'm not a kid!"

I chuckled lightheartedly with a smile on my face. I just wanted to cherish that moment of happiness because, well, you guys know what I'm going through.

**At the end of the day, in the classroom**

Finally, after a long day, the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Everyone went to their respective clubs or went home. CJ dipped as usual, heading out to practice with the basketball team. The only people who were left in the room were Takeuchi-san and me.

Soon enough, though, the rest of the club members arrived. First, it was Ono-chan, and then Nakano-san, and then Saito-san. Ono-chan came in like a bumbling ball of joy as usual. Nakano-san immediately made a bee-line to the closet to look for her manga, and Saito-san entered nervously. _Oh right, didn't she say she had a surprise for us?_

However, I didn't have enough energy. I was pretty much spent. At the time, I was reading a book, this SCP-inspired light novel revolving around SCP-105. I was pretty immersed in my book that I barely acknowledged everyone other than a simple "Hey". After a while, though, I slowly drifted to sleep. In doing so, I laid back in my seat, put my feet up on my desk, placed my open book on my face, and got a little shut-eye.

I was still able to listen to every conversation in the room. I was just too lazy to more or in any other way respond to any outside stimulus. To be fair, it was just a matter of needless banter.

It was just one thing that made my ears perk up. And that was when Saito-san spoke up in a bold manner, something surprising knowing her.

"Would anybody like some wine?" asked Saito-san as I heard of something solid slam down on a desk nearby. Immediately, everyone was thrown into a frenzy. It felt as if everyone's Cain Instinct was activated.

"AAAAA," vocalized Ono-chan without taking a breath in the same tone.

"Yuri!" exclaimed Takeuchi-san, "Why did you bring alcohol to school?" _So that was the surprise? Saito-san has balls, knowing how strict this school is._

"We're all underage!" Takeuchi-san ranted on, "It's illegal to drink at 17! Besides, who's gonna drink?"

At this point, I was pretty interested. I slowly sat up, removing the book from my face, before looking at all of the commotion. No one noticed I was up yet. They were all fixated at Saito-san, who was just looked a little depressed while Takeuchi-san roasted the hell outta her.

"I wanna try some," spoke Nakano-san over Ono-chan's monotone screaming.

"Oh, shush, child," said Takeuchi-san, taking her focus away from Saito-san for a second. I then took that opportunity to walk over, somehow undetected.

There on the desk was a small wine bottle with a cork. There were some shot-glass sized paper cups next to the wine bottle. I took the bottle, popped off the cork, and poured one out. The girls noticed and immediately, Takeuchi-san's and Ono-chan's eyes widened. I quickly downed the drink, the sweet yet bitter liquid hitting the back of my throat before swallowing.

"It's a tad _too_ bitter for my taste. Still, it's still worth drinking," I said as I flattened the paper cup and licked my lips.

"L-lee-san," said the three girls, with Ono-chan vocalizing a little louder this time.

"What?" I asked quizzically, tilting my head to the side as I was wondering what I did wrong.

"Y-you do realize that's wine, right?" said Takeuchi-san.

"And what's wrong with that?" I said as I grabbed the bottle to examine it. A cabernet sauvignon. It says on the bottle that it was from California. _Ah, the sweet taste of home._

"And wine is an alcoholic beverage, right?" Saito-san added.

"Yeah. Like I said, what's wrong with that?"

"And you're 17, right?" Takeuchi-san said.

"So?" I smugly said before grabbing another cup. Takeuchi-san snatched the bottle out of my hands before I could pour a second shot of wine. I don't think you're supposed to drink wine out of shot glasses, but hey, a drink's a drink.

"Besides," I said, ever so nonchalantly while gesturing towards the pestering girl in the back with my paper shot cup, "I think you should watch out for Ono-chan. It looks like you've broken her."

The three girls set their sights on Ono-chan, who haven't stopped screaming. In the meantime, I somehow was able to snatch the wine bottle away from Takeuchi-san's grasp. After seeing that Ono-chan was a lost cause, they set their sights back on me.

"You know," I said while examining the bottle once more, "Maybe I should give Ono-chan wine instead of coffee. Maybe she won't be bouncing off the walls as much."

Saito-san and Nakano-san decided to watch the carnage from a safe distance between Takeuchi-san and me, standing next to Ono-chan, who finally calmed down from the shock of seeing Saito-san bring a wine bottle to school.

"No!" she cried out as she charged at me, trying to take back the wine bottle from my hands. She chased me around the classroom until she was tired out. _Score one for me!_

After the club, we all went home. I, for one, laid in bed and stared at the ceiling once more to reflect on the day. Really, I was just thinking about why Saito-san had brought in a bottle of wine. Not that I'm against it. Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan, on the other hand, I'm not so sure. A glass or two wouldn't hurt, would it? But that's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking about the "_why_" part of the equation. Why did she bring an alcoholic beverage into the clubroom? Was she trying to seem like a spontaneous individual? Was she trying to change something up? To stand out a bit?

Now that you think of it, she really is very quiet. I don't see her talking with anyone else other than the club members. Not when I see her in the halls, the courtyard, the library. Not even in the classroom where the triplets were. It's as if she had no friends other than us. And even then, she's not as vocal around us. It's a miracle that I actually got her to open up a little bit. But I still don't know much about her. It's like... she's a maiden of mystery.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Yen is the standard Japanese currency. 1 USD is about 110 JPY.**

**2\. Onigiri rice balls are tightly packed balls of rice that can come in a circular, spherical, or triangular shape made with rice, a preservative such as oil or vinegar (sometimes salt), a seaweed wrap to hold the ball together, and, often, some type of uncooked meat or vegetables as filling.**

**3\. Despite Takeuchi-san being so adamant about the ban of underage drinking, the underage drinking laws (20 years old to drink) are vastly ignored, though underage drinking is still considered taboo since, well, you know. **

* * *

**A/N: Well crap, I'm one day late again. I try to post every other Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, but I decided to procrastinate again. And when I did decide to finally work on it, I get slammed in the face with an unbreakable fever of 102 because of the flu. Whoop-de-fucking-woo. Oh well, at least this one chapter is out. I'll try to solidify this non-existent posting schedule, but that won't be much of an issue, right?**

**This chapter was a bit of a change of pace, right? Well, I wanted to have one more chapter of fluff before I get down into the real dirty stuff. Really all I have to say.**

**Also, thanks for the support from the last chapter. They really lifted my spirits, got me motivated to write again. I honestly thought it was gonna be a little bit of a controversial idea, with me deviating from the game a lot by going into my OC's personal life. Looks like that's not the case. In fact, I have 51 followers, 38 favorites, and over 10k views. Best shit I've ever written and I'm not even halfway done. Feel free to send some love via reviews. Thank you all for your support, and I'll see you in the next one. Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17: Parfait Girls

_**Parfait Girls**_

It still bugged me. Saito-san bringing in a bottle of wine, that is. It just felt so… out of character. I don't know, though. Hell, maybe I am overthinking about it.

…

Yeah, I'm overthinking about it.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't from something particular, really. Lately, I haven't been dreaming. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I keep getting nightmares of my past. Of everything that has happened up until now. From my brother's death to my own suicide attempt.

But the thought of those nightmares alone is already too depressing, to say the least. I instead decided to just get up. I sat up, the covers of my bed sliding off my body. I looked around, my room still dark as the night sky above refused to give any light except the glow of the incomplete crescent moon watching over the Land of the Rising Sun.

On my desk was a poem that I was working on. I had already procrastinated on writing that poem by playing video games on my computer. God, I need to get some time management skills. _Might as well finish it up._

I opened my laptop, which was also on my desk. There were a few notifications for me to check on Discord and Steam, but I'm too lazy to check them. I just intended to use the light from my computer to see my poem.

...I got nothing. I didn't know what to write about. I didn't know what to add to my poem. The words ain't flowin', you know? That's the frustrating part about writing. I don't have any inspiration. Ah, the struggles of an artist.

I looked up at the night sky above. The stars twinkled and danced in the jet black background. Ain't it amazing that we could see them, even if they are distant? They're thousands of light-years away, but we can still see them with the naked eye.

I don't know why, but the night sky reminds me of Saito-san. She's like a star in the night sky. Always shining and sparkling like the beauty that she is, but she's so quiet, so distant, you could barely make her out in the crowd of stars. The black background only makes her even more amazingly mysterious, yet also helps her stand out with her insignificant brilliance.

She's so quiet that she doesn't stand out from the crowd, even though she is a real beauty. I remember when I first met her. I thought she was royalty, as if she was the embodiment of grace and poise. Yet, I still couldn't find her in the crowd. Just like the night sky and the stars above.

_I think I have my inspiration now. I'll write about the night sky!_

**Morning**

Somehow, I woke up on time to get ready for school. Really, it was because I had put my alarm on and put my phone on the other side of my room so that when it went off, I had to get out of bed to turn off the alarm. I'm kinda tired from waking up in the middle of the night trying to finish my poem, which I did.

I have been getting better at writing poems, to be honest. I don't have to try and make the poems rhyme, but rather let it flow. I don't have to make it all symmetrical either. The only hard part was writing a poem in Japanese. That part is what gets me. That's why it takes me forever to write a poem for the club. If it was for an English club, that would've made the whole job much easier.

I quickly got ready for school. The Kobayashi couple had to run again. Apparently, they have a huge project over at work and they're trying to finish it on the due date. I wouldn't be able to do office work myself. It's boring and repetitive, and it's too annoying. I'd rather be in the field doing something. Hell, even if it's something that'll get me hurt or killed, I'll be happy doing it. I'd rather be a cop than an accountant, a soldier instead of a businessman. I'd rather get a medal than a raise. That just goes to show that I am a restless soul. Or reckless. One of the two.

Donning my uniform, the dog tags that were hanging from my Army satchel clinking every time I took a step, I stepped outside. Today, like usual, Ono-chan wasn't awake. I did the usual thing and knocked on the door hard enough it would wake her up.

"Yo, time for school!" I called out.

I heard the window on the second-floor open. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" cried out Ono-chan as she stuck her head out of the window, "Don't rush me!"

Sooner or later, she managed to get out of the house on time. The two of us then headed to school, talking about the littlest things in life.

When we got to school, Ono-chan had run off because she had to talk to her teachers about her grades. Apparently, they weren't the best, so she was worried she might have to take those retests. So I was left alone again.

As I entered the classroom, I saw CJ sitting at his desk, looking depressed for some reason. He had his head down and his knees to his elbows, looking all emo and the like. He had his Airpods in, so he wasn't responding to anyone else, just vibing sadly. _The hell's got him down?_

"You good?" I asked as I approached him.

"Nooooo…" he said, his voice trailing off, "She left me, man. She left me."

"Who?" I asked.

"My girl," he sobbed, "She dumped me for some dude on the soccer team". _Oh my fucking God, you're depressed over that? Disgusting._

"Dude," I said, knowing it's the same girl who had put a letter in his locker last week, "You've only been with her for a week. Not even. I- y-you know what, I shouldn't even talk about something pathetic like this."

I kinda just left him there to wallow in self-pity for his one-week girlfriend. What should I do? He's in pain, but it's over something trivial. It's stupid, leave him alone. Let him learn how stupid he is.

I sat down in my usual seat. Takeuchi-san was seated in her seat, looking at CJ. "It's kind of sad, isn't it? Looking at him like that."

"Let him be," I said, "He's overreacting."

"Oh, how heartless you are," she said as she turned to face me. Her bright emerald green eyes shone in the light that streamed in through the windows of the classroom. She crossed her legs while under the table. "You don't even know what he's going through."

"Crying over his girlfriend," I said bluntly, emotionless.

"Oh," she said flatly, as if she realized how stupid the whole situation is, "That girl? She gets a new boyfriend every week. I'm surprised he wasn't smart enough to say no."

"Ah, well, if you toy with a boy's heart," I said, putting my palms up and nodding my head, "He's bound to be heartbroken."

"Just like how I toy with you," Takeuchi-san smiled, "and your adolescent heart."

"Bold of you to assume I even have a heart," I retorted bluntly, "You can't toy with my feel-"

"I love you," said Takeuchi-san, her smile turning sweeter than a lollipop. That statement had blindsided me like an isekai protagonist crossing the street.

"Wha-" I said, shocked. My jaw slackened as I tried to comprehend the situation, my face flushed red with blood as I tried to regain my wits. A suckerpunch from out of nowhere is very disorienting.

"Pfft!" Takeuchi-san laughed, "Hahaha! And you say that you don't have a heart. I can easily play with your heartstrings like a harp. You're so cute when you're flustered."

"I… uh… I-I'm not cute!" I cried out, uttering one of Nakano-san's famous tsundere lines. _That was the first thing that came to my mind. Why the hell did I turn into a tsundere all of the sudden?_

"Alright, alright, okay," I said, trying to calm Takeuchi-san, who was laughing uncontrollably. Her face was red as well. Maybe from her saying that she loved me or from laughing. I'm hoping it was the latter, as my heart can't take on a relationship yet.

When the teacher walked in, Takeuchi-san quickly regained her composure. She was able to sit up straight, stifling any gut laugh that she was having a minute ago. I smirked a bit when I saw her quickly get ready for class. _She is cute, I gotta say. But there's no way I can go out with her._

**Gym class**

"Ay, what are we doin' today in class?" I asked CJ, who was rummaging around in his gym locker. He had no shirt on, only a pair of blue gym shorts, showing off his muscular pecs. Damn, I should work out with him.

"Running, I heard," he said, "Wanna race?"

"Bro, you're gonna be faster than me," I said, already resigned to the challenge.

"Ah, c'mon!" he said, slamming his locker, "I wanna see yo ass scurry around the track like a little cockroach." He looked back at me. In his hands was a white shirt.

I got in close to him and whispered "You call me little or a cockroach and you're dead. You're gonna bite the dust. I accept your little challenge."

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed CJ, who quickly put on his shirt. He put his arm around me, even though I expressed my disdain against him touching me as we walked out of the locker room.

I didn't see Takeuchi-san anywhere, so it was just CJ and I that I knew in my class. I also saw Nakano-san, and she was in a particular position. She was standing by the wall, her back to the wall. She had her arms crossed and she looked pretty pissed. Meanwhile, there was a guy with his arm against the wall behind her, as if he was doing that "kabe-don" thing, but not exactly doing it. He was just leaning on the wall with one hand. I recognized the guy. He was the one who made Nakano-san cry in Shimoda._ What the hell is he doing?_

* * *

I left the locker room dressed in my short gym shorts and my white and red gym shirt. I really didn't want to go to gym class, especially because we're gonna be running today. Because of my dad, I fucked up my ankle last night. I'm still limping, but I try to hide it. I can't let anyone know what happens to me at home. I can't even tell my coach I'm not feeling good because I don't wanna be made fun of. So I swallowed my pride and decided to bite through the pain.

Monika stayed behind in the locker room 'cause she had to take a piss. Which is great. Real great. All alone with no one to talk to. Do you hear the sarcasm in my voice?

There were a few of my classmates already prepared to go out onto the track to run their laps. I really don't want to because I'm hungry and tired. I could barely stay awake in class. I couldn't sleep on an empty stomach last night. I feel like I'm about to pass out any second. But I have to keep up my act. I gotta keep everyone away so that they don't see.

I noticed one of the guys approaching me. _It's him. That guy._

* * *

I got a little closer to Nakano-san. I could barely hear their conversation. Maybe he was hitting on Nakano-san. Then again, he made her cry back in Shimoda. What the hell is he doing?

As I inched closer, I heard more and more of their conversation. Really, the only thing that I needed to hear was the last part. That part made my day. After that exchange, I almost felt a little sorry for the guy.

You may be wondering what happened. Hold your horses, I'm about to get to that part.

I didn't hear much of their conversation. I didn't know what they were talking about. When I got closer, a number of people were already watching the exchange.

Nakano-san looked pissed and annoyed, crossing her arms and pouting like the tsundere she was. Meanwhile, this douchebag kept harassing Nakano-san.

And that's when she bit back.

"You know," said the guy, "I really need to get a choking hazard sign."

"Isn't that what they put on small parts?" she retorted. Obviously, the guy wasn't having it. He couldn't get a win from Nakano-san. At least, not today.

The guy stomped away angrily, leaving me all alone. _Maybe he deserved it. He looked like he was harassing Nakano-san anyways._

I approached Nakano-san, who had an annoyed look on her face. She watched in distaste as the guy walked away, not noticing me as I approached her away from her field of view. She watched as if she was seeing her enemy off.

"You good?" I said, "I saw what happened. At least, part of it, really."

"Wh-wha-?" stammered Nakano-san. For a second, she had a shocked look on her face, which soon melted off onto her usually annoyed face, "Th-that was nothing."

"You sure it's nothing?" I asked, still skeptical about the guy, "He's the same guy from Shimoda. You know, the one who made you-"

"Yes, he is the same guy from Shimoda and I thought we decided to stay silent about that topic," she said angrily.

"W-well, alright," I apologized, "I'm sorry. My bad. But you didn't answer my question. You good?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered, "I'm good. I'm just out of it today."

The coach got onto the middle of the gym and blew his whistle, signifying that we had to go out onto the field now.

"Well," I advised, "Take it east then. I'll meet you out on the field, okay?"

Nakano-san nodded. "I'll wait for Monika. See you out on the field, Senpai."

On that note, I turned and ran to catch up with CJ. And speaking of that race, I was the one who bit the dust. Funnily enough, the coach wanted us to pace ourselves, so after five minutes of straight sprinting, we were out of breath and had to sit out for some time. As each person passed us while we sat at the benches, they chuckled a little as if to say "Should've followed the coach's instructions, bud". Hell, even Takeuchi-san and Nakano-san laughed at us. _Good going, Sawyer. You got them laughing._

**Lunch**

Ah finally. Lunchtime. I was hungry as hell. I could feel my stomach burning holes into itself trying to get some source of nutrients. And I'm not allowed to eat during class, even if it's just a small snack to please my stomach for just a little.

I had to get some work done and there was no way in hell I was gonna be able to finish it in the classroom because there's a lot of people there. CJ left because he wanted to play basketball in the gym and Takeuchi-san left doing whatever she usually does during lunch. I still have no idea what she does.

I decided to go to the media center down the hall. I eat there every now and then when I had to do work or read. It's a good quiet place compared to the rest of the school during lunchtime.

When I entered, there was barely anyone there. There were a couple of students that I did not recognize reading books at the tables at the far end. I didn't want to be near anyone (because I'm a lonely introvert), so I opted for a table far away from anyone.

From where I sat, I could see some bookshelves filled with fiction novels. There was a checkout desk where a lone librarian sat, typing away on her computer. Next to that desk was the restrooms. I decided to get to work, so I pulled out my stuff and got to work.

* * *

Why do I still do this? Even though it hurts, I still do it. Why? Why do I love the pain? Why can't I stop?

Why can't they stop?

I'll just do it. One last time. I just don't want Lee-san to think I am a freak. Just one more time and I'm done. I swear.

* * *

I took another bite out of my sandwich. I had the brightest idea of putting chips in the sandwich as well, so there was a satisfying crunch when I bit into it.

I studied as I ate. My chemistry textbook was open. I was on the chapter about stoichiometry, which was a pain in the ass. That's one of the reasons why I didn't do good when I took chemistry before. It's still hard._ Screw all of these numbers. I keep forgetting what moles are. And how to convert amu units to grams. And everything else. God this is a pain._

My right hand glided along my paper with a pencil in hand, writing down mathematical and chemical equations. Occasionally, I would drop my pencil to punch in a few calculations into my calculator. And then pick up my pencil again to continue. My other hand had been holding my sandwich. Multitasking at its finest.

When I reached over with my left hand to grab my soda can, my hand knocked my pencil case over, its contents spilling to the floor. _Fuck_, I thought as I bent over to pick up my dropped items.

I picked up my pencils and case from the floor quickly. It's not like there's a lot of items in it anyway. Just like two pencils, a few different colored pens, and an eraser.

When I sat back up, someone had exited the women's room. Someone I knew.

Saito-san's eyes met mine as she exited the restroom. Like she usually does, her eyes widened for a second when our gazes met.

"Saito-san," I said, trying to greet the mysterious beauty. I was expecting her to at least wave and smile for a bit before walking away, but I didn't expect her reaction.

Instead of greeting me, she instead just grabbed her forearm, tugging on her sleeve, and briskly walked away. She left the library, leaving me to my devices instead of at least saying hi. What was that about? I wondered as I watched her leave. I shrugged my shoulders and got back to work. _Maybe she just got nervous again._

**Later, after school**

Finally, the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Everyone left the room to do their respective things like usual, leaving me and Takeuchi-san alone. I had my feet up on the table. Ain't no one was gonna see us anyways, so I got myself comfortable in the otherwise uncomfortable seat.

"It's rude to put your feet up on a table, you know that, right?" said Takeuchi-san, who leaned back in her seat, her arm draped from the backrest of her chair.

"Ah, but it's just us here," I said, lazily looking up at the ceiling, "Besides, no one's going to walk in on us anyway. They're all busy doing something. It's just you and me for the time being. We can do what we want."

"You and me, eh?" said Takeuchi-san, almost in a seductive tone, "What should we do? We can do what we want anyways."

I turned to face her. She had her hand on the red piece of ribbon at her chest, her index and thumb ready to pull the ribbon loose. She had a smile on her face. Not a happy one, per se, but more like a… lustful smile. _Uh oh_, I thought as I tensed my legs up to reroute my blood to somewhere else.

"I-I… uh…" I stuttered, chuckling nervously from the loss of words. Meanwhile, Takeuchi-san licked her lips. _Please don't get one now,_ I prayed as I shifted uncomfortably, putting my legs back down on the ground and pushed my seat in to hide my legs.

"I have returned!" a voice cried out from the door, which slid open. There stood Ono-chan and Nakano-san. _My saviors!_

"Where's Yuri?" asked Takeuchi-san when she looked over, diverting her attention away from me.

"Beats me!" exclaimed Nakano-san, her arms crossed.

"I think she's in the restroom," said Ono-chan, who happily waved at me (and I waved back of course). "I think she's having some problems with her stomach."

"Sayori," chided Nakano-san, "You don't talk about a woman's privacy. That's her secret. Right, Monika?"

"Yeah," said Takeuchi-san, "Natsuki's right. Come in! We're just waiting for you guys!"

After that, everyone did their own things. Takeuchi-san worked on that thing she was gonna give MC. Ono-chan sat down at a table in the back to write the poem that she forgot to write. Nakano-san is in the back reading manga like usual. Saito-san did not enter the clubroom. It could probably just that she wasn't feeling good, but she still would've at least popped in to say she wasn't going to go to the meeting.

Takeuchi-san stood up and approached Ono-chan, probably to give her her daily tip of the day like she always did, so she left me alone. Meanwhile, Nakano-san sat down in Takeuchi-san's desk and scooted closer to me. Odd, I thought as she sat down next to me, manga in hand.

I glanced at the cover for a second. On the cover, it said "Parfait Girls". There were four anime girls wearing school uniforms, all striking a pose from something as normal as smiling and tilting their head to something bizarre like a JoJo pose. _Maybe there's a character there who's a chuunibyou. Like that one anime that I forgot the name of._

"Parfait Girls?" I said as I read the title, "What, is that a cutesy manga that you're reading?"

"N-no," said Nakano-san, her eyes still glued to her book, "It's not a cutesy manga."

"Ah, it probably is," I said, ignoring her statement, "Besides, even if it is a cutesy manga, it fits you. Because you like all things cute."

"That's not it, Senpai!" cried out Nakano-san, "That's not why I like it! It's actually really interesting! How dare you insult classic literature!"

"Okay, okay," I chided, returning back to the book I was reading, "Whatever you say, my cute little princess."

"I'm not cute! Nor little! Or your princess!" cried out Nakano-san, who angrily pouted and read in silence.

"Chill out," I said, chuckling, "I'm just having a little fun." Boy, it is fun to poke a sleeping bear. I let Nakano-san read her manga in silence while I read my own book. That's really all we did after that. Just like the usual.

In the end, though, Saito-san didn't come to the club at all. I was a little sad because of that because I really wanted to show her the poem I made for her. So I decided to save that poem for when she does come and quickly write another one. I have gotten better at writing poems after all and I've been trying to formulate and build on an idea for a poem that I wanted to write all day.

I really wanted to show her my poem though. _Oh well,_ I thought, _No need to be fussing over that._

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**A/N: Ay yo. Wassup y'all? Esta el autor here. Just a quick word, I wanted to make this chapter a big chapter, but I changed my mind in the middle of writing this chapter. So, if it's a decrease in quality, that's because I tried to just quickly write a new one. Also, I decided to add a couple of dick jokes in this chapter. Because why the hell not? That's it, so I'll leave you be. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Break Them Ankles

_**Break Them Ankles**_

**One and a half weeks later**

After quickly getting dressed and eating breakfast, I left the house with shuffling feet. It was just another day in the life of me in Japan. Just another day. I hope.

I started walking down the road until Ono-chan bounded up from behind me. She looked like she was in a hurry to catch up to me because she pretty much ran up to me. Kind of like how we met on the first day.

"Oh, you couldn't wait for me?" asked Ono-chan, out of breath from running down the street, "What, were you trying to avoid me?"

"Maybe," I bluntly said as a joke, shrugging my shoulders. I grinned a cheeky grin to Ono-chan, who pouted.

"Hmph!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms and looked away, her cheeks puffed up from her big pout. Kind of like a Tsundere.

"Why are you trying to act like Nakano-san?" I asked, confused as we stopped at the street corner. The birds in the sky were rather talkative today, for they were chirping their little song on and on for a while. Meanwhile, the waning summer breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves like the shuffling of school assignments.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ono-chan stammered though I knew she was acting. _Odd. That's really what I have to say about this situation._

"Ono-chan, quit lying. You're not good at acting," I said, "I can see what you're doing."

"Ah, you got me," Ono-chan looked down and gave up her act, disappointed her acting skills weren't on par. Not gonna lie, I chuckled a little as she feebly tried to put up this act. "I saw this on TV last night. One of the girls in this one anime I watched was a Tsundere. I thought boys liked them."

"Well, not all boys are masochistic as you think they are," I laughed, "I make fun of you and Nakano-san, remember?"

"What about Yuri and Monika?" asked Ono-chan, cocking her head to the side while grinning.

"Saito-san," I said, "She's quiet. She doesn't deserve it. And Takeuchi-san, well… She's the exception. Honestly, I try to make fun of her, but she's smart enough to reverse those jokes.

"Well, what makes them different from me and Natsuki?" she asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, Nakano-san's temper makes it easy to tease her. There's that. And you," I grinned, "You're more like a friend that I can make fun of."

"You're very mean, Lee-kun," said Ono-chan, pouting for real this time. And this time, I laughed. Honestly, she is just that type of friend that you can tease easily without fearing her wrath when you anger her (unlike the pink-haired Tsundere we all know and love).

We got to school pretty early this time. Ono-chan had to go talk to her teachers at the teacher's lounge because she keeps failing the recent tests and they're thinking of putting her in remedial courses. You know, I really should help her with that.

I entered my classroom to see that there was a crowd of people around Takeuchi-san's desk. The guys were cheering "Go CJ!" while the girls were crying out "Takeuchi-san! You better win!". Of course, I had to see what all of the fuss was about.

I approached the crowd and squeezed my way into the circle. That's when I understood what's going on. CJ and Takeuchi-san were holding hands, their elbows bent at an angle so familiar that I knew what they were playing: they were having an arm-wrestle.

The match has already started and it seemed like CJ was having a little trouble against Takeuchi-san, who had a pained look on her face as she tried to beat CJ. Both of them were deadlocked in this competition. I watched on to see who would win.

I wanted CJ to win because, well, he's my homie. That's the reason why. But, I kinda wanted to see Takeuchi-san to win, so I can rub it in CJ's face that he lost to a girl. Besides, if he, the strongest one out of the both of us, loses against Takeuchi-san, that'll be a good thing to hold over his head.

"Nngh!" groaned Takeuchi-san as she tried one final push to beat CJ, but she ended up using all of her strength and lost grip. CJ slammed Takeuchi-san's hand down onto the desk in one fell swoop that got him to win.

The guys cheered and the girls groaned. Meanwhile, CJ turned to me with a look on his face that pretty much said "I'ma beat you." Rolling my eyes, I silently agreed. Takeuchi-san knew what was going to happen and stood up from her seat, in which I sat down.

"You ready?" I asked as my hand was clasped around his, my elbow on the table.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said CJ with a determined grin. The students began watching again, so we had a crowd watching us.

And just like that, I made CJ lose. It feels like those arms of his aren't that strong as I thought they were. Either that or that he just sucked at this. Really, it felt like moving a tiny paperweight.

"Damnit!" cried CJ, who stood up while the guys standing around us just started laughing. Hell, even the girls started laughing. With that said, CJ left and the crowd followed him to just rub it in his face that he lost to me. I grinned a little and shook my head.

Takeuchi-san sat down where CJ was sitting a minute ago. I just realized that I was sitting in her seat, but I didn't budge because Takeuchi-san had put her elbow on the desk and her arm up in the air, challenging me to another round.

"You wanna go against me?" I asked.

"Well, might as well, you know? I wanna see who's stronger," said Takeuchi-san, still offering her hand. I rolled my eyes and took her hand in mine and propped my elbow on her desk, which was not cluttered with school supplies for once. "I'm probably gonna win," she taunted.

"Yeah, right," I said, "If you can't beat CJ but I can, I'm probably stronger."

And so, our hands were clasped together as I faced down my opponent, staring at Takeuchi-san's emerald green eyes, her cocky yet peaceful smile, her pale face that was full of color. Her overall… beaut-

"You know, I kinda like playing this game with you," she said, her voice as sweet as a Skittle, "I get to hold your hand while getting lost in your eyes."

_Wh-what? What did she say?_ I thought as the blood rushed to my cheeks once more. My eyes widened and I became speechless. "Wh-" I tried to say before she slammed my hand down onto her desk, my knuckles being crushed like my heart. _Oh crap, I forgot we were having an arm wrestle._

"I win," she simply said as she held up her arms as if she was showing off whatever muscles she had in her arm while smiling her usual sweet smile. _Damnit! I forgot!_

As I watched her flaunt and dance around in her seat, the teacher walked in through the sliding doors, a pile of papers in her hands. I stood up and sat down in my seat across the aisle while Takeuchi-san sat down in the chair I was sitting in a moment ago, ready to start the day.

**Gym**

Basketball. That's what we were going to be doing for gym class. Really, it was a free court day, so we could do what we want. CJ decided to challenge me to a one-v.-one. The coach actually wanted to see how we Americans played compared to our Japanese counterparts, so he had actually reserved one-half of the two courts in the gym just for our little match-up.

"Oh yeah? You think you can stop this?" taunted CJ as he bent over while dribbling the ball between his legs, with me in front of him trying to prevent him from shooting the ball. I had my hands up and I was ready to either jump to block his shot or steal the ball.

"If you lose this time, I should try out for the basketball team and replace you," I taunted back. CJ, on the other hand, somehow managed to cross me and made his way to the basket where he jumped up high and dunked the ball.

"That's how you do it, baby!" exclaimed CJ as he landed. I took the ball from him, checked the ball, and played our next play, the coach was watching us as we played.

* * *

I'm so fucking hungry. And tired. Honestly, I just feel like shit. I didn't eat anything since yesterday's lunch, and even that was barely anything. I haven't gotten any sleep at all. Well, maybe like five minutes or so. I'm just too… scared of sleeping, of closing my eyes.

I noticed that Lee-san and his friend were playing basketball, jumping around while making baskets. The coach watched them intently, not paying attention to the rest of his class, half of which were lazing around by the bleachers.

I was simply just shooting baskets by myself on the other half of the court. My classmates played on the other court, leaving me alone. Takeuchi-san wasn't here, for she had other things to do and was excused from class. But I still wanted to play, to disprove the rumor that has been going around that I'm weak, unathletic. And so, I played.

Reaching in to grab another ball from the bin, I suddenly felt so dizzy, as if someone had given me some sort of drug. I felt so numb, I couldn't feel my legs nor my arms. I couldn't move. I felt my vision getting darker and darker, the light… fading away. Maybe I can just… close my eyes… for just... a...minute…

* * *

"Let's go!" I said as I jumped high enough to dunk the ball into the hoop, which was lower than usual. I guess it's to accommodate the shorter Japanese people, so it was even easier to dunk it.

"Get the hell down there!" cried out CJ as I held onto the rim, hanging from the hoop like a little maniac. I laughed as I held on. I snapped out of my little hallucination as I heard a thump and a scream on the gym floor, as if someone had suddenly collapsed.

"Nakano-san!" I cried out as I saw Nakano-san face down on the floor, unresponsive to my calls. There was a bin with wheels that held the basketballs and it was tipped over, spilling the balls across the gym. Some of them came over to our side of the court. Meanwhile, some if the girls noticed Nakano-san's plight and tried to approach her.

I let go of the hoop without checking where I was gonna land. That wasn't a good idea. I really should've checked.

"Argh!" I cried out in pain as I landed on one of the balls that rolled to our side. My luck was running dry and that was the final straw, for my ankle flared up with pain.

I hit the ground pretty hard, knocking the wind outta me. My head didn't hit the ground, so at least that's fine. "Fuck! My fucking foot!" I cried out, rolling onto my stomach. I looked up to see Nakano-san still laying down on the gym floor. I had to go check out Nakano-san to see if she's okay first. My leg can wait. _Do I have to give her CPR again?_

I tried to stand. Pain flared up even more and I crumpled to the floor after my attempt. "You okay, Sawyer?" asked CJ as he bent over to pick me up.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said as he helped me up to my feet. From there, I limped towards Nakano-san, who still lay unconscious. _Holy crap, my ankle hurts!_ I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth to get to Nakano-san.

I knelt beside Nakano-san and turned her over. I could hear her breathing still, though it was a little quiet. I felt for a pulse and it was there, beating to a steady pace like usual, though a little slower than normal. Her face was pretty pale, as if the blood was drained from her face._She's just unconscious. _

I don't understand it though. Why would she be unconscious? Last I saw her, she was just fine, shooting basket after basket by herself. I quickly checked her mouth to see if there was something lodged in her throat, tilting her head in a way so that I could see down her throat. Nothing as far as I can see. Her breathing is normal and her pulse is a little bit on the slow side, but other than that, nothing.

I don't get it. Is she sick? Tired? Hungry? You don't just faint like that as if it was nothing. Is it a medical condition? Something I have to be worried about?

I put her head down onto the ground, not on my lap. If I did put it on my lap, she may not be able to breathe. I didn't pour water on her, nor slap her awake because I did not know what would happen if I did. I just waited there to see if anything changes.

"Get the nurse! Now!" I cried out as the students and the coach just stared from a distance, frozen in shock and awe, not knowing what to do. _Fuckin' hell, they don't know what to do._

"CJ! Help me out, will ya?" I called out to my friend, who bounded towards me. He picked me up and helped me carry Nakano-san in my arms. With her in my arms, I limped to the nurse's office with CJ beside me.

When I got to the nurse's office, the bell rang. I told CJ to go ahead without me while I got Nakano-san sorted out. After a little bit of bickering (with me lying that I was gonna get my leg checked out too), he conceded and left me alone with CJ and the nurse.

"Is she okay?" I asked as the nurse checked her out. The office was just like any typical Japanese nurse's office, with about four cots with curtains for privacy, as well as cabinets and her desk. Nothing special, really.

"Well, this isn't as serious as you may think it is," said the nurse, "She does have some sort of problem with her blood sugar levels. For some reason, she always has low blood sugar, but that can easily be solved."

"I'm done with my rounds," said a familiar voice behind me as a sliding door opened. I turned to look and saw Takeuchi-san standing in the doorway with a clipboard in her hands. It seems like she was helping the nurse out with some things today.

The look of satisfaction turned to horror when her eyes landed on Nakano-san, who lay in a cot beside the nurse who was tending to her. "Oh no! Is she okay?"

"It happened again," said the nurse, who was typing up a report at her computer. _Again? What do you mean, again?_

"Oh! I have just the thing!" she said as she reached into her little handbag to pull out a protein bar, "I started carrying it around with me since the last few incidents." _Last few incidents? What the hell?_

"Well, I'm surprised that she's doing better now. She hadn't passed out in a while. When was the last time? February?" asked the nurse, ignoring me entirely.

"Yeah, I think it was February. I remember it was before this school year started," replied Monika, handing the nurse the bar while, again, ignoring me entirely.

"Geez," said the nurse, who took the protein bar and placed it on her desk, "It was scary last year when she kept doing it every month or so. You would've thought the doctors would've found out what has been happening to poor Nakano-san."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I cried out, confused about the situation. The two stopped and turned to me.

"Oh, you're here, Lee-san," said Takeuchi-san. I felt daggers going through my heart when she said that.

"Thanks, you too," I said back, shaking off that little comment. "So what's going on?"

"Honestly," said Takeuchi-san, "Neither do us. For some reason, she kept passing out all of last year. The longest she's been without passing out was this school year. Ever since… you came." _Ever since I came? Why?_

"The doctors, at least as far as I know, don't know what's going on," the nurse explained, "I don't have the necessary equipment to examine her other than that she always has low blood sugar. Maybe she's not eating or something. I dunno." _Well, there has to be something wrong, ain't there? Her father takes her to the doctors after each little syncope episode, right?_

"C'mon Lee-san," said Takeuchi-san, walking back to the door, "We're late for class."

"Alright!" I called back, gritting my teeth and standing up. The nurse didn't see my face of pain because she went back to work. I tried to bite through the pain and hide my hurt ankle as I walked back to class with Takeuchi-san.

**Later, the club room**

The bell rang pretty quickly after today's events. Lunch went by because I was left alone and I pretty much slept through it all. Now, I'm just reading a book I got from the school library last week.

Takeuchi-san was working on another poem while I sat there reading a book as we waited for the rest of the club to arrive.

Saito-san and Ono-chan entered the room a minute after the bell rang. Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan ended up sitting in the back to work together on something. Saito-san, on the other hand, sat down at the desk behind me.

"Hey, Saito-san," I said when she sat down. I looked back and saw her long violet hair rest on her shoulders. She had a bit of a worried look on her face. "What's going on?" I asked when I noticed her expression.

"U-um," she stammered, "I found out from Monika that Natsuki was at the nurse's office. Is she alright?"

"To be honest," I explained, "I don't even know what happened. Takeuchi-san said this happened often last year, but I have no idea. I was there when she passed out, though."

"Y-you were?" said Saito-san, her worried face alleviated from a little stress when she learned I was there.

"Yeah," I said, "I was playing basketball with a friend of mine and out of the blue, she passed out. I was the one who brought her to the nurse's office."

"Oh thank goodness!" she said, relieved that her friend was alright, "If you weren't there, I don't know what would've happened."

"You look like you're troubled about it," I said, "You want me to fetch you some tea?"

"Y-yes," said Saito-san, smiling softly, "If you want, I would like to help you."

"Sure. Lemme get the stuff," I said as I stood up, then I remembered that my ankle was screwed up. Pain flared up from my foot, shooting up my leg and setting my nerves on fire. For some reason, it felt even worse now.

"Argh! Fuck!" I exclaimed as I crumpled to the ground, shoving aside the desk and chair. I fell to the ground face-first, with my arms stopping my fall before my nose was flattened against the floor.

"Argh! My foot!" I cried out in pain as I bent my knee so that I could examine my ankle, which was a little more swollen than before.

"Lee-san!" exclaimed Saito-san, bending down to help me.

"Are you okay, Lee-kun?" called out Ono-chan, who, with Takeuchi-san, came over to help me up as well.

"I-it's fine," I said. I propped myself up on my elbows and flipped over, trying to stand up. The pain flared up once more and I fell to the ground.

"Maybe not," I said as I tried to get up once more. Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan tried to help me up this time, with me draping my arms over their shoulders.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse's," said Ono-chan, who helped me stay up. I let go of Takeuchi-san, letting my hand drop. Saito-san and Takeuchi-san walked with me and Ono-chan to the door. Saito-san opened the door for me.

Standing in the doorway, about to open the door, was Nakano-san, who looked a little better than earlier. The color returned to her face and she looked okay.

"N-Nakano-san," I stammered as I saw her, "You're okay."

"I wouldn't talk. What happened to you?" she asked, still clueless about my injury. _That's right, she was knocked out when I hurt myself._

"I, uh, tripped on one of those balls that fell when you passed out. I think I hurt my ankle," explained I.

"But the nurse told me you brought me to the nurse's office yourself. Why didn't you get it checked out earlier?" she asked. She had a worried face on her, like a genuinely worried face, as if she was guilty that she had hurt me because of her passing out.

"Well," I chuckled, smiling, "Class was starting. Haha!"

"You didn't look hurt when you walked with me," said Takeuchi-san from behind me.

"Oh," I said, turning my head to try and face her, "I thought I could hide it. I didn't want to worry you guys."

"You idiot!" exclaimed Takeuchi-san, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Nakano-san cried out, pouting, "That's my line!"

"U-um," Saito-san cut in, "L-Lee-san is still hurt. Is someone going to bring him to the nurse?"

"Oh right!" exclaimed Ono-chan, suddenly remembering that I was using her as a crutch with my arm draped across her shoulders, "I'll take him to the nurse! You guys just do whatever you guys want to do! I got him!"

After that, Ono-chan helped me limp to the infirmary. For the second time today, I was on my way to the nurse's office. This time, for my own injury. The nurse thought it was a sprain, but told me to stay off of my injured foot and called the Kobayashi's to give me a ride to the hospital. Meanwhile, Ono-chan left to return to the clubroom, leaving me alone once again.

You know, I really want to hang out with her even more. I dunno why. It can't be love, can it? I don't think so. I just think it's because she has that aura of a puppy that makes me want to be friends with her. But for some reason, as I waited for the Kobayashi's to pick me up, I just kept thinking about Ono-chan.

The Kobayashi's picked me up in their car. Ono-chan hitched a ride with us because the club had ended at the same time that they arrived. She went with us going home. From there, she went to her own house while I (with the help of Ms. Kobayashi) got my insurance papers and other paperwork I needed since I was just a student. From there, they brought me to the hospital.

That's where I learned of the severity of my injury. I had apparently had a very tiny hairline fracture in my ankle. From there, I had gotten my ankle casted up. Apparently, because I was walking on it, it made matters worse, hurting the ankle more. Apparently, it's a miracle I was able to walk at all through the pain. The docs told me it was gonna heal in about three to four weeks, but I gotta stay off of my ankle for as much as possible. I could still walk to school, but with the help of crutches.

Thank God I'm here in Japan as a student because my bills are pretty much covered. If I was back in the US, I would've racked up a giant bill.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. There is universal healthcare in Japan. Foreign students studying in Japan have their hospital bills paid for already. Many free services such as routine checkups are also available to these students.**

* * *

**A/N: I like how I didn't have an idea to progress the story further so I decided to get my characters hurt. **

**I was going to make this chapter an important one, but stuff happened and I didn't have much time, so I decided to just postpone that idea for a bit. School's a cunt, that's why. That's really all I have to say. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one. Stay safe guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Note

_**The Note**_

**One month later**

After a month of healing, my leg was finally free of the stinky old cast that I had because of what happened last month. I threw that old thing away as I was able to finally walk and run again. It was more of a hassle than I thought.

But oh boy, was I tired. I couldn't even keep my eyes open during class the following Monday. Reason being… I stayed up watching anime the night before. For some reason, I had the urge to watch the dubbed version of Konosuba. I'm not a dub normie, per se, but I just had the urge to just rewatch the series in English.

"...so in short," said my teacher's voice, though it sounded like she was talking into a tunnel, "the sentence structure in Japanese is vastly different from many languages including… Lee-san? Lee-san. Lee-san!" _Ah, just let me sleep._

"Yo Sawyer!" someone cried out in a deep, masculine voice. A split second after that, I opened my eyes. _Oh crap, the teacher wants me to answer a question. What do I say?_

"...nngh, uh," I moaned, rubbing my eyes awake, "I, uh, think you have to find the, um, derivative of the formula to get the formula to… nngh."

"Lee-san," said the teacher with a tone of disapproval, "This is English class, not Calculus." _...oh._

The entire classroom erupted into laughter as soon as she had said that. I looked around and saw so many people trying to stifle a laugh. Hell, even CJ had trouble trying to keep a straight and professional face.

"Looks like someone didn't get a good night's sleep," chuckled Takeuchi-san next to me. I looked at her and she was smiling like she usually is.

"I never do," I groaned. She shook her head in playful disappointment.

After a few more seconds of uncontrollable laughter, the teacher tried to get back on topic. "Okay, class, you've had your fun. Now to get back to the lesson.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Lee-san dozing off over there," she continued jokingly, smirking when she met my eyes (I smiled back, don't worry), "Japanese sentence structure is vastly different from other languages. We could argue it was because of how isolated the Japanese were until the mid-19th century before the Perry Expedition. Your history teacher will explain to you guys about that later on, mind you.

"There have been examples of this in other languages and cultures as well. You could say it was due to social distancing. For example, American English is slightly different from British English. As a matter of fact, I would like Lee-san, Takeuchi-san, and Brown-san to come up to the front of the classroom." _Me, Takeuchi-san, and CJ? Why?_

I got up, along with Takeuchi-san and CJ (Brown is his last name), and walked up to the front of the classroom by the chalkboard. I didn't know what's going on but, frankly, at least standing up would've woken me up a bit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I would like you three to talk about how different English is to different areas," said the teacher, "I have heard you and Brown-san talk in English and I have heard a noticeable difference in the way you two talk. So please, explain to the class the different dialects of English. In English, please." I wanted to ask about why Takeuchi-san was here with us, but I decided not to question it.

"Alright," I said, clearing my throat and turning back to the class, "well, um, yeah, it's true CJ and I have different ways of speaking. I'm from the western part of the US, so I have more of a Pacific Northwestern accent, one that is easily understood if I talk to foreigners. CJ here grew up somewhere else, so he has a different accent. Ain't that right, CJ?"

"Yeah, that's right," explained CJ, his accent shining through the way he spoke, "Now, I grew up in Baltimore. A totally different place than where my homeboy Sawyer over here grew up in. Not only that, but I grew up in the hood. We were pretty much our own isolated community, that hood we was in, so we tended to kinda talk differently."

"Hey, uh, dude," I said quietly to CJ when I noticed the question marks forming over the students' heads, "I don't think they understand what the hell you're talking about. Accent's giving it away."

"Man, ain't nobody asked, now did they?" said CJ in an exasperated voice, "They seem to understand me just fine."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "So the reason why we talk differently is that we are separated from each other. I'm from the West Coast, CJ's from the East Coast. We have many more dialects and accents throughout the US. Some people talk with a 'Southan Drawl' or a sort of Spanish/English hybrid. It's like having the different dialects here such as the Kansai dialect and the Nagaoka dialect."

"Excellent," the teacher said gleefully, "Takeuchi-san, would you like to add anything to that?"

"Why yes indeed," said Takeuchi-san in English. She spoke with an accent, but not a Japanese one, I'll tell you that. No, she spoke with a clear, posh British accent. My eyes widened when I heard her speak. I didn't know she could speak fluent English in one of the prettiest English accents out there.

"There are some discrepancies between American English and British English. For example, we say aubergine while Americans say eggplant. And we all have different accents in the UK as well. I speak with a Southern accent. I can't really put my tongue on the name of the specific accent I am speaking, but it is a rather posh accent. In fact, the northern and southwestern accents in the UK had actually influenced the American accents, especially the one with the southern drawl."

"T-Takeuchi-san," I stammered, "You speak English? How come I didn't know about it?"

"Because you didn't ask, love," she said ever so sweetly, smiling and making my heart jump a little, "I understand English perfectly. I am half British, after all. I could hear what nasty things you two talk about in secret, thinking I wasn't able to listen in onto your conversations. I know that you two snuck into the girl's locker room last week. You nasty little boys. Thank goodness Natsuki was the only one there. Your dastardly plan is secret safe with me."

As much as I liked Takeuchi-san berating me in an English accent via ratting me out, I had to stop Takeuchi-san from telling the whole class of my crimes. So I went over to her, put my finger over my mouth, and said: "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Aw," cooed Takeuchi-san with a smug smile on her face, "It's not like the students understand us." She turned to the class to address them, "Right?"

Confused faces spread throughout the whole class, not knowing what's going on. Obviously, they weren't able to follow the conversation even when I started talking. Thank God.

"Did any of you learn a single shred of English for the past three years I've been teaching you all?" our English teacher exclaimed angrily in Japanese, clutching her head in frustration, "You all disappoint me! And Lee-san? Brown-san? See me after class."

As soon as the entire class heard our English teacher say that we were in trouble, their ears perked up. _Ah shit,_ I thought to myself as I looked at Takeuchi-san, who shot me an evil smirk. _Damn her!_

**Lunch**

Well crap, I got chewed out by my English teacher, both CJ and I (especially me because I was sleeping in class). For some reason, though, she let us off the hook, saying that we're just young boys trying to explore our options, whatever the hell that means. Oh God that conversation was hella awkward.

Whatever, I'll just eat my lunch.

Lunchbox in hand, I walked out of the classroom and explored the school for a little bit, trying to find a place to eat my food in peace. There were students in the hallways eating or walking. Outside, many students were lounging around on the benches and the waterfall in the middle of the courtyard. I didn't see anyone there, so I decided to move on.

On the third floor of the third-year building, I stopped at the top of the stairs. There was no one up here, only a few kids just eating in private. I guess this is where all the loners eat their lunch. I won't find anyone up he-

"Lee-kun?" asked a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Ono-chan a few steps below where I was standing. She had her own lunchbox in hand (I made it by the way). She looked like she was trying to find a place to eat her own lunch.

"Ono-chan! Hey!" I said, smiling, "What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna eat lunch on the rooftop," said Ono-chan, gleaming with excitement like she always does, "You wanna join?"

"I thought the rooftop is off-limits," I said, skeptical about her plans.

"It's fine," she chided with a mischievous smile, using her hand to swipe away any objections, "Can't get in trouble if you can't get caught." _Well, I already got chewed out once today and got out scot-free. Might as well test my luck._

"Alright," I said, "Sure, I'll eat lunch with you."

As we walked up the stairs to the rooftop, I asked: "Do you do this often?"

"Every now and then," Ono-chan said as she opened the door to the rooftop, "I'm always somewhere else, so good luck trying to find me."

The rooftop was, well, like any other rooftop. Gray concrete floors, open sunlight, a few benches facing towards the rooftops and mountains of rural Japan. There was a chain-link fence on the perimeter of the rooftops to prevent anyone from accidentally falling from the third floor. A couple of small trees grew on pots. The sky was pretty much clear of any clouds and the sun beamed down its rays onto us. For a rooftop that was prohibited from other students, it was pretty well furnished.

"Let's sit down here," said Ono-chan, who proceeded to sit at one of the benches looking out towards the city skyline, "This is a perfect view."

I sat down next to her and took out my lunch, some more onigiri rice balls. I also had a can of Red Bull that I got from the vending machine because I really need it. Ono-chan took out her own lunch that I made for her, with onigiri rice balls and a caesar salad.

"Thank God I came to Japan," I said, "It's a whole other world."

As I raised my drink to my lips, the sound of the door opening reached my ears as someone had opened the door to the rooftop. _Oh no, did we get caught?_

I looked over to the source of the sound and saw the maiden of mystery herself standing in the doorway, a lunchbox in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Sayori!" exclaimed Saito-san as she tried to explain herself, "I had to use the ladies' room really bad and… O-oh, Lee-san!"

"Yo," I said as I saw Saito-san coming closer, then pausing once she noticed that I was there with Ono-chan. She was blushing as if she was embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, I said too much!" she exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands in shame, "I didn't realize you were here!"

"Ah, it's not a big deal," I said, smirking, "It's a completely normal thing for everyone."

"Er, yeah," said Saito-san, tugging at her sleeve, her voice trailing off, "Normal."

"Sit down, Yuri!" said Ono-chan, scooting away from me and patted the space between us, "We saved you a spot."

I placed my food on my lap to make some room for Saito-san, who sat down right next to me. She unraveled her lunchbox which was wrapped in a piece of cloth and opened the lid, showing off the yummy morsels she had in that box. She also had a metal bottle wrapped up in that piece of cloth, most likely holding hot tea.

Saito-san twisted the cap of her bottle and poured the contents of the bottle into the cap, using the cap as a cup. The hot and steamy liquid seemed to be freshly steeped tea had an aroma that lingered even though we were outside. Long story short, it smelled hella good.

"You know," said Saito-san after she took a sip of her tea, "I was worried about eating up here on the roof. I just wish we don't get caught."

"I kind of do myself too," I said as I finished up one of my onigiri rice balls, "Especially since I already got in trouble today."

"Lee-san!" cried out Saito-san, who stopped drinking her tea to look at me.

"What?" I froze as the two stared at me with worried eyes. It was like they were shocked that I had gotten in trouble.

"For what?" asked Ono-chan, "Is it something bad?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Nah, it's nothing that bad," I said.

"B-but you're an exchange student! Won't that be detrimental to your education here in Japan?" said Saito-san, who put down her "teacup" and looked at me intensely.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said, "All I did was get caught sleeping in class. And something else that I don't wanna talk about."

"Which is?" said Ono-chan, really trying to get me to say what I was gonna say. Wow, why did I even say that last sentence?

"Uh, just ask Takeuchi-san if you really wanna know," I said, "Just, long story short, I got in trouble because I didn't know that Takeuchi-san could speak English. B-but it's not that big of a deal!"

"If you say so," said Saito-san as she shook her head, "I don't know what it's like to be in trouble. The only time I was ever in trouble was when the two of us were put in detention together."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Y-yes," said Saito-san, "I actually thought about not eating lunch up here because getting yelled at wasn't a pleasant memory."

"Ah, you're one of those who don't get in trouble all the time," said Ono-chan as she took another bite from her onigiri, "Me, I just get in trouble because I wake up too late. Really, the teachers are used to it."

"Yeah, I'm now your personal alarm clock because you refuse to wake up on your own," I said to Ono-chan, who playfully pouted.

"I used to get in trouble a lot back home," I explained, leaning back into my chair, "Not that I want to get in trouble, per se, but it's, well, because my sister keeps getting into fights. And I have to help her, which usually gets me in trouble as well."

"How severe were your punishments, Lee-san?" asked Saito-san.

"I get suspended for a few days after each incident," I said, shrugging, "My sister too. Damn principal's kind of a bitch. Thank God that the program that I was in understood my predicament. Usually, they would kick anyone out of the program if they ever get into a fight, but I was an exception. They understood that my sister gets into fights and I just try to keep her safe. But that program refuses to meddle into my school's punishments when it comes to dealing with incidents like these."

"You're a bad boy," said Ono-chan, smiling, "With a good heart."

"And with the strength of a thousand men," I said, flexing my arms, "What's funny is that program is based in Geneva, Switzerland, so each incident I find myself getting into feels like putting my head at The Hague."

"Well, let's hope you don't get in trouble anymore," said Saito-san, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, let's," I said as I finished up the can of Red Bull that I was nursing.

**Clubroom**

Like always, when school ended, I stayed in the classroom for the literature club. Takeuchi-san was off doing something else for the time being, so I just spent my time alone while listening to music via earbuds.

I was leafing through a manga that I picked up this morning on my way to school, a rather popular manga called Komi-san Can't Communicate. I had already a lot of it on my phone even back when I was at home, but having the real book in my hands seems more natural than staring at a screen.

The manga was about a girl named Komi-san and her quest to get a hundred friends. Her, along with I guess you could say her love interest Tadano-san and Najimi, who a: doesn't have a gender, and b: is supposed to be the childhood best friend that everyone has, someone like Ono-chan.

I was reading from the beginning, where Komi-san first meets Tadano-san and Najimi, but I already had butterflies in my stomach. I get that feeling whenever I read a romance manga (I'm a sucker for wholesome handholding). The series is still going, but to my disappointment, there was no romance yet.

So, I was just reading manga while vibing to music when the door opened. There stood Nakano-san with a rare smile on her face. She came marching into the clubroom with a cheeky grin, I really was curious as to why.

"What's got your mood up?" I asked as she pranced to the desk behind me, sitting in its seat.

"Oh, nothing," said Nakano-san, "Other than a new volume of Parfait Girls being released today."

"Oh, nice!" I said as I closed the book while keeping my thumb on the page that I was on as I bent backward to face Nakano-san's unnaturally pink eyes. Seriously, those have to be color contacts. There's no way that's a real eye color.

Speaking of Parfait Girls, I haven't read it. I don't even know what it's about. Whenever Nakano-san reads with me, I usually am just reading my own thing. I show her something that I found interesting in my manga while she shows me hers, maybe like inside jokes or just something to laugh at. We don't talk much when we read together, but when we do, it's just shitposting.

"What's stupid is that I can't pick it up on my way home," she said, sulking a little, "I gotta get home before my dad does."

"Well," I said, "If you want, I can pick it up on my way to school tomorrow."

"You sure?" she said, crossing her arms, "I don't wanna bother you or anything."

"Nah, it's cool," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "There's an otaku shop on my way to school anyways. I can just grab a copy and give it to you in PE or here in the club."

"Y-you're not doing this because you like me or anything, right?" she stammered.

"Tsk. I'm just being nice," I said with a rather lax tone, "Relax, it's no big deal. I just want at least one good thing about coming out of your mouth"

"Hm," muttered Nakano-san, looking down as to make her voice just audible, "T-thanks. You're a good friend."

"Hm?" I asked as I leaned in while cupping my ear to hear her easier, "What was that?"

"I-I said nothing!" she exclaimed like a tsundere. _Yep, there it is,_ I thought as I dodged a (hopefully) playful slap to the face.

After that, the rest of the club entered the clubroom. I read my manga while Nakano-san read hers, just talking about the different mangas out there while recommending books and shows to watch. You know, your average conversation between two weebs.

"Okay, everyone!" Takeuchi-san said her signature catchphrase, "Take out your poems! You know the drill!"

I took out my poem, a hastily written poem I wrote this morning. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're gonna say. I should've written it last night instead of watching anime. Well here's the thing. Anime comes first, a'ight? Ain't no exceptions to that rule.

I showed Ono-chan and Saito-san my poem first. The two of them liked it, Ono-chan especially because of how alike our writing styles are. Saito-san showed me hers and it, of course, had lots of imagery and big words. It's a little hard to follow, but it was still pretty good. Though, I didn't tell her it was hard to follow, for she might not take that comment well.

Then I showed mine to Takeuchi-san.

"Hey, Lee-san!" she exclaimed as I approached her, "Did Yuri and Sayori like your poem?"

"Well, I couldn't say they hated it," I said, "Though it seems like Saito-san had something to say about it, probably because of how different our writing styles were."

"Ah well, Yuri's kinda tough to please when it comes to literature," said Takeuchi-san as I handed her my poem and her to me, "I guess she's more, what we call 'cultured' compared to us normal people."

"You make it sound like she looks down on us," I said, defending Saito-san, "Besides, you're British. You're the epitome of cultured."

"Ah, well, I wasn't trying to sound like that," Takeuchi-san said, "Sorry if it did sound like that. She's just… different. In a good way, mind you."

"Well, yeah, she's pretty unique," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Now, that's the line that a guy would say when describing a girl he likes," said Takeuchi-san with a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes at that comment. _What? Me and Saito-san? I don't think that'll work._

She read my poem, examining every single thing about it. Honestly, I had the idea of writing about this one specific topic, so I thought long and hard trying to make everything fit. In the end, I just left my pen to bleed on the paper for God knows how long. You could still see the mark my pen left after being in that one spot for a while at the top of the paper.

"Alright," said Takeuchi-san in her posh British English, "Well, I guess it's the right time to tell you 'Monika's Writing Tip of the Day'!" Takeuchi-san would give me a little writing tip every day. I haven't told you guys each tip that I learned because, well, sometimes they would be a pretty insignificant tip. But whatever, I got time to tell you what she told me.

"Sometimes, when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets fixated on a specific point. If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress. Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later! Another way to think about it is this: if you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink. So just move your hand, and go with the flow!"

"Hmm," I said, "I'll keep that in mind!"

"Go ahead and read mine, will ya?" she said, smiling.

Her poem was titled Hole in the Wall. Here's how her poem went:

"It couldn't have been me.  
See, the direction the spackle protrudes.  
A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home.  
I peer inside for a clue.  
No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.  
But it's too late. My retinas.  
Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.  
It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.  
It was too deep.  
Stretching forever into everything.  
A hole of infinite choices.  
I realize now, that I wasn't looking in.  
I was looking out.  
And he, on the other side, was looking in."

"Well," I said, "It's very… freeform."

"I tried writing something like that," Takeuchi-san said, "I didn't want to be held back by basic literary rules and techniques."

"A free soul," I said, "Or an artist with a creative mind."

"Exactly! You don't have to follow all the rules, right?" said Takeuchi-san, "Speaking of which, how was your talk with our beloved English teacher?"

"Oh, it went alright," I jokingly sneered, "No thanks to you!"

I then went to Nakano-san last. Without saying anything, we exchanged our poems. And I was expecting her usual childish style of a poem, but this one was vastly different upon first glance… Actually, it wasn't even a poem, it was a note!

"Uh, Nakano-san?" I said.

"Shh!" she exclaimed, "Just read it!"

"Okay, okay, fine, sure," I said, looking back at the note and reading it word for word. Here's what it said:

"I don't know how else to bring this up. But there's been something I've been worried about. Yuri has been acting kind of strange lately. You haven't met her last year, so you may not know what I mean. But she's not normally like this. It's like she changed ever since you came here.

Okay... This is really embarrassing, but I'm forcing myself to suck it up. The truth is, I'm REALLY worried about her. But if I try talking to her, she'll just get mad at me. I don't know what to do. I think you're the only person that she'll listen to. I don't know why. But please try to do something. Maybe you can convince her to talk to a therapist.

I've always wanted to try being better friends with Yuri, and it really hurts me to see this happening. I know I'm going to hate myself later for admitting that, but right now I don't care. I just feel so helpless. So please see if you can do something to help. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'll make you cupcakes if I have to. Just please try to do something. As for Monika... I don't know why, but she's been really dismissive about this. It's like she just wants us to ignore it. So I'm mad at her right now, and that's why I'm coming to you about this. DON'T LET HER KNOW I WROTE THIS! Just pretend like I gave you a really good poem, okay? I'm counting on you. Thanks for reading."

"Y-you know what?" she said as she shoved my poem into my hands and snatching her "poem" from my grasp, "Just never mind it. Don't even say anything about it, 'kay?"

Before I could say another word, Takeuchi-san spoke up in a clear voice. "It's getting late, everyone! Let's all just go home now!" _Well, there's that._

I ended up going home more confused than ever. On the walk home with Ono-chan, I kept silent trying to figure out what was going on. If it really was something worrying, I don't wanna drag Ono-chan into it. So I stayed silent so that she remains oblivious about the weird encounter I had with Nakano-san.

**Later**

As I lie in my bed, I wondered what the hell was Nakano-san talking about with that note. Was she really different last year? I mean, the only thing that I could think of that she did out of character was her bringing in a wine bottle. Then again, I'm not always with Saito-san like how Nakano-san is. Is it because of me or anything? God, I hope I don't get dragged into another mess like my sister did.

Do I have to worry? Is there really a problem? Jesus, I feel like everything had hit me all of a sudden. If there was something wrong, I gotta fix it, right? If it's something concerning Saito-san, I gotta help her right? Fuck, I am confused myself. I don't know what the fuck that was about.

"I hope it ain't anything too serious," I said aloud to myself while looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want any more drama in my life."

Famous last words.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. There are different accents in the UK, about as numerous as the accents in the US (Not really a translation note, but I found that rather interesting.)**

**2\. Onigiri are balls of rice with some sort of stuffing and are sometimes wrapped in seaweed.**

* * *

**A/N: I thought I would have time to write while quarantined due to this coronavirus crisis. Nope! That was a fuckin' lie! Let's recap what happened. My brother broke my computer (I don't write on that one, but I did lose all progress in DDLC: Monika After Story and lost all of my custom skins in War Thunder). Got a new one. I apparently have online school, but I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Also, my parents are working in hospitals as nurses, so I'm pretty fucking scared over here. I also tried to write, so I wrote like a thousand words one day then had a giant case of writer's block. Then I wrote three thousand in a day then voila, here we are. **

**Now, that note that Natsuki gave Sawyer sounds familiar, right? I'll let you guys figure out what the hell is going on. On that, I'll see you in the next one. Peace! And stay safe from this fucking plague!**


	20. Chapter 20: On a Knife's Edge

_**On a Knife's Edge**_

**The next day**

I barely slept. At least this time, I had a few hours of sleep, but I stayed up. Not because I was busy with school or just playing video games or anything, but I spent last night on my bed staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell that note meant. The note by Nakano-san.

What did she mean? Why Saito-san? Is there really something wrong? I've been at the club for a few months already, but I don't know what was different about the girl, other than that she is very shy, with this veil of mystery shrouding her. I was actually surprised that she was able to talk to me even with a bit of difficulty.

I've noticed that she doesn't talk to anyone, not that I know of. At least, not any of the other guys in her class. In fact, she doesn't even interact at all. The one time I saw her, she was in the back reading a book. No one made so much as an attempt to talk to her.

I just hope it ain't as bad as what my siblings and I went through.

I woke up groggily as my alarm on my phone blared. After a few hours of sleep, I was tired. I woke up with a massive headache. I clutched my head with my hands as my head pounded, the alarm making the pain even worse as it pulsated throughout my body.

"I should've gone to bed earlier," I groaned as I got up. I turned off the alarm and shuffled barefoot to the bathroom, where I took a shower and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed for school, I went downstairs, my oxford shoes clacking against the wooden floorboards. My dog tags dangled from my neck, clinking together as I made each step down the stairs.

"Mornin' Sawyer!" exclaimed Mr. Kobayashi, who was cooking up some eggs in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. Kobayashi," I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" said Ms. Kobayashi, looking back from the couch where she was seated at, the news channel on the TV in front of her.

"Yeah," I said, "I just have a headache." I walked up to the kitchen counter near where Mr. Kobayashi was getting breakfast ready.

"There's Tylenol in the medicine cabinet," said Ms. Kobayashi, "Go ahead and take one before you get to school."

"Alright," I said as I opened the medicine cabinet, which was stocked with lots of pills of different kinds, as well as a first-aid kit equipped with bandaids and ace wraps. I searched the different bottles until I found the word "Tylenol". I found the pill bottle and uncapped the lid. I shook out a pill, a small capsule with a blue tip on one end and a red tip on the other, kind of like a magnet. handed me a glass of water and I swallowed the pill.

"It'll work before school starts, so don't worry about having to go through class with a headache," said Ms. Kobayashi, "Maybe you got a headache because you're hungry. Let's eat, shall we?"

I had a hearty breakfast of bacon and sausages. I also had an egg served on top of a scoop of rice. Something simple and easy, but enough to get me through the day. After breakfast, I thanked the Kobayashis and excused myself to get my bag and left the house.

Ono-chan wasn't outside when I got out, so I assume she's not awake again. _Time to throw pebbles at her window again,_ I thought to myself as I crouched down and picked up a small pebble. I wound my throwing arm back and was about to release the pebble when a voice scared the living shit outta me.

"Hello, Lee-kun!" a familiar voice exclaimed as I jumped back in sudden shock, not expecting Ono-chan to be right behind me.

"Oh, Jesus Christ almighty!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see Ono-chan standing behind me, then immediately regret that as I clutched my head, the pain from the headache swelling more from all the movement. I groaned as Ono-chan laughed.

"You okay?" snorted Ono-chan as she grabbed my shoulders, holding me upright.

"Yeah," I said, "I just had a headache and you scaring me made it much worse."

"Aw, sorry about that," said Ono-chan in a not-so-apologetic way, "At least I caught you in the act of throwing pebbles at my window."

"And at least I don't have to wake you," I said, chuckling, "Where were you?"

"Across the street," she said, pointing at a house across the street, a pretty flowerbed on the front lawn. "I was looking at the flowers there. I'm surprised you didn't see me."

"I have a headache," I said, "And I assumed you were still asleep, so I didn't bother to look around." I approached the house with the flowerbed and examined its beauty.

The flowerbed seemed to be about four feet by eight, accented with shell-pink and crimson red roses and sky blue and lavender purple petunias growing, reaching for the sun. The house also had sunflowers flanking the door to the house, really making that house seem like a pleasant and cozy abode. Now if only it was a cottage in the forest, that would make it feel welcoming.

"You know, I wonder how these plants were able to grow into what they are," said Ono-chan, "All pretty and cute. It's like someone had a canvas and was able to paint the earth with flowers. Too bad it's gonna be fall soon and these plants won't survive." It was early-September, Fall was about to arrive soon. Already, there was a slight chill in the breeze. Sooner or later, winter will come and snow will trample these poor souls.

"It sucks that they're not gonna be here for long," I said, "but it sure is pretty to look at for the time being."

After a second of admiring the pretty flowers, Ono-chan spoke up. "Shall we go to school?"

As we split ways at the entrance to the school, I immediately went to my classroom. My headache was slowly going away thanks to the painkillers, but I still felt tired. When I entered the classroom, I had my earbuds in. I wasn't listening to rock, for it'll make my headache even worse, so I was listening to some music. What's even funnier was that I was listening to a song called Painkiller, so it actually helped make my headache go away.

"'Cause you're my painkiller," I sang the chorus, "When my brain gets bitter. You keep me close, When I've been miserable."

When I entered the classroom, I noticed something was off. At first, it felt like a tingle in my spine. Something like a sixth sense being activated or something. I went to my seat, my earbuds still in my ear blaring music. When I sat down, the weirdest thing happened. Absolutely nothing.

Now I was over here just thinking that Takeuchi-san was at least gonna say hi or something, but today, she wasn't in her usual seat. Usually, she would strike up a conversation with me as soon as I sat down, but today, she wasn't here. I found it rather strange because she's always here before me like the valedictorian she was.

CJ wasn't here either, but that was because he was sick. He texted me this morning when I got to school that he had gone down with the flu. Nothing serious, he just has a fever and he won't come back in for a few days. So I was left alone when class started. No excited greetings from CJ, nor playful teases from Takeuchi-san. It was just me sitting in class listening to music.

Class started when the teacher walked into the classroom and neither of my friends had gone to class. _At least Takeuchi-san wouldn't bother me today, right?_

A few minutes after the bell rang and the teacher was giving her morning debrief, the sliding door opened. There stood a girl leaning against the doorframe, slouched over and panting heavily. Her iconic and obnoxiously large white bow formed a ponytail in her hair. Takeuchi-san stumbled into the classroom, out of breath as if she was in a rush.

"Takeuchi Monika," said the teacher with a disapproving shake of the head, "Why, of all people, are you late?"

"S-sorry!" stammered Takeuchi-san, bowing at the waist, "I was stuck in the ladies' room! There was an awful lot of people there for some reason."

"Whatever just sit down," said the teacher, pointing at her desk, "Class had just started."

Takeuchi-san hurried over to her desk and sat down in her chair. As she got ready, she looked at me. And I was there slowly shaking my head and silently clapping my hands with the straightest face I could make. She playfully stuck her tongue out at me. I silently chuckled as I returned to my own work.

**Gym class**

I got out of the locker room alone. CJ wasn't here because he was sick, and Takeuchi-san was out doing something else because the student council wanted her help (for some reason, she's buddy-buddy with them enough for them to pull her out of a class), so it was just me and Nakano-san. That was convenient either way because I have to talk to Nakano-san… alone.

Today, our coaches were letting us do what we want on the fields. Whether it is running the track or playing soccer or baseball, etc. etc. The guys were actually able to get out of the locker room before the girls, so we were there just milling around on the track.

I stood near the door with some other guys. We struck up some small talk just to pass the time, nothing significant worth noting. Soon, the girls got out of the locker room and were heading to the door leading out to the fields.

The girls filed out of the gym onto the track. I stayed by the gym and waited until I saw Nakano-san. Sooner or later, she exited the gym, her being the last one in the line. "Nakano-san," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside as she walked by. She had a weird confused face that was pretty much the reaction anyone would get when someone grabs them out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" she asked, puzzled at why I pulled her aside, "What's going on?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Already, the class was going off to do something else. The coaches didn't seem to notice us, so I think we were in the clear at that time. I could finally ask Nakano-san something in private, something that has been nagging the back of my head since yesterday.

"Sure?" she said/asked, unsure about what was going on. "What do you want?"

"Um," I stammered. For some reason, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I've been practicing what I wanted to say to Nakano-san, but I couldn't get the words out. I don't know, it feels like I'm asking about what happened to me before. It felt weird.

"About yesterday," I continued, with Nakano-san tilting her head in confusion, pulling her ear closer to me, "That note. What was that about?"

"Oh, you're still hung up about that," said Nakano-san, "Damnit, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. Just forget it, would ya?"

"You think I would forget something like that?" I said, my voice rising a little, "C'mon, you made it sound serious. Is there really something wrong with Saito-san?"

"As I said before, forget it," said Nakano-san, her voice rising a little to match mine while defiantly crossing her arms, as if she was hiding something, "You don't need to know what's happening."

"C'mon, what's going on?" I said, louder than before, "I'm really worried here! Just tell me!"

"Stop yelling at me!" screamed Nakano-san, her hands tightly balled into fists. I raised my hands in surrender, in fear. _I wasn't even yelling, was I?_

At that time, it felt like everything stood still for a second. The crowd at the track stopped talking. I don't know if they noticed us or not, but I didn't want to look. Nakano-san turned around and stomped away angrily, leaving me by the door.

She murmured something, but I couldn't hear her. I looked around and no one saw anything. It was as if we were invisible, at least for that moment. _Fuck,_ I thought as I made my way down to the tracks, _I've done it now._

I didn't bother being persistent with her, so I dropped the question. I spent the rest of the class in silence. _Why did I lose my cool?_

**Afterschool**

When school ended, I did the usual thing and stayed in my seat. Same with Takeuchi-san, who was just scrolling through her phone. I pushed my seat back and put my feet up on the table. It's not like staff members will see me anyway. I put my earbuds in my ear and started listening to music, trying to keep from falling asleep.

My headache was lingering in the back of my skull, reminding me that I didn't get a good night's sleep. I really should start taking care of myself. I was just worried about that note that was bugging me. It felt weird like there was something that I would find out, like some sort of premonition.

Do you get that feeling that something's not right? That something's not adding up? That was the feeling I had since yesterday when Nakano-san gave me that note. I can't help but worry. Especially after what I have gone through, both me and my siblings.

"Is the headache gone?" asked Takeuchi-san, looking to strike up a conversation, "If you still have one, I have Advil in my bag if you need it."

"Nah, I can't take it even if I still had a headache," I said, chuckling, "My liver can't take any more today."

"Says the one who was chugging wine out of Yuri's bottle," joked Takeuchi-san, a friendly smirk forming on her face, "Honestly, you're gonna be an alcoholic when you grow up."

"Meh," I shrugged jokingly, "It's something to take the mind off of it." Takeuchi-san chuckled softly. Honestly, some days, I do need somethign to take my mind off of it. Off of what happened at home. But I don't wanna turn out like my father, an asshole alcoholic who didn't care if he saw the light of day.

"Remember when I chased you when you threatened to have Sayori drink alcohol to calm her down?" said Takeuchi-san in a reminicing voice, "It's like giving a kid a loaded gun and telling her to go ham on it."

"Ah, that was fun," I said softly, putting my hands that was clasped together onto my stomach, "I ended up drinking the entire bottle since no one wanted to drink. Hell, even Saito-san didn't want to drink, she just wanted to show everyone."

"That was a bold move for her," said Takeuchi-san, "She could've gotten in trouble. I don't know what'll happen if she did. She's always that quiet girl."

"Yeah, she's something alright," I said, "Maybe she just wanted to take risks."

"What can you say?" Takeuchi-san shrugged herself before leaning back in her chair, "Adrenaline is addicting."

"You can say that again," I said, "That's why my brother became a fighter pilot. Flying around in that high tech F-35 the Navy assigned him too. Apparently, the fighter plane he flies is a new one that the Navy wanted to test out. Because of his addiction to the thrill, he was assigned to it."

"No way, he was a fighter pilot?" asked Takeuchi-san.

"Yeah, was," I said, looking off into space, as if looking beyond to the other side of the sea, "Well, I prefer it if we don't talk about him right now."

"Oh," said Takeuchi-san, "Sorry."

The sliding door opened a few minutes after. In walked Ono-chan, Nakano-san, and Saito-san. We said hi and everyone quickly went off to do their own thing. Ono-chan and Takeuchi-san went to the back doing something together. Saito-san sat down where Takeuchi-san was sitting and cracked open her own book.

Except for Nakano-san, who approached me.

"Hey," she simply mumbled in a quiet voice as she approached me, "Can I apologize? For earlier?"

"No, let me apologize," I said, putting my feet down onto the floor, "Sorry for yelling at you. I guess I was getting riled up."

"And I'm sorry too," said Nakano-san, "I don't know what happened there."

"It's fine," I said with a smile, "Don't fret about it too much."

"Thanks," said Nakano-san in a bit of a forlorn attitude, something uncommon for her, "You're a good friend." I smiled and she went off to the closet to find her manga.

When she left, I reached into my bookbag and grabbed a pen and paper. I didn't have a book with me, so I thought I would just write tomorrow's poem. I wrote one for today already, but I was bored, so might as well.

"Is that a new poem that you are working on?" asked Saito-san, her face still partially buried in her book. Her eyes peeked over the top of the cover, meeting mine as I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah, I don't have a book to read," I said, shrugging my shoulders, I figured that I could just write tomorrow's poem."

"Hmm," said Saito-san, "That sounds nice." She put down her book, stood up, and carried her desk right next to me and sat down. She's been doing this more lately. I don't really read with her, but she just likes hanging around with me. A little more around this time.

Both of us did our respective things silently, with her reading her book and with me writing my poem. Every so often, Saito-san would pick up a teacup that sat on her desk. Every time she read her books in the club, she had a cup of tea with her. She claims it helps stimulate the mind while keeping blood pressure down. Meanwhile, I kept disliking what I wrote, so my page was full of scratch marks as I tried to erase my things. Too bad I can't erase pen marks.

After five minutes of just silently raging at my mistakes on this piece of paper, I had to get another one because I ran out of space. I placed down my pen on my table and bent over to grab a piece of paper from my bag.

When I sat back up with a clean sheet of paper, I tried to grab my pen where I last saw it. Instead, my hand had hit more air. I patted down the desk to find my pen. I looked under the table and around on the floor. Nothing.

"Hey, Saito-san?" I asked, "Have you seen my pen?"

"Your pen? Why, I haven't seen your pen," she said, glancing at me for a second before returning to her book. Without looking, she took one hand and reached over to her teacup, grabbed the little handle, and took a quick sip, all the while not meeting my gaze. I shrugged and sighed, returning to my blank piece of paper. _Damnit, that was the third pen this week._

My eyes slowly closed, tempting me to sleep a little more. _Fuck it, a little bit of shut-eye wouldn't hurt,_ I thought as I laid my head on my arms like a pillow and dozed off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see my surroundings. I woke up in the clubroom, but everything was dark. There was no one around me, at least as far as I know.

I had a piece of paper in my hands, a poem that was written in my handwriting. I couldn't move on my own, it felt like I was watching a movie. I guess I was dreaming at this time.

"Here, take it, I can't wait any longer," said a voice from behind me. I felt myself turning around to face Saito-san nervously holding her own piece of paper out towards me, squirming in excitement. Or at least, I think she's squirming in excitement. Already, things felt weird. "Hurry! Read it!" she exclaimed with a creepily large grin.

I felt my hands reaching out towards hers, grabbing her poem in my hands, my poem somehow disappearing from my hands. I guess it was a dream, so anything could happen, my poem disappearing included.

The piece of paper was all crusted with some sort of dried liquid. Looking closer, it was red like blood, as if dried blood was spilt on the page and crusted over. There was some sort of yellow liquid there too that I was hoping was not piss. All the while her poem was illegible. It's not that her handwriting was messed up, but rather it was just a bunch of jumbled letters and symbols. As if it was some alien text of some sorts. _What in the fresh hell is in my hands?_

"I have endowed it with my scent," said Saito-san, her eyes wide and deranged, her speech accented with quiet and subtle giggling. "I made it for you. Do you like it?

"No," I heard myself say. Keep in mind I ain't in control, so I can't do anything.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha," laughed Saito-san in a maniacal way, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

From there, she reached into her blazer as if to grab something. A second later, she pulled out a knife. It looked like some steak knife, the blade serated on one edge. While laughing, Saito-san held the knife pointed at her chest, the hilt grasped firmly in two hands. And she plunged the knife into her own heart.

I awoke in a cold sweat. Eyes wide open in horror and shock, I looked around frantically. Ono-chan, Nakano-san, and Takeuchi-san stood over me with worried eyes.

"Wh-where's Saito-san?" I asked as I saw that Saito-san was not in her seat next to me.

"Lee-kun, are you okay?" asked Ono-chan, ignoring my original question. "What's going on?"

"You were mumbling 'Yuri, Yuri, Yuri' in your sleep," said Nakano-san, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

I put my head to my hands and shook my head. "I… I guess I had a nightmare. It was all a dream. Where's Saito-san?"

"She stepped out for a bit," said Takeuchi-san, "But you shouldn't worry about her. You look like hell. Go get cleaned up in the bathroom." She jerked a thumb towards the open door.

"Yeah, I-I guess that's a good idea," I stammered before struggling to get up and stumbling to the door. The girls looked at each other as I exited, stumbling to the bathroom, my head swarming with questions. What the hell did I just witness? Why did I get a dream like that? What the fuck is happening?

I reached the door to the guy's bathroom down the hall. The girl's bathroom was next to it to the left, modeled like the guy's. That's when I heard a sound coming from the girl's bathroom.

"Kshhh," I heard the sound of something that sounded like someone sucking air through gritted teeth, "Haaa. Haaaa…"

I heard the sounds of someone in pain. _What the fuck is going on now?_

I felt weak, but I had to investigate. If someone was hurt, I gotta help. So with a silent step, I sneaked into the girl's bathroom. I pressed my back to the wall that was obscuring my vision, me slowly getting closer and closer to the corner with the intent of peeking around it to see what the hell was going on.

I inched closer and closer to the corner, taking in an exhausted gulp as I approached. When I got to the corner, my fingertips already over said corner, the sounds of pain grew louder.

"Wh-why do I keep doing this?" said a feminine voice. "Why do I like this?" _That's it, I gotta see what's going on._

I turned the corner and saw someone standing by the sink. Someone I knew. With a knife in her hands. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in horror. _What the hell?_

"Kyaaa!"

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**A/N: I told you all this ain't your average dating sim fic.**

**Nothing to say other than I hope y'all are doing good quarantine-wise. Boy, staying home is fun.**


	21. Chapter 21: Past Memories

_**Past Memories**_

**One year ago**

Rummaging through my locker, I was trying to find my textbook for Physics class. I could've sworn I had it here somewhere.

Around me, students bustled around, some of them in a rush to get to their next class, others not eager to learn. Some were walking around, whether it is to their next class, to the bathroom, or to the vending machine for a quick snack, while others milled around the busy hallway. Some were talking with their friends while others were grabbing things from their lockers.

It was September. One month has passed since my junior year started. I was getting by with a few friends, but we weren't close at all. It almost felt like I was alone. Which was fine by me. At this time, I needed to be alone.

It has already been two months since I saw my brother for the last time. Since I saw his bloodied fingers and neck, his pale skin, his sullen and sunken eyes, his lifeless body dangling from the ceiling fan by a rope around his neck. Investigators concluded that since he used a stool, he let himself down on the rope slowly, not letting the force of the fall snap his neck and ending his life like that. Instead, he slowly asphyxiated and probably changed his mind a few seconds into it. That's why there were scratch marks on his neck and why his fingers were bloody. In fact, maybe he didn't change his mind but rather had his survival instincts kick in.

I needed to be alone so that I can sort through everything, to try and get my head back together.

After all, I don't think I deserve to be with anyone after what I did.

There was a group of girls to my left. One of them was rummaging through her own locker, only her black hair visible from where I stood. There were also two other girls standing around her, both wearing matching Ray-Bans. The only thing different from them was that one had blonde hair and the other had red hair.

"Kaylee," said the girl rummaging through her locker, "So you're saying I'm not the only one who got the letter?"

"Nope!" said the blonde girl, Kaylee I assume, "I got the letter too! And so did Rose over here."

"Yeah, I got it last night," said the red-haired girl, Rose, "Something about a foreign exchange program here at this school. Seems like it's going to Japan."

"Ugh, looks like I'm not gonna be alone," said the black-haired girl as she slammed the locker door closed, showing her face to reveal that she too was wearing a matching pair of Ray-Bans, "I kinda wanted to go alone."

"Don't be silly, Zara!" exclaimed the first girl, Kaylee, "It's gonna be fun! I heard there were two more people who were supposed to get the letter."

"Yeah, both of them were guys," said Rose, who hugged her books closer to her chest, "One was Charlie from the basketball team."

"Oh yeah! CJ!" exclaimed Kaylee cheerfully, "I know him 'cause I do cheerleading!"

"There was another guy, I don't know his name though," continued Rose, "But I heard he was one of the best people here in the Global Degree program at this school."

"Well, whoever it is, I hope he's cute!" said Kaylee with a bright smile.

"Okay, okay," chided the black-haired girl, Zara, "I'll think about it."

The three girls left soon after. I kept rummaging and rummaging and then decided to look in my backpack. Maybe I put it in there and forgot.

I got on one knee and slid my backpack off my shoulders, unzipping it to see its contents. And there was my blue Physics book sitting there. _Goddamnit, I fuckin' forgot it was in there._

Slamming my locker shut, I walked away, slinging my backpack back onto my shoulders.

The crowd thinned to a few people. My class was on the other side of the school. I always had to double-time it to class because of that. So I started down the near-empty hallway.

I was almost to class, I just had to turn right at the end of this hallway. There was barely anyone here except for a few students at the end of the hallway. They seemed to clamor around this one locker. Looking closer, there was someone in the middle of the crowd. The familiar black hoodie of a certain troublemaker that I live with. And the crowd didn't seem too pleased with her.

There were two girls and one tall guy towering over my sister, who seemed to cower away from them, but with nowhere to go, all she could do was just stay there. _What the fuck is going on? Again? Is she getting herself into trouble again?_

"Ah c'mon," said the guy, who had his arm against the locker in a sort of kabe-don position, trapping Megan, while the two other girls blocked off of her escape. I knew this guy. Dick Harris, The star quarterback on the football team here at this school. Little does anyone knows, he harasses my sister every now and then. The two other girls, his sisters, like to join in with their brother in his antics. Which includes this.

"J-just let me go!" my sister exclaimed defiantly, "I'm gonna be late for class. And gimme that back!" Megan swiped out her hand towards one of the sisters, who yanked back whatever she was holding. In her hand was the leather-bound journal that my sister likes to draw in. It was open and there was one of her drawings shown on the brown aged page, a dragon breathing fire while a man armored in plate mail and wielding a sword facing down the reptile. The sisters seemed to laugh at the drawing.

"What, are you five?" they mocked, ignoring Megan entirely, "Who draws crap like this anyways?" In a shrill voice, the two laughed like fucking hyenas. Damn, they're annoying.

"Oh fuck you!" my sister exclaimed. Meanwhile, the sisters, unamused at Megan's act of defiance, stared at her in disgust.

_Looks like I gotta help her out one more time,_ I thought as I took a deep breath, getting ready for the encounter with these assholes. I already got in trouble by fighting them at this school, but one more time couldn't hurt, would it?

"Ah, forget about 'em," said the guy, "Just come with me. Just this one time. C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll make sure it won't hurt." _Oh, what the hell? He's bothering her with that again. Gross._

"Thanks for the offer," said Megan as she shoved him aside, "But I refuse. Besides, I'm late for class." Megan was able to push her way out of that little trap, but Dick grabbed her arm as she tried to trudge off, which was odd because the girls still had her journal.

"Woah, woah, woah, where are you going, darlin'," Dick said, "You know I don't take no for an answer." _Alright, I'll jump in now, I guess._

"Hey, man," I said with my arms open as if to welcome a friend, my voice casual, laidback tone as to not aggravate the guy, who was bigger than me and would beat me in a fight (and he did a few times already), "Let the lady go already. Poor girl's already missing class."

Dick met my eyes and slowly let go of Megan, who tried to put some distance away from Dick. "Well, well, well," said he, "If it isn't Megan's knight in shining armor. How's the ankle? You looked like you fucked it up during gym."

"It's better," I said, keeping up this "casual" conversation, "Swelling's down. Still kinda hurts. How 'bout you? Coach still has you running drills?"

"What do you know about playing football?" sneered Dick.

"Oh, not much," I said, keeping my act up, "Only know stuff from what I see on TV… Anyways, what are you three doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

"What are you, a hall monitor?" said Dick.

"Hey, I'm just a guy going to class," I said, "And from the looks of your grades, it looks like you gotta get to class to if you wanna stay on the team."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you," he insulted.

"And I think she wants to get to class too," I said, pointing to Megan, "Ain't that right, sis?"

"Oh, well, I'm waiting for you two boys to finish the fuck up so that I can get outta here," she said, "I don't wanna be waiting all day, do I?"

"See? Just let her go," I said.

"Ugh, fine," groaned Dick, stepping away from Megan. Meanwhile, I walked over to the girl who was holding Megan's journal and plucked it out of her hands.

"You're such a buzzkill," said the girl, to which I paid no heed to while handing the journal to Megan. I took Megan under my arm and we walked off.

"See you guys later," I said, looking back to see the trio walking off without a word like the obnoxious pricks that they are. Dick looked back and smoldered angrily for a second before walking away.

"You know, you didn't have to help me," mumbled Megan.

"What, no thank you?" I asked, "After saving you, you don't say thanks?"

"How about fuck you?" insulted Megan. I shook my head and put my hand on her head, ruffling her hair as if she was a kid. I dropped her off at her class and then ran to my own class as fast as I could. I was already tardy numerous times this month already, I don't want the school getting on my ass.

**Later, afterschool**

School went by as slowly as possible, drawing out the minutes so that they felt like hours on end. I didn't even pay attention in class. My mind kept drifting off to God knows where. This has become a problem already because my grades started to slip a little. I tried hard to concentrate, but after everything that has happened, I can't get myself to focus.

Backpack slung over my shoulders, I walked out with my hands in my pockets. No one came to talk to me, no one looked in my direction. It just felt like I could just disappear and no one would even know. I guess that's what happens when you don't have friends. But whatever, if no one cared if I died, that's fine by me.

I met up with Megan by the two flagpoles in front of the school. The flags, one with the logo of our school and the other the Stars and Stripes, flew in the wind, waving like the waters down by the beach. Like waves, students rushed out of the doors, free from the bounds of compulsory education. Everyone was eager to get out of school, and for good reason too. It was Friday, and everyone was already wanting to hang out after school.

The two of us walked home. Usually, my brother would take us home in his car since both of us still don't have our drivers' licenses. But since he's… not here, we walk home. Which is fine for the most part, but not today.

We lived a ways from the school, so obviously there wouldn't be anyone around us after the crowd thinned. Already, we were alone, just my sister and I. We walked on the sidewalk in some secluded area of the nearby city. Both of us were headed to some local fast food restaurant just to get something to chew on our way home. Megan didn't eat lunch for some reason, so she was hungry.

Around us, apartment buildings loomed over us, casting a shadow on the street down below, giving us a bit of shade from the oppressive Hawaiian sun. There was no one here, oddly enough. I felt like something was gonna happen for some reason, like a shiver down my spine.

God, I wish I was wrong.

We heard the sound of a car pull up from behind when we were nearing the corner of the street. There were no other cars around us, but neither of us actually looked to see if the car was near or not.

I looked to my left at the road to look at the car that I heard earlier. There was the car, some sort of vintage deep blue Ford Mustang with white racing stripes running along the body of the car. My heart sank when I saw the car because I knew whose car it was. Dick Harris. I saw the guy behind the wheel, staring right at me. It was only him in the car. No one else. He made sure no one would see what he was going to do.

The car door opened and I see the guy step out. Scared shitless, I held my ground, clutching my fists as I put Megan behind me to protect her. Meanwhile, Dick walked right at me, his eyes smoldering in anger. _Oh shit, was this about earlier?_

When he got to me, he was practically standing over me. I was only about 5'8, while this guy was over 6 feet. But I had to hold my ground to keep Megan out of harm's way.

I put my hands up in self-defense, protecting my face from any blows this guy could throw. "Hey, man, c'mon, let's talk about this," I stuttered as I backed up a bit. But Dick didn't stop. Without saying a word, he threw a punch, which I blocked. I dropped my hand for a second to see if I can throw a punch. That was a poor move.

"Sawyer!" Megan cried out as the world had gone dark for a second, the sun just a tiny star in the night sky. I fell backwards onto the pavement, unable to move due to the pain which radiated from my eye. I just took a blow to the eye by my assailant. That's gonna leave a mark.

The guy pounced on top of me and threw punch after punch. I tried to get into a fetal position to protect myself. I can't do anything now.

"This is because of earlier, you motherfucker!" grunted Dick as he threw more wild blows that landed on my chest, "You think you can tell me what to do? You son of a bitch? I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stop! Stop! Just get off of him!" cried out Megan, who put her hand on Dick's shoulders, trying to get him to stop beating me half to death.

"Stay out of this, you stupid bitch!" he screamed as he turned his attention to my sister, laying his hands on her. I looked up to see what was going on and immediately tried to shove Dick off of me. I pushed the guy off of me, or at least tried to. He stumbled back for a second, giving me time to stand up. Unfazed, he charged at me again. _Shit, I need help!_

"Hey, hey, hey, stop you sons of bitches!" commanded a voice behind me. A voice that sounded a little familiar, something I was acquainted with.

I looked behind to see a familiar face as he turned the corner dressed in blue Navy combat fatigues. He hurried over to where we were and put himself between me and Dick. He had an outstretched hand between the two of us. He looked at Dick and said "Now I'm gonna tell you to get in that car and get outta here, okay? And I'm only gonna tell you once, got it?"

Dick, with his brow furrowed, now found himself in a predicament. He wasn't gonna win this fight today. But like the arrogant bitch that he was, he spat at the ground right next to the man's boots and got in his car, driving away. Good thing he missed the uniform, or there'll be hell to pay, knowing the man standing in front of me.

"You always somehow manage to appear at the right place at the right time," I said, crossing my arms. My sister, who was alright, stood right next to me.

The man in the combat fatigues standing in front of me was an old friend of Wyatt. And by old, I mean someone who has been with him before I was even born. Best friends with my brother practically out of the crib, this man had been inseparable. Until this summer when my brother said his final goodbyes.

"Well, they don't call me lucky for nothing," chuckled the man as he turned to show his face, a clean-shaven man with a sturdy jawline, his hair kept short as to not piss off his superior officers. His nametag had his last name on it: Johnson. His rank insignia was also next to it: an Ensign.

"No one calls you that, Ensign Johnson," I said, shaking my head with a bit of a smirk despite me being beat to hell just five minutes ago.

"Look at you, smiling even though you were getting the shit beat outta you," smirked the sailor, "And I do have a nickname, thank you very much."

"I may be a huge otaku, but there's no way in hell I'm calling you 'JoJo' because your name is Jonathan Johnson," I said, shaking my head even more, "It's weird calling a commissioned officer by an anime name."

"Aw, c'mon," whined Ensign Johnson, "The name stuck! Hell, they even stenciled it on one of the fighters on the ship! 'Ensign Joeseph 'JoJo' Johnson' is etched on the side of it."

Ensign Johnson, or JoJo if you wanna be that type of guy to call a sailor that, was my brother's wingman. My brother usually leads a four-man flight with Johnson over here being his right-hand man.

"Whatever, man," I said, "Thanks for the save."

"No problem, man," he approached me with an outstretched hand, with me taking it and shaking it, "Brothers look out for each other, right?"

"Hooah brother," I said, smirking.

"Well, I'ma be off. If you need me, I'll be at the bar with the rest of the squadron," he said. With a kind smile, he left in the opposite direction of where we were going. _Thanks for the help,_ I thought to myself before walking away.

"You still wanna get something?" I asked Megan, who walked alongside me.

"Nah," she said, "I'm not in the mood anymore."

**Later, at home**

Thank fuck Dad wasn't home. I didn't need anyone bothering me anymore today. I kinda just wanted to fall asleep after a long day. But there's work to be done at home. Homework, that is, as well as tidying up.

As soon as I opened the door, the aroma of pasta cooking on the stove invaded my sense of smell. Mom, who came from an Italian family, had grown up cooking all things Italy. So every night, we always have something Italian. Whether it is spaghetti or fettuccini alfredo, we always have some carbs for dinner.

Megan, without saying a word, made a beeline upstairs doing whatever she usually does, probably just drawing in her notebook or something. Meanwhile, I had the decency to go to say hi to Mom.

After putting my bag and books on the stairs, I went to the kitchen where the smell was coming from. There my mom was, cooking up dinner while wearing an apron on top of her blue scrubs.

Mom works as a nurse down at Pearl and as a part-time waitress at a diner nearby the base, so she sees lots of sailors in her daily life. The guys down at the harbor knew her because they're always going to the hospital after having too many drinks, with my mother always checking them out to make sure they're okay. Those sailors, despite being in the armed forces, are some of the kindest people I've ever met. No wonder why my brother joined the Navy.

"Hey, Mom," I said as I entered the kitchen. Mom turned around and her eyes grew wide, probably because of my eye, which felt kind of swollen.

"Oh Sawyer!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to me to shower me in kisses and to smother me in a bear hug, "What happened? Another fight?"

"Yeah," I said, "Same guy too. It wasn't at school. Ensign Johnson helped me when he was passing by."

"Oh, I'm worried about you!" she said as she hugged me tighter.

"Mom, Mom, relax!" I grunted as her hug started crushing my ribs, "I'm fine. Seriously."

"Well I'm glad you're alright," said she as she released me from her grip. I looked around and saw an opened envelope on the dinner table, the envelope sporting the logo of my school.

"What's this?" I said as I picked up the piece of paper that sat next to the envelope.

"It's… um… something that I wish you would think about," Mom said, "It's from GD. They selected you to be one of the candidates for a foreign exchange program. Well, not really an exchange, no one from that country is coming here."

"Where too?" I asked, "Somewhere far away?"

"Yes," said Mom with a smile, "To Japan. For a year. You're gonna do your senior year over there." _Away from home? For a year? That's a deal of a lifetime! Finally, I can get the hell outta here!_

"I'll… think about it," I said, folding the paper and pocketing it.

"Great! I really want you to get out of this place. I mean it. Honolulu's done you in. You deserve it," Mom hugged me for a second time.

"What about the money? And you and Megan?" I asked.

"Don't worry about the money, GD said that they got you covered. And don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

With a smile on my face, a true and genuine smile in months, I laughed. _I'm finally getting out of this hellhole._

I let Mom finish up dinner. I went upstairs to do my homework. The night went by without so much of a cry or anything. It was just another normal night. After finishing up my homework, I changed into my PJs and climbed into bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night needing to use the restroom. I looked at my alarm clock, which read "2:23 AM". I got up and shuffled to my door.

The hallway was dark. There were no lights anywhere except the restroom, which had light streaming in from underneath the doorway. _Who the hell is still up at two in the morning?_

My hand reached onto the doorknob and twisted. I didn't care if my mom or my sister was in there, I'm used to them already. I've already seen them naked anyways, and I didn't care.

But for some reason, the doorknob didn't budge. The door was locked. Not a problem though, I know how to get into the restroom even though the door's locked. All I have to do is to turn the doorknob counter-clockwise hard enough. In fact, it works with almost any door upstairs, save for my parent's room.

I heard the lock loosen itself and I was able to turn the doorknob to open the door. I pushed the door open and immediately, shock filled my entire body, for there I stood seeing my sister standing by the sink, holding something to her arm. "M-Megan?" I stammered as I glanced at her arm.

**Back in the present**

"Lee-san!" exclaimed Saito-san as she quickly unraveled her sleeve, covering her forearm. In her hand was a blade, a small dagger that can't be any longer than my middle finger. When I saw her, she had that blade at her wrist, doing something that I was all too familiar with.

"S-Saito-san!" I said as I approached her carefully, "What are you doing with that?"

Saito-san backed up a couple of steps away from me, holding the knife close to her chest with both of her hands as if she was hugging it. She cowered away from me, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have come here," she said, stepping away further and further, "You'll just think I'm some sort of freak."

"Saito-san," I said, stepping forward, "Why would I think you are a freak?"

"D-doesn't everyone?" she said, still defensive, "I don't talk to anyone, I stay to myself. I don't have any friends that I am close with."

"Saito-san," I tried to get her to understand, "You're my friend. I'm not gonna just let this slide. C'mon, just at least give me the knife."

Saito-san clutched the blade even tighter for a second as if she was showing no signs of giving in. Then finally, she loosened up a bit. She put the knife down onto the sink and slid it towards me. I caught the knife and picked it up, examining it. It wasn't some envelope opener, it was really a dagger. There was an intricate golden design on the handle, a blood-red jewel encased in the middle of the handle. It was an actual custom blade.

"So that's what Nakano-san was talking about," I said, "That's what she was worried about."

"N-Nakano-san?" said Saito-san, "N-Natsuki was worried about me?"

"Of course," I said, "She's your friend, right?"

Saito-san looked down, maybe in shame or in disappointment, one of the two. She stepped towards me, approaching until she was face to face with me. For a second, she kept her eyes to the floor. She then looked up into my eyes and held out her hand for the knife. I handed it back to her. That wasn't a good idea.

She took the knife and examined it for a second until putting it back in a sheath that was in her jacket pocket. She looked back down at the ground for a second time. I was about to say something before she just bolted past me right out of the restroom.

"Saito-san! Wait!" I cried out with an outstretched hand, but she didn't turn around. I ran out of the restroom and looked down the hall. There she was, running away from me. I didn't give chase, for I was too tired to even walk anymore. My knees felt weak from today.

I feel like coming to Japan is only unburying my past memories.

After the club had disbanded for the day, I went home. Nakano-san had volunteered to take Saito-san's stuff with her since Saito-san left her bag. I didn't tell the club what had happened. I figured that would make things worse for the time being. I figured that Saito-san didn't need the extra attention right now. I just told Nakano-san that Saito-san booked it. "Damn it, Yuri," I remembered her saying as she was grabbing Saito-san's stuff, "What's going on with you?"

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**A/N: Welp, here we are. Sawyer finds out that Yuri does it (I don't wanna say the word). I was worried that this fic would turn out as cringy as something like 13 Reason Why. I hope to God it doesn't turn out like that. **

**I had trouble writing this chapter. For some reason, every time I come to a depressing topic in a fic, I can't think of how my characters react (I'm writing as I go along, I have a plan, just a rough idea as to how the events of the story happen.) And I don't know how to approach someone who harms themselves like Yuri, so it's uncharted territory. It's weird, really. I know how things are gonna play out but every time I reach a pivotal moment in a story, I can't seem to write it. **

**Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next one. Peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Study Time

_**Study Time**_

**Edit 7/5/20: Some grammatical errors were fixed**

* * *

**That weekend**

The weekend. God, I need a break. After what happened, I feel like my knees will give out from under me. I wasn't tired. I was really just done. With everything. All because bad memories that I thought I had buried are now being revealed.

I thought I was going to Japan so that I can leave my past behind, but I was wrong. Dead wrong. And it all started with Saito-san.

Yesterday, I found out something that I wasn't supposed to find out. Yesterday, I found out something that I would rather forget. I guess innocence is a virtue. But, well, too late now. The cat's out of the bag.

Yesterday, I found out that Saito-san cuts. Yesterday, I found out that she does self-harm. The reason, I don't know. She bolted before I could ask her. And I wanna talk to her today about it. But I know she's not gonna be willing to talk.

I was trying to get a hold of her last night. I was trying to text her on her cell, but I kept getting left on read. I never really text her. In fact, I never really text anybody. The only person who texts me frequently is Ono-chan.

I don't wanna ask any of the club members where she lives so that I can go and talk to her myself because I a) don't wanna look like a creep and b) I don't wish to intrude. And showing up at her door just sounded very clingy. But then again, clingy is something I need to be right now. Maybe clingy isn't the word. Maybe worried? I don't fuckin' know.

I should just stop worrying about this for now. It's not like I can do anything about it anyways.

And so, my dumbass opened up my laptop and booted up a game.

After loading up my game, which was Rainbow Six Siege, I went over to Discord to see if anyone of my friends are on. Luckily enough, my usual squad is on as well. I asked them if they wanted to join me for a few ranked games and they agreed.

We partied up and chatted for a bit, just talking about random stuff. A lot of the time, they're asking me what it's like here in Japan. Most of these guys haven't been out of their home countries US and UK. I just gave them another glimpse of the outside world.

We got into a game real quickly. We saw the scenario that we were playing in the game. Hostage on House. The rules of the game were simple. We all choose our operators at the beginning of the round, then in the prep phase, the attacking team sends out drones to scout out the area while the defending team fortifies their location. Then when the game starts, the attacking team has to either extract the hostage or eliminate the opposing team while the defending team defends the hostage. If one side accidentally eliminates the hostage, that side loses the round.

After playing for a while, we came to the final round. Match point. The opposing team is in the lead by a point. If we win this round, we would have the chance to make a comeback. If the other team wins this round, we lose. And because we're playing ranked, we're gonna lose progress.

We were attacking for the final round. We all pick our operators. I pick Fuze, the operator who has a device that, when deployed, can shoot grenades into another room from behind a wall. Not a good idea for a scenario like this, but whatever.

After scouting, we found out that the enemy team decided to barricade themselves into the hostage room, in the child's bedroom.

I'll spare you the details and get to the ending. So I was there. The rest of my team was eliminated because the enemy team decided to spawnpeek, wiping out the entire team except me, who spawned on the other side of the map. I figured that I wasn't going to win by myself since the entire enemy team was in that room and I was alone.

My phone started going off. Someone was calling me, pulling my attention away from the game. I looked on the screen and it was Takeuchi-san calling.

I took off my headphones to answer the call and put my phone on my shoulder. "Hey Takeuchi-san," I said into the receiver while playing the game at the same time.

"Hey Lee-san," said she, "Do you have time to come down to the library today? Natsuki and Sayori wanted some help studying."

"Yeah yeah, sure," I said, "I'll be there." At the same time, I press the button that made my operator place his gadget on the wall leading into the objective.

"Great! Does 2:30 sound good?" asked she.

"Yeah, no problem," I said, "I'll be sure to wake Ono-chan up."

"Alrighty then," she exclaimed, "See you later!" She then hung up. I smirked to myself and pushed the button that fires my operator's gadget. I then put my headphones on. All I heard was the _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! _of the grenades being launched. And the screaming of my teammates.

"You fucking idiot!" exclaimed one, "That's the hostage room!" _Too late,_ I thought as I heard the _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ of the grenades detonating. As well as the text that pops up: "ROUND 9 LOST: YOUR TEAM KILLED THE HOSTAGE". On top of that, the killfeed in the top right corner of my screen shows that I eliminated the entire enemy team plus one with the gadget.

"Aw c'mon man!" cried out another teammate, "I was almost at Plat!"

"Ah fuck, sorry guys," I tried to say, "I didn't know what I was doing."

After that, we played a few more matches to make up for the lost progress. I have to say, not my finest moment.

Finally, after a few hours of playing, we ended up getting off. I closed my laptop shut and went downstairs.

The Kobayashi's were out at work this weekend, so I was at home alone. I had the house to myself and I don't intend on going out until 1 o'clock. I looked at my phone. 10:35 AM. Still early in the morning. Well, not early I guess, but for a certain someone next door, it is early for them.

I should see if Ono-chan is awake right now. Hell, if she's up at this time, I'd be proud. That sleepyhead. I swear, she would wake up at 4 in the afternoon if she wanted too. In fact, she did. I had to wake her up myself to make sure she at least eats something. I'm beginning to feel like I'm taking care of her in her own house.

Unlocking my phone, I went to the Message app. There was the convo between Ono-chan and me at the top. She likes to text me a lot. I guess she had nothing better to do. Then again, no one texts me anyway.

"Are you awake?" I texted her. No reply. _Typical,_ I thought as I texted her one more time. "Hello? Anyone there? Ono-chan, wake up, sleepy-head."

"You really gotta stop waking me up on the weekend, Lee-kun," she texted in response, "Let a girl get her beauty sleep, will ya?"

"You and I both know that you don't need beauty sleep," I texted.

"Aw! Is it because I'm already pretty?" asked she.

"No, it's because you're always asleep," I said.

"You're not gonna say I'm pretty?" she asked, insisting that she was pretty. To be fair, she is cute. In a… erm… not so pretty way.

"No," I simply replied. And because of that, my snide remark didn't elicit a reaction out of Ono-chan. At least, she didn't text. For about two minutes. And in those two minutes, I was worried I actually made Ono-chan mad or something. Seriously, not saying anything after an insult feels very stressful for some reason. I probably should just go ahead and check up on her myse-

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Someone loudly rapped on the door. _Or maybe she's coming here for a change._

Dressed only in my checkered PJ pants and a gray shirt that said "ARMY" in black across the chest, I answered the door. And there was Ono-chan standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her lips curled in a pout. Her hair was kind of messy, the bow in her hair slightly crooked.

"You are a mean boy, you know that?" berated Ono-chan, "And I don't like mean boys."

"Well, you obviously do," I said, "Since you took the time to change out of what I assume were your jammies and come over here to tell me just that."

"Whatever you say, you bad boy," said she, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, did you eat? I'm about to make some breakfast. You wanna join me?"

"Sure!"

**A few hours later**

After eating breakfast, Ono-chan and I hung out in my room. And before you say anything, even though we were alone, we didn't do anything naughty, got it? All we did was chill out in my room. Nothing much to say.

Really, we just stayed in my room for the rest of the morning. The two of us just hung out, talking small talk, using our phones, playing games. We played a game of Go Fish with a pack of cards I bought earlier this week (of course I won), watched a movie, yadda yadda yadda.

After that, I told Ono-chan to go home to get her stuff ready before we go to meet with Takeuchi-san and Nakano-san. I changed out of my jammies into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out. Ono-chan was waiting for me at my door. She had a light blue cloth handbag that I would assume had her stuff.

"You ready?" I asked. She simply smiled and together we went on our way.

When we got to the library where we said we were gonna meet up, there sat Nakano-san and Takeuchi-san on the bench outside of the doors. Looks like they started before us, with a textbook open on Nakano-san's lap, with Takeuchi-san leaning in and pointing at things in the book before she looked up at me.

"Late to the party, are we?" I smiled while holding my arms out. Nakano-san looked up too and rolled her eyes.

"There you are!" exclaimed Takeuchi-san. "We went and started ahead of time."

"Started without us?" asked Ono-chan.

"Well, I wanna pass my English test, alright?" sneered Nakano-san. "Figured I'd start without you two."

"I can help you with English," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I'm American. I speak English."

"And I'm British, I can help her," Takeuchi-san said with a smile.

"Ah, well then," I said in a British accent, "Cheers luv', the cavalry's here."

"I don't care, can someone just please help me?" asked Nakano-san, who was serious about passing her test coming up. _We should stop dicking around and get to work._

"Yeah, let's get started I guess," I said, "Shall we go inside?"

The library was a pretty small library. I'm not saying that it's bad because of that. In fact, it feels a little more homey, I guess I could say. It's like a small, quaint, little library. Honestly, it's probably the best place to study.

On the inside, the library felt big. It's small on the outside, but grand on the inside. The library was shaped like a circle. In the middle of the building, there were tables. Bookshelves surrounded the tables. In the back were more shelves filled with rows and rows of books. In the back were some more study tables. We decided to study there.

Nakano-san had to study for her English test and World History test, which was supposedly next week. Ono-chan, on the other hand, needed help with English and Math. I'm ass at math, so Takeuchi-san volunteered to help Ono-chan. I decided to help Nakano-san.

English was easy to teach her. I mean, when you have a person who speaks English fluently as a tutor, you'll learn a thing or two. The one flaw she really had was that she had a very heavy accent, which is not a big deal. When I was learning Spanish at school, I ended up sounding like a drunk Asian. At least I was able to understand Nakano-san's English.

World history was a little harder. Here, she was learning about the history of China. Honestly, it wasn't my best suit. Hell, I had to memorize the list of dynasties of China when I took AP World History, and I had to remember them in order and their most significant thing about them. What sucked even more was that I had to write an essay in 45 minutes about all of them for the final exam. Damn, I hated that part.

"Why is it so confusing?" grumbled Nakano-san, her brow furrowed in frustration. "Who cares whether the Yuan dynasty was Mongolian or that the Qing was Manchurian?"

"Why do we have to learn any of it?" I asked as I opened a can of soda that I got from the vending machine when I went to the restroom earlier, "It's because we gotta lick the shoes of those guys who are in charge, that's why. Just quit whining and deal with it."

"Argh! This is so stupid!" she exclaimed, her hand on her forehead, "When are we gonna use this?"

"Never, but those guys who decide the curriculum wants us to learn it, so we have to," I said, sipping out of that can of soda, "Just embrace the suck. That's what my brother always tells me."

"Embrace the suck?" Nakano-san asked, "Where did he get a silly phrase like that from?"

"Where?" I said, putting down the can of soda, "Basic training. He was in the Navy and he had to go through that torture."

"The Navy?"

"Yeah," I said, "He had to go through boot camp before getting in."

"Was it hard?" asked Nakano-san.

"According to him, it's only the beginning that's hard," I said, "He told me that the first few weeks were the hardest because everyone's yelling at him and everything, but he got used to it afterward. That's where he learned about embracing the suck, which applies to what we're doing right now."

"So what?" asked Nakano-san, "Just deal with it?"

"Yeah, just deal with it," I said, "Get through with it. Even if it is bull. Now get back to work."

"Ugh, fine," she grumbled before returning to her textbook.

**After a few hours**

"Ah! Finally! Done with studying!" exclaimed Ono-chan as she slammed her book closed and stretched her arms out. Honestly, we've all been sitting on our butts the entire time. My fatass is probably used to it, but the girls, not so much.

"Good job, Sayori, Natsuki," said Takeuchi-san, "I think you guys will pass all of your tests next week."

"Ugh," said Nakano-san as she plopped her head onto the table, "For once, I wanna go home."

"I wanna go shopping!" Ono-chan loudly exclaimed, raising her hand in excitement.

"Me too," said Takeuchi-san, "I think we earned it."

"No!" objected Nakano-san, "I am going home. I have a date with my bed and I don't wanna be late."

"You sure?" asked Takeuchi-san, "Even though it's not far from here, I don't want you to go alone."

"I'll go," I said. Nakano-san looked up at me and I met her gaze. "Besides, like you said, it's not far from here."

"Y-you don't have to," Nakano-san stammered, her face a little flushed, "I can go by myself."

"Well, I don't want you to go alone, now do I?" I said.

"Fine," grumbled Nakano-san, "If you insist."

From there, we separated ways. Ono-chan and Takeuchi-san made their way to the subway to catch a train going to the city. Meanwhile, I walked with Nakano-san to her house.

"Did you talk to Yuri yet?" asked Nakano-san. "Yesterday was weird. What happened?"

"Yesterday _was_ weird. Hell, I don't really know what happened," I shrugged. "And no, I wasn't able to talk to Saito-san. She didn't answer any of my texts or calls."

"Well, I guess you're in luck," said Nakano-san with a cheeky smile, "She lives in the apartment building right next to me." _Perfect! God, what kind of luck is that?_

"I knew that you guys lived close together," I said, "Just didn't know you guys lived that close."

"Well, she's new to the neighborhood. She moved there last year."

"Great!" I exclaimed, "You have no freakin' idea how lucky I am."

Nakano-san cocked her head to the side. "Just one question," she asked, "How many times did you text her?"

"Uh, I dunno," I said, "I think around twenty times? And she didn't respond."

Nakano-san stopped in her tracks. I kept going a couple of feet before I stopped too and turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Twenty times," smirked Nakano-san, snorting and covering her mouth and nose, "I'd call you desperate, but that's just sad."

"Story of my life," I said, shaking my head in my own disappointment.

Shortly after that, we got to Nakano-san's house. The house, in my opinion, needed a bit of a touch-up. The paint was peeling in some places, the lawn wasn't exactly in tip-top shape. Really, it kind of peeved me if I gotta be honest. I really wanted to clean her house up.

To the left of her house was a tall apartment building, probably about three floors tall. It's smooth gray granite walls gave off a more modern vibe, which contrasted with Nakano-san's one-story house. The balconies faced Nakano-san's house and the row of houses on the street. Some of the balconies had lines with clothes hanging from them.

The building towered over the house. I would assume at times, the sun would be blocked out by the building. You know, it kind of reminds me of those two characters' houses in that one anime. Toradora I think it was called.

Nakano-san told me that Saito-san's apartment was on the second floor. After I watched her enter her house safely, I made my way to Saito-san's apartment.

The sun was still high up. It was around five o'clock in the afternoon. Still, that's plenty of time for me to talk to Saito-san. But shit, how do I talk to her about her arm? About yesterday?

When I got to the door, I saw that there was a doorbell next to the knob. I hit the button, hearing the chime of the automated doorbell on the inside. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of locks being undone. The door creaked open and there was Saito-san. She was wearing a white hoodie and yoga pants. She peeked her head through the crack of the door.

"L-Lee-san?" she stammered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hey Saito-san," I said as calmly as I can, "I was dropping Nakano-san off and figured I'd visit you. S-sorry if this was unexpected, I don't wish to intrude."

"N-no!" she stammered, "In fact, come in!" She opened the door wider to reveal her apartment.

The entrance led to a narrow hallway, with a closet on one side of the hallway and the bathroom on the other side. The hallway led to the living room. Saito-san told me to take off my shoes before I came in, so I entered barefoot.

Her apartment was really clean. There was hardly dust anywhere. It seemed like she was situated well. I wonder if anyone lives with her.

"Please, go ahead and sit down anywhere," she beckoned as she walked into the kitchen, which was attached to the living room. I made my way to the living room. There was a black leather three seater against the left wall, facing a flat-screen TV on a shelf filled with books. A little wooden coffee table was in front of the sofa. There was also a small dining table with two chairs. _Does she share this place with her parents? This is pretty small for three people. Two, I'd assume is enough._

I sat down on the three seater, careful not to bother anything. On the table was just a pile of books. It seems like she's enjoying herself here.

"Care for some tea?" asked Saito-san.

"Yes please," I said, to which Saito-san took out two teacups and saucers. She poured hot water that was boiling on a kettle into the cups, then put a tea bag in each cup. Bringing the saucers with the cups on them, she carefully set them down on the coffee table in front of us and sat down on the couch.

"S-so what brings you here?" she asked.

"Ah, well," I paused. _Crap, what do I say? Should I just ask her right away? Or just have some small talk?_

Saito-san must've seen me freeze. For a second, she had a look of disappointment on her face, and then a look of acceptance, as if she had understood what I was going to say.

"I see," she said, her voice barely audible, "This is about yesterday, am I correct?"

"Y-yeah," I said, "I, uh… yeah." _That was it. That's all I got._

She tugged on her sleeve and turned away, her face red with blush. "I n-never talked to anyone about that," she said, her voice even quieter, "I-it's embarrassing."

"Alright," I said, "let's talk about something different for now." I looked around her apartment and made an assumption. "Do you live with anyone else? Your parents? I don't think you can have this whole place to yourself without sharing."

"I, uh," she stuttered, "I live alone. For the most part." She shifted in her seat. "My mom's always working abroad, but she wanted me to stay in Japan. Before last year, I kept moving around all the time. I never had any long term friends. My mom figured I should just settle down here. So she got me an apartment."

"Sounds like she's a bit of a workaholic," I said, "You sure you're okay with that decision to just stick you here by yourself?"

"Y-yeah," said Saito-san, "I actually wanted to settle down. I was always with my mother and I figured I should become a little more independent. So here we are." _Strange. What about Papa Saito? Where's he at?_

"What about your dad?" I asked, "Surely, he would be here."

"He would," said Saito-san, her face drooping into a glum look, "But he died in an accident when I was really young."

"Oh," I said, noticing my mistake, "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Saito-san shook her hands and head. "N-no! Don't be sorry!" she exclaimed, "It's fine… In fact, I should show you something. Follow me." She stood up and beckoned me to do the same. I did and she ended up leading me into her bedroom, which was behind us.

She went over to her desk and knelt down. She opened a drawer and took out the only thing that was in there. It was a wooden case.

"My dad was a big fan of blades," she explained, "Big swords to tiny daggers, he would always get something every time he visited someplace new. My mom also adds to the collection." She opened the case. Inside was a bunch of exotic blades. "My dad gave away all of his swords, but he kept the knives. When he died, I inherited the blades."

She picked one up. It was a knife that was hidden between two handles. A type of hidden blade that was used recreationally because of the high skill ceiling needed to use it. "A butterfly knife," I stated as I gestured to see it. Saito-san handed me the blade carefully despite the blade being hidden inside the handles.

"Yep," she explained, "A butterfly knife. My dad got it when he went to the Philippines."

"No way," I said, smiling, "Can I flip it?"

"S-sure," she stammered, "Just be careful. It's an actual blade." _Jokes on you, I actually know how to use one of these things._

I unlatched the safety handle that held the two handles closed and did a simple trick that involved me rotating my hand and letting the blade hit my knuckles. I did a simple opening and closing trick. "That's cool," I said in awe as I handed the blade back to her.

I took another look inside the case. It had a lot of exotic knives such as tantos, karambits, and kunais, as well as custom made blades. There were also ninja stars in there too. I would expect they would be sharpened.

"You got a thing for knives, eh?" I said.

"Y-yeah," she stammered as she put the case away, "I like them because they remind me of my dad." She looked away and tugged at her sleeve. "I shouldn't keep these knives though. With my arm and all-"

"Saito-san," I said, "I, um…" I struggled to find the right words. "I wanna help you."

"H-how?" she stammered.

"I've dealt with this kind of thing before," I said, "My sister does the same thing. The cutting. I wanna help you as I did with my sister."

"R-really?" she asked.

"I'll… help you," I said, "Tell you what, every time you get the urge, call me. Okay? And I won't confiscate your knives. I know you care about them a lot. And for now, I'll keep this a secret between us. Got it?"

"Th-thank you," she stammered, "But why are you helping me?"

"You kidding?" I said, "You're my friend. I wanna help you." The moment I said that I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and looked at the screen. It was Ono-chan texting me. Her message said that she was waiting at the train station.

"Looks like I gotta go," I said as I pocketed my phone. I looked at Saito-san once more. "See you at school?"

"Y-yeah," she said, "S-see you then."

When I left, I quickly made my way to Ono-chan and we walked home together. That night, I ended up contemplating about what I was going to do with my time here in Japan. I thought about helping Saito-san and her habit. And because of that, I thought about how I helped my sister. How I tried to save her from herself.

Choosing to help Saito-san was a really big step. I really was going to try and save her from her habit of cutting. Little did I know, that choice ended up dragging me back into my past. A past that I would have to face again.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**A/N: I wrote the majority of this chapter in one day. I feel like that's the most I've written in one sitting. Good God, my head and eyes hurt after that. Even worse is that I have a friggin' AP Lit exam coming up. Yay, more writing. **

**Well, here we are. Sawyer's going to commit to helping Yuri. Will he be able to help Yuri? Stay tuned and keep reading. Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23: Poem Panic

_**Poem Panic**_

**A/N: Minor edit: Formatting of the poems**

* * *

**The Monday after**

"You ready?" I asked Ono-chan, who was finishing up her meal of blueberry pancakes in the morning. She was already dressed for school, her white blouse somehow still white even though she was enjoying her pancakes with syrup.

"Gib be ah binute," she mumbled, her mouth still stuffed with pancakes. The sight of her cheeks puffed up like a squirrel made me laugh a bit. She is like a little kid.

"Relax," I chuckled, "I'm just joking."

I woke up early today. Somehow, I woke up before my alarm. That might be because I went to bed at a reasonable time for once, right? Nah, maybe not.

When I woke up, was up as well, making some blueberry pancakes. For some reason, he accidentally made a couple of extra pancakes. I don't know how that's supposed to work, but honestly, it was too early in the morning to try and wrap my head around it. So, instead of my fatass eating the extra couple of pancakes, I decided to bring it to Ono-chan so that I don't have to whip something up when I'm there.

After swallowing her food, Ono-chan ran upstairs to grab her bag. When she came down, I was already at the door, waiting for her. And from there, we made our way to school.

On the road to school, we were pretty much alone together. It was just Ono-chan and I walking down a long and narrow path called the sidewalk. We didn't run into anyone on the street, at least, at the start. It was just me and Ono-chan walking along in the September sun.

It was late September. I've already been here for half a year already. Half of my adventure in Japan is already gone. It feels like time has gone by fast. From my first day of school and eating Nakano-san's cupcakes for the first time, to going to Shimoda at Takeuchi-san's beach house, to going home for a few days, to… well, now.

A slight breeze blew past us. A cool, almost dry breeze, mind you, not a hot and humid one. Fall was approaching. To be honest, I can't wait to see what it's like to see fall and winter here. Back home, it's really been two seasons: summer and really fuckin' hot summer.

"You got this test?" I asked Ono-chan, who looked a little worried. A couple of days ago, we ended up studying at a library with Takeuchi-san and Nakano-san. Ono-chan had two tests today, one for Math, one for English. Though they're just tests, it's not the end of the world, right?

"Y-yeah," she stammered, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing. Obviously, something's wrong.

"What's that matter?" I asked. Ono-chan paused for a second.

"Ehehe," she nervously giggled, "The thing is… If I fail one of these tests, they're gonna put me in remedial classes after school. Which means that I won't be able to go to the club for a while."

My brow furrowed. "Don't tell me your grades were that bad that they'll keep you after school for extra classes," I scolded like an older brother.

"Well," she squealed, nervously putting her two index fingers together and giving a nervous grin. "Hehehe…" _Fantastic. Great. And I thought it was Nakano-san who needed the help._

I shook my head in disappointment with my hands on my hips. "Well, you better pass them," I mumbled. I looked away from Ono-chan for a second to say one more thing. "It's less fun in the club without you," I whispered softly, hoping Ono-chan won't hear.

"What was that?" she asked, her head tilted sideways.

"N-nothing!" I exclaimed, "I said that you better pass or else."

When we got to the gates of the school, Ono-chan was dragged away by one of her teachers who wanted to talk to her about her grades. I guess it's better for her to be talking with her teacher instead of sticking with me. She sounds like she really needs to work on her grades.

None of my exchange buddies were with me and I couldn't find any other familiar face, so I decided to just sit down at one of the benches nearby the school gate.

The school is surrounded by a brick wall. The gates had an inscription beside it saying the name of the school and the gate itself was made of black metal bars. Basically, something that you'll see in a high-end private school. Hell, back home, most schools, public and private, don't even have a wall on its perimeter. Usually, it's a simple chainlink fence. Schools here are considered rich compared to schools in the US.

I still had around 10 minutes until class starts, so I sat down on one of the benches, just listening to music from my phone. In my hands was a piece of paper with my poem. I decided to write one that Saito-san would like. Dunno why I wrote it for her, I just felt like it.

"Watch out! Coming through!" I heard someone cry out. The voice came from the gate nearby. I turned my head to see who it was. There, I saw two people who were standing together step back in a hurry. A third person then zipped past them riding a skateboard. What made the whole situation even more bizarre was that the person riding the board was someone I would've figured would be the last person I would see on a skateboard.

Takeuchi-san stepped off of the board that she was riding on and stomped on the end of the board, which launched the board up. She caught the board and held it under her arm. Honestly, she looked a little like that type of quiet cool girl in those cheesy high school romance movies. If she was wearing ripped jeans, a flannel shirt, and sneakers, she'd probably totally rock that look.

"So sorry about that!" she chuckled to the two girls that she almost ran over. They all giggled and forgave her. I stood up and walked to her. Takeuchi-san noticed me and her face brightened up.

"Hi Lee-san!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Takeuchi-san?" I asked, "I didn't know you could skate."

"You didn't expect the English rich girl to know how to skate?" asked Takeuchi-san, a smug smile on her face.

"Nope!" I said with a smirk, "I would've figured you to be the type of person who rides in a car to school with your own personal chauffeur or something."

"Please, I don't even like riding with a chauffeur," she said, "It gets boring because I only just sit there."

"Well then," I suggested, "Why don't you just drive yourself? It's more fun when you're behind the wheel."

"Honestly, I would if I could," she said, crossing her arms and adjusting her stance so that she put her weight on one leg. "But, well, I don't know how to drive. And even if I did, I don't have a license, and my parents refuse to let me get a license."

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yep," she said, pursing her lips, "They thought it was unrefined for me to be driving myself in a car. They thought that, because of our money, I don't have to work hard." _That's a fat F right there._

"Oof," I said, "Sound's like being rich really is a bitch sometimes."

"Yeah," she said, "It really is, and forgive my language, a fucking bitch." _Hearing a girl curse in a British accent. Never thought that would be a turn on. _

"In the words of a certain book called 'The Outsiders'," I quoted, "Things are rough all over."

"Indeed," said Takeuchi-san, "And so, since I'm not allowed to drive myself and I don't want to sit in the back of a car all morning, I figured I'd just settle for something else."

"And that is skating?" I guessed.

"Well," she paused as if to think about what she was going to say as she looked up at the sky for a second before looking right back at me. "Usually, I either take the subway or ride a bike. I rarely use a skateboard."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "My bike had a flat tire but I didn't want to take the subway-"

"So instead, you decided to skate to school," I finished her sentence.

"Precisely," she said, "Besides, it's exercise and it's a green alternative to taking a car."

"Ah well," I argued, "Nothing beats a nice drive through town. Feeling the wind in your hair as you roll down the window while listening to some music on the radio."

"Do you know how to drive?" Takeuchi-san asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I do. Sometimes I go for drives down by the harbor when I'm bored."

"My, how lovely it would be to just go for a ride," she said, looking up as if she was daydreaming, "Sitting in the passenger's seat, feet on the dash, the boy I love driving behind the wheel. The wind racing through my long hair as the afternoon sun catches my eyes."

"Who knows," I shrugged, "I may not be the man of your dreams, but maybe you could visit me in Hawaii and we could just cruise around the island."

"That sounds amazing," she said, her eyes almost glittering.

"In the meantime," I said, "Lemme check out that board."

**Lunch**

Naturally, my friends Takeuchi-san and CJ left me to do their own thing for lunch, so I decided to eat somewhere else other than in the classroom. With my bento box in one hand and a bottle of water in another, I wandered out of the classroom looking for a place to eat.

I didn't want to eat outside in the courtyard. Although the weather was perfect for a little picnic, I just didn't want to eat on a bench. Besides, if I don't find anyone to eat with, I might look like a loner eating on a park bench.

So I opted for another option. The library.

I wasn't really hungry to be honest. My breakfast was more than enough today and if I eat anymore food, I'll probably get fat. Besides, the only thing in my bento box today was just a turkey sandwich that I intend on eating later.

I entered the library and looked around. There were a few students there. A lot of them were by themselves either eating a small lunch, reading a book, or studying. It is a good place to study and eat lunch after all. And last minute studying before a test really comes in clutch.

There was someone familiar sitting at one of the tables. She was alone with her nose buried so deep in her book, I thought it would point through the spine of the hard cover book. Well, I'm exaggerating a little. The point is, she was focused in her book.

I sat down right next to the violet-haired Saito-san, which in doing so snapped her out of her little daze. She didn't expect me to sit right next to her at that time, so she was surprised. "L-Lee-san?" she stammered, "You scared me!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna bite," I said with a smile, "What are you reading?"

"J-just rereading that book," she said, "Portrait of Markov. It is my favorite novel after all."

"Must really love that book, huh?" I jabbed. "Can't blame you though. It is a good book. It's interesting and it keeps you interested throughout the novel."

"You know, if a book can keep you buried in it, that is how you know it is a good book." Saito-san slightly grinned when she said that, "That's why I joined the literature club. I wanted to find more books that are that good."

"You joined for the literature?" I joked.

"O-of course," she stammered, "What, did you join for another reason?"

"Partly?" I said, my voice going one octave higher, "I joined for Nakano-san's cupcakes and to hang out with you guys."

"Oh?" she asked, "Any reason why you wanted to hang out with us? I mean, we are a weird bunch after all."

"Well," I said, uncapping my water bottle but not taking a drink from it, "I joined because I like you guys. That's all."

I looked at Saito-san and saw her face becoming more and more red. As if I told her that I liked her. Maybe in that sort of way, if you catch my drift.

"A-as a friend!" I stammered, "As a friend! I'm not one of those guys chasing after girls!"

"You like a freak like me?" she said, her face gloomy all of the sudden. She looked down at her arms that held her book, as if to think about her… erm… condition. And then she looked at me, her face full of different emotions that I couldn't put my finger on.

"You kidding?" I said with a smile, trying to lift her spirits, "I've known people who were worse at home! Everyone has their quirks."

Saito-san looked back down at her arms, maybe not in shame, but rather in embarrassment. "Th-thank you," she stammered under her breath, barely audible despite us being in a quiet library, "Y-you're a good friend."

From there, she returned to my book. I stood up for a minute to grab a book, just a random light novel that I found interesting, that being the light novel "Youjo Senki". I brought it back with me and sat down where I was sitting down earlier, cracking open the book and reading next to Saito-san.

In the quietness of the library, I could hear some bits and pieces of conversations between the other students. Some conversations perked my ears. Many of them were talking about the relationships of high schoolers. You know, average lunchroom gossip. And then I heard two guys talking behind me. They were behind a shelf, so they couldn't see me. I couldn't even see them. I just assumed that they were there.

"You hear about those exchange students from Hawaii?" asked the first guy.

"Yeah? What about them?" asked the second.

"So you got that black guy who joined the basketball team and that blonde chick on the cheer squad, right?" the first guy said, "And the two other chicks, they joined the girl's volleyball team."

"Yeah?" said the second guy, "Where are you going with this?"

"There was another guy," said the first, "The blonde dude. Where did he go?"

"If I recall correctly, the literature club. The one with Takeuchi-san the valedictorian and Saito-san, who's in our class," replied the second, "It's a pretty small club though. Why?"

"He's the only guy there, right?" said the first, "You know. The only person there with a dick." At this point, I was interested in this conversation. Though, I don't think Saito-san can hear them, for she did not stir from her book.

"Yeah, get to the point, will you, man?" whispered the second guy, beckoning him to get on with his little ramble.

"You think he's fucking one of them?" said the first guy. _What the fuck is with this guy?_

"The fuck does that has to do with anything?" said the second guy.

"Just hear me out, okay?" said the first, "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that a guy joins a club full of girls? Not just that, but nice looking girls at that?

"Yeah," said the second, "Still. You shouldn't be making up rumors about the guy. He's only a fucking exchange student anyways. Get your nose outta the guy's sex life, will ya?"

"Aw, c'mon man," whined the first, "It's still suspicious, isn't it? He's gotta be fucking one of them.…" From there, the sound of a book being pulled from the shelf behind me cut the guy off. Maybe because he removed the book from the shelf, he could see me, because he ended up saying "Oh fuck, he's here. Shit, he's fucking here."

"Now you better shut the fuck up before he hears," the second guy scolded the first. _Too late you dumbfucks. I heard everything._

I looked to Saito-san once more. She did not stir from her book. She was focused on her book so much she didn't hear those guys talking about the club. Not that that's a bad thing, she didn't need to know. As for me, I just decided to let those guys go. I don't really have it in me to confront them.

**After school**

I checked out that light novel that I was reading earlier from the library. I actually like the premise, to be honest. The book was basically about a middle aged dude defying God when he was about to die, so then God decided to punish him by reincarnating the guy into a young girl in some sort of alternate history 1920's Germany with magic and stuff. It was actually really interesting, so I checked it out. Now I sat at my desk reading a book about a loli completely destroying France.

Meanwhile, Takeuchi-san was working on something. I would assume that she was writing a song 'cause she kept singing the same lines over and over, changing them every now and then.

She's been working on that for weeks now. Hell, I don't even think she's past the first verse. For a smart girl with a way with words, she sure is taking forever to write this song. Then again, I ain't no songwriter, so I don't really know how long it takes to write a song. Maybe she just needs inspiration or something.

"You sure you ain't done with that song?" I asked Takeuchi-san. She looked up at me momentarily before looking back at the sheet of paper, her face twisting in frustration.

"Nope," said Takeuchi-san, "I'm having a lot of trouble with this."

"You write poems," I said, "How come you can't finish a song?"

"Well, songwriting is different, okay?" she said as she tried to scratch out a word with her pen, "This time, you actually have to really focus on making words fit. And you know how I write poems."

"Freeform with practically no rhythm or rhyme to them," said I, "That said, you're very good with words. Hell, you speak better English than me."

"Well, this is different, you know," said Takeuchi-san, "Sure there are certain poems with a certain rhythm or rhyme, but not all. It's like trying to compare a helicopter pilot to an airplane pilot. They're still using a stick and they're still flying aircraft, but the way they fly is different."

"True."

At that time, the three other girls in the club entered the room. Ono-chan especially had a big smile on her face.

"What's got you all happy today?" I asked, despite knowing that she's always happy.

"Well," she said in a joyous tone, "I passed!"

"Barely?" I asked.

Ono-chan looked away sheepishly, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Y-yeah," she muttered. _Of course._

"At least you passed," I sighed, "And you get to avoid extra classes."

I returned to my book after that. Everyone went on with their usual things that they did in the club. In fact, it was pretty quiet for a while. Until when the time came for us to share our poems.

I shared my poem with Takeuchi-san, Nakano-san, and Ono-chan, with them being indifferent with it. No biggie. Honestly, I actually wrote it for Saito-san. So now, as she stood in front of me, reading my poem, in which I called it "Oh Cruel Mistress". Here's what it said:

"Oh cruel mistress,  
How you make me envy every inch of our soul.  
How you make me feel like less,  
As if I have been given a submissive role.

Oh cruel mistress,  
How you make me so jealous.  
How you make my soul restless,  
My mind overzealous.

Every inch of your body fine-tuned to perfection.  
With no need to make any correction.  
With your soul binding with mine,  
Making the world seem ever so fine.

My love! If only I could stop time,  
Then I would be able to capture your grace.  
My love! If only I could make my words rhyme,  
Then I would be able to put a smile on your face.

For now, let us just enjoy each other's company,  
Alone in this burning world.  
Just the two of us, just how it was meant to be,  
Let us go together in our own embrace."

Her comments? She only said "It's getting there,", which felt like a knife twisting in my gut. To be honest, I thought she would love it. Oh well.

I read her's next. This one was labeled "Ghost Under The Light", written in neat calligraphy. Honestly, her penmanship is top-notch. Here's what the poem said:

"The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
It must be this one.  
The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future.  
I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
The light flickers.  
I flicker back."

Saito-san tends to write in a rather unique kind of way. It's something closer to Takeuchi-san's type of poem. It's not exactly in a freeform style, but it's still mysterious in some way. If I were to break this down, I'd have to say that a lot of symbolism is used, much like how Takeuchi-san writes. Though this poem is still more cryptic. Which makes it pretty interesting actually, since I remember writing essays on poems in my AP Literature class. God, I hated that test.

"I-I'm sorry if my handwriting is bad!" she exclaimed as I finished reading her poem, "I'm still working on it!"

"What?" I asked, "What made you get that idea?"

"I-I thought you were having trouble reading," she stammered, "Since you took a while to finish reading the poem."

"Ah," I said, "Well, I was just thinking about the poem. You know, trying to understand the message behind it. I dunno, it's just a skill that I picked up in one of my classes a few years ago. I actually love your handwriting."

"Eh?" she said, her face lighting up a little, "That's a… relief."

"Besides," I said, handing the piece of paper back to her, "I like you poem. Short yet descriptive."

"It wasn't too short?" she asked, "I know you know I usually write longer poems."

"Not at all," I said, "Besides, I've seen shorter."

"I'm… really glad you like it," she said, smiling.

After that, I went back to my seat, sitting down in my chair so that I can bend over to rummage through my bag. I was just looking for my earbuds because I wanted to use them on the way home.

Ono-chan was chatting with Takeuchi-san while Saito-san and Nakano-san exchanged poems. They gingerly passed each other their respective poems. As they read in tandem, I noticed that their expression changed while they read.

Nakano-san's eyebrow furrowed in frustration, as if she was trying to grasp the meaning behind Saito-san's poem. Meanwhile, Saito-san smiled sadly.

"What's with this language?" Nakano-san whispered under her breath.

"Um, did you say something?" asked Saito-san nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Nakano-san dismissed her as she placed the poem on the desk in between them. "I guess you could say it's fancy."

"Ah," said Saito-san, "Thanks. Yours is… cute."

"Cute?" replied Nakano-san, her voice rising a little, "Did you completely miss the symbolism or something? It's clearly about the feeling of giving up. How can that be cute?"

"I-I know that," said Saito-san, "I just meant… the language, I guess. I was trying to say something nice."

"Eh?" Nakano-san said, her cheeks puffed up. "You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say? Thanks, but it didn't come out nice at all." _Uh oh,_ I thought as I watched this train wreck unfold.

"Um," said Saito-san, "I do have a couple of suggestions."

"Hmph!" Nakano-san crossed her arms, "If I was asking for suggestions, I would've asked someone who actually liked it. Which people did, by the way. Sayori liked it. Lee-senpai too! So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own."

"Excuse me," Saito-san interrupted her, "I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I don't expect it to change anytime soon. And besides, Lee-san liked my poem too. He even told me he was impressed himself."

Nakano-san suddenly stood up from her seat, shoving aside the desk behind her. "Oh?" she said in a cold and aggravated tone, "I didn't realize you were so invested in impressing the guy, Yuri."

"E-Eh?" stammered Saito-san, "That's not what I- uh…. You- You're just…" She stood up as well. "Maybe you're just jealous that Lee-san appreciates my advice over yours!" _Oh what, they're fighting over me now?_

"Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate my advice?" asked Nakano-san. "Are you that full of yourself?" _Please leave me out of this. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_

"I…" Saito-san tried to argue back, "If I was so full of myself, I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything overly cutesy." _Shots fired._

"U-um!" Ono-chan butted in, trying to break up the argument, "Is everyone okay?" I myself took out a bottle of water from my bag and took a swig. Looks like we're gonna be here all day.

"Well, you know what?" Nakano-san exclaimed, her face red with anger, "I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger when Lee-san showed up!"

I choked on my water when she said that. I quickly swallowed and coughed, but kept my eye on the fight.

"N-Natsuki!" stammered Saito-san.

"U-um Natsuki?" Takeuchi-san tried her hand at stopping this fight, "That's a little-"

"This doesn't involve you!" Saito-san and Nakano-san cried out simultaneously. _Is it too late that I'm more of an ass man?_

"I-I don't like fighting you guys!" exclaimed Ono-chan. Suddenly, the two cats yowling at each other set their eyes on me, as if they just noticed me standing there.

"Lee-san!" begged Saito-san, "She's just trying to make me look bad."

"That's not true!" Nakano-san said, her hands on her hips like a diva, "I don't have to try!" _Ooh fuck, I don't care where you're frome, that's gotta hurt._

"Besides, if she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective," argued Nakano-san, "Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place! What's the point in making all of your poems so convoluted for no reason? The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to figure it out. Help me explain that to Yuri, will you?"

"W-wait!" said Saito-san, "There's a reason why we have so many deep and expressive words in our language! It would be a shame for them to go to waste! You understand that, right Lee-san?"

"Uh," I meekly muttered under my breath.

"Well?" the both of them asked, itching for me to pick the victor of this fight. _Oh shit, there's no way I'm getting out of this alive, now am I?_

Whoever I pick will think of me highly, while possibly pissing off the other person. But I can't choose neither or both, so there was no way I'm gonna make a good decision. Oh well, I chose the coward's way out.

"N-Nakano-san," I stammered, thinking of a way to get out of this mess. Nakano-san glared coldly at me, drying up any words I had in my mouth.

"Saito-san," I stuttered as I turned to Saito-san. She turned her yead, her expression so defenseless I couldn't bring myself to say anything. _Fuck it, I'm not gonna choose any of the two._

"Ono-chan!" I cried out.

"Eh?" she exclaimed in response. _Time to give the bullshit excuse of the century._

"All this fighting is making Ono-chan uncomfortable!" I tried to weasle myself out of this mess, "How can you two keep fighting when you're maiking your friend feel like this?"

"It's not even about her!" grumbled Nakano-san.

"I agree," Saito-san said, "It's unfair for others to interject their own feelings into our conflict." _Well fuck, that didn't work._

"Okay fine!" I exclaimed, "Let's put a stop to this then. Nakano-san's cutesy language and Saito-san's elevated syntax are both good in certain circumstances."

"It's not cute!" Nakano-san pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sometimes it's a good idea to hide a meaning behind words, sometimes not," I continued, "In the end, it's all up to the writer."

Saito-san seemed to ponder on that thought. She put her hand to her chin as she tried to make sense of what I had said. Nakano-san, surprisingly, did too.

"...You're right," Saito-san said, "It's all up to the writer."

"I'd hate to be losing this argument but," said Nakano-san, "I think Lee-senpai has a point. Besides, why are we fighting over something as silly as that?"

"Why did we start to fight?" asked Saito-san.

"I don't even know anymore," Nakano-san said with a smirk. "Yuri, I'm sorry I got mad. I guess I got a little too passionate."

"It's fine, Natsuki," said Saito-san, a smile creeping onto her face, "I understand that."

"Friends?" asked Nakano-san.

"Yes," answered Saito-san, "We're still friends." The two of them hugged it out. I looked to Takeuchi-san and Ono-chan who were standing nearby and smiled. The two smiled back. _Well, at least we got them to kiss and make up._

Not gonna lie, the conclusion of the fight felt like some sort of some cheesy family-friendly sitcom that you'd find on Disney Channel. It's kinda funny how life sometimes works out like that. But, at that moment, I was at least happy for that to be over.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes: **

**1\. Bento boxes are basically Japanese lunch boxes.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is a little late since I'm trying to post every other week. I just had a couple of final exams to finish up, that being my AP Lit exam (I think I passed) and my EMR certification exam (I fuckin' failed by two fuckin' points). That and that I ended up making this chapter longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Also, thanks for the support, this is my most successful stories so far (I'll rewrite the clusterfuck of my Gate and SAO stories later on down the line). On that note, thanks y'all. Peace!**

**"Oh Cruel Mistress" written by me.**


	24. Chapter24:Wake Me Up When September Ends

_**Wake Me Up When September Ends**_

My phone started ringing on my bed as I was getting ready for bed. Pulling down my shirt and tying a knot in my pajama pants, I bent over and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey," the familiar voice answered back, "You got a minute?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go to bed," I said as I sat down on my bed, "What's going on Megan?"

"Eh, I just wanted to hear your voice," Megan said, sighing, "Even though you're my annoying big brother, I kinda miss you.

"I don't," I said bluntly as a joke, chuckling as I heard my sister curse profanities at me.

"Fuck you, suck a dick," she cursed at me. _Whoops. Made her mad._

"Relax," I said, "I'm just joking. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Well I can't tell that you're joking, now can I?" grumbled Megan, "I can't see your ugly ass face."

"Ugly?" I said, "We come from the same mother, you bratty child."

"Ugh, it's too early for this shit," she groaned. "Three o'clock in the fucking morning. My head's killing me."

"Three o'clock in the fucking morning?" I said, shaking my head, "Go the fuck back to bed."

"I could if I would," she grumbled, "But I just can't sleep. That's why I called you. Besides, I'm still working on homework." _Goddamnit, she's just as lost as Ono-chan._

"It's three in the fucking morning and you're still working on homework," I scolded her.

"Eh, fuck off, will ya?" Megan insulted, "You try having a shit ton of projects for art class but procrastinating on them until there's only a week left."

"Whatever," I said. "So how're things?"

"Meh, nothing in particular," said Megan, "Those guys at school didn't care about me for about a week, so I'm doing well. Dad's out of the house more than usual, which is saying something because he's always out of the house. There are times where he doesn't even come home at night."

"That's good, I guess," I said, "The more he's out of the house, the better."

"Yeah," signed Megan. "So what's going on in Japan? You get laid yet?"

"Nothing really," I lied, for I know about Saito-san's condition and how it's similar to Megan's. "And you think my dense-ass is gonna get laid anytime soon?"

"Well, it's not like those girls you talk about keep you around for your brains," she insulted. "Besides, if I wasn't your sister, I'd probably shoot my shot on you."

"What the fuck, Megan?" I exclaimed, astonished because of rather obvious reasons, "You're fucking sick."

"Relax, take a fucking joke for once, will ya?" Megan laughed. I, on the other hand, shook my head in disappointment. "Still, you're probably packing something down there."

"Megan!" I exclaimed as I heard my sister laugh even more. _Goddamnit, just like that little sister character troupe bullshit in anime._

"Last one, I swear!" she exclaimed back. A moment of silence soon followed, which broke with me nervously laughing.

"You're so weird," I giggled. I yawned, stretching my arms. _I guess I gotta go to sleep now._. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep. Finish your work before hitting the hay, will ya?"

"Can't promise you anything," she said before hanging up. I then plopped my phone on my desk near my table and turned off the lights to go to bed for the night.

**The next day**

"Augh, Jesus," I groaned as I woke up from my dream in a cold sweat. Rock music blared from my phone, forcing my eyes to open, which was a good thing. Because when I closed my eyes for the night, I had another one of those dreams. A vision of my brother hanging. I wish those dreams could stop. But it can't.

I grabbed my phone to turn off my alarm. I looked at the date and time on the lock screen. 6:30 AM, the 30th of September. The last day of the month. Kinda wish I slept in the entire time, with my irregular sleep schedule and my tendency to procrastinate on assignments, but oh well.

Standing up, I stretched and yawned once more before heading into the shower. After the shower, I got dressed and ready for school.

Mr. Kobayashi was not up this time, nor was Ms. Kobayashi, which was unusual because they're always up early. Then again, they ended up working late into the night and they had the day off. So, slinging on my bag and affixing my dog tags to the bag, I figured I'd go get breakfast on the way to school. But first, I had to wake up a certain person.

When I went outside, I went next door to Ono-chan's house like I do every morning and threw pebbles at her window to wake her up. Seriously, she has a cell phone, right? Why can't she just set an alarm?

I tossed my fifth pebble at her window when I saw her face appear in said window. She looked tired like she had just gotten out of bed, which she most likely has, but as soon as she saw me standing there with a handful of pebbles, her face brightened up with a smile.

A few minutes of waiting, Ono-chan stepped out, dressed in our school's summer uniform. Today was the last day for these summer uniforms. On October first, we start wearing our fall uniform, the ones that we've been wearing at the start of the school year. But, because of our little incident with Saito-san earlier this year, the school had actually eased restrictions with uniforms, meaning that there will still be some kids in October wearing the summer uniform.

"Boy, you sure do look tired," commented Ono-chan, which was probably true because when I saw my reflection in the mirror, there were dark bags under my eyes. It could be because I was tossing and turning last night.

"Seriously? No hi or anything?" I said, saddened that the first thing she said to me in the morning was about my face, which probably looks like it went through a woodchipper.

She giggled with a big grin on her face, putting her hand to her mouth bashfully, her eyes glistening like the sea at a sunset. "Well, hello, Lee-kun," she chuckled.

"Atta girl," I said, smirking. From there, we started strolling to school like always.

"Let me guess," she said as we walked, with her by my side, "You stayed up watching anime again?"

"Good guess," I said, shrugging, "But no. Not this time."

"Really?" she said, leaning forward to see my face as I looked onward. "What did you do then? Surely, you stayed up last night. Your face says it all."

"Ah well," I said, looking back at her and smirking, "I was talking to my sister. Nothing much." Though technically true, I didn't really stay up talking to her, but still. I just didn't want to talk to Ono-chan about my dream.

"Sounds nice!" she exclaimed. "I wish I had a sister. It would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Pfft, you kidding?" I said, "It's not as fun as it looks. Especially if you're the older one."

"Aw, c'mon," she said, looking up at the clouds as if she was imagining it, "It can't be _that_ bad, could it? I mean, we could go shopping together, talk about boys, and other things as well."

"Well, I guess it's different if you're just the big brother instead of a sister then."

"What's it like?" she asked, "Being the big brother. You don't talk about your family often."

"Well, I don't really bring up my family too much because… well… you know, " I said, grimacing as I took a breath so I could gather my wits.

"O-oh," Ono-chan said, looking down, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," I said, taking one more breath, "Anyways, being a big brother is, well, hard. Really hard."

"Seriously?" asked Ono-chan, "Your sister is only a year younger. Why is that so hard?"

"Yeah," I continued, "But she's a feisty one, that girl. My sister keeps getting into fights, so it's my job to stop it. I've gotten in trouble because of it."

"Ah, well, you've already been in trouble here many times here as well," she laughed, "Remember the time you snuck into the girl's locker room and Monika ratted you out?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "That was awkward. At least I didn't really get in trouble for that though." Ono-chan laughed and I smiled. Not 'cause I was thinking about me getting in trouble, that was truly awkward. It's just… whenever I see Ono-chan, or any of the girls in fact, happy, then I'm happy.

"Anyways," I continued, "I guess it's just my sister. It's a pain in the ass, but I know she's a good person."

"Well, if I do have the chance to meet her, maybe we could be friends," Ono-chan smiled. "Besides, she has to be someone like you, right? And we get along pretty well."

"Eh, well," I said, "I guess she's not really like me. She's like if Saito-san and Nakano-san had a baby. A very aggressive person who keeps to herself."

"Aggressive as in her being mean?" she asked.

"No, not that," I said, "I… don't know how to explain it."

"Haha!" she laughed, "Don't sweat it. I'll meet her soon, I hope."

"Pssh, once you meet her, you'll understand."

"We'll just have to wait and see!" Ono-chan said. I looked back at her and she had a big grin on her face. _Yeah, I guess she could meet Megan sometime soon._

On the way to school, I grabbed a sandwich and a small coffee from MickyD's. So I had a McGriddle in one hand and a cup in the other. I was eating it while I walked to school with Ono-chan. When we got there, she left to find a classmate of hers, probably to get answers to a homework assignment or something. I just decided to go to my homeroom class right away, wait for class to start there.

I crumpled the paper wrapping and threw it in the trash that was right next to the door. I took my last sips from my coffee and tossed it into the wastebin too.

In the hallway, students chatted up a storm as usual. On the contrary, there were few students in the classroom. There were three guys in the back who were just hanging out there. A couple of girls chattering in the far corner of the room, probably gossiping or something. And then there was one more girl sitting alone at her desk, writing in her notebook.

"Hey, Takeuchi-san," I said as I sat down, tossing my bag on the table. There she was, at her desk, working on I'm assuming her latest poem. She had her usual pink pen in her hand, writing words on a blank page. Her brow furrowed for a second and then turned her head to face me, sitting straighter in her seat.

"Hey Lee-san," Takeuchi-san said, smiling, "How are you today?"

"To be honest, kinda tired," I said, grinning back as I sat back in my seat.

"Let me guess, anime?" she said, twirling her pen in her hands. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell does everyone think that all I do is watch anime?" I said, rolling my eyes as I stared at the ceiling.

"I mean, look at you," Takeuchi-san shrugged as she put her notebook away. "Anyone would take you as someone who devotes his free time to watching anime and worshipping fictional female characters."

"N-no, I don't always do that," I stammered, "Besides, isn't it kinda normal to watch anime nowadays? And no, I wasn't watching anime, if you were asking."

"Oh?" Takeuchi-san smiled mischievously, "Were you watching something else? Porn maybe?"

"What the- No! I wasn't watching anything!" I exclaimed, my face feeling flushed. Where the fuck did that come from?

"Haha!" Takeuchi-san snorted in an unladylike way as she laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Besides," She leaned in closer as if she was about to whisper me a secret, "Even if you do, I won't say anything."

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Can I just enjoy the rest of my morning?"

"Alright, alright," she said as she sorted through her papers on her desk, "I'll get off your rump." _What's with her this morning?_

**Lunch**

My stomach grumbled for food. I don't think the breakfast sandwich from McDonald's was enough for me this morning. Honestly, some days, I could go without eating, and other days, I'm always hungry. Don't know why. It's kinda weird.

I stuck my hand in my bag and felt for my bento box, which was neatly wrapped up in a little piece of cloth. Inside was just a chicken sandwich with a bag of chips, though my dumbass forgot to get a water bottle. _Whatever, I'll just grab a bottle from the vending machine._

I walked out of the classroom with the box in hand. I didn't want to eat in the classroom because, well, none of my friends are in there. CJ and Takeuchi-san are off doing their own thing as usual.

In the hallway, there were students eating lunch and chatting to each other. It wasn't exactly crowded in the hallway, but there was a lot of students.

I made my way to another classroom nearby and poked my head in the doorway. There wasn't a lot of students in the classroom, most of them were out and about, eating in the hallways or courtyard. The triplets you all know and love were crowded around one desk. Meanwhile, there was some guys near the front of the classroom chatting nearby. And in the far back was a familiar face. _She's eating alone,_ I thought to myself as I saw Saito-san take a sip from her thermos, probably filled with hot tea.

"Hey, Sawyer!" cried out one of the triplets as they noticed me in the doorway, "Come join us!"

"Sure," I said as I entered the classroom. I grabbed a seat and sat down, the back of the seat to my chest.

"So what brings you here?" asked Kaylee, who took a sip from her water bottle. Her glasses were a little crooked, but I guess that just made her look better. Meanwhile, there were breadcrumbs on Rose's cheeks, probably from her sandwich that she was eating. Zara was clean, though she kept eyeing Rose as if she wanted to wipe those crumbs off her face.

"Well, CJ took off as usual and I was left alone. Kinda wanted to eat with someone, so I came here since I knew you guys were here." _And that Saito-san was here as well,_ I wanted to add, but kept my mouth shut.

"Aw, did little Sawyer get lonely in class?" cooed Rose, who grinned a cheeky grin. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying not to show these girls that I'm an antisocial fucktard.

"Alright, shut your trap, will ya?" I said, "I'm not that kind of guy who's incapable of making friends."

"Speaking of friends," asked Zara, leaning forward, "Any luck with that girl in your class?"

"Ooh, girl talk," squealed Kaylee as she leaned forward to hear better, with Rose following her lead, "I love this kind of stuff."

"What? Nooo," I said, dragging out that last word. "Takeuchi-san's just a friend. Nothing else."

"A friend, eh?" asked Rose, "Tell me. Are those girls in that club of yours only 'friends', so to speak?"

"Only friends," I said, trying to drop this conversation about me getting a girlfriend, "We're only friends."

"I don't know about that," smirked Kaylee, "You're the only boy in that literature club, yet they seem to be fine with you there. You sure none of them likes you for something more than 'just a friend'?"

"Yes, we're friends, nothing more," I said.

"Not even that girl in the back?" Rose asked, jabbing a thumb towards Saito-san, who looked up and met my gaze for a second before returning to what she was doing. I quickly said a silent prayer that Saito-san didn't overhear our conversation.

"Saito-san? Look, she's just a friend. All of them are. And that's that."

"Mmhm," Zara agreed sarcastically, eyeing me with suspicion. "You should talk to her. She's kinda lonely right now, isn't she?"

"Good idea," said Kaylee, agreeing with Zara, "You should totally try and shoot your shot with her. Besides, she's kinda cute, too."

I shifted in my seat once more, butterflies somehow building up in my stomach. I don't know why I was feeling nervous. Is it because I agreed with Kaylee? That I think that Saito-san is kinda cute? _She's just a friend,_ I told myself, _Ono-chan, Takeuchi-san, Saito-san, Nakano-san. They're all just friends._

"Fine," I said, raising my hands in surrender, "I'll talk to her. Not 'cause I like her or anything. Just 'cause she's alone, alright?"

"You go, Sawyer!" cheered on Kaylee as I stood up.

"I gotta get a drink of water first," I said, jabbing a thumb to the door.

I stepped out of the classroom and headed to the nearest vending machine down the hall. My wallet in hand, I took out some bills and inserted it into the slot. I then put in the entry for a water bottle, watching the machine grab a water bottle.

I was taking a sip from the water bottle when I heard some guys talking nearby, their voices drawing nearer and nearer. I can't make out what they're saying, but that's probably because I don't really care. Well, until I realized that they sounded familiar.

"Hey, you," said one guy in a sort of harsh way, which made me think that I was gonna get jumped or something. _Relax, don't get scared,_ I reminded myself as I turned around and put up an act of confidence.

"Que pasa, mis amigos?" I said in Spanish as I pivoted around smoothly, a forced friendly smile on my face and my arms up as casually as possible. There were two guys standing in front of me, one slightly shorter and stockier than the other, the other was taller and more scrawny. They kinda looked alike, except for the fact that the tall guy had a small by his lip. Besides, I was still taller than both of them.

"Wh-what?" stammered the short guy, obviously confused. Suddenly, that's when I remembered why I thought their voices sounded familiar. They were the guys talking about me in the library.

"Oh, you didn't understand, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "It means 'What's up, my friends' in Spanish."

"Well," said the tall guy, "in this case, we're okay too. We, uh, um." He shifted his feet around as if he suddenly got nervous before composing himself, "We wanted to ask you how's Japan treating you?"

"Yeah," said the short guy, "Is Japan doing you good?"

"Well, can't say it's too bad."

"Good, good, good," said the short guy, who stepped closer, crossing his arms, "Now, I actually wanted to ask you a question myself, honestly."

"Sure thing," I said, "Shoot."

"How're the girls? The ones you see after school at that club of yours. You seeing any of them yet?" _Uh, what the fuck? Why does he want to know?_

"H-how did you know about that?" I asked, "How did you know I'm a member of the Literature Club?"

"I, er, we," he gestured to the tall guy, who seemed like he didn't want to be a part of the conversation, "Overheard in the classroom just now." _Oh, they must've been a part of that group of guys in the classroom._

"They, uh," I struggled to find my words, "They're just friends."

"Really?" pressured the small guy, "You sure you didn't, you know, had your fun with one of 'em?"

"N-no, man," I stammered, "No. I didn't do _it_ if that's what you're implying. Besides, why are you asking?"

"Eh, a guy just wants to know, you know?" he said.

"Hey, Mizuno, lay off, on him, will ya?" said the tall guy, "I don't think he thinks you're playing anymore, alright?"

"Nao? Get off my ass" the short guy, Mizuno I assume, pointed a finger to Nao, the tall guy, to shut him up before looking back at me. "Now, you really aren't goin' out with any of those girls, now, are ya?."

"Like I said," I explained to him, taking a deep breath, "I am not. Alright?"

Mizuno glared at me, angrily. His eyes somehow sent chills down my spine. He then smiled and forced a chuckle, patting my shoulders as if I was a friend. "Relax, man. We're all friends here, right?"

I nodded without a word to say.

He looked back at his buddy, who still had a nervous look on his face. He seemed to notice his buddy's nervousness and looked back at me. "Well, it's been fun talking to you, but I guess we gotta go. See you around, alright?"

"S-sure," I stammered, taking a deep breath, "See ya."

The two guys left, going the opposite way from the classroom, leaving me alone by the vending machine. _That was weird,_ I thought as I took another swig from my water bottle before returning to the classroom. _What the hell was that about?_

When I entered the classroom, two guys from that group of boys earlier were missing. _So they really were here_, I thought. I shifted my gaze to the triplets, who noticed I had walked in. They all stared at me with a face that probably said "Go get 'em, Tiger". I smiled and shook my head and then looked to the back of the room, all the way in the far corner.

There still sat Saito-san, who was reading a book by herself, alone. Her eyes were glued to the book, going from left to right as she read each line one after another.

"Hey," I said as I sat down at the desk in front of Saito-san. She broke her gaze from her book and met my eyes, her eyes glistening in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Her face suddenly turned red as she blushed, surprised that I suddenly appeared.

"L-Lee-san!" she stammered, "You startled me!"

"Oops, did I?" I asked, placing my water bottle down on the ground by my feet. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay," she stuttered, closing her book while keeping her thumb on the page she was reading, "I'm just glad you decided to come to talk to me." She smiled. Not just any good old smile, it really looked like a genuine smile. Maybe because she was finally able to be with someone after being left alone this lunch period.

"Ah, well, I got kind of lonely," I said, "So I decided to stop by."

"You wanted to see your exchange friends?" she assumed.

"Well, yes," I said, shrugging, "But I also wanted to see you too."

"M-me?" she stammered, "W-why me?"

"Should there be a reason why I should take time out of my lunch to see you?" I asked, smiling kindly. Of course, there was a reason. I just wanted to get closer to her so that she doesn't do _that_ anymore. I figured the reason why she did _that_ was that (excluding her father's death) she didn't have many friends. She told me that she was finally settling down, yet she probably wouldn't have made many friends since friend groups have already been established. So, as a friend, I wanted to help her.

Saito-san smiled once more, brighter than ever. "Thank you," she said, "for being a good friend."

We chatted about books in the little time we had before we had to go back to class. When I got up to go back, I noticed that the triplets were grinning right at me. Kaylee had two thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and smiled back before going back.

**Later, in the club room**

"Hey there, chucklehead," said a rather bratty kouhai of mine from behind me as I rummaged through some cabinets in the back of the classroom. "You got the manga?"

"Nakano-san, don't go around calling people chuckleheads," I chastised her as I turned around to face the pink-haired devil. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed, her eyes looking up at me with anticipation.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, probably ignoring my statement, "But did you get it?"

"The new volume of 'Parfait Girls'?" I asked, "Yeah. It's in my bag. Let me get it."

I dropped the papers that I was sorting through and went over to my desk to retrieve Nakano-san's prized manga. I bent over to grab my bag, opened it, and pulled out the colorful comic book, handing it to Nakano-san.

"Thanks, Senpai," she said as she took the book and hugged it. Takeuchi-san, who was sitting at the desk beside mine, looked up from her own book and scoffed.

Takeuchi-san and Saito-san argued that manga isn't literature, while Nakano-san did. I agreed with Nakano-san, but really, if club president Takeuchi-san bans manga, I could always read light novels. I don't know about Nakano-san though.

Nakano-san didn't notice Takeuchi-san's gesture. Instead, she looked at someone else across the room. She then looked back at me, leaning in close to my ear while tugging on my sleeve.

"Can I have a minute with you?" she whispered, "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure," I said as I put down my bag on my desk and went back to the back of the room.

I leaned against the filing cabinet that I was sorting through a minute ago, crossing my arms. Nakano-san looked around, wondering if anyone was watching. No one wasn't. Takeuchi-san was reading Shakespeare, Ono-chan was either doodling or actually writing a poem, and Saito-san was buried in her own book, the same one she was reading at lunch. So we're good, I think.

"You talked to Yuri, right?" she asked, whispering Saito-san's name so that she wouldn't hear us talking about her, "About why she's acting different, at least to me."

"N-no, I don't really see anything different about Saito-san," I lied so that I didn't make such a fuss over it. "You really sure she's acting differently?"

"Knowing your best friend since last year, you would see it," Nakano-san said, "She used to tell me everything. Ever since she transferred to this school halfway through the year last year."

"Halfway through the year?" I asked.

"Yeah, she transferred to this school in the middle of the year," explained Nakano-san, "She was new in town and didn't have any friends. I was already in the Literature Club when she transferred and Monika asked me to 'recruit' her if you know what I mean.

"After that, she joined and we got close," she continued, "She changed when a boy showed up to the club one day."

"MC," I said.

"Yes," said Nakano-san, looking up at me with her pink eyes (which I still am sure are just color contacts), "How did you know?"

"Ono-chan told me about him."

"Ah, MC's best friend," she said, "Well, he ended up joining and Yuri started acting weird. Sometimes she would try to avoid certain topics when we're talking. Though, after the festival at the end of the year, he stopped showing up to the club. That's when Yuri turned back to normal."

"As in, she's telling you everything," I said.

"Basically. And then when you joined, she became like that again. I don't know. Is it a thing with boys?" _Well, I'm still figuring that out myself._

"I doubt it," I said, "I can't really tell though. But if you say she's acting weird, she probably is. I just don't see it."

Nakano-san sighed in exasperation as if she didn't hear what she wanted to hear. "I don't know how to explain it," she said, "It's just… I don't know. Sorry for bothering you about this though."

"It's fine," I said with a friendly smile, "I'll look out after her, alright?"

"Thanks," she said, nodding before going back to her own seat to read her manga. _Damnit, I wish I could tell her,_ I thought to myself, _But I don't want their relationship to go haywire._

I finished up sorting through the filing cabinet and went back to my own seat to read a light novel that I borrowed from the school library. I took the book out of my bag, as well as my phone and earbuds. I put my earbuds in and hit play on my playlist.

The plucking of a guitar filled my ears. The guitar player was just playing two notes. Down down up, pause, down up. Repeat. The singer started singing after that pattern played.

"Summer has gone to pass,  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends."

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Bento boxes are basically Japanese lunch boxes.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all. Author here. I really don't have anything to say other than I hope you guys are doing well. I'm just here playing fuckin' War Thunder and TF2, as well as this one dating sim that I found online. Thanks for the reviews, I like reading them all. They make me happy to see you guys are enjoying it. With that said, I hope you guys keep reading. See you in the next one. Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25: Drop the Formalities

_**Drop the Formalities**_

**Edit: Minor grammatical fixes**

**Another edit: Changed a word**

* * *

**October 3, Friday**

_Thud!_ A bump in the night. Pain from my sides and forehead shot through my body. "Ow," I grimace as I held my head where it hurt, wincing in pain when my hand gently touched my head.

The cold wood floor froze my skin, sending chills down my spine. Outside, the wind howled as a thunderstorm raged on while I was sleeping, flashes of lightning brightening up the room for a split second, allowing me to take my surroundings.

I lifted my head, still clutching it with my hand, and looked around my dark room. _Son of a bitch,_ I cursed silently as I felt a lump swelling up on my head. Letting my eyes adjust to the dark, I took in my surrounding.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself, speculating as to what had happened just now, _So I'm on the floor. I was just sleeping, probably rolling around in a dream. My head hurts, though I don't think I hit it against the floor. There's a nightstand right next to my bed with a lamp. _

_Well, shit,_ I came to the conclusion, _I think I fell off my fucking bed. _

Groaning as my head still throbbed with pain, I stood up, using the bed as support as I got to my feet. Feeling around in the dark, I patted on the nightstand. I felt for the lamp that stood on top of the short table, eventually finding the cord that turned on the light. I tugged on the cord lightly and my eyes were burned for a second as the light turned on. _Fuck, I think I need some ice._

With one hand still clutching the lump on my head, I felt my way through the darkness all the way down to the stairway. I put my freehand on the handrail and guided myself down the stairs.

There was a light that was on in the living room, probably left on by one of the Kobayashi's as they came home from work late. I went to bed early, an hour or two from when they returned.

When I reached the bottom of the stairway, I found Ms. Kobayashi passed out on the couch, wearing her PJs. _Alright, don't be loud,_ I said, _Don't wanna wake Ms. Kobayashi._

I quietly crept to the kitchen island, careful as to not make a sound. I made my way to the pantry and grabbed a Ziploc bag and a paper towel. I made my way to the fridge and opened the bag, putting the bag over the mouth of the ice dispenser and hit the button to let the ice fall into the bag.

The fridge started making a noise as the ice dispenser dispensed cold ice, a noise loud enough to stir Ms. Kobayashi from her sleep.

"Sawyer?" she mumbled as she sat up from the sofa, "What are you doing?"

"I need some ice," I said, "I hit my head just now and it's swelling up."

Ms. Kobayashi slowly stood up from the sofa and shuffled to where I stood. "Here, let me check it out," she said as I leaned my head toward her to examine it. She felt around to where I held my hand and said "Yeah, it's swelling alright. What happened?"

I shrugged. "I guess I fell off the bed and hit the nightstand. Nothing too serious. I don't feel dizzy or anything."

"Yeah well," she said as she finished her examination, "I don't think it's a concussion. Just get some ice on it and go back to bed, alright?" From there, she yawned tiredly, as if she came off a long shift. And that she did.

"Sure thing," I said as the bag filled up with ice. I took the bag and wrapped it in the paper towel so that it's not too cold and held it to the lump on my head. I looked at the analog clock and read the time. 5:52 AM. I was going to wake up in a little less than an hour, but now that I'm up, there's no use in going back to sleep.

I made my way back to my room and looked out of the window. The rain was still pouring and thunder was still cracking outside. The winds howled, pushing and bending the windowpane inward, though it did not shatter. These window panes were meant to withstand strong winds by bending. If it were any more rigid, it could break.

They kind of reminded me of airplane wings. I read somewhere that wings were actually meant to bend up to 90 degrees if it had to in-flight, basically being more fluid with the strong forces outside, able to adapt to its situation.

You know, people are a little like that as well. Many people are able to adapt to their own environment, able to thrive in different situations. And then we got those people who aren't able to adapt to a situation. When they inevitably get into a unique situation, they are unable to get through that issue, resulting in them breaking down like a worn-down machine.

_Wyatt,_ I thought to myself, _Why couldn't you handle it? Why couldn't you handle life? Why did you have to leave?_

My eyes drifted to the house in front of me. There, somewhere, lay Ono-chan, sleeping I assume. Ever since coming here, she, and, well, practically everyone else at the club had helped me I guess you could say. They helped me cope with the loss of my brother. Before I went to Japan, I've thought of actually just ending it all there as well. But when I arrived here, every day has been an adventure.

They helped me adapt to my situation.

_Sawyer, you're a cheesy bastard,_ I insulted myself, half-joking. I half grinned, though it felt like a grim smile, a facade, if you will, and nodded my head before sitting down at my desk and cracking open my laptop.

**Later that morning**

I didn't get a wink of sleep since I fell off my bed. All morning, I basically just played on my computer with one of my buddies I play with online. He was another member of my brother's squadron, so we knew each other IRL.

After playing all morning, I got off my computer and made myself some breakfast and got ready for school as always. I slung my dog tags around my neck, hiding the tags under my shirt. I felt the cold metal touch my bare chest, but at least no one will see the tags.

Slinging the Army satchel bag that held my books over my shoulder, I walked out with a granola bar sticking out of my mouth. I was still early, but I decided to get out of the house early anyways.

My head's feeling better. The lump's gone now, so it can't be a concussion. It just hurts when I touch it. I guess it was just swelling that was the big issue.

I stood by the fence outside the Kobayashi household, chewing on a granola bar. The Kobayashi's were asleep. Ms. Kobayashi eventually moved back to the master bedroom with Mr. Kobayashi, so I didn't wake any of them in the morning. Today was their day off and it looks like they need the rest.

It was a little too early to try and wake Ono-chan up, but I didn't want to stay inside. I might as well get some fresh air outside. There were still puddles from last night's storm, but the clouds are pretty much gone now. It still felt a little moist in the air, but that's just 'cause of the rain from last night.

I stuck the bar in my mouth and held it in my teeth like a cigar so that I could pull out my phone from my pocket and browsed Reddit to pass the time.

Sooner or later, Ono-chan stepped out of her front door wearing her fall uniform already. I was also wearing the fall uniform, which was the blazer that I had at the beginning of the year. Because it was October, we were free to switch back to the fall uniform. Though oddly enough, her blazer wasn't buttoned up. In fact, I just noticed right that second that she doesn't button up that blazer. At the beginning of the year, all of the girls except Ono-chan buttoned up their blazer, whereas Ono-chan probably lazily put it on.

I myself was also wearing a blazer. It was getting chilly lately, so I'm glad that we're allowed to wear these now.

"Ohayou Lee-san!" exclaimed Ono-chan as she waved me down, "Morning!"

"Morning Ono-chan," I said, standing up straight as she bounded towards me, planting her feet right in front of me. "You're up early."

"Ehehe," Ono-chan giggled, a pleased grin growing on her face. "I tried to wake up early to wake you up myself instead, but you beat me to it!" She mock-pouted and I grinned.

"Nice try," I said, smirking, "But I know you know that I am always up and at 'em in the morning."

"Dang, I was really hoping to try and wake you up," she said, "I set an alarm and everything!"

"You're saying you don't use an alarm in the mornings?"

"Nope!" Ono-chan said, smiling innocently. "You're always the one waking me up in the morning, so I didn't bother to use it!" _No wonder why she's always waking up late. She doesn't even use her goshdarned alarm._

I sighed, shaking my head in mock-disappointment. "Seriously? What if I'm not there anymore to wake you up? Then what?"

"On the contrary," she said, stepping closer with a really sweet smile on her face, "I think you'll be there with me in the future."

Her head was so close to my chest. I was tall enough where the top of her head would reach my chin. And she was close enough that I could smell the faint scent of cinnamon. A scent from my childhood. Mixed with the sound of trees swaying in the breeze after a storm.

I couldn't even manage to utter a single word. My dumbass couldn't put together a cohesive sentence to even respond to that. My mind just went blank and I couldn't think of a way to respond. Or rather, there was only one question in my mind. _What is she implying?_ I thought to myself.

"Haha!" she laughed, "Your face is so red, it's almost cute!" _I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult._

"Oh, not you too," I said, "First Takeuchi-san and now you. What next? Saito-san somehow brings herself to tease me or something?"

"Monika was right!" she said, still laughing, "You are easy to tease!" _Aw hell, Takeuchi-san got to her._

"Alright, alright," I said, trying to switch the topic, "Let's just go to school before you become Takeuchi-san in another body."

When we got to the school grounds, we were still pretty early. Ono-chan, though, decided to stay with me until the bell rang, so we ended up sitting by the fountain in the courtyard, just talking and joking about nothing in particular. It felt like we were just old buds hanging out.

The bell rang about thirty minutes later and we went our separate ways. I went to my locker to switch out my shoes like I always do since we gotta wear uwabaki slippers inside.

Slamming the locker door shut, I dropped the uwabaki slippers down on the ground and slipped my feet into them. It's kinda weird that we gotta wear slippers at school, but it's also very frickin' comfortable. It also makes it easier for the janitors to clean the floors, so it ain't so bad.

Shouldering my canvas satchel pack filled with books, I made my way to class.

I plopped my stuff on my desk and lazily sat down in my chair, slumping down against the backrest. I let out an exasperated sigh and Takeuchi-san seemed to notice.

She was in her own desk, as usual, writing in some leather-bound book. It can't be a library book, that's for sure unless Takeuchi-san's the type of person to draw in public library books, which I highly doubt. Even here, I still manage to find dicks stenciled in library books. Weird how that "tradition" is prevalent even here.

"What's got you all huffing and puffing this morning?" asked Takeuchi-san as she set down her pen in the book and closed the book.

"Did you tell Ono-chan to try and mess with me this morning?" I asked Takeuchi-san.

"Pssh, no!" she exclaimed in her usual posh English accent, "I would never tell anyone to mess with anyone else, especially Sayori. All I really did was give her some encouragement."

"Encouragement?"

"Yeah! All I said was 'If you like him, just tease him!' and then let the magic happen," she smirked. _Uh, what?_ I thought, for that was the only words that came to mind.

"Pffft! Hahaha!" she started cackling like the little devious witch that she was, "Your embarrassed face never fails to make me laugh!" _Damnit! So she didn't actually tell Ono-chan to mess with me because of that._

"Well, it looks like we got you two times this morning!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," I groaned, "Takeuchi-san the Teasing Master strikes again. Whoop-de-freakin' woo."

I rolled my eyes and sat back even farther, eventually putting my feet up on the desk. Takeuchi-san opened her book and started writing again. Now, I've never seen this book before and it's probably not for school since it's leather, which would make it expensive. So it's probably a personal thing or something.

"What's that you got there?" I asked Takeuchi-san. She looked at me and I nodded to the book on her desk.

"Oh this?" she said, holding it up, "It's a, uh, journal or diary or whatever you wanna call it. I picked this thing up at an art store yesterday and I decided to use it for personal stuff."

"So what, you're putting down experiences and stuff in that thing? Like how your day went and your feelings and crap?"

"Sort of," she said, "And it's not crap, you moron. I just use this thing for whatever reason. Putting down thoughts, experiences, things I've learned, and the sort, making notes on things worth taking notes on, the list goes on and on. It's actually a good idea for a writer to get a personal notebook themselves. It helps them compartmentalize their thoughts and organize them. And that's coming from a good writer."

"Who said you're a good writer?" I jabbed jokingly.

"I did," she said, smiling back. _I guess I should've seen that one coming._

"It's not just for writing too," she said, "If you're struggling with emotions, write them down so you can sort things out. Pour your heart out on the pages of a journal and you'll feel better, I promise."

"Whatever you say, doc," I joked, "Still don't see the point in keeping a journal or a diary."

"Well, I guess it isn't for everyone, then," said she before returning back to her journal/diary thing. "Really, anyone who uses journals for personal reasons is smarter than the average person. No wonder why you don't see the point. No offense."

"Alright, just because you say 'No offense' doesn't mean that it's offensive," I said, "And c'mon, I made it this far."

"'Kay," she said rather complacently, "Just sayin'."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes as the teacher walked in and I got ready to start the day.

**Later, by the track**

"What in the world are you two up to?" asked Nakano-san as she stood over me, wearing a pair of red shorts and her gym shirt that was a size too big for her.

"What does it look like we're doing?" I said through gritted teeth as my chest and abs flared up with pain, "We're having a push-up contest."

In front of me, CJ was also on the floor, doing push-ups himself. His ragged breathing mixed with our panting basically filled our ears. "Seventy-eight, seventy-nine, eighty," I heard him count under his breath.

We were on the grass in the middle of the track. Most of the students were either walking the track or kicking a soccer ball around by a goal in the middle of the track. It was just me and CJ doing our little pushup contest.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Nakano-san.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I kept doing reps, though due to my exhaustion, I didn't really know what she said. "After this."

"Remember, arms near your chest," I huffed between reps, "We're doing military push-ups, alright?"

"Goddamn, man, I know," he whined as he went up and down, "Let me focus on this shit, aight?"

"Don't you dare cheat, man," I said, slowing down because I was getting tired. I was on rep eighty-five, CJ's coming up close. _C'mon, just fifteen left. C'mon, c'mon!_

"Ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two," counted CJ, getting close to the hundred rep line. _C'mon! I'm not outta shape yet!_

I started counting myself since I was so close to the finish line. "Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight" I muttered as I tried finishing up strong, "ninety-nine, one hundred! Ha, I beat you!"

"Rematch?" asked CJ, still trying to catch his breath.

"Aight," I said and down we went again. "One-o-one, one-o-two, one-o-three," I muttered, "One-o-four, one-o-fi-oof!" I was pushed down onto the ground because a foot planted itself on my back. My chest hit the ground and I lost all the air in my lungs.

I rolled onto my back and saw that it was Nakano-san who pushed me down. She had a little agitated look on her face. "What the-," I cried out, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" she grumbled, "I wanted to talk to you and you said you will after your competition. And you just started again 'cause CJ called for a rematch."

"Oh," I said, dumbfounded, "Did I?"

Nakano-san let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and turning her back to me. I looked to CJ, who was in a plank position, looking at me. He snickered and laughed, dropping his head down to his chest.

"Ah fuck it, you win," I said and stood up to talk to Nakano-san. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, "Alone?"

"Okay, sure," I said. I looked back at CJ, who stood up too. He nodded at me and I nodded back before he took off running on the track. "What's this about?"

Nakano-san's face twisted in a worried face, biting her lip as if she was nervous about something. "Anything yet?" she asked, "About Yuri?"

"Nakano-san, didn't we already had this talk a few days ago?" I said, keeping that innocent act going since I don't want anything going on, "I don't have anything on her, alright?"

"Are you kidding? Isn't it obvious?" she said, frustrated at my lie, "There's something wrong with her, I know it. Why can't you see it?"

"Woah, woah, calm down," I said in a comforting, quiet manner, "I'm sure she has it handled."

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?" she asked angrily, "There's something wrong with Yuri! Why can't you see that?"

I shot her a stern look and she froze up for a second, though her face seemed to glow red, as if it was about to explode. "Alright," she said as she took a deep breath, looking down at the ground sheepishly, "S-sorry. It's just that… I don't know."

"What is it?" I asked, stepping closer to my little kouhai who was getting angry, "You can tell me."

"I, uh, well," she stammered, at a loss of words now, "It's just that… she's my best friend. And I don't want her to feel bad, you know what I'm saying? I just don't want her to change. I don't anything to change. And I'm sorry that I lost control there for a second."

"Hey," I said, shutting her up for a second, "It's fine. I understand. You're just looking out for your friend, that's all." Nakano-san's expression loosened as she calmed down, which was great because I didn't want to make such a scene. "I'll, uh, I'll look out for anything odd, alright?"

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, "And again, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it!" I said, grinning like the cheeky bastard I was. "I'll just forget about the whole thing, alright?"

Nakano-san nodded and cracked a little smile on her small lips. _Well, thank God I didn't have to fight her or anything._

**After school, clubroom**

It was just any other day at the Literature Club. Really, nothing, in particular, was going on. Saito-san and Nakano-san were in the back, reading horror novels and slice of life mangas respectively. Ono-chan was doodling in a piece of paper that was supposed to be her poem. Meanwhile, Takeuchi-san and I were reading together.

She scooched her desk right next to mine and cracked open her own book. An English book mind you, one reading from left to right in English. For me, I was just reading another light novel I picked up at the library.

I was humming gently to the tune of a song that I heard on the radio a little while back. I didn't know what that song was, I don't pay attention to Japanese pop songs, but this one that I heard was a little catchy. Really, though, I usually just listen to my rock and roll. Or heavy metal. Or country, oddly enough.

"Hey, Lee-san," beckoned Takeuchi-san, who kept her eyes glued to her novel.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking right at her, "What's up?"

"You know, it's weird how we're both speaking English to each other right now, yet I still call you Lee-san and you call me Takeuchi-san," she said.

"Really?" I said with a confused squeal at the end, "I don't. I guess I just got used to people calling me by my last name."

"Aw c'mon, you sure it's not weird?" she asked, "I'm British, it feels weird every time I talk to you 'cause I have to call you by your last name. Like it's so formal or something."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "So what? You wanna drop the honorific at the end or something? Just call me Lee?"

"Hmm, no," said Takeuchi-san. She looked at me and adjusted a lock of hair that was falling down into her eye. "I meant something like calling you by your first name. Both of us have English first names, right?"

"Sure, I follow," I nodded my head.

"Great!" she said, smiling happily, "So can I call you Sawyer?"

"Go ahead, be my guest," I said, "And I'll call you Monika-sa-"

"Just Monika," she interrupted. "No formalities, no honorifics."

"Just Monika," I said, nodding some more, "Alright. You know, you also look like a Monika."

"Really?" she said, "Never thought of that. I still look too Japanese to say that my name fits, you know? Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki all have Japanese names, whereas mine is more Latin, though it's spelled with a 'k' instead of a 'c', making me even more unique."

"I dunno. Monika with a 'k' looks sexy on paper, you know?"

"Haha!" she laughed, her eyes a devilish glare. "Did you know that it means 'I advise' in Latin?"

"Well, you're pretty much 'advising' me about your name," I grinned at my shitty pun. "But it's accurate, you know. You're the smartest one here and you're the Club President, soo…" my voice trailed off.

"I know I am smart," she said, twirling her hair. "It also means something in Ancient Greek. It means 'alone'..." Takeuchi- no, Monika's face turned from dreamy to frozen in embarrassment. She cracked a slight smile to hide her embarrassment, though I could tell she knew she made a mistake.

I snorted and broke out into laughter. "Ohoho," I laughed from my gut like an asshole, "Even more accurate!"

"Oh," she said, playfully jabbing my shoulder. By now, we were already making so much noise that stirred the rest of the club members from their own activities.

"What's going on here?" asked Ono-chan, who stood up and made her way to us.

"Oh, Ono-chan," I said, "Monika and I decided to call each other by our first names."

"What?" said Ono-chan dejectedly, looking at me with her blue puppy-dog eyes. She stepped closer to my desk with her sad looking face. "But you two aren't dating, are you?"

"Wha- no!" I exclaimed, "What makes you think that?"

"First names are usually reserved for those who are close to each other," she whined, stepping even closer to me, close enough that she was practically leaning over me. _Well, probably in Japan, yeah. But Monika and I are native English speakers._

"Oh, fine, if you're so insistent, just call me Sawyer," I said, a little annoyed.

"Really?" she said, fidgeting nervously, "Okay… Sawyer."

She still said my name in a Japanese accent, so it didn't really sound like "Sawyer", but rather "Sah-ya", like a discombobulated Southern accent.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it Sayori?" I grinned and then noticed the two other club members approaching.

"What, we're calling each other by our first names now?" asked Nakano-san, "Because if that's the case, let me call you by your first name."

"Alright," I dared, "Call me by my first name… Natsuki. Or are you too scared for no real reason to call me Sawyer."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, "I can totally say your first name."

"Oh yeah?" I pressed her.

"S...S-S," she stuttered, trying to say my name but obviously having trouble, with I don't really get.

Quite frankly, it might probably be due to how I was brought up. In the States, as you know, we go by our first names for the most part. Here in Japan, with all of the formalities and respect in daily life, calling people by first names are for those who are close as hell. Like friends. And that just puts a question in my mind. Are we truly friends? Or just club mates who are acquainted with each other? I've been here for months, but I don't know everything about these guys. It's weird though since we spend our time after school with each other.

"S-Senpai!" Nak- no, Natsuki exclaimed, obviously failing in calling me by my first name even though it's just two simple syllables. She looked down in embarrassment, her face red as a beet.

"Close enough," I sighed before turning to Saito-san. "What about you?" I asked, "Can you do it?"

"S-say your name?" asked Saito-san, who fidgeted with her hands and blushed. "Uuuu. I don't know."

"Aw c'mon," I urged her, "It's just as easy as me saying Yuri."

"F-fine," stammered Sai- er, Yuri. "Saw…"

"You got it," I said, nodding encouragingly, "Saw-yer."

Yuri got even redder and looked away. "Lee-san," she uttered in defeat. _Ah well, you win some, you lose some._

"Alright, don't force yourself," I comforted the poor nervous girl. "But can I call you Yuri?"

Still looking away, Yuri nodded yes and muttered something that I couldn't make out. _Well, that was fun. For me at least. I got to watch these two squirm._

Really, it's not a big deal for me. It's just calling someone by their name. If anything, it's a nickname. But I dunno. I'm not Japanese. I didn't grow up here. I don't understand the culture. Maybe it's different. I don't know.

So maybe it's not a big deal for me, but it might be a big deal for these girls. Then again, it's not like they'll go so far as to date me, would they?

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Ohayou means "morning" in Japanese**

**2\. Uwabaki slippers are slippers that are used indoors in public offices and schools so that it is easier for janitors to clean the floors.**

**3\. No one goes by a first name basis in Japan unless they are close friends. Of course, if you didn't know that already, how the hell are you here?**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it hanging? I recently found this one mod for DDLC called Blue Skies and it released a few weeks ago. I read that some of the writing and one of the side characters in the mod was based off of another game called Katawa Shoujo. If y'all know what it is, well, I got the Emi route and got the big sad even though I got the good ending. Now the Blue Skies mod is taking up my time. What else? Oh, I actually just ended up writing this chapter in a week, which was fast, though I decided to just upload it a day early. And, uh, yeah! See y'all next time. Peace.**


	26. Chapter 26: Fine On The Outside

_**Fine On The Outside**_

**October 13, Monday**

Already, a couple of weeks have passed since the start of October. Students started wearing the school blazer as part of the fall uniform, which was good since there was a slight chill that blew over our heads. It was getting colder and colder. Sooner or later, it would start snowing, and honestly, I can't wait for snow.

I've never been out of Hawaii except for a couple of times where my family went to Texas to visit some family when I was really young. It was my uncle on my mom's side, though he and his kids don't live in Huston anymore. They moved to sunny Honolulu to be closer to my mom.

So, as you can tell, I've never seen snow. Not even once. The white powder falling from the sky is something that I would only see on television. Snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels, snow anything, I would've only seen it on a screen.

But for now, I guess I gotta enjoy the leaves on trees that turn yellow, orange, and red, turning the landscape of Japan into a sea of autumn goodness. Leaves already started falling and blowing in the wind, setting a scene so beautiful, it was almost mesmerizing to watch. The weather was also really nice. Not too hot like in summer, but not too cold either. It's more of like the right balance between hot and cold.

So, as I waited for school to start, I sat on a bench with Sayori right next to me, who was still munching on a sandwich from Micky D's. We were just talking about what we should do on the weekend, probably with the rest of the Literature Club. I was thinking of going to the park, but Sayori was thinking about doing something in the city.

I looked down the brick path that led to the gate that served as a perimeter around the school. I saw a lone figure riding on a skateboard, leaves shooting up and falling in her wake as she passed. When she got near us, she ground the skateboard to a halt and kicked the board up, catching it and putting it under her arm. She took off her helmet, which she wore her signature bow under, and shook her head, her hair gracefully being tossed everywhere.

"Nice entrance, Monika," I said, giving her two thumbs up, "The leaves added a cool touch."

"It looked awesome, Monika!" Sayori cried out enthusiastically, her mouth still full of food, "It looked like it was ripped straight out of a movie!"

"Thanks, guys!" she said, an embarrassed grin on her face, "I would've figured the leaves would've made me look cooler."

"That's awesome!" Sayori exclaimed, "I wish I knew how to skateboard."

"Oh, it's really easy," said Monika, beaming with pride, "Isn't that right, Sawyer?"

"Aw yeah," I said, shrugging, "It's easy. It took me about thirty minutes to get the gist of it."

"Sawyer, you can ride a skateboard?" asked Sayori, "Since when?"

"Well," I said, standing up and gesturing for Monika to give me her board, "My sister has a skateboard and she wanted me to learn a few years ago. Thirty minutes later, I was already on the board rolling down the street."

To show that I knew how to ride a skateboard, I placed the board down. I placed my left foot near the middle of the board, my toes facing to the front. I know, I know, I already did it wrong. The traditional way is to use your dominant foot (in my case my right foot) and have the foot facing perpendicular to the front of the board, if not, at an angle, using your left to push off from the ground. And to that I say, I am unique.

I push off with my right leg. Because it was my right leg, I had a little extra oomph to that. I then landed my foot right behind my other foot, making sure it was perpendicular to the rear of the board. I then glided down the brick path. I leaned to the right to turn around and then pushed off once more with my right.

I stopped by hopping off the board and simultaneously kicked the back of the board to the ground so that the board shot up in the air, where I caught it.

"Wow!" Sayori said, fascinated with me riding a board well, "When I learn, we'll ride skateboards together!"

"Maybe I can teach you," said Monika, "Or maybe even Sawyer. Besides, you live right next to him, right? Maybe he could teach you."

"Good idea," I said, smirking. A second after, as if I had planned it, the school bell starts calling us back to class. I picked up my satchel from the bench and entered the school with the two other girls.

**Later, Chemistry class**

"Now that you've been given back your tests, I expect you to assess what you got wrong and hopefully do better with the next one," said Tomita-sensei, our chemistry teacher, before leaving the class. When he left, I dropped the piece of paper that was my test and, with an audible thud, smacked my face onto my desk in despair.

"Sawyer, are you okay?" cried out Monika, who was initially shocked when I smacked my face onto my desk.

"I failed," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused, "Failed what?"

"I failed," I explained, a little louder this time since the desk was muffling my voice, "I failed the fucking test."

"Well, it can't be that bad," explained Monika, who added a little nervous laugh at the end to put me at ease. It did not. But, oh well. I fucked up. "Everyone did bad on it."

I lifted my head off the table and looked at her. She had a sort of sad smile on her face as well. "What did you get?" she asked.

"A 59," I simply stated, "An F. Failure."

"O-oh," said Monika, who looked down in shame, "I… don't know what to say now."

"Why? What did you get?" I asked.

"A 72," she said, smiling embarrassingly, "But don't you fret. This is the worst I have done so far. I'm sure other students did poorly too."

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically, "I probably did really bad compared to the rest of the class."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, crossing her arms, "How about you ask another person how they did?"

"Okay, sure," I said, somehow confident that I did shit on the test. I looked around the room to see any familiar faces that I could ask. Then again, I haven't really had a conversation with the other kids in the class other than Monika. They don't really talk to me, I don't really talk to them. Goddamn, I'm fucking antisocial.

My eyes landed on CJ, who was chatting with a few girls who I think have a crush on him. Those chicks seem to practically gravitate towards CJ. I guess that's one of the perks of being on the basketball team.

"Yo CJ!" I cried out. He turned away from the girls and looked around to find me.

"What?" he asked, making his voice loud enough to be heard.

"What'chu get?" I asked, "I just wanna see how badly I did."

"Uh," said CJ, who picked up his paper that was on his desk and read the grade that was marked on the top of the page in red pen. "A 95. Why?" _What the actual fuck? I did fucking horrible. I got an F, and CJ aced that test with flying colors._

I groaned though I expected that I did the worst. Monika, on the other hand, giggled in a very ladylike way, with her hand covering her mouth.

"Aw, don't beat yourself up," chided Monika, who smiled sweetly, "Everyone has their off days. Heck, I'm supposed to be this class's valedictorian and I got a C."

"Yeah, yeah," I teased, waving my hand as if I was shooing her away, "We get it, -and-Proper. We know you're the best."

Monika just rolled her eyes. "Just be happy these tests don't really count against you." _Well, she's right about that. The test doesn't define my grade._

I merely just shrugged. There's no point in going up against her argument. Instead, I just excused myself to go to the bathroom, since it was gonna be a little bit before our next period starts.

The bathroom didn't have a door that led into the actual bathroom, but rather a wall that blocked the view leading into the bathroom. The walls were tiled with a light blue tint and the floor was tiled dark blue. The only light that was in there were these fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling.

I went right to the sink and turned on the tap, letting the water run. Splashing some water on my face, I looked up and saw my reflection. Those stark blue eyes of mine stared right into my soul. My blonde hair was messily parted to the side. I didn't exactly have the best-looking face in the world, but it's not an eyesore either.

I playfully winked at my reflection and went to the towel dispenser to dry my wet face.

On the way out, I wasn't watching where I was going. My shoulder ended up bumping right into another guy passing through.

"Hey, watch it, man," the guy grumbled as he looked back at me, his eyes angrily glaring at me. _Oh shit, he looks pissed,_ I thought myself.

"Hey, my bad, bro," I said, putting my hands up in surrender, "Sorry." The dude just turned around and put his hand in his pockets, trudging off. _Well, that could've gone better, _I said to myself before returning back to class.

**Lunch**

Lunch came around and I was a little hungry. I pulled out a bento box in my bag and a water bottle that I got from the vending machine earlier and left since neither Monika nor CJ decided to eat in the classroom as usual. Walking down the hall, I saw a few students milling around and chatting. Some of them were eating, others were drinking, most were just hanging around with their friends.

I turned the corner at the end of the hall and bumped into someone for the second time today. I ended up dropping the bento box in my hands (thank God it didn't open) and the person dropped a book.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" the person cried out, her voice a tad familiar, "It was my fault, I wasn't looking, and I apologize!" I looked up from the ground where my lunch box landed and saw Yuri, who was blushing, her voice sounding flustered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Yuri, you're fine," I chided in a calm manner, "No need to get so worked up."

"O-oh," stammered Yuri, "I-it's you, Lee-san." She blushed even more and looked away, tugging at her sleeve, somehow making her look even cuter even if it's by accident.

"In the flesh," I said, smirking. I bent over and picked up my box and her book. I read the title quickly. "Fushigi no Kuni no Arisu" was written in Japanese on the cover, the title meaning "Alice in Wonderland" in Japanese. There was a stenciled drawing of a rabbit wearing a suit and holding a pocket watch. I don't remember reading the book, only both of the Disney movies. You know, the one with Johnny Depp. I just don't remember the plot.

"Looks like you dropped something," I said as I handed the book back to her.

"Th-thanks," stuttered Yuri, who was still regaining her composure. "S-sorry again about that."

"No worries," I said, giving her a friendly smile. She giggled and smiled back. She looked nice, not gonna lie. Her long, dark violet hair rested on her shoulders, which rose and fell when she laughed. Her dark eyes squinted almost shut as she giggled. A faint aroma of lavender filled my nose. _Sawyer, snap out of it,_ I chastised myself, _Don't start falling in love._

"So," I said, trying to keep the conversation going, "You going anywhere?"

"W-well," she stammered, "I was going to look for a place to eat lunch. Thing is, I don't know where I should. I don't wish to eat lunch in my classroom, that's for sure."

"Oh, then, how about having lunch with me?" I asked. _God, I sound like asking her out for a date._ "I was going down to the courtyard to see if there was anyone I could eat with. You wanna come with?"

"S-sure!" she exclaimed, her face blushing yet willing to go with me.

I led her to the courtyard, where the sun was shining overhead. There was a gentle breeze blowing, rustling the leaves of the trees there. There was a marble fountain in the middle of the courtyard. No one was sitting there. Though there were some benches and tables scattered throughout the courtyard. There were students sitting at said tables. At the far end of the courtyard, I saw CJ talking with some of his buddies from the basketball team. I also noticed Natsuki sitting at one of the tables with a couple of other girls, all seeming to work together on an assignment.

"Do you want to sit by the fountain?" I asked Yuri.

"That sounds lovely," she said, smiling. We made our way to the fountain and sat down at the edge of the marble basin, with Yuri to my right. I had my bento box open in between us and Yuri had her book to her side.

We spent a few minutes talking about different books that we have read. I talked about how I had to read a whole lot of books in my literature class, and she just wished they had classes like that here in Japan.

You know, it's odd for students today to get into literature. To normal kids, they find books boring, which I can somewhat agree with. So the fact that two students are together, talking about books and other forms of literature like the nerds they are made me feel alone, but not lonely. I can't describe it, really. I guess it feels like me and Yuri being the only people in our own little world, talking about something that normal kids wouldn't even dare touch.

Now, I'm not the type of person to get into literature. Hell, when I took that literature class, I hated every minute of it. But ever since I joined the Literature Club, I started loving books and poems. That literature class now seemed interesting, now that I thought about it.

I guess that makes me a weirdo.

"So anyway," I told her a story about my literature teacher one time, "That's how my teacher ended up failing everyone on an exam and how he went on a rant about Shakespeare!"

"Huhuhu," Yuri giggled in a ladylike way, "He sounds like a rather kind individual."

"He sure is," I said, smirking as I put my lips to my water bottle, taking a swig of water before recapping it.

I looked around the courtyard. Students milled around like any other school day. Honestly, I kind of wish it was like any other school day. Still, I was wrong.

I saw three guys approaching us. Three of them looked familiar. Two of them were those guys who, well, had that conversation with me a while ago when I went to get a drink from the vending machine. But the third guy, he looked familiar. In fact, he was the same guy who I bumped into earlier today by the bathrooms.

I looked back at Yuri, who noticed them too. She shifted uncomfortably, her face in an uneasy expression. I noticed how she tensed up and, well, the best thing I thought I could do was stay calm.

"Well, well, well," said the short dude named Mizuno, his arms outstretched as if he was welcoming us, even though we didn't feel welcomed. "If it isn't the two love birds of the Literature Club. I thought you said you were single."

"You ain't wrong," I said, "I _am_ single. And ready to mingle, I might add." I crossed my arms and hid behind a smirk. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, Lee-san. Can I call you Lee-san?" he said. I nodded uneasily. _How the hell did he know my name?_. "Anyways, my friend here wanted to talk to you. Clearly, he's interested in how our exchange students are doing." He gestured to the guy who I bumped into.

"How you doing?" I said, introducing myself, "The name's Lee-san."

"Lee-san, eh?" the guy I didn't know said, putting his arms on his hips. "Nice to meet'cha. I'm Tashiro-san. I assume you have met Sakuma-san and Imai-san." He pointed to the two other guys. The short dude, I assume his full name is Sakuma Mizuno, while the taller dude's name was Imai Nao.

"So," I said, "What brings you here?" I closed my bento box that had my sandwich inside and placed it on the ground next to my feet, shuffling ever so slightly closer to Yuri.

The guy smirked, his black hair moving to the right when he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Well," he said, "I came here to ask you a question."

"Oh?" I asked, "And that is?"

Tashiro-san leaned forward a little as if he was about to tell a secret. I noticed a scar at the end of his chin, probably from a fall or something. Really, other than that, he looks like an average Japanese person. No one would suspect him of being an asshole. "Are you dating anyone?" he asked. "It would be nice to meet a nice girl here in Japan, no?"

"It would be nice, yeah," I said, shrugging, "But I really don't have any intention of dating anyone. Why, may I ask, is a gentleman such as yourself asking me? What, are you interested in me or something?"

Yuri scooted a little closer to me. I didn't have to look over to her, for I felt her grabbing my arm and hiding behind me as if she was scared or nervous or something.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Just wondering is all."

He shifted his stance. "Anyway," he continued, "I would assume you and Yuri here are good friends, right? I mean, you two look like you're going out on a date or something. Am I right, Yuri?"

That only made Yuri squeeze my arm tighter. I wanted to help her, to tell her that everything's fine, but I can't since I'm trying to keep up this act that I'm confident. Obviously, Yuri dislikes these guys, though I don't know why. Then again, she's always nervous around guys. Not this nervous, but still.

"What, you're not gonna say something?" he said, a really smug, dickish smirk on his face that made him more punchable, making Yuri even more uneasy. "I understand. I know you can't act like a normal person anyway."

_Hey, fuck this guy,_ I thought to myself. I kept my cool though. When you're dealing with bullies, it's not like those cheesy posters they put up at school. You can't just tell someone to stop and they'll stop. Learned that the hard way. I found out that it only makes things worse. So I'd figured I'd try and get Yuri out of this situation another way. By acting like we're friendly.

"Hey, c'mon man," I said casually, keeping my emotions in check, "We're all friends here, right? Cool off, will ya?" _I can't afford to start another fight. Not here, not now, not ever again. I already got in trouble back home anyways._

"Or what?" he seethed in a condescending manner, throwing away his act of friendliness, "You're gonna tell her dad?"

Silence descended onto us really quickly, like a thunderstorm rolling in on a sunny day. You could hear a pin drop a mile away when he said that. It was as if God put us on our own little desolate island.

Students started to take notice of our conversation with these assholes. I felt their eyes gazing at me and Yuri sitting on a basin of a fountain, three guys looming over us. Hell, I could see Natsuki from where I was sitting and her head was turned to watch our exchange with these guys with a worried expression on her face. My hands were clenched in a tight fist, my knuckles turning white, but I kept them by my side. _Can't afford to throw the first punch,_ I told myself.

And then I heard it. The muffled sobs from the girl sitting next to me, her face buried into my arm, her tears soaking my shoulder. I could hear her sniffle and feel her shoulders rise and fall with every sob. Who would blame her? She lost her father and now these assholes had to bring his death up. She has every right to cry. It was heartbreaking to watch her cry. I couldn't keep watching this. I just wanna help her.

"Yuri~," I said, but stopped as Yuri stood up, her face red from crying, her arms up to her head to shield her face, and ran off behind me without another word. I looked at Natsuki, who was watching the whole commotion. I nodded at her and she nodded at me, our message somehow telepathically getting through. She stood up and ran after Yuri.

Meanwhile, I looked back at the three guys standing over me. I really wanted to punch that guy's face. It took all my willpower not to. But I had to. I have been in too many fights already. Any more, and I would end up hurting myself more than anything. _Just stay cool,_ I reminded myself.

I stood up, my fists clenched into balls. I gritted my teeth and then relaxed my jaw immediately, putting on a friendly smile as if nothing happened. "Now look what you've done," I said, taking a deep breath, "You've done scared the pretty little lady away."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, stepping closer to get in my face, "What are you gonna do about it?" By now, the entire courtyard noticed us. I saw in the corner of my eye a friendly face approaching to help me out.

"G-guys, leave me out of this, will ya?" Imai Nao-san said uneasily, stepping back a couple of steps.

"Nao," said Sakuma Mizuno-san, "Grow some balls and get your ass over here." Imai-san looked down in shame and stepped closer again.

I looked at the three guys standing around me. To be honest, I was a few inches taller than the tallest guy who was Tashiro-san. But that was only a few inches. And it was three guys against me.

"Three guys versus one?" I said, "That ain't fair. Ain't that right, CJ?"

"You's right," CJ said as he towered over Tashiro-san, looking down on him. Tashiro-san turned around slowly and looked up at CJ's stern face and right back at me. I laughed on the inside for a second when I watched his face turn paler than a corpse.

He exhaled sharply through his teeth and looked at his two companions, looking a little scared for a change. He shrugged and walked away without a word, the two guys following him. The dude just had his hands in his pockets, still keeping his head up to look like he's confident. But, well, he's probably shaken up now.

I looked back at CJ, who had a worried face on him. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I said through gritted teeth. I held out my fist to him for a fist bump. "Thanks for the save, man," I thanked the man.

"Ay, no worries, man," he said, giving me a friendly fist bump, "If you need help, just holla' at me, aight, dude?"

"Yeah," I said, "Thanks."

CJ turned around to return to his friends, but before he could walk off, I called out to him. "Hey, dude," I asked, "D'you know where Yuri ran off to?"

"The girl who was with you?" he said, "Oh damn, um." CJ pointed at a doorway at the far end of the courtyard. "Through those doors over there. Other than that, dunno."

"Aight, thanks," I said before picking up my bento box and Yuri's book and running off to find Yuri.

When I entered the building, I found myself in an empty hallway. Well, mostly empty hallway. Near the middle of the hallway by the restrooms stood Natsuki. She heard the door and turned to look. She had a grim look on her face, but when she saw me, she eased up.

I jogged to Natsuki, whose arms were crossed and a huge pout on her face.

"Senpai!" she exclaimed quickly and frantically, "What happened? Why did Yuri start crying? What did Tashiro-san say? Please tell me! Please!"

"Woah, calm down, Natsuki," I said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, asshole," she retorted, "My best friend is in the restroom crying and I need to know what happened. And I-"

I shot her a stern look and Natsuki closed her mouth, understanding what I was saying without saying. "Anyway," I said, "The guy brought up Yuri's father. I don't think she took it well."

Natsuki's face turned red with anger. It felt like steam was coming out of her nose and ears like a tea kettle on a stovetop. "That son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, "I'm gonna kick his teeth in right now, I swear to God!" Natsuki started to storm off past me to go and beat up the dude. I stopped her by grabbing her.

"Natsuki," I said, "You're not gonna solve anything. Don't go and confront him."

"But he made Yuri cry," she grumbled and fought back.

"Do you want to get in trouble?" I asked, "I know schools tend to punish the victim for fighting back instead of the bully in the first place. I don't want you to risk it."

She paused for a second and stopped struggling in my arms. "Oh, fine," she said, "Just get your hands off of me, you creep."

I rolled my eyes. I then turned to the entrance that led into the girls' restroom and started to walk into the said restroom.

"Wait," said Natsuki. I stopped and turned to look at her. She pointed to the entrance next to the girls' restroom. "Wrong way. She's in the boys' restroom."

That momentarily made me lighten up for a second. The fact that Yuri found herself in the boys' restroom is quite amusing. But I knew that she probably doesn't care. And frankly, I don't too.

I nodded and entered into the other restroom.

The moment I entered the restroom, I immediately heard Yuri's soft sniffles as she cried alone in this cold room. It was just me and her in this room. No one else. No one to hurt her, to throw harmful insults at her. It's like a private sanctuary with toilets and urinals.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" I joked as I knocked on the door where Yuri was, trying to lighten the mood a little. Probably not the best idea, but, well, I always found that humor was the best medicine. It was an excellent coping mechanism when I lost my brother. I felt like it was a good idea to use it in this situation.

"Leave me alone," Yuri said in hushed tones, her voice barely above a whisper. If it wasn't for us being alone in this restroom, I wouldn't be able to hear her at all. In fact, it feels like she isn't even heard at all except when she's with me and the club. It's like she just blends into the background, not to be seen nor heard.

_Well, humor isn't gonna work,_ I told myself. Leaning my hip against the sink that was in front of the bathroom stalls, I crossed my arms and stayed silent for a little bit. I put my bento box and Yuri's book on the shelf that was under the mirrors. Honestly, I don't even know what to say at this point. I've comforted my sister before when she cried alone in my room, but I don't know how to help Yuri.

"Look, Yuri," I started speaking, "I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Stop," she said, forcing me to close my mouth, "I know what you're going to say."

"What am I gonna say?" I asked.

"I know that you are going to say that you feel sorry for me, that you apologize for just being with me," she said, "After all, I am just a person who stays in the background, right?"

"Yuri, I-"

"Besides," she said, cutting me off, "I-I don't need your pity. I don't need you to worry. I'll be okay. I promise. Those people out there would always look down on a person like me anyways. Why should you care? I will be fine. Just like that song I sang when we went to that karaoke bar. Fine on the outside. That is what people want, right?"

"Wait-!" I tried to say, but I couldn't. _How long has this been going on? How long has she felt like this? Neglected from her schoolmates?_

"Tashiro-san is just another person who likes to be mean to someone like me," she continued, "He's just like everyone else."

"Yuri!" I exclaimed, this time trying to get her to listen because she's just beating herself up at this point, "Remember when I said I would help you? Sure, any guy could just let everything go. But I took the time to go to your apartment. I took the time to tell you that I want to help you. Please, just let me help you."

Yuri stayed silent. Not a peep. The sniffling from her cries subsided. And I stayed silent too. I said everything I could say. But even though I'm out of words, I still want to help Yuri. She's my friend and I have to protect them. Whatever it takes.

I heard the lock to the stall unlock and the door slowly swung open. There stood Yuri, holding one of her cherished knives, her sleeve hastily unraveled to cover her arms. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks flushed as blood rushed in her veins. She looked like she went through Hell. Then again, I know that everyone goes through their own kind of Hell.

"Do you mean it?" she said, her voice just louder than a whisper.

"Of course," I said, "I don't lie, do I?"

Yuri tried to smile, but it looked like she wasn't able too. Her lip just quivered, then frowned. She dropped the knife in her hands and leaned forwards, right into my arms. She buried her face in my shoulder and I felt her sobbing again. I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her as she let out the cries of her heart.

"I'm sorry," she said through sobs and tears, "I'm very sorry. I didn't wish for this to happen."

"Shh," I whispered in his ear as quietly as I can. "It's okay. Just let it out."

A good half-a-minute later and the bell rang. By then, Yuri stopped crying. She dried her eyes with her sleeve and let go of me. She then took a look around and noticed the urinals by the entrance of the restroom. "I-I am in the boys' restroom, aren't I?" she said nervously.

I smirked, amused that she's finally figuring out that she is in the men's room. "You are," I said. My mind immediately was cleared of any bad thoughts as I saw her becoming flustered like the beautifully shy girl that she was.

"Oh dear," she said, "I-it seems like I have made a mistake."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Happens to the best of us," I said.

I bent over and picked up Yuri's knife that she had dropped on the floor. Knowing her, I would assume she had been cutting just now. Goddamn, that is fucking dangerous.

"You dropped this," I said as I held out the knife to her. The blade had a little blood on it, blood that looked a little fresh. But I handed it back to her since, well, I know that she has a lot of knives. And I can't exactly just take them away because it reminds her of her father. And the fact that it would be useless since she got a whole collection anyway.

"Th-thank you," she said, taking the knife and sheathing it. "I will ask Natsuki to help me get home. I don't wish to go to the Literature Club today."

"Alright," I said, picking up my bento box and Yuri's book, "I'll tell Monika and Sayori that you two won't be there today."

With that said, the day went by normally, though I had a nagging question in the back of my mind. _How in the world am I gonna help Yuri?_

When school ended, I told Monika that Yuri and Natsuki went home. She didn't know what happened, which I think is good for now. She ended up canceling the club since the two weren't showing up and we just went home. Sayori asked me what happened, but I just said that I didn't know what. It might be better if she didn't know for now.

_She really has a lot of things going on,_ I thought to myself, _She really is just fine on the outside._

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes: **

**1\. Tests don't really count against a student's grades unless it is some final exam**

**2\. Bento boxes are lunch boxes**

**3\. Fushigi no Kuni no Arisu is the latest Japanese translation of the original Alice in Wonderland fairy tale by Lewis Carroll.**

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in two days. Like no cap, I actually just finished writing this chapter two days after the last chapter was posted. I dunno, I just had the motivation to do it. Hell, I'm posting this a day early, which is good. I guess I really just wanted to get some work done since I'm stuck at home most of the time.**

**In other words, I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Looking back on it, it feels a little dark. Then again, this is a DDLC fic, so I guess it suits. If these events seem familiar, it's because I kinda sorta based it off of some mod for DDLC that I played a while ago. I dunno, I just wanted to write my own version of the scene. But I think it fits. There will be some scenes here and there that are based on scenes in other pieces of media because I wanted my own version myself. Also because I am an uncreative son of a bitch. But for the most part, I will keep it original. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace!**


	27. Chapter 27: Friends and Enemies

_**Friends and Enemies**_

**The next day**

Today, there were no clouds in the blue sky, leaving the sun within view. It was nice, in my opinion. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. A crisp breeze blew past Sayori and me, rustling the leaves on trees that were starting to turn orange and yellow. But even so, I felt some feeling of uneasiness, like something's gonna happen today.

It was probably because of what happened yesterday. You know, when Tashiro-san made Yuri break down in tears right in front of the entire school. Not gonna lie, I feel like today's not gonna be normal. How can you even show up to school after an incident like that and not have some odd looks from other people?

"Are you okay?" asked Sayori, breaking the silence between us. "You look worried. Is everything alright?"

I looked at Sayori, who looked up at me with a look of apprehension. Her eyebrows were furled as her worried blue eyes stared deep into mine. I haven't told Sayori nor Monika about what happened with Yuri the other day. It's just that Sayori knew that something happened. She noticed that I was acting a little different on our walk back home the other day. I just still haven't told her.

"Yeah," I lied, "Yeah, I'm okay. Everything's alright. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know," she said, a tinge of worriedness in her voice, "I feel like something's wrong. Like there's something you're not telling me. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, trying to get her off this topic, "Everything is fine. Nothing's wrong. Besides, if there was something wrong, I would tell you, wouldn't I?"

Sayori seemed to ponder on that question as if she was doubting me. And then she smiled, blushing. "Really?" she asked, her face brightening up like the sun, "You would?"

"Of course!" I said, still half-lying, "I would tell you anything. You're my friend and all."

She grinned a toothy grin and kept smiling for the rest of our walk to school. I kinda felt guilty to keep her out of the loop. She's Yuri's friend, after all. I feel bad about not telling Natsuki. Clearly, despite their differences, she really cares about Yuri. So much so that she starts yelling at me. I don't know if I should tell them though.

I don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before. It's a scary situation too. I don't know what could happen. When I found out my sister self-harms, I told my mother right away because she's family. But now, I'm just a foreigner in a foreign country. I don't know what to do. I just don't. I'm walking on eggshells. I gotta watch where I step. I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

We got to school early. When we arrived, Sayori left to do some extra things as usual. Meanwhile, I just kind of roamed around the campus aimlessly, with nothing to do. Because we were at school early, there was no one I knew who was there. From the members of the Literature Club, I would assume at least Monika to be here. But she wasn't. Not to my knowledge. So I was just by myself roaming around the almost empty courtyard, kicking pebbles with my feet while listening to music on my phone.

I decided to just take in the sights and smells of autumn in Japan. Sitting on a wooden bench like yesterday, I felt the cool breeze blowing on my hair and my bare neck. I watched as the crisp orange leaves fall to the ground gently, twirling in the light wind.

I started thinking about home. Not the bad things about home, which really outweighs the good. I tried to focus on the Pacific breeze and the shining Hawaiian sun as I take strolls with my brother and sister on the beach and the nearby pier. I remember a few times when my brother's squadron mates would meet up with us and we would play games by the boardwalk.

That picture that I put up on the door of my room that I shared with my brother. The one with my brother, sister, and I posing by the beach. I remember when we took that photo. My sister and I had to drag my brother to the beach since he didn't want to get out of his room. We even brought Ensign Johnson, his best friend since before I was born, to drive us around. He was the one who took that photo.

_I shouldn't think about this right now,_ I told myself. _It'll only make me depressed just thinking about it._

I checked my phone for the time. 8:10 AM. The bell rings in 20 minutes. I shrugged and then had an idea. Maybe the triplets are here. I think I could use their help with Yuri's problem.

You see, I was thinking about this last night. Something about Yuri bugged me. She didn't exactly tell me why she harmed herself. She was rather vague about it. That's understandable though. I knew Yuri. I knew why she did it or at least made an accurate assumption. I, uh, well… I'll just tell you later, alright?

I made my way to classroom 3-C, where Yuri and the triplets' class was. On my way there, I noticed some more students arriving to school, either talking in the courtyard or the hallways. None of them, though, looked familiar. Still, I felt some of them shift their gaze towards me. Some of them must've seen the exchange from yesterday. But, you know what, I walked with confidence. Fake it 'till you make it, right?

The door to 3-C was open, so I peeked my head in. There were a few students inside already. Some of them were catching up on homework that I would assume is due today. Others were just merely chatting with their friends. But I didn't see the triplets at their usual seats. The only familiar face I knew there was the girl in the far corner of the classroom, hidden from plain sight.

There was Yuri at her desk, her nose buried in another book from yesterday. The little book worm doesn't even realize that I was at the door. _Well, the triplets aren't here like I hoped so,_ I thought to myself, _Whatever, I'll just talk to Yur-_

"What'cha looking at?" a voice whispered from behind my ear. I felt her soft breath of whoever was behind me gently blow on my ear when she said that, making a chill run down my spine.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" I jumped, careful to keep my voice down so that no one else heard me. I pressed my back to the wall that was adjacent to the room and looked behind to see the Literature Club president named Monika standing right behind me. She was leaning in, her smile radiating throughout the hallway it seemed.

"Pfft!" Monika snorted, "Jump any higher and you'll hit your head on the ceiling!"

My hand went to my chest as I tried to catch my breath. I felt like I could actually have a heart attack. "Hell," I said, "You scared the crap outta me!"

Monika smirked mischievously, her eyes expressing a devilish glare. "Well, you weren't paying attention," she said, "I just took that opportunity."

"That is just mean," I said, crossing my arms while pouting like what Sayori would do. Monika simply laughed a gentle laugh. I smirked as I saw her cover her mouth and giggle in such a lady-like manner. It kinda made her cute in a way. And then that thought vanished from my head when the devilish glare returned in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Monika, "Spying on your girlfriend?"

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, coloring my face red from embarrassment. "What?" I said with a nervous chuckle, "No, I'm not spying on my girlfriend, I'm spying on Yuri… Wait a minute."

Monika broke out in another fit of laughter, this time not lady-like as she bent over laughing uncontrollably. This time I felt more blood rush to my cheeks out of embarrassment since more students were turning their heads towards us. Thank God Yuri didn't hear us in the hallway, though. She would've been out wondering why we were here by now.

"You really are a weird boy," she said as she tried to catch her breath again, clutching her hips and ribs that were probably aching from all of the laughter. She then tried her best to regain some composure, something more fitting for the valedictorian of class 3-E. Still, she couldn't suppress a smile. I merely just rolled my eyes one more time. "Well whatever it is you're doing, just don't be late for class, 'kay? You don't wanna stick around this classroom too long."

"Alright, prez," I said, "I'm a responsible student. I'll get to class on time, don't you worry."

Monika merely giggled before walking off in the direction of our classroom. Meanwhile, I peeked the corner again to see Yuri. Now that I think about it, I probably look like a frickin' creep doing this. Why am I doing this in the first place?

I entered the room and quietly made my way to the back. Yuri didn't notice me grab a chair from the desk in front of her and plop down in it, the back of the chair to my chest. "Hey, Yuri," I whispered.

Yuri jumped and looked up to meet my gaze, her eyes wide as she twitched like a startled gazelle. "L-L-Lee-san!" she stuttered, "Wh-what? What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't see the girl who always has a book in her hands?" I asked with a smug smile and outstretched arms. Yuri blushed and looked down in embarrassment, a little smile on her face. I smiled for real and chuckled to myself.

"So, how is your morning, Sawyer?" she asked, her voice a little quiet, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Eh, it's like any other day," I said, "How about you? How are you this morning?"

"Well, I am rather splendid, thank you for asking," said Yuri, "I was finally able to finish reading that novel from yesterday. Now I got another one." Yuri held up the book that she was reading. It was different this time. It wasn't a fairy tale, but rather, another thriller.

"That's pretty cool, Yuri," I said, smiling. I looked at Yuri and she had a genuine smile on her face. But it soon disappeared into shame when she noticed something behind me.

She hid behind her book, trying to hide her face. Me, curious as ever, looked back to see two people walk in. Sakuma-san and Imai-san.

Sakuma-san met my eyes and he sneered at me and Yuri. All I did was look back. I kept my emotions in check. After what happened yesterday, there is a chance of me getting into a fight. And I don't want that. Imai-san met my gaze as well and then looked down, avoiding my eyes, as if he didn't wish to be a part of anything.

I looked back at Yuri, who was still cowering behind her book. Honestly, it broke my heart to see her like that. To be fearing her classmates. From a guy who knows what it feels like, it does not feel good. The best I can do for her is to be there for her.

"Hey," I whispered in a quiet, soothing manner, leaning forward so that only she could hear, "I'm here. You don't have to worry. If those assholes do so much as touch a little hair on your head, you bet your bottom dollar I'll have you covered."

"R-really?" she stammered, peeking from behind her book like a scared puppy in a cave.

"Am I the kind of guy who skips on his promise?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"N-no," she said, smiling.

We chatted for a few minutes, just talking about the weather and comparing it to how it is back home. Quite frankly, she made the cold sound all warm and fuzzy. How it's nice around this time of year.

"You know," Yuri stated, "The great thing about fall and winter is the cold."

"The cold?" I asked, "How come?"

"Well," she explained, "You know how it is so cold outside that you refuse to get outside? You would rather sit by a fireplace with a quilted blanket, reading a book while drinking tea or hot chocolate, no?"

"Plus, I would assume that watching the snowfall by the window would look awesome, right?" I asked.

"Exactly!" she said, "It would be nice if we were together. Us and the club watching the snowfall by a fireplace."

"Well, hey, maybe we could have a little Christmas get together, you know what I'm saying?" I suggested, "Maybe we could have a little Secret Santa thing if we wanted."

"That sounds wonderful," Yuri said, smiling as she closed her eyes as if she was imagining what it would be like. I smirked at the thought as well. _Secret Santa? That's kinda cheesy, ain't it? What were you thinking, Sawyer?_

I heard the chattering of girls by the door. I turned my head to look and lo and behold, there were the exchange triplets walking through the door, talking about something I don't know about. Kaylee was the first one to notice me in the back with Yuri and approached us, Zara and Rose tailing her.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Kaylee exclaimed in her usual cheery fashion, "What brings ya here?"

"Mornin' guys," I said and nodded my head, "I'm just talking with Yuri here." I gestured to Yuri. To be honest, I've never seen Yuri talk to the triplets. Or anyone other than the club members as a matter of fact. I glanced back at Yuri and saw that she was tugging on her sleeve while trying to maintain eye contact as much as she could. I probably should've seen this coming.

"Speaking of which, this is Saito Yuri-san," I introduced Yuri to the triplets, "Yuri, this is Adams Kaylee-san, McCormick Rose-san, and Knight Zara-san."

"Nice to meet you, Saito-san," said Zara with a friendly smile, holding up a peace sign with her hands.

"Yeah, what she said," Rose tagged on. Zara jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, probably to tell Rose that was rude.

"Hey, Saito-san," Kaylee said, smiling and nodding. "How are you doing?"

"H-hello," stammered Yuri, who forced a smile. I could tell this is the first time she's talking with these girls. And that she is talking to someone else apart from the club in general. I guess I understand why she seems shy.

Kaylee stepped closer and leaned in a little.

"Oh my gosh, your hair is so pretty! Where did you get it done?" She reached out and touched Yuri's hair to Yuri's surprise. Yuri retreated back, holding the hair that Kaylee touched. Then I remembered that Americans are pretty lenient when it comes to body space, meaning that they seem to do more physical contact than someone elsewhere. I dunno, it's just an American thing we have. And I guess that Kaylee forgot about personal boundaries for a second.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything," Kaylee apologized, remembering to bow respectfully. Yuri eased up a little, understanding that Kaylee didn't mean any harm.

"I-It's okay," stammered Yuri, "I got it done at a salon nearby my apartment. It is a really good establishment too."

"Well, looks like I know where to go on the weekends, then!"

"You're not gonna make us go with you, are you?" complained Zara.

"Are you kidding?" she said, "You two need the treatment!" Zara and Rose looked at her, insulted that she said that they need a little bit of a touch-up. For a second, there was a moment of silence before I broke it by chuckling.

Now, I guess I should explain my plan that is working out so far. Like I said before, I noticed that Yuri seemed to be alone for the most part. You agree with me on that, right? Anyways, I figured that I could get her to meet more people, maybe break her shyness. I thought the reason (at least one of the reasons) why she self-harmed was because she didn't have many friends, always being the odd one out, sometimes being bullied because of that. Well, I figured that the triplets were the best option for Yuri.

The triplets, much like Yuri, is new here. They don't have many connections. They're, like I said, new. So, I thought that they could relate to Yuri, since she arrived in the middle of the year last year, too late to make any personal connections with people who already established their own connections. Besides, the triplets are the kindest people I've ever met. When I first met them about a year and a half ago, they treated me as one of their own. Me, an antisocial kid who was shunned by his own peers, was kicking it with those three relatively popular girls. I guess I kinda owe them for helping me become more interested in meeting other people.

The bell rang a second after. Kaylee and I looked up at the speaker where the sound was coming from. Her eyes then widened and she looked back at Yuri. "Ooh, tell me all about that salon during lunch, 'kay?" she asked, leaning in.

"D-during lunch?" asked Yuri, "A-are you sure?"

"Totally!" Kaylee smiled, "Meet us on the roof when the lunch bell rings, okay?"

"O-okay!" exclaimed Yuri, who had a slight smile on her face. I smiled to myself, glad that she made some friends.

I said farewell to my friends and turned to the door. I was about to walk out of the door when suddenly, I bumped into another person, a guy not wearing the school uniform, but rather a white shirt and tie. I would assume he was the teacher.

"And just who might you be, young man?" asked the teacher, who towered over me even though he was Japanese.

"O-oh, sorry sir," I apologized and explained, "I'm just talking to a few friends of mine. I'm headed to class right now."

"Oh, you goddamn kids being late to class," groaned the teacher. All I did was nervously smile and looked at Kaylee, who was trying to suppress a laugh. My feet was glued to the floor and I couldn't even budge an inch.

"What are you still doing here?" asked the teacher, "Get outta my sight."

"Sir, yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the room with my imaginary tail between my legs. I quickly made to my class, half walking, half jogging to my classroom.

Finally, I made it to my classroom, out of breath. I grabbed the handle to the sliding door that led to my class and slid the door open.

"Lee-san!" exclaimed my English teacher, who was writing on the chalkboard, a piece of chalk in her hands, "There you are! Where were you?"

"S-sorry ma'am," I said, "I lost track of time."

"Whatever, just sit down," she said, pointing at my empty seat, "Class is about to start."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," I said, imagining myself to be saluting to a superior officer before making my way to my seat.

I saw Monika smirking at me. I looked at her with annoyed eyes and she simply said "I told you so." I just rolled my eyes in exasperation. _Today's gonna be a long day._

**Lunch**

"Can I sit with you?" asked Natsuki as I was just about to take a bite into a meatball sub. She was standing in front of the empty part of the bench that I was sitting at.

We were in the courtyard under this one tree whose leaves were turning orange and yellow. I was sitting by myself (like the loner I was), just eating my lunch in the peace and quiet of this secluded spot. But hey, might as well have the company, right?

"Yeah, sure," I said as I scooted to the left to leave more space for Natsuki to sit down and put her stuff next to her, which she did. It might look weird, just the two us having lunch together as if we were on a date or something, but it doesn't matter. No one really cares.

Students milled around the courtyard like every day here at school, eating or chatting with their friends, being all social and stuff. I know that Yuri is with the triplets on the roof, probably talking with them since they invited her up there for lunch. To be honest, I'm kinda happy that the triplets took her in just like that.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence between us, "How're you doing?"

"I'm… alright, I guess," grumbled Natsuki, "I'm still worried, you know? About Yuri and what happened yesterday." _Oh yeah. That. The incident._

"I know you are," I said, "You're her best friend. I understand."

"If you understand, then why aren't you telling me anything? About Yuri?" she asked as if she came here just to find more information on what's going on with Yuri. Honestly, I don't even know what to do. Should I tell her? And risk changing her relationship with Yuri? Or keep it a secret? And risk harming my relationship with Natsuki later down the road? I wish it was as easy as a flip of a coin, but it's not. It's not that fucking easy.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," she said, no, demanded. She leaned in a little closer and tried to look more serious but just ended up making herself look like a fool. But I guess she's not gonna give up on this. To be honest, though, I feel like an asshole doing this. Keeping a secret from Yuri's best friend. It's cruel to do it, but I don't know what to do.

"Okay, well," I decided to kind of dodge the question by joking, "My full name is Sawyer Thomas Lee, I was born and raised in Hawaii-"

"No, not everything about you, you idiot!" Natsuki exclaimed, emphasis on the word "idiot". "I meant everything about Yuri! You know, what she's not telling me." _Ah well, yeah, seems like I'm not gonna weasel my way out of this._

I merely sighed and just tried to comfort her. "Look, Natsuki, I'm really sorry," I tried to say, "But it's a secret Yuri wants to keep. She'll tell you when the time comes, okay?"

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered asking in the first place," muttered Natsuki, who quickly picked up her stuff in a hurry and stood up.

"Wait! Natsuki!" I called out to the pink-haired tsundere, though I don't know what to say in my defense.

"No, fuck you," said Natsuki, who held out her free hand and put her thumbnail between her index finger and middle finger, obviously giving me some sort of obscene gesture that I knew never to make here in Japan. Natsuki then walked away, leaving me sitting alone under this tree in the middle of the courtyard.

"Ah, fuck," I muttered under my breath, shaking my head in disappointment in myself. _Well, that could've gone better._

**After school**

When school ended for the day, things turned out as usual. Monika and I lounged in the classroom, waiting for the rest of the club members to arrive. Monika was writing in that journal of hers while I ended up just listening to music with my earbuds in.

I kept thinking about the conversation with Natsuki at lunch. Honestly, I feel like I gotta apologize. I do feel like an asshole doing this. I should tell Natsuki about Yuri, her best friend. Oh God, this is gonna be harder than I thought, ain't it?

Eventually, I ended up closing my eyes and took a nap while waiting for the girls to arrive. I propped my feet up on my desk, leaned back in my chair, and had some shut-eye. Or at least tried to. The moment I started to feel myself falling asleep, I heard the sliding door open loudly, snapping me out of my mini-slumber.

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath as I sat up in my chair, rubbing my eyes hard enough to see fireworks bursting in air as I turned my head to look who's coming in.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," said Monika, smirking as I came out of my daze. I just rolled my eyes and stood up, trying to wake myself up a little more.

Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri entered the classroom and the two of us said hi. Yuri and Sayori went to the front of the classroom together, probably to talk about writing poems or something. Monika went and joined them, leaving me with Natsuki, who stayed in the back of the room.

I looked back at the pink-haired devil and she gave a face that basically said "Come over here for a minute, will ya?". With nothing better to do, I made my way to the back of the classroom.

"What's up?" I asked as I leaned in closer to Natsuki, almost towering over her, my hands on my hips. Natsuki, on the other hand, was standing closer to me, her hand clutching the back of a seat tightly. She had a sort of embarrassed look on her face, as if she wanted to say something but can't.

This happens a lot with Natsuki. She would get mad and lose her temper easily with me (partly because I'm being an asshole), like she has a fuse shorter than her. And later, she would try to apologize to me as if she was a puppy who broke a vase. I find it amusing, but obviously not Natsuki. Yeah, I know, that's a dickish thing to do, but it's fun. I see why Monika enjoys teasing me. But, I really should stop doing that. I really should.

"I, uh," stuttered Natsuki, struggling to find her words like the shy girl with violet hair reading a book at the front of the classroom. You know, even though they are the complete opposite to each other, they are quite similar in other ways, like how they have trouble talking to me, though they express their thoughts differently. It's like two poles of a magnet. Opposites attract.

"Go on," I urged Natsuki to spit it out, nodding.

Natsuki huffed as if she just got the courage to say what she had to say. Looking down in shame, she said "I'm sorry. For, uh, getting angry earlier."

I simply smiled like the smug asshole I was. Then I wiped that smile off my face, and looked down as well, shifting my stance. "Well," I said, "I guess I should be the one apologizing."

"S-senpai?" asked Natsuki, looking up to meet my gaze.

"I'm, uh, sorry for avoiding the topic. I guess I should've told you everything, just come clean," I said, "But I… I don't know how to say it. It's hard to explain. But I was the asshole for not telling you about Yuri. I'm sorry."

"Well, you're right about one thing," said Natsuki, crossing her arms. "You are an asshole."

"Don't make me regret apologizing," I said jokingly.

"You're still gonna have to explain everything," said Natsuki, her eyes glaring at me to show that she really was serious. Then again, she's Yuri's best friend. She has to know. She has to know.

"I'll tell you what," I offered, "I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just not right now, okay?"

"Why not?" she asked. I merely just pointed at the general direction of Monika and Sayori talking with Yuri. Then she looked back at me. "Well then, when?" she asked.

"Um," I said, trying to think about a way to tell her privately. I don't have her number since Natsuki is not allowed to have a boy in her contacts, so I can't call her. I can't tell her at school because I don't wanna risk it. Maybe… "How about I go over to your place?" I asked, "Maybe on Saturday?"

"My dad's working on Saturday, so sure," said Natsuki, "I could make that work." _And that plan is good 'cause I could swing by Yuri's apartment next door to see how she's doing._

"You're still an asshole for not telling me earlier," she added. _And there we go._

After that, Natsuki decided to rummage around in the back, looking for her precious manga. Meanwhile, I go to the front of the room where the other club members were.

Sayori was now doing her own thing, probably doodling on the piece of paper that she wrote her poem on. Monika was sitting by Yuri's desk, chatting with her about something I wouldn't have a clue about. Monika had her head resting on her hands that were propped up on the desk, while Yuri had her hands clasped and on the desk. I grabbed a chair nearby and put it down right next to Yuri's desk and sat down.

"Hey Sawyer," said Monika, "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad," I said, smirking a friendly smile, "What's up with you guys?"

"Monika is just telling me all of the things that she has seen around the world," said Yuri, her voice in a sort of dreamy trance. "Oh my, how I wish I was still with my mother, traveling around Asia."

"I take it you don't get out of town too often, right?" I asked.

Yuri shook her head. "No, I do not, I'm afraid," she said. "I don't even own a car and, quite frankly, I don't really like going out from the safety of my home." _Ah, so she's more of a homebody. I guess I should've seen that coming, seeing the way she is and all._

"I see," I said, "Not really the type to go out that much, eh?"

"Uuuu," groaned Yuri, sort of embarrassed from that assessment. "When you say it like that…"

"Aw, Yuri," Monika assured the girl in purple, "If you want, we can always hang out. Just shoot me a text and I'll be on my way."

"Uuuu," Yuri groaned some more. _Boy, I really put her on the spot, huh?_

The sound of a piano melody broke the short silence that descended down upon us. Monika picked up her head and looked down, reaching into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Uh oh," she said. "Is it fine if I take this?"

"Sure!" I said, "Go ahead! We'll just be right here."

Monika shot a quick smile before standing up and walking out of the classroom, answering her phone. I then turned my attention to Yuri. "So," I asked, "How are the girls?"

"Th-the girls?" asked Yuri, not knowing what I meant.

"The exchange girls!" I repeated, "The ones I introduced you to this morning."

"O-oh, them," said Yuri, looking away, obviously embarrassed. "Th-they're… different, that is for sure."

"Different?"

"D-different as in…" Yuri paused to think about what to say. She put her hand to her chin and contemplated how to describe the triplets. "Friendly. Very friendly. Even towards someone like me."

"Ah well," I said, "That's how they are. They've been like that since when I first met them."

"What do you mean 'like that'?"

"Oh, they were very friendly when I first met them a year and a half ago," I explained. "When I first signed up to be an exchange student, I didn't really have any friends. But when I showed up for the first meeting, they immediately dragged me into some game they were playing. And then just like that, we were friends."

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said, "What about you? Did they drag you into anything?"

"W-well," said Yuri, still somewhat embarrassed, yet I noticed a slight smile grow on her face, "They asked me to show them the salon that I was talking about this morning. We are going to get our hair done on Saturday."

"That was quick," I said, smiling to myself. I'm glad that the girls immediately accepted Yuri. That, I think, will probably help Yuri a ton. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Thank God. "Are you up to it?" I asked.

"Y-yes," said Yuri, "I think I am able to do it."

"Atta girl," I said, grinning, "They're good people. Maybe a little too excited at times, but they're good people."

"Okay, great!" said Monika as she entered the classroom again, "Just send them to me, alright? Love you! Bye!" She hung up her phone and shoved it into her pocket before sitting back down.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that was just my father," explained Monika, "He scored two tickets to this ballgame on Saturday. Since my parents were out of town, he decided to give them to me."

"Ballgame?" I asked, "As in baseball?"

"Yep! It's the semifinals for the Japan Series," she said, "The Yakult Swallows and the Yomiuri Giants are going against each other on Saturday at the Meiji Jingu Stadium. I have two VIP tickets. Who wants to come with?" _Baseball? I think that sounds cool. Though I don't know if I should. I did promise Natsuki I was gonna swing by her house on Saturday._

"That sounds like fun, Monika!" exclaimed Sayori, "But I'm busy on Saturday. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," said Monika. "Yuri? Natsuki? Any of you want to go?"

"T-to the game?" stammered Yuri, tugging at her sleeve. "S-sorry. I-I don't do well with large crowds and loud sporting events."

"I don't think my father would want me going 'cause he's working on Saturday," said Natsuki, "Sorry Monika."

"That's alright," said Monika with a disappointed grin on her face, her eyes looking down at the floor. "I really didn't want these tickets to go to waste. Oh well." _Hey, she didn't ask me? C'mon, I don't care if it's just the two of us, I just wanna see a ballgame._

"I could go," I said. Monika's face brightened up when I said that. The funny thing was that I feel like she was hoping that I was going to say something, as if she wanted me to go. "I'm free that day."

"Really?" exclaimed Monika, who ran to where I was sitting and took me into a hug, her arms pressing my face into some undesirable location, jumping up and down in excitement, threatening to pop my head off my neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I exclaimed, feeling my head popping off my neck, "Don't kill me before I'm able to see the game!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" apologized Monika, who let go of my head, a cute embarrassed smile on her face. I smiled because, honestly, I've never seen her this excited before. "I'll pick you up at four? The game starts at seven, but these tickets give us a tour of the stadium and the chance to meet the teams." _Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll just visit Natsuki before the game. _

"Sure," I said, "That sounds good. Just the two of us?"

"Yep!" exclaimed Monika, "It's a date!" She then cracked the biggest cheeky grin that I've seen from her in a while. To be honest, it would sound nice, just the two of us at a ballgame. Hell, she said she got VIP tickets. I guess I should've expected that since it was Monika "Rich Girl" Takeuchi who got those tickets. I guess it would be a pretty cool experience.

_...Wait, what did she call it?_

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. ****The middle finger has no cultural meaning in Japan. Most people would not know what that gesture means. The closest equivalent is placing your thumbnail between your index finger and middle finger, this is said to resemble a clitoris, a very rude gesture in Japan. It looks like if you pulled that "got your nose" trick on a kid. **

* * *

**A/N: I usually write chapters that are around 4-5k words, but these last two have been longer than 6k. I don't know if you guys want longer chapters or not. If y'all don't like it longer, just tell me. In other words, I have nothing else to say other than that I ended up writing this in three days. Not that that's a bad thing. I'm rather proud of myself that I wrote all of that in a short amount of time. Other than that, I'll leave y'all to it. Peace!**


	28. Chapter 28: First Date Jitters

_**First Date Jitters**_

**A/N: I ended up writing a long-ass chapter, so I decided to split it in between two parts, more info in the note at the end.**

**That Saturday**

Baseball. America's favorite past time. One of the most popular sports in the US, alongside basketball and football. One of the oldest national sports in America. It was popular back to the Great Depression, where the only place Americans could go in trying times was the diamond-shaped field of legends. And it still is pretty popular with the folks from the US.

So you would think that I would be awake on the Saturday morning where I was supposed to go with Monika to a baseball game, right? Oh hell no. Hell to the freakin' no.

"Ugh," I groaned as I groggily lifted my right arm to my face, slapping myself awake. "What time is it?"

I reached over to the nightstand by my head and grabbed my phone, pressing the button to turn on the screen. My eyes widened when I read the time out loud. "It's already two-thirty in the afternoon?" I exclaimed as I forced myself to stand, "Holy shit, I slept through all morning!"

You see, the reason why I woke up so late was that, well, I was up until three in the morning playing video games with my buddies online. The only time we could play is when most of Japan is sleeping. So I forced myself to stay awake and then ended up sleeping throughout the morning.

And of course, I was planning to meet up with Natsuki today to tell her about Yuri. I was thinking of going in the morning before I go to the ballgame with Monika, but, well, too late now. Doing the math, if it is two in the afternoon, and it takes me probably thirty minutes to get dressed and to get something to eat, and it would take me about thirty minutes to walk to Natsuki's house, and assuming that I at least hang around that area for an hour to keep Natsuki company, I would be late to the game.

_Damnit,_ I scolded myself, _I should've gone to bed sooner. I don't think I can make it to Natsuki's house and back to my house to get ready for the game on time. Crap, this sucks._

I unlocked my phone and opened up the text messaging app. Tapping on Yuri's contact, I wrote "Hey Yuri, could you tell Natsuki I'm gonna meet up with her after the baseball game? Probably around 9:30-ish? I woke up late and I don't have time before Monika picks me up."

After a few seconds, Yuri replies quickly, saying "That is alright, Lee-san. I shall tell her as I am heading out in a few minutes." _Thank God she didn't even question why I was going to Natsuki's._

"Thanks, Yuri," I texted before shoving my phone into the pocket of my PJs.

The smell of something savory filled my nose as soon as my foot landed on the final step of the flight of stairs leading to the first floor. The scent of fresh vegetables being steamed in a broth flooded the house and suddenly I was hungry.

"Ah, good morning, Sawyer," said Ms. Kobayashi.

"Mornin' Sawyer."

"Hey, Sawyer, good morning."

I groggily rubbed my eyes and groaned. "Mornin' guys," I said to the three people in the room: Mr. and Ms. Kobayashi… _Wait a minute._

"Sayori?" I exclaimed as I looked over to the couch to see Ms. Kobayashi and Sayori sitting next to each other, watching TV. She was just wearing a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans, looking as casual as usual. She grinned as I noticed her sitting there. "What...?" was all I came up with as I stood there dumbfounded.

"Mornin' Sawyer," she giggled as she stood up. I noticed her signature red bow in her hair slightly crooked, but it doesn't seem like she plans on going out anyways.

"G-good mornin'," I stammered, scratching my hand in confusion. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, for starters," she said, putting her hands on her hips with a prideful smile on her face, "I came here to see you because I was hungry. My parents were out of the house all morning, so I was starving. When I found out you were asleep, I was going to go wake you, but Ms. Kobayashi told me not to. But she let me stay here for a bit while Mr. Kobayashi makes lunch!"

"Yeah, I didn't let her wake you up because I know you stayed up last night with your friends online," explained Ms. Kobayashi. "You looked so peaceful sleeping in, I couldn't bear to wake you."

"O-oh, sorry about that," I chuckled nervously, "I must've kept you awake, huh?"

"Oh, no," said Ms. Kobayashi as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen, "You were quiet, you didn't bother me. It was Aiko who told me because he stayed up last night as well instead of going to bed. He refused to go to bed."

"I can't help it, can I?" whined Mr. Kobayashi, who was stirring some soup in a pot, "The deadline for the project is next week and my team isn't done yet."

"Well you should've started a month ago instead of procrastinating all October," Ms. Kobayashi said. "Honestly, you've haven't changed since high school."

"Sounds like someone I know," I muttered under my breath as I looked back at Sayori, who smiled sheepishly. She is quite the procrastinator. Not that I'm guilty of that myself, but it feels like every single assignment, she ends up procrastinating on. That dummy.

"And that's why I love you, Sena," said Mr. Kobayashi as he leaned in for a kiss, with Ms. Kobayashi playfully giggling. I looked away uncomfortably and blushed while Sayori chuckled at my embarrassed face.

"Alright, finish up with the soup, will you?" said Ms. Kobayashi, pushing her husband off of her, "I'm getting hungry. I would assume Ono-chan and Sawyer over here is hungry too, right?"

"Right!" I said, my stomach rumbling. Sayori nodded yes too.

"Alright! Almost done!" said Mr. Kobayashi, who was turning some knobs on the stove, "Give me a few more minutes. I've made more than enough for everyone here!"

Sayori and I helped set up the table before Mr. Kobayashi finished up with his vegetable stew. When he did finish cooking, the four of us ate. And not going to lie, it is a really good stew. I'm not the one to eat soup, but this one was very filling.

**Later**

After we ate to our heart's content, Sayori and I hung out for a few minutes, just messing around until around 3:30-ish, when Sayori left to go to the doctor's office with her parents. I used the rest of my free time to get ready for the ballgame later today. Monika keeps calling it a date, but I don't. For it to be a date in the first place, the two of us have to be dating. And we're not boyfriend-girlfriend, right? Right?

When I went upstairs, I changed out of my PJs and got into a fresh white Brooklyn Dodgers T-shirt and a pair of jeans. The Dodgers T-shirt had the word "Dodgers" on the front and "Robinson 42" on the back, a replica of the original jersey worn by the African American baseball legend Jackie Robinson. I don't wear it much, but I felt like it was the perfect shirt to wear today. I also grabbed a black hoodie from my closet since I saw that it was gonna get cold later today.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I stood up from my bed. _That must be Monika_, I thought as I took out my phone to see a text message pop up. I read the name that was in bold. "Megan," was what it said. _Well nevermind, that wasn't her._

"You ready to go on your date with your girlfriend?" is what she texted me. _It's not a date!_

"Yes, I am ready," I texted back, "But fuck off, it's not a date."

A second later, I get another text. "Yeah, okay," she replied almost instantly, "At least tell me if I'm gonna have a niece or a nephew in a year. I prefer a niece, by the way." _Stop it, stop it, stop it! I know what she's implying and I don't like it!_

"How about neither?" I said, just trying to get her to stop talking about her dirty-ass mind. Seriously, my sister is fucking weird sometimes.

"Oh?" she texted back, "You're gonna use protection? Alright." _Oh, for the love of all things holy, she's thinking I'm gonna do the "thing" with Monika after the game._

"You think my ugly mug is gonna get laid?" I asked, just kind of desperate at stopping her from talking about this. I swear, she's like this at home too. She's always asking if I'm talking to any girls at school. It's like she wants me to get laid or something.

"Well, I wouldn't know," she texted back, "For all we know, you're probably packing." _You know, sometimes I hate my sister._

"Okay, well," I texted, "I am going to put down this phone and not talk to you for the rest of the day. Go back to bed, you horny weirdo."

I plopped my phone on my desk and sighed, shaking my head. _What am I gonna do with her?_

I went downstairs to be greeted by Mr. Kobayashi grinning like a little kid with candy. He's been excited all day because he's a pretty big fan of the Yomiuri Giants, one of the teams playing off at the game today. He's probably very excited for me to see them in action.

"Hey, Mr. Kobayashi," I said, "You're awfully in good spirits today."

"Ah, Sawyer," said Mr. Kobayashi, holding a hand behind his back, "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Alright?" I said, nodding my head up and down slowly, "What's going on?"

"About the game that you're gonna see later today," he said, grinning.

"What about it?"

"Well, I, uh, I wanted you to take this with you when you go to the game," said Mr. Kobayashi, who held out his hand that was behind his back. In his hand was a baseball mitt that was a little worn and torn, but still in good shape.

"It's my old baseball mitt," explained Mr. Kobayashi, "I played baseball in high school and was pretty good too. I just wanted to take it with you when you go to the baseball game later."

"You played baseball?" I asked.

"Yep! Believe it or not, for a game that's referred to as America's favorite past time, it's really popular here in Japan," said Mr. Kobayashi.

"Lemme guess," I said, "You were gonna go big but an injury prevented you from making it into the big leagues, right?"

"Nah," he said, waving his hand, "Even though I pretty good at baseball so much that scouts were thinking about recruiting me for a team, I just… Well, I met my wife." _Oh wow, he was that good?_

I smiled at his little story of his. That sounds rather romantic. He could've made it big, but he instead gave it up for his wife. "That sounds really sweet, Mr. Kobayashi," I said, "You could've been a star on the field. I guess you're happy with your decision, right?"

"Of course!" said Mr. Kobayashi, "She may drive me crazy in her own special way, but… I can't explain it. You'll understand when you understand."

"Well, looks like I have a lot to look forward to," I said, smirking.

The doorbell rang a second after that, as if on cue. I looked over to the door and sighed. "Well," I said, "Looks like that's Monika about to pick me up. I'll answer the door."

I walked over to the door and took a deep breath, trying to remind myself that we're only going as friends. _We're not dating. This is not a date. Don't get your hopes up, Sawyer._

I opened the door and my jaw instantly dropped. I don't even know what to say. I don't even know where to start. I just stood there, slackjawed as I saw Monika's attire. I guess I was way too shocked to see who was standing at the door.

"M-Monika?" I stammered as I gazed at what the girl with the big bow was wearing. Monika was wearing something I've never seen anyone wear, yet she looked so good in it. She was wearing a blue shirt that bore the name "Yakult" on the front, with a zero on the bottom right corner. The shirt was not exactly tight-fitting, but rather sort of hovering above her skin while still showing off her chest. The shirt cut off just above her stomach, exposing her midriff. She wore a black longsleeved shirt that also cut off just above her stomach. She wore white short shorts that seemed to fit just perfectly with a thin black leather belt to compliment it, showing off her hips.

She also wore her usual black thigh-high socks and a blue baseball cap with the letter "M" on it. Honestly, she looked both cute and sexy at the same time.

"Hi Sawyer!" said Monika, smiling, "Are you ready to go? My car is just over there." She jabbed a thumb towards the general direction to the road where a black Infiniti was parked. Someone was standing by the door, dressed in a black suit. I assumed that was Monika's chauffeur.

I stammered, still flustered from Monika's attire. "Y-yeah. I l-left my phone in my room, L-lemme get it first."

"Okay!" said Monika, "I'll just wait right here!"

I felt my heart beating out of control as if I was about to have a heart attack any second. _Holy crap, she looks very fucking nice,_ I thought to myself as I tried to catch my breath while jogging up the stairs up to my room.

When I got to my desk, I paused to think for a second. I felt like… I don't know. I guess I've never seen a female friend dress up like that before. And why, anyway? It's not like it's a date or anything. She's not dressing up like that to get me to like her like that, right? _Calm down, Sawyer,_ I chided to myself, trying to forget about it all, _Don't get all excited. Especially down there._

Shaking my head, I grabbed my phone and checked it, pressing the power button to turn it on. A message appeared on the dashboard. It was from Yuri. "I have told her about your situation," she texted, "Natsuki says that she is fine with meeting at that time."

"Alright, thank you, Yuri," I texted back before running down the stairs.

"Mr. Kobayashi!" I called out as I was reaching for the doorknob, "I'm heading out! Tell Ms. Kobayashi I've already left!"

"Alright!" Mr. Kobayashi answered from somewhere in the living room, "I'll tell her when she gets back from getting the groceries!"

Opening the door, Monika greeted me with another bright smile. "Ready to go now?" she asked.

"Yep!" I replied, trying my best not to look down, "Shall we?"

When we got to the car that was parked just outside of the gate, the man in the suit opened the door to the car and motioned for Monika to get in. She hopped in and I made my way to the other side of the car and got into my seat right next to Monika. The doors shut and the chauffeur got into the driver's seat before driving away.

The seats of the car were a light beige while the rest of the car was jet black. There was a little tablet that was attached to the console of the car that had some sort of settings on it. At first glance, it looks like that console is meant for lights and music. In between Monika and I was a sort of armrest with cupholders at the end and a storage area for small purses. The armrest itself was made of dark glazed mahogany. Separating the driver and us was an absolute black tinted glass divider that looks custom-made for this car, the only thing that allows us to see the driver is a little slider in the middle. The car was like a limo except for it being smaller and the windows are not tinted.

I've never ridden in this car before. I have gotten a ride from Monika and her chauffeur, once when going to her beach house in Shimoda and once when I was on my way to the airport. Both times, though, we used a black Mercedes van because of baggage and the fact that we had the rest of the club with us. I did ride in Monika's other car, this time a white Subaru, but it was nowhere near as luxurious as the one we were riding in right now.

"So," I said to break the silence between us, "I'm gonna assume that you like baseball, right?"

"Actually no," said Monika, "I'm not really a baseball kinda gal. In fact, I'm not much of a sports fan in the first place." _Wait, what? So what was the point of going to the game then?_

"Really?" I asked, "Well then why the tickets?"

"Well," said Monika, crossing her legs while putting a finger to her lips as she paused to think about her response. Behind her, through the window, the busy city life of Japan bloomed, with pedestrians on the sidewalks trying to be faster than the slow traffic that is jamming the city streets. It's kinda weird that the two of us were sitting in the luxury of a car with a chauffeur on our way to a baseball game while people are walking until their feet hurt heading to jobs where they're busting their balls to get money at. _Is this what being rich feels like?_

"My dad won those tickets, right?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Well, I wouldn't just let them go to waste. These tickets cost a fortune. I also thought you would like it since you're American. And besides," Monika leaned a little closer to me, looking up into my eyes. Maybe a little too close. "I think it would be a fun experience. Just the two of us."

"Uh," I said, chuckling nervously. _Shit, she's a little too close,_ I thought to myself, making sure I don't look down any further than her chin so that I don't look like a peeping creep. But with what she was wearing, it was harder than it looks. "I g-guess it would be a cool experience," I stammered.

Monika laughed and sat back up in her chair. "You know, you're so easy to make you flustered, it's almost funny," she said while chuckling.

"Well, I mean," I said, stuttering, trying to get my words out of my mouth, "What you're wearing doesn't help my case, you know."

"Oh," said Monika, smiling mischievously, "So you did notice. I'm kinda glad that you did."

"Yeah well I'm not blind," I replied, "I have eyes. I just… uh, how do I say this?" I gestured to what she was wearing. Monika looked down at her clothes and nodded.

"What?" she asked, "Do I look bad in this?"

"N-no!" I exclaimed, "N-not at all! You look good! I guess… I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders, giving up on trying to find my words.

"So what you're trying to say is," said Monika, grinning with pride, "You think I look cute in this, right? Or even better, you think I look sexy in this." She gestured to what she was wearing, leaning forward a little to show off her… erm… feminine looks. Hell, I've even just noticed that her socks were a little tight on her, pinching her thigh. I ended up looking away in shame.

"Alright, to tell you the truth, I've never had a female friend who dressed up like that," I said, "I just don't know what to say."

"Ah," said Monika, "So what you're saying is that I left you speechless."

"N-no!" I exclaimed, and then thought for a second, changing my mind. "Y-yeah," I mumbled, a little quieter this time.

Monika started laughing loudly like she always does when she gets me flustered, which is pretty much every time I see her. But you know what, I kinda don't mind it. She doesn't mean to make me completely uncomfortable, she's just trying to make herself comfortable, you know what I'm saying? And I kinda like a girl like that, someone who just makes herself comfortable with her friends. I guess that's one of the things I like about her. As a friend, of course. I'm not really looking into getting a girlfriend anytime soon.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Laugh all you want. Besides," I leaned in a little closer to make Monika uncomfortable as revenge at putting me in this situation in the first place, close enough to be able to smell her perfume, which had a slight citrusy smell to it, "If you leave me speechless, that probably means I like you."

This time it was Monika's turn to be flustered and speechless. I saw her cheeks blush like a tomato as her jaw dropped in shock at what I had just said. All part of my master plan. _If she planned to leave me speechless by shocking me,_ I thought to myself, _Then tell her something more shocking to leave her speechless instead!_

Of course, seeing Monika like this was the best feeling in the world. Revenge feels really nice, especially if she's the one who gets the taste of her own medicine.

"Gotcha," I said with a sly smile and a wink. _I win, _I thought to myself. Monika huffed and giggled while relaxing back into her chair.

"Oh Sawyer!" exclaimed Monika, "I never thought you had it in you to say that!"

"Well hey, I can't take all of your punishments lying down, now can I?" I said smugly. Monika giggled even more and I felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"But did you really mean it?" she asked, much quieter this time. _And now that weight is back on my shoulders._

"N-no," I simply stammered, not because that was the answer, but because, to be honest, I don't even know the answer to that question. I don't know if I was lying or telling the truth. _Jeez, all of this because I joined the Literature Club._

A silence soon descended upon us. It went on for a minute or two, but it felt like hours on end. And I dreaded every second of it because I feel so awkward now. "S-so driver!" I exclaimed, trying to break the silence, "How long until we get there?"

"We get there when we get there," he said in a gruff voice.

"And when is that?" I asked. The driver simply just grunted and shut the divider, shutting himself from the two of us. I looked to Monika and she laughed loudly. I laughed too and just like that, we were back to talking. Thank God I was at least able to have some fun for today before I go and visit Natsuki to tell her about Yuri.

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**1\. Not really a translation note, but rather just a minor detail for those who don't know much about baseball. I mentioned that Sawyer was wearing a Brooklyn Dodgers shirt. Today, they're known as the Los Angeles Dodgers, but when Robinson was playing, it was still a Brooklyn team.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, let's just get this over with. I was thinking of maybe trying to write longer chapters, maybe around 6k words at most. I thought it might be a good idea, writing a little more than the 3-5k usual that I write. Well, this chapter and the next chapter was supposed to be one chapter all together, but I ended up writing 8k words, going above my limit. That's why I decided to split it in two. Might not have been the best idea, but I had so much stuff that I wanted to write for Sawyer's "date" with Monika, so... yeah. **

**The reason why I put a 3-5k limit, for the most part, is that I wanted to keep things relatively uniform and consistent. The average novel chapter, after all, is around 3-5k (I know that there are exceptions, but I'm used to trying to hit that 4k). I also like to think of each chapter being a 22-minute episode in an anime. I found that the 3-5k range pretty much does the trick in filling up a 22-minute episode anyways.**

**I already have the second part ready to go. After this, I'll post the next chapter in a few days or the next week. **


	29. Chapter 29: America's Greatest Pasttime

**_America's Greatest Pasttime_**

**Later, at the stadium**

When we got to the stadium, there were already people in line for tickets, with some already having bought the tickets beforehand and are just waltzing into the gates past the line. Monika and I got off at the curb where our chauffeur dropped us off. Monika told the chauffeur beforehand to have some free time while we were at the game, but said to be ready to pick us up at any time. He didn't want to go to the baseball game and we didn't have an extra ticket for him anyway, so I would assume he would spend his time probably doing something else for fun. And I am sure there is something for him to do since we were in this part of Tokyo.

In Shinjuku, Tokyo, where the stadium is, there are many things aside from the sports complexes here. There are a few historical sites and shrines, as well as museums in the area, so I doubt that the chauffeur would have trouble finding something to pass the time. Meanwhile, Monika and I entered the gate that led into the ballfield.

A representative was wearing a dark blue polo with the word Yakult on the front as well as khaki pants waiting for us inside. From the looks of it, he recognized the two of us immediately and went over to introduce himself.

"Hello, are you Takeuchi-sama's daughter?" the man asked when he approached us.

"Why yes indeed," said Monika, "Just call me Takeuchi-san. I would assume that my father has told you guys about me?"

"That would be correct, yes," said the representative, relaxing a little as if he was getting nervous or something. "And I am going to guess that you are accompanying Takeuchi-san?" he said, looking towards me.

"Yeah, I am," I said in affirmative, "The name's Lee-san."

"Well, nice to meet you, Lee-san," the man said, "And you too Takeuchi-san. That being said, shall we get started with the tour?"

The representative led us around the entire stadium, showing off the history behind these walls. According to the guy, this stadium is the second oldest baseball stadium in Japan, being built in 1926, almost a hundred years ago, around the time baseball started booming in the US.

He brought us to the historical displays where history was written in the walls of this place. He explained the twists and turns throughout the history of the stadium and baseball in Japan in general.

"And here is one of the baseball bats that Babe Ruth himself used when he played here in Japan, along with other famous MLB players such as Lou Gehrig and Jimmie Foxx," he explained as he showed us a bat that was enclosed in a glass display. I was pretty shocked when he told me that.

"Wait, did you say Babe Ruth?" I asked. "The Babe Ruth?"

"Yep!" he said, "The American superstar in the first half of the twentieth century played here in this very stadium."

"Well, ain't that dandy," I murmured to myself. Monika smiled as she saw my sudden excitement. Even if you don't play baseball, the name Babe Ruth oughta ring a bell, right? The guy's a legend.

"You wanna know something cool?" asked the representative. "It's a pretty dark detail that happened before the game, so I'm asking if you want to know or not."

"Sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders, curious as to what he had to say.

"Well," he started the little story, "The first game that Babe Ruth and company had played on their 22 game tour here in Japan was played here in Meiji Jingu. Now, the person who masterminded the whole tour was a man named Matsutaro Shoriki, who was called 'The Father of Baseball' in Japan. Now, before the game, which took place in 1934, tension between the US and Japan started increasing a little, right? Since it was a few years before the start of the Second World War. But, might as well have a friendly ballgame between the two countries."

"A ballgame amid a growing threat of war. That sounds rather poetic," Monika commented.

"Hey, even if two people hate each other, a ball would bring them together," I added to her comment.

"Well, right-wing Japanese nationalists didn't want Babe Ruth and company to play. So you know what they did?"

"What?" I asked.

"One man decided to take matters in his own hands and attacked Matsutaro, leaving him with a 16-inch scar on his body. The weapon? A broadsword." _A broadsword? That… sounds very ridiculous._

I started laughing at the fact that someone tried to attack a guy with a broadsword. Like seriously? In the age of guns, some guy takes out a sword? "That sounds very absurd," I said, "Like, why did the guy have a sword of all things?"

"I know, right?" said the representative, "In retrospect, I wonder how no one even thought that the assassin was looking suspicious."

I looked over to Monika, who had a sort of expression that probably said "Boys are so weird" or something like that. I guess she doesn't get why we're laughing.

After the tour, the representative took us out to the dugouts where the Swallows were practicing before the game. I saw some guys waiting in line to bat, with one dude on the home plate with the number 28 on his back smacking one far into the center field, but it still wasn't enough for the center fielder who was standing there with his glove to catch it.

The man shook his head in disappointment and went to the dugout where we were watching. The representative introduced us to the man, whose name was Tetsuto Yamada. I introduced myself and Monika too.

According to what the representative told me beforehand, Yamada was a person of interest. He's relatively new to the Swallows, playing his first game in 2011, but according to the rep, he had a very high batting average, being able to hit a good amount of runs.

After being introduced to him and the rest of the team, the game was about to begin. The representative who was giving our tour escorted us to our seats, which was just to the right of the huge scoreboard. Now, during the game, I can't see the score, which sucks. Luckily, Monika was smart enough to get an app that told her the scores in real-time so that we'd be able to see it on her phone.

Our seats were closer to the field, but not too close if you know what I'm talking about. From where we sat, we were able to see the whole field. There was no VIP section at this stadium, but that's even better in my opinion. The original experience at a baseball game is in the stands with the general public. It doesn't matter if you're watching an NPB or MLB game, it's all a classic and grounded experience. Even if I wasn't a fan of baseball, both American or Japanese, I would still have a very good time here today.

**Much later**

It was soon the second half of the fifteenth inning. It was almost nine o'clock and the crowd was even more riled up than ever. Both Giants fans and Swallows fans were screaming their hearts out, cheering on their favorite team. Hell, even Monika of all people was starting to lose her voice from all the cheering. Even my own throat was aching as I cheered.

Nightfall has descended on us, leaving the open-air stadium illuminated by the huge lights that were suspended from the outside. The office buildings around the stadium had lights on and I was gonna assume the workers inside were watching the game from their buildings.

I tried to look to the scoreboard to my left, only to be reminded by my view being obscured from where I was sitting. All I saw was the bright red Coca-Cola advertisement. And then I remembered the score from Monika's phone.

Now, the reason why we were so riled up was that the score was eight to five, with the Giants having eight runs and the Swallows being behind at five runs. The Swallows already have two outs. One more out and the inning is finished and the game will end with the Giants winning. The bases were all loaded. Even if the next batter gets a triple, the game will end in a draw. The only way for the Swallows to win once and for all is to get a home run, resulting in the Swallows getting four runs and winning the game. It's all or nothing and it's all up to the final batter.

The batter stepped up to the plate and the crowd cheered even louder. I saw the number on his back from a big screen. It was number 28 going up to bat. It was the batter that I had met before the game. With a large smile, I cheered him on.

Here comes the pitch and a second later the sound of a metal bat cracking against the ball sends the ball flying high into the air. Higher and higher, it looks like it could touch the clouds above. The entire crowd stood up to look, and then it started coming back down.

A whistle was blown. Officials started screaming for everyone near us to watch out. It looked like the ball was heading towards the stands. A home run. And it looked like it was headed right for us.

"Sawyer, look out!" cried Monika.

Without a second thought, I raised my left hand, which was gloved, and waited for the ball to come down. If I caught it, it would be an awesome moment. I braced myself for an impact, either the ball will hit my glove or my face.

The sweet sound of leather catching the ball filled my ears one second, and the sound of a roaring crowd the next. I grabbed the ball in my right hand and raised it up into the sky in a sort of victory celebration. The crowd screamed and all runners started running.

One passed the plate. And then another. And then another. And finally, here comes Tetsuto Yamada prancing up to the plate, his arms outstretched in victory as he stepped his cleated foot onto the base. His teammates ran up to him in celebration and the final score was tallied up. The Swallows had won.

Monika leaped up and hugged me tightly, taking me by surprise. I almost dropped the baseball but held on to it tightly as I stumbled back. Monika tried to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her from the noise. The crowd was wild and I couldn't hear Monika's voice in the chaos. I just grinned and nodded.

Soon, the game ended and everyone started leaving. Some of the people around me who saw the catch congratulated me. To be honest, I've never caught a baseball before, so this one felt even more special.

As we were following the crowd to the gate that leads out into the street, Monika stayed close with me. I, on the other hand, was examining the ball that I had caught. I felt proud that I caught that.

"You know," I said to Monika as we were walking, "I've never caught a baseball before."

"You serious?" she asked. "Not even back home in Hawaii?"

"Nope," I answered her question, "Not even in Hawaii. Baseball's not that big over there."

"Hm," said Monika, "I guess you got very lucky today."

"Yeah," I chuckled as Monika stepped a little closer. By now, the crowd has dispersed and on their way back home. I looked around for Monika's black Infiniti, trying to see if the chauffeur remembered to pick us up. After a few minutes of walking around, we ended up finding the chauffeur waiting for us, leaning against the car with a smoke in his mouth. He saw us and dropped the smoke on the ground, where he stepped on it, snuffing out the fire and opened the side door for Monika to get in. I got in myself and the chauffeur hopped in and sped away without a word.

Monika closed her eyes for a little bit, kind of tired from the events of today. I looked at her and smiled. Honestly, I had fun today. I'm still not calling this a date with Monika, but I had a lot of fun. I've never been to a ballgame before, largely because there's not an MLB team in Hawaii, and, well, you know my situation. Never thought my first ballgame would be in Japan. I wonder how many first-times I'm gonna have here. Kinda makes me wonder if I'll find love here. A first girlfriend, a first kiss, a first date.

"Did you have fun, kid?" asked the chauffeur, looking into his rear-view mirror to see me.

"You bet I did, sir," I replied, "Monika too."

"That's good," said the chauffeur, nodding his head. "You know, you were on TV. You know that, right?"

"R-really?" I asked, "TV?"

"Yeah, man," he said as he made a right turn. "I met up with a friend of mine at the bar while you guys were at the game. Don't worry, I didn't drink anything. You showed up at the last inning when you caught that home run."

I looked down at my hands that held the glove and the ball. "Well damn," I said, "I just got my five seconds of fame."

"Haha!" the chauffeur laughed, "When I saw you show up on TV, I did a double-take. I was like 'Wait a minute, I know that kid!'"

"Dang, I should've tried to celebrate a little more," I joked, "Maybe do a little dance."

"Ha!" he said, "You should've."

The drive back home was mostly quiet. No one talked, not even a peep. The road wasn't as jam-packed as earlier. Getting home was a breeze. We spent around 15 minutes on the freeway before getting off. We passed a few blocks and that's when we ran into a problem.

I heard the chauffeur curse under his breath as he guided the car to the side of the road. We ended up stopping by the side of a little shopping area, the lights still bright against the night sky. The city lights illuminated the streets up and down the road with the occasional car every now and then, so I wasn't particularly worried we were in a bad area.

Monika stirred from her little nap and rubbed her eyes. "Are we home yet?" groaned Monika as she stretched her arms and back.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, Monika, but it seems like we've run out of gas," explained the chauffeur through the divider, "I wasn't paying attention at the gas levels and didn't realize we're out until it was too late. I apologize, Monika. I'll see if I can find a taxi."

"N-no," said Monika, "It's alright. We're just a few blocks away from my apartment anyways. I can walk home."

"But you can't go by yourself, Monika," said the chauffeur, "And someone has to stay with the car."

"I can walk Monika home," I interjected, shrugging my shoulders. Monika looked at me and smiled in thanks.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem," I assured him, "I'll just take the metro on the way home. There's something I gotta do before that anyway, so that's fine."

"Okay," said the chauffeur, "Just take care, alright? I don't want anything to happen to the young lady."

"Roger that, sir," I said, "I'll protect her."

"Mmhm," said Monika in a sarcastic voice, "If anything, you're the one who needs protecting."

"Oh, quiet," I said jokingly. Monika laughed as I rolled my eyes.

I hopped out of the car and went over to Monika's side, opening her car door. "M'lady," I said, bowing as I held the door open. Monika smiled and stepped out.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor," she said in response, curtsying like a princess once she got out. I shut the door and leaned forward to see the chauffeur one last time.

"She's all yours," he said when he rolled down the windows.

"I'll take good care of her, don't you worry," I said, "Just make sure you get home safe, alright?"

"Will do!" he said.

Monika stayed close right next to me while still leading me along. I would assume she knew the area quite well since she lives here after all. For all I know, she might've bought her clothes at the shops and boutiques that we passed on the way there.

The city street was still brightly lit. It was only about 9:45 if I recall correctly, so people are still going around probably having a night out with friends. I think I got enough energy to go out still. Monika on the other hand was fighting to keep herself awake. She may not show it, but she looks very tired. I know when she's tired because I end up watching her at school sometimes when we're both bored. Monika's not the type to snooze during school. She's quite attentive, which is why she gets high marks on tests. But I could tell.

Every time she blinks when she's very tired, I notice that she closes her eyes for a second longer. I've noticed that she would kind of struggle to keep a rigid posture to keep herself awake in class. It's kinda funny.

I glanced over to her and noticed that she had her arms crossed. She was rubbing her forearms as if she was trying to create friction for heat. I noticed that she was shivering slightly. I mean, it was sort of her fault. With what she's wearing, she'll get cold quick.

I took off my jacket, but Monika didn't notice. All she did was keep her eyes forward. I paused for a second, thinking about what I was just about to do. After all, isn't this something a boyfriend would do? Relax Sawyer, I told myself, We're just friends. This is just out of good faith.

I draped my jacket across Monika's shoulder. That was when Monika stirred a little and looked up at me, a happy yet dreamy expression on her face. "S-Sawyer?" she stammered.

"You look cold," I said, shrugging my shoulders like this gesture was just nothing, "So I gave you my jacket." Monika grabbed the collars of the jacket and pulled them closer so it doesn't fall.

"Hmm," muttered Monika under her breath. "You know, you are quite the charmer. What's your plan? Are you trying to get me to fall for you?"

"N-no," I chuckled nervously, putting my hand to the back of my head awkwardly, "Just being a friend."

"Oh?" she asked imploringly, leaning in as if she was about to make fun of me for the millionth time. I felt like running away now from embarrassment. Thank God she just decided to back off, saying "Ah well, whatever you're trying to do, I'm cool with it."

"No probs," I said as we passed a building that looked rather luxurious, with potted ferns flanking the entrance to a building. There was a carpet leading to the entrance, protected by a canopy.

"Well, this is me," said Monika.

"This your place?" I asked. "Crap, this place looks nice."

"Yeah, well," shrugged Monika, "It's gonna be cold inside though. I accidentally set the AC on low." Monika started taking off the jacket that I had lent her as if to give it back to me.

"Oh, just keep the jacket then," I said, which stopped her from taking off the hoodie, "Might as well keep you warm until the temperature in your apartment goes back up."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Just give it back to me later, alright?"

"Th-thanks," said Monika, who started awkwardly approaching the entrance. I chuckled a little when I watched her. "Well, I'm, uh, gonna go up now," she said, "I'm tired from today. It was fun. Thanks for going with me Sawyer."

"No, thank you for inviting me," I said, grinning before turning around to walk away. I ended up walking a few steps and then stopped and pivoted. "Oh Monika, before you go," I said. Monika paused as she held the door handle, about to open the door to go inside. "Do you know where Natsuki's house is? I was gonna visit her today but I didn't get the chance to."

"Oh yeah, go down three blocks and make a right, and then make another right, you'll see it. You know what it looks like?"

"Yeah, I've been there before," I said, "Thanks, Monika!"

Following Monika's directions, I proceeded to walk alone. Two blocks later, I ended up spotting a subway station. I just made a mental note to go there after I visit Natsuki. I've taken the subway before, so I know how to get around. Let's just hope that there's a train that I can get on before they close.

While I was walking, I started thinking about what I was gonna say. How am I supposed to break the news to Natsuki? How will she react? Will she be happy with me that I finally told her the truth? Or will she react in anger like she always does? Will she be angry at me? At Yuri? At both of us for not telling her anything? Knowing her, she'll probably go for the second option.

When I got to the third block, I made a right and ended up feeling a little familiar. I saw the tall apartment building that Yuri lives in just down the road. I wonder if she's still awake or not. It's only 10 at night after all. But it doesn't matter. I'm not looking to talk to Yuri. Quite the opposite, really. I wanted to keep this conversation between Natsuki and me private.

When I turned the corner to Natsuki's street, I noticed someone standing by her front door. I saw the short stature of the pink-haired devil leaning against the dilapidated short brick wall that bordered her property. Here we go. _Best case scenario, she'll punch me for not telling her about Yuri. Worst case scenario… Fuck, I don't wanna think about it._

"You're late," huffed Natsuki as she crossed her arms, a rather worried expression on her face. I mean, who could blame her. I came here to talk to her about Yuri, her best friend. And I'm the asshole who just didn't come clean. I guess I was just prolonging the inevitable. She has to know.

"I know, I know," I chided, "Monika's car broke down on the way to her apartment, so I ended up walking with her. I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter," she said, "You have a lot of explaining to do." Natsuki put her hands on her hips and her expression changed from a worried, helpless manner to a very determined impression. _No weaseling out of this. Let's just get on with it._

"What is wrong with Yuri?" interrogated Natsuki, "And don't you try and get out of this situation. You of all people know my kicks hurt a lot."

"Alright," I said, gulping. I looked around nervously, making sure Yuri isn't around to be able to drop in on our conversation since she lives right next door. I turned back to Natsuki and grimaced. "Yuri, she… uh…" I had trouble spitting out what I was gonna say. I don't really know how to say what I had to say, and I was kind of scared of causing a scene.

Natsuki nodded, trying to follow what I was trying to say. _Crap, it feels like I'm a doctor telling a family member about the death of a patient or something._

"Fuck it," I muttered and took a deep breath. I took a moment to regain my composure and then brought up the courage to say it. "The truth is," I said a little quieter, leaning closer to Natsuki so that she could hear, "Yuri cuts. She has a habit of harming herself with knives."

Natsuki looked shocked. Her eyes widened and her breathing shallowed. She stepped back in horror, unable to understand what I had just told her. Who wouldn't be? To find out your best friend hurts herself for some God awful reason? When I found out that my sister of all people did the same thing… No, I don't wanna think about that.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" stammered Natsuki as she tried to think that I was just telling her a cruel joke. I just looked at her with a straight and serious face. Her face turned pale and her knees buckled.

"You're telling the truth?" gasped Natsuki, her mouth agape as she stepped back, trying to catch her balance as she tried to comprehend what she found out.

"Why would I lie?" I said, assuring that I was truthful. _I've been lying to her all this time. Jesus, what kind of person am I? The kind to keep secrets, that's what. Why did I do that? Why did I keep it all a secret? Why did I keep that sort of information from Natsuki? Yuri's best friend? She deserves to know so that she can help Yuri._

Natsuki's expression changed from confusion and shock to resentment and anger. Natsuki's eyes glared furiously, her brows furrowing as her nose scrunched up. "Well, then, why didn't you tell me?" Natsuki angrily barked, "Why didn't you tell me that before? I'm her friend! Why not tell me about Yuri?"

"It's because!" I exclaimed, then took a deep breath to regain my composure a second time, "It's because I didn't want anything to happen. I'm sorry. I was selfish. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You idiot!" sneered Natsuki, "I was so worried about Yuri all this time because I didn't understand the situation and you knew all along. But you kept it from me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Natsuki, I'm sorry," I said, begging for forgiveness, "I didn't want anything to change. I was finally happy with the club, making friends with everyone. I didn't want any drama. I just wanted to ignore and forget it all, praying it never happened in the first place. I'm sorry. I was wrong to do that. To keep this a secret from you."

"Now you've got me worried for my best friend," cried Natsuki, her eyes welling up with tears, "You've kept such a secret from me for so long. And for what? For you being worried about getting into a situation? Huh? Is that it? You've kept the fact that Yuri has a habit to harm herself from me. My best friend. It's like you weren't worried about her at all!"

"Natsuki!" I exclaimed, "Of course I was worried! It's Yuri we're talking about! I just didn't want your relationship with Yuri to change!"

"And to think that Yuri wanted to keep this a secret for me!" Natsuki yelled in anger, "If she wanted to keep a secret from me, then… then… Then we're not best friends! Best friends don't keep secrets from each other! If that's how she's gonna treat this, then we're not going to be friends anymore!"

"O-oh, s-so y-you told Natsuki about it," a familiar voice stuttered. I froze. So did Natsuki. None of us moved an inch for a second or two. Slowly, I turned around to see the quiet girl that we were just talking about standing a few feet from us. From the looks of it, she was trying to fight a growing frown by smiling a solemn smile, her lips quivering from the effort. I knew from there that she would start crying.

I opened my mouth to speak, taken aback from her sudden appearance. _Damnit, why now of all times?_

"Yuri…"

* * *

**Honorifics: ****(Underlined honorifics are the ones used in current chapter)**

**-san:**** Most common, it is an all-purpose suffix that can be used in any situation where politeness is expected. Basically the titles Mr. Ms. etc.**

**-sama: This suffix is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is commonly used at the end of boys' names to express endearment.**

**-chan: Feminine version of -kun.**

**Senpai: Superior/Upperclassmen.**

**Sensei: Master.**

* * *

**Translation notes: **

**1\. There are subtle differences between American MLB and Japanese NPB games. For example, the baseball used and the field that the game is played on is smaller than its American counterpart. Also unlike the MLB, Japanese NPB games can allow tie games and have limited time. In regular seasons, games have up to 12 innings, whereas playoff games have 15 innings. Source: Wikipedia**

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that was a change of pace. From a ballgame to a fight between Sawyer and Natsuki. I guess I wanted some sort of happy parts before some shit hits the fan. Honestly, I don't have much to say. I'm pushing this a week earlier than expected because I already finished writing it, so here you go. With that said, see you guys next time. Peace out!**


End file.
